The Dark Light
by vastare
Summary: Not all Darkness is evil and not all Light is good. It's up to you to decide what you will do with your power. Will you help restore the order, or will you destroy everything in your path? SessKag
1. Not quite human

**The Dark Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By: Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 1: Not quite human**

Kagome sighed as she gazed at the water that slid down her window. It was pouring outside, the raindrops hitting constantly against the glass window could be heard. The current weather matched her mood perfectly; the always cheerful girl radiated sadness and pain that one as young as her shouldn't carry. Her sapphire blue eyes shone with unshed tears as she touched the cool glass of the window.

So cold, she thought with a small sad smile on her face.

'So cold, just like me.'

"I wonder if he's with her right now?" She whispered, her breath fanning over the window.

She pushed herself from the window, angry at herself for thinking about him. She walked to her desk which was littered with books and pens and papers. She had tried to study, hoping to distract herself, but it had all been in vain.

With a tired sigh, she fell back in the chair. She leaned her head back and gazed at the ceiling. Dark circles were under her blue eyes, showing her fatigue. Her dark hair fell in dark tendrils along her back, while her bangs fell in her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped, her whole posture radiated tiredness.

She inclined her head to the right, her gaze settling on the c-d player on a small table in the corner. Small full pink lips tilted in a small smile. Who would have thought that there would be a song that would fit her complicated love life?

She listened to the song intently, the words conjuring images of one she held so dear. Another tired sigh left her parted lips, she was so exhausted, her youthful spirit and heart were slowly wasting away and there was nothing she could do about it. How could someone feel so empty inside? She fell like a shell of her former self, just living for the sake of living. Long dark lashes fluttered as she blinked the tears away.

**I'm so tired of being here**

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

"Inuyasha." She whispered, her soft voice coming out full of sadness and pain.

She bit her lower-lip as she bit back the sob that wanted to leave her lips. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her blue eyes though as the face of the hanyou who held her heart flashed through her mind. She straightened up in the chair and lowered her head, so that her dark hair hid her face. Shoulders shook as her body trembled with muffled sobs, while she wrapped her arms around her body. Tears slowly fell from her eyes soaking the pair of blue cotton shorts that she wearing.

Her head snapped up all of the sudden and raised one hand to furiously wipe the tears away, she was tired of crying. Yet every time she thought that she had no more tears to cry, she would be proven wrong as more tears would fall from her eyes. And with each tear, she would feel herself slowly slipping further into depression.

She promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore; Inuyasha was simply not worth it. And still that only seemed like a lie to her as she cried over and over again because of him. She had never felt this hurt before; it exceeded any physical pain she might have ever felt. And last week had been the last straw that broke the camel's back.

She still remembered how he had found them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the heart wrenching picture flashed through her mind. It almost felt like she was there once again. Her and the Goshibunko and had been the only witnesses that night.

Kikyo's soul stealing serpents had been flying around, almost as if protecting their mistress as she had stood there with the hanyou. She had watched in sadness as they closed the gap between them and kissed passionately, while they held one another.

The pain in her chest was mind-blowing as she had stared at Inuyasha. His expression had been so happy and at peace. Tears had streamed down her face as she felt her heart break in a million pieces at that moment. And then something happened that she wasn't prepared for. Inuyasha had broken the kiss and turned to gaze in her direction. His amber eyes had met her blue eyes and she could see everything that she didn't want to see.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself back in her room. She turned her gaze to the window and stared at the dark sky. She had run away after he had seen her, just like a coward. He had finally chosen. And he had chosen Kikyo. The thought send a stab of pain through her chest, making her put a hand on her chest, where she assumed her heart was beating. She didn't even know if she had a heart anymore, not after the way Inuyasha had broken her heart.

By now the tears were streaming down her face again. Kikyo was what she could never be; not only in Inuyasha's eyes, but in everybody's eyes as well. She was the reincarnation, a copy of the powerful and beautiful dead priestess; she was just Kikyo's shadow. She knew this too well, seeing that Inuyasha always reminded her of that. She was weak, while kikyo was strong. If it had been Kikyo, the jewel would have never been broken. And it pained her to admit it that he was right. Kikyo would have never shattered the jewel and cause so much trouble to befall the land.

She had never really told anyone how guilty she felt. She knew very well that she was the cause of so much dead and agony, just because of the fact that she had shattered the jewel. If it wasn't for her, Sango's family and village would be alive, if it wasn't for her Shippou's father would be alive. If it wasn't for her so many more lives would have been spared. She was so useless and Inuyasha had no qualms about reminding her of this. She wished that she was stronger, but wishing alone would not make it happen.

She angrily wiped the tears again as she stood up from the chair and made her way to her bed, where she fell backwards. She turned her head sideways, enjoying the cool feel of the sheet on her face. She caught the reflection of herself in the large mirror next to her bed.

She could barely recognize the face that was looking back at her. Instead of a child, she saw a woman gazing at her. A woman who had her hopes and dreams crushed. Her blue eyes were dull, almost resembling two pools of navy ink; her face that once exuded always such childish innocence and happiness, stared back at her with nothing more than sadness and exhaustion.

She raised one hand and traced the dark circles under her eyes with her index finger. Even in her dreams he haunted her, the scene of the two of them kissing, tormenting her each night, since she came back from the feudal era. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to escape them, no matter what she did.

She didn't want to pretend to be cheery all the time when in reality she was hurting inside. She sat up and closed her eyes as she sang the words of the song. Her voice rang clearly through her room, sounding like the alluring voice of a lost mermaid of the deep blue sea; a mermaid who had lost her way home.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

She pulled her legs towards her body and buried her face in her knees. Could someone please show her the way, she was so lost. She reflected on the fact that maybe she wasn't supposed to find happiness, that maybe she was meant to suffer. She fisted her hands and wished that maybe she could just forget everything, but she knew very well that would never happen. The reality could not be changed or forgotten.

"Kagome." A voice said suddenly through the room, making Kagome raised her face.

Her mother stood in the door and looked at worriedly at. She was surprised; she hadn't even heard her mother walk in. She looked away and tried to wipe her tears away without her mother noticing. She didn't need her mother to worry about her. She worried enough as it was.

Mrs. Higurashi watched everything with a soft smile. She didn't want to intrude, but she just couldn't sit back and watched as her daughter suffered. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards her daughter and took a seat next to her.

Kagome lowered her feet down as she tried not to fidget under her mother's gaze. She knew very well that her mother knew that something was wrong.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked reaching for her daughter and brushing away a strand of hair out of Kagome's face.

"Yes, mom." Kagome said trying to sound like her old cheery self, but even a smile was hard to conjure at the moment.

Yet one look at her mother told her that she didn't quite believe her. She looked away, unable to stand the way her mother was staring at her. It was clear that her mother knew that she was lying to her. She didn't want to tell her mother what was bothering her. She felt that this burden was hers alone.

However how could she handle this all alone? Her mind was in turmoil as she thought about the reality. Inuyasha had chosen, Kikyo over her. All those years that she spent loving him were for nothing. Her heart was slowly falling apart. She was dying inside.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

She couldn't keep it in anymore. She felt so alone, so…cold. She had wanted to be at least a friend to Inuyasha. He had even refused that. She was only a shard-detector to him. For almost three long years she has been called that. She was just tired of it.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Even though she wanted to say that she didn't love him anymore. In a way, he still held all of her. Her feelings were still there and the bastard used that to his adventure, giving her some affection when he needed something. Then pushed her away when he got what he wanted. At this point Kagome was openly sobbing not only in sadness, but also in anger. She was angry at herself for being such a fool and believing in his words, her petite frame shaking violently as tears streamed down her face.

"Kagome?" her mother asked worriedly as he reached for her.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened as Kagome launched herself at her with an anguished cry. The older woman was taken back for a moment and almost fell backwards with the weight of her daughter, but fortunately managed to steady herself.

Kagome finally let the tears fall; she just to let everything out before she collapsed. Her mother encased her in a soft hug as she let her cry. She slowly caressed her back and let Kagome tell her everything while crying. Her mother did the only thing she could; she tried to comfort her daughter as well as she could, all the while mentally cursing the one that had managed to hurt the precious bundle in her arms.

She had known all along that something was wrong with Kagome, but she had given her space. She noticed that each time the young woman returned from the feudal era, she looked even sadder than before. Slowly the cheerful girl that she had known for years had slowly been replaced by the melancholic young woman that she now held in her arms. She berated herself for not realizing sooner that her daughter was slowly wasting away in front of her eyes.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Kagome calmed down and just enjoyed the company and silence of her mother's presence. The c-d player had stopped playing a long time ago, so that the only sound in the room was that of the raindrops hitting the glass and roof.

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself away from her mother. She felt much better now; the weight has lessened some what. It didn't mean that she wasn't hurting anymore, for she still was, but she felt a little more relieved.

"Mom, why am I so weak?" She asked softly, not exactly knowing why she would ask something like that.

She turned to gaze at her mother was looking intently at her, her brown eyes boring through her blue ones. She looked away, telling herself that it was obviously a stupid question. Still she just wanted to know. Sango was a warrior, she was strong and fought well, Kikyo was a priestess and was extremely well with the bow and arrow and she could use her purifying powers. The only weak one was her, she had gotten better at using her powers over the years, but she knew very well that she would never be as good as them. So, in her eyes, she was still very weak.

She looked up as she felt her mother gently grasp her hand. Her eyes widened as she noticed the look on the older woman's face.

"Kagome, you're not weak." Her mother said in a serious voice, leaving no room for arguments, making Kagome look strangely at her.

She had never seen her mother like that before. She looked so serious. Almost like a lioness protecting her cub.

"Never ever let me hear you say that again. You of everybody should know that the strength that you possessed is only surpassed by your ability to love and forgive and that says a lot." Her mother said gently squeezing her hand.

Kagome nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say. Her mother smiled warmly at her, before speaking again, while she released her hand. Still she couldn't stop the smile that tilted her lips; at least someone thought that she wasn't weak. The thought made her feel better.

"Kagome your birthday is in two days. You're finally going to become eighteen."

Kagome smiled weakly as she thought about how many things she could do now that she was eighteen. Yet she sighed when she thought that she hadn't even had her first kiss yet. It was pathetic in her opinion; she hated it when her friends would brag about their boyfriends and how they kissed. She felt like a child compared to them.

"Kagome." Her mother called out to her, snapping her out of her reverie.

She looked at her mother with large sapphire blue eyes. She furrowed her brows as she noticed her mother fidgeting.

"Kagome, there's something that I'll tell you that will change your life forever." Her mother said as she stood up.

Kagome didn't understand quite what she meant yet nodded anyway. It seems that there were always changes that would alter her life forever anyways. So, she wasn't really concerned and knowing her mother, the changes would be something really small like changing detergents or something, she thought sarcastically.

"Kagome, you're reaching your eighteen moon." Her mother said standing up and pacing around.

Mrs. Higurashi was dreading having to tell her daughter this, but she needed to do this. Kagome deserved to know the truth and besides she was running out of time. She would be turning eighteen soon and there would be no turning back by then. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her racing heart. She knew that Kagome would understand, but still...what she was going to tell her wasn't going to be easy.

Kagome's eyes followed her mother's movement and found herself intrigued about what she was getting on about for her to seem so nervous. Warning signs went on in her head, reminding her that her mother was never nervous; her mother was always the perfect picture of composure and calmness. So what the heck got her mother so worked up?

"And I feel I have to tell you this." Kagome looked at her mother with curious eyes as the older woman kept pacing around. She had never seen her mother like this before. She was nervous; her mother that was always so controlled.

"Mom?" Kagome asked trying to figure out what was going on. "Kagome." Her mother said as she stopped pacing and looked straight at her.

At that moment a feeling of dread hit her. Something was wrong, very wrong. And she had a feeling that the fates were just planning to throw something really weird at her. And yet still she wasn't prepared for what her mother said next.

"Kagome, you're not human." Her mother said finally.

Everything went silent after that in the room. You could hear as the drops of rain hit the window. Mrs. Higurashi waited with baited breath as she watched her daughter process what she had just told her. Kagome seemed to be taken it better than she thought as she watched her daughter stare blankly at her. Yet suddenly...

"What!" Kagome screamed.

**  
TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	2. Back to the Feudal Era

**Dark-light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Hi everybody. It's me Anime-Goddess-Sakura. I'm back. Thanks to all those that reviewed. I'm so happy. I can't believe all of the responses that I got. **

**P.S. Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 2**

Kagome looked up and was happy to see that there was no roof. She was back in the feudal era. She took a deep breath and smiled at how fresh the air was. 'Still one last thing to do before my complete transformation.' She was about to climb when she remembered that she could just jump. She secured her backpack and jumped. She landed gracefully on the edge of the well. 'Three, two, one.'  "Kagome!" Shippou yelled while launching himself at her. 

"I've missed you so much and Inuyasha said that you weren't coming back and that I should just forget about you." Shippou yelled while tears fell from his eyes. "He said that?" Kagome asked her voice taking a deadly tone. Shippou stopped crying and looked at Kagome. "Wow, Kagome you look great." He said as he eyed Kagome's new look.

Kagome was wearing a pair of light blue baggy pants and a white blue halter-top that stop midway her stomach showing off her flat stomach.  Her long hair was held in a high ponytail and had blue highlights in it. Light blue fingerless gloves adorned her hands. Both of her ears had two silver earrings attached to them. She used only a little bit of eyeliner to accentuate her blue eyes even more. For the rest she only wore some lip gloss and some light blush. Her navel was pierced as well. She wore white combat boots.

"Thanks Shippou." Kagome said smiling. "So where are the others?" Kagome asked. "They're at the village; you know Miroku and Sango are up to their usual stuff." Shippou said as he shook his head. Kagome giggled. It had been a whole week since she had seen her friends. "What do you say if we go and surprise them?" Kagome said smiling wickedly. "Yeah!" Shippou cried out while jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "Hang on!" Kagome yelled as she ran through the woods.

Shippou had to gasp at how fast they were going. Kagome could match Inuyasha in speed and maybe even beat him. "Kagome, how come you're fast now?" Shippou yelled. "I've changed a lot pup." She said as she jumped over some fallen trees. Within a few minutes, they were in the village. The villagers looked strangely at Kagome. Yet quickly continued with their business when they saw that Shippou was with her. That meant that she wasn't an enemy. They hadn't recognized her though.

Kagome quickly walked to Kaede's hut. She had masked her scent so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell her. She pushed aside the mat and stepped in. "Can I help you?" Kaede asked. Yet silenced when she saw that it was Kagome. She looked so different that it was hard to tell that it was her. Now no one could tell her that she looked like Kikyo. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she hugged her friend. "Kagome you look great!" Sango yelled, as she looked Kagome over. Kagome smiled at her friend. Yet she froze when she felt a hand on her behind.

"Lady Kagome, I've missed you a lot." Miroku said as she petted her. Snago was about to hit him on the head, when Kagome beat her to it. Miroku was knocked into the wall by Kagome whom had just slapped him. "I'd say you've become stronger lady Kagome." Miroku said before he lost consciousness. "Wow, Kagome that was quite a slap." Sango said smiling. Kagome giggled as she watched Shippo give Miroku a kick in the leg. Yet she stopped smiling when she heard the next words. "Hey wench, so you've finally decided to come back." Inuyasha said as he got up. Kagome didn't pay attention to him. "So child what have you been up to?" Kaede asked as Kagome sat down. "I've been very busy Kaede." Kagome said a smirk playing on her lips. 

Miroku that had finally regained consciousness couldn't help, but think that she had changed somewhat. Inuyasha on the other hand was fuming. She had completely ignored him. Nevertheless he had to admit that she looked good. "What exactly do you mean?" Miroku asked his curiosity getting the best of him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome said grinning like a chestire cat. Miroku blinked as he tried to comprehend her answer. Kagome blew a hair that was in her face away. "So are you guys ready to find the rest of the shikon jewel?" Kagome said standing up. "Feh, you bet we're going to look for those shards seeing that you've been gone for a seven whole days." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled enraged that Inuyasha was being mean to Kagome. 

"It's okay pup." Kagome answered as she stood up as well. "And besides Inuyasha, Kikyo is outside." Kagome said in a calm voice. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled. He sniffed the air. Kagome was right; he could smell earth and bones. "She's just in time, I have some business to discuss with her." Kagome said as she stood up. She calmly pushed the mat aside and stepped outside. She sniffed the air and picked up the scent of dirt and bones. It was coming from the forest. She calmly walked towards the sacred tree where she knew that Kikyo would be. And she was right too.

"What are you doing here my reincarnate?" Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo standing there. Kagome smirked at her nickname. "I guess you were looking for your mutt." Kagome said sarcastically. "Yet if I'm not mistaken he will be here any second." Kagome said. She was right. Within a few seconds Inuyasha was there. Kagome sighed as she saw the lost puppy look in his face. "Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered. In Kagome's opinion she sounded like a snake. "Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome rolled her eyes. It was always the same Kikyo would call out Inuyasha's name, and then Inuyasha would call out Kikyo's name. Inuyasha would have the dumb lost puppy look on his face. Then Kikyo would try one way or another to take him to hell. Then she, Kagome would save him. Kagome swore that this time she wasn't going to save his ass.

Unknown to them they were being watched, Sesshoumaru was sitting in a tree high above them. He had masked his scent and his aura so that none of them would sense him. HE had observed everything and he found that Inuyasha's wench had changed somewhat. And for some reason she seemed purer. He was knocked out of his musings when the object of his thoughts spoke. Okay are you two done?" Kagome asked breaking the moment. "Hey, what do you mean wench?" Inuyasha yelled. "Whatever Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo I must give you something that belongs to you." Kagome said as Kikyo looked quizzically at her. "That would probably be my soul." Kikyo said arrogantly. "You're right." Kagome said her face and not showing any emotions. At that same moment Shippou, Sango and Miroku arrived. "Kagome, you can't do that!" Shippou yelled. He had seen when Kagome's soul had been taken away from her. She was like a lifeless puppet. He didn't want that to happen to her again.

"Lady Kagome, don't do it!" Miroku yelled. Sesshoumaru was curious about why the wench's friends seemed almost afraid of what she was going to do. And not to mention she was going to give her soul to his brother's dead bitch. It didn't take a genoius to know that everyone needed a soul to function. However it was to expect that a human would do something foolish like that. The race was after all nothing more then annoying cattle to the Demon Lord of the West.  Kagome's friends couldn't come any closer to her for they seemed to be stopped by a shield. Even Inuyasha was surprised. Kikyo laughed. "Then why don't you give it to me?" Kikyo said. 

"Very well." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on Kikyos' soul. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the woman-child in front of her. His youkai instincts kicked in when he felt the purifying energy around him. A pink ball seemed to concentrate in the middle of Kagome's chest. He held back a growl; the girl was a miko after all. However in that moment she didn't seem human at all. Her hair was flying around her and her body seemed to glow brighter as the pink ball seemed to leave her body. She suddenly snapped her eyes open. If Sesshoumaru was one to show emotions, he would have gasped. They were completely white. The ball grew bigger and bigger until it shot towards the dead miko. Kikyo was blasted away and Kagome fell on the ground. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her; he forgot completely about Kagome. 

"Kikyo are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up. Kikyo gasped when she felt her heart beating; she was alive. She laughed, for once showing emotions. "She was a fool to give me back my soul; she's now no more then an empty vessel." Kikyo said looking towards Kagome. Yet she was shocked when she saw Kagome stand up. Kagome opened her eyes and gazed at Kikyo. Kikyo took a step back when she saw the color of her eyes. They were silver blue. Her pupils were now like Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's.  The half of the shikon no tama around her neck was glowing a bright pink as Kagome herself was surrounded by a bright light.  Sesshoumaru could have sworn he saw white wings coming out of her back. Yet when he blinked the wings were gone. 

"Thanks Kikyo I needed to get your mortal's soul out of my body." Kagome said smiling. "What do you mean?" Kikyo asked. "You really thought I was your reincarnation?" Kagome asked smiling. Kagome chuckled as she saw Kikyo's and Inuyasha's face. "Anyways I think we should continue our journey." Kagome said as she turned around and began walking away as if nothing had happened. "Wait why did you do this?" Kikyo asked. "You must hate me for taking Inuyasha away from you." Kikyo asked standing up. Kagome turned around and walked towards the once dead miko. 

Kikyo looked like she was going to take a step back. Yet she held her ground. Kagome on her turn seemed to glow as she neared the older woman. "I must admit that it hurts to see Inuyasha push me everytime away only to be with you." "However I now understand that he loves you and you love him and I'm not going to come between the two of you." "Even though it might hurt me." She said raising her hand and caressing Kikyo's cheek. Kikyo felt like she was engulfed by warmth. "I give you my blessings." She said as she turned around and walked away. 

Kikyo raised her hand to touch her cheek; she had purified the hate in her heart. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she watched her walk away. She now knew what she was. And she knew that the young girl had a harsh road in front of her. "Thank you Kagome." She whispered as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. Inuyasha watched as the young girl walked away. "Inuyasha I need to think for a while, when I'm done we can continue our journey." Kagome yelled to him as she disappeared into the woods. 

"Kagome?" Shippou asked, jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "What is it pup?" she asked as she turned and gazed at him. "Why have your eyes changed?" he asked curiously. "There are a lot of changes yet to come." She answered trying to hold back the tears. She had done the right thing; Kikyo was alive and after the battle with Naraku Inuyasha and her could finally be together. Yet it still hurt. She had now and forever said goodbye to Inuyasha. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Shippou asked when he saw the tears streaming down her face. Shippou had begun calling her mommy since she began calling him her pup. "It's nothing sweety." Kagome said brushing away the tears. 

"Don't worry mommy, you will someday find the person that will love you for who you are." Shippou said taking Kagome's face in his little hands and turning her face to look at him. Kagome couldn't help, but smile. Even though he was still very young, he understood things better then any adult. She quickly took him in her arms and hugged him hard. "I love you my pup." She whispered. "I love you too, mommy." Shippou said hugging her back. 

**To be continued………..**

**That's it for now. Please review if you can. So see you until next time. Feel free to e-mail me at Alejandra2785hotmail.com.**

**BUH-BYE!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	3. The first signs of her power

**Dark-light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 3.**** The first signs of her power.**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. I'm sorry for that cliffhanger; I didn't even realize that it was one. Sorry again. Anyhow on with the story!! **

Kagome sighed as she pushed the mat aside and walked outside. It's been a week since she's been back in the Feudal Era. And she was becoming restless. She needed to complete the jewel. The jewel was calling to her. The calling was stronger now that Kikyo's soul had been removed from her body. Kikyo's soul had been in her body, because of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel wanted to preserve the soul of its precious guardian. And that's why in certain aspects Kagome looked like Kikyo. "Kikyo." Kagome whispered. It still hurt to see Inuyasha and Kikyo. However she had to admit that they deserved a second chance. She smiled as she recalled how much Inuyasha would smile when she was with him. He was truly happy. And that's just what Kagome wanted. Kagome sighed as she looked at the moon. It was full and was casting a luminescent blue light on the land.

Kagome head suddenly snapped up. She could sense it, four shards coming towards them. They were in a dragon youkai. Her power was increasing and that gave her the ability to know her opponents before they even appeared. She still had about three minutes, before he got there. She frantically looked around; she couldn't let the beast come into the village. He would wreak havoc. Making up her mind, she ran towards where the beast was coming. Kagome bit her lips as she felt someone following her. She knew that Sesshoumaru had been watching them since she came back. Why, she didn't know? Nevertheless she didn't have time for him. She needed to get those shards, they were crying out to her. She pushed herself harder as she was nearing her opponent.

Sesshoumaru had a hard time keeping up with Kagome. 'My brother's wench is quite fast for a human.' He growled as he watched go faster. She wasn't going to get away from him. He needed her. He was going to use her to get the Tetsaiga., his father's fang that was rightfully his. Sesshoumaru abruptly came to a stop as Kagome stopped a few feet away from him. She seemed to be looking for something. Sesshoumaru gently sniffed the air. He could smell magic. There was someone there. As on cue he saw the human wench in front of him, jump away as something crashed into the earth. He scanned the area, but he couldn't see anything. He growled, he didn't like it when he was kept in the dark.

Kagome easily dodged the attack. She couldn't see her opponent yet, but she could sense him thanks to the jewel shards. She quickly avoided some more of its attacks, before she decided that she had enough. She bent down and picked up a handful of sand. 'Sands of Time." "Show me the one that has to be punished for its crime." Kagome shouted, blowing the sand towards where she thought her opponent would be. Suddenly she saw as in front of her a dragon appeared. He was as huge as Sesshoumaru in his true form. He was completely black and had some red scales adorning his body. His Crimson eyes studied Kagome. "Shikon." He hissed looking at the half of the shikon around Kagome's neck.

"Want this?" Kagome asked clutching the jewel in her hand. "Then come and get it." She yelled as expected the dragon charged at her. 'Time for my powers to kick in.' she thought as she concentrated on her whole being. As on cue a bow and arrow made of blue electric power materialized in her hands. The energy crackled around her as she aimed the arrow. Her hair was blowing around her, making it seem like a black halo. Her silver blue eyes seemed to glow. Sesshoumaru without knowing it took a step back; his youkai instincts kicked in. Nevertheless he watched intently at the show of power.

Just as the dragon was about to bite her head off the arrow was released. The arrow zoomed through the air blue energy crackled around it and its tip glowing pink. At the last moment the dragon sensed the danger, but it was already too late. A light blue and pink light surrounded the beast. He gave out an anguished roar as he was purified on contact. The light soon died down and the thing left were some ashes that flew away with the wind. Kagome swiped her hand and the bow vanished. "Now that was easy." She said smiling. The four shards were floating in mid-air in front, with only a flick of her wrist and they were hovering around her. The shards were a dark color, but Kagome knew how to solve that. She touched each of them with her index finger and they instantly turned a bright pink. She giggled as they encircled her a few times, before finally merging with the big piece around her neck. "You're happy aren't you?" she asked delighted fingering the jewel around her neck.

However she quickly tensed when she sensed the Demon Lord behind her.  "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asked with a cold voice. She didn't even turn to look at him. This of course made the Taiyoukai of the West extremely angry. "Watch your tongue, wench." He said coldly. "My name isn't wench!" Kagome said turning around and glaring at him. "My name is Ka-Go-Me!" she answered emphasizing each syllable of her name. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, she was being disrespectful. Using his quick reflexes he tried to grasp Kagome's neck. He was surprised when he found nothing but air. Kagome was standing a few feet away from him and she looked bored. "Come one Sesshy, you need to chill." She said smirking. He wanted to rip her apart for calling him that. He narrowed his golden eyes at her. He wasn't going to show her how surprised he really was that she had moved that quickly. "I believe I asked you a question?" Kagome said leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over chest. "I, Sesshoumaru don't answer to a pathetic human like you."

This time however it was Kagome who narrowed her eyes at stubborn Taiyoukai. Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind when he cut her off. "If you keep wasting my time, I will destroy that pathetic village over there." He was referring to the village where Kaede and the others lived. Sesshoumaru hadn't any time to react as he found himself on his knees and a blade pressed to his neck. Kagome was standing behind him with the blade in her hand. Not just any kind of blade, it was a purified little dagger. He felt as the purifying magic was slightly burning his neck. "My pup and people that I care deeply about inhabit that village." Kagome whispered coldly in his ear. "If you dare to attack that village; I will not hesitate to kill you Taiyoukai." "That village is under my protection, do you understand Sesshy." She said mockingly, even though he could feel the seriousness of her words.

Sesshoumaru felt as his eyes were now bleeding red. He was losing his control and his true self wanted out. "Wench." He growled, his anger growing even stronger. She dared to mock him. He was again taken back when he was released and she was standing a few feet away from him. Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted off his clothes. His snarled and showed her his fangs. Nevertheless she didn't even flinch. She looked him direct in the eyes. "I don't know what you're looking for, but I can assure you that you're not going to get it here." "So I advise you to leave." Kagome said with a voice that could match Sesshoumaru's any day.  With that she turned and began walking away.

Sesshoumaru of course didn't like to be ignored. His eyes were bleeding red. He was still fighting for control. However one thing was sure, his true self was demanding that the little wench's blood be poured. In a blur he charged at the unsuspecting girl. If only he hadn't done that. Kagome turned around and with a swipe of her hand a blue barrier appeared and knocked the Taiyoukai away. Sesshoumaru was knocked into a tree. He tried to fight the darkness, but it was a fighting a losing battle. The last thing he saw was Kagome's concerned face. His last thoughts were about stupid human wenches.

Kagome watched as he quietly lay there unmoving. She immediately began to panic. She didn't mean to hurt him that much. She knew that it only meant trouble when he woke up. She had embarrassed him. She had mocked him. Hell would have no fury when the Taiyoukai of the West woke up. He would surely want payback. And he would probably start with the village. She couldn't allow that. She had to lead him away from the village. Taking a last glance at him, she transported herself back to the village. She quickly walked into Kaede's hut. The others were asleep, while Kikyo and Inuyasha were missing. It was better this way, she thought as she picked up her white and blue backpack.  She quickly took out a piece of paper and explained her hasty departure. She then put it close to where Kaede was sleeping so that she found it when she woke up. Kagome then quietly knelt down next to her pup. This would be the hardest part. She didn't want to leave him, but if she took him with her she would be putting him in danger. She gently laid a soft kiss on his forehead, hoping with all her might that he wouldn't wake up. "Mommy." He whispered, making Kagome's heart break into a million pieces. Yet she had made her decision, looking back at her friends for one last time, she quickly took off into the night. She could only imagine Inuyasha's face when he found out that she had left and the reason after it.

Within a few seconds Kagome was standing next to Sesshoumaru again. She was glad when she noticed that he was still unconscious. She gently knelt down next to him. She gently wiped away some blood that was flowing out of a small wound on his head. She wasn't surprised that the wound was healing already. Then without hesitating she hugged Sesshoumaru. Kagome wanted to giggle when she imagined how Inuyasha would react if he found them like this. He would probably blow a vein. Yet she restrained herself. She slowly let the Taiyoukai go. She was now sure that Sesshoumaru would know her scent. She quickly stood up and took out a dagger; the same dagger that she used on Sesshoumaru. It was deadly, but beautiful. It had a silver handle that was decorated with blue gemstones. She quickly made a cut in her hand. Blood instantly flowed out of her wound. She then opened Sesshoumaru's mouth and let a drop of it fall into his mouth. Kagome had to cover her mouth, when Sesshoumaru purred. She couldn't believe it. Shaking the thought out of her head, she stood up and let some more of her blood fall on the floor around the Taiyoukai of the West marking the whole place with her scent and blood. Satisfied with this, she healed the wound.

She looked one last time at Sesshoumaru, before she took off running into the woods. She was sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't back down from her challenge. She wanted to cry as she thought about the friends she was leaving behind. However at the same time, she felt giddy at confronting the unknown. With that last thought, she pushed herself harder. She knew that Sesshoumaru would awaken soon. And he would be coming after her.

**To be continued………**

**Oh my God, I hope you guys like it. I just got some weird inspiration. So I decided to write it down. Poor Fluffy was knocked out. Please read and review. See you until next time. If you have any questions, suggestions etc. feel free to e-mail me at Alejandra2785hotmail.com ( or you can talk to me on msn messenger, you will find me under the same e-mail address ) Anyhow see you!!!!**

**Buh****-bye!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	4. Transformation

The Dark-Light  
  
By Anime-Goddess-Sakura  
  
Chapter 4 Transformation.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he came to. He had a pounding headache. And to make matters worse the girl's scent was all over him. He stood up and dusted off his clothes. For something was sure, the Demon Lord hated to be dirty. He always liked to be clean and spotless. He raised his eyebrow questioningly when he tasted the lingering aftertaste of blood in his mouth. The taste was coppery, but at the same time sweet and kind of spicy. The wind blew gently, bringing the scent of the same blood to his sensitive nose. It was delicious and it was mixed with the wench's scent, making it intoxicating.  
  
It was then it hit him. He understood what she had done. However the question was how she knew of such practice. It was old youkai ritual, that was only practiced by the once of royal blood. He took his time as he walked around and sniffed around. She had marked around him with her blood, just like the ritual demanded and she had let him drink some of her blood. This ritual or practice was used to challenge other youkais to a hunt. Many female youkais who wanted a strong mate would use this ritual. The male would chase them and when he found her, they would battle. If the male won he would have to choose between killing the offending female or take her as his. And if the female one, in most cases the male would be killed.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled; she knew what she was doing. He was forced to chase her; if he didn't her blood would eventually poison him. Clever little wench, he thought. It was then that he recalled her words. Her pup and people that she cared about lived in the village. She's risking herself for her pup. It is quite valiant of her, Sesshoumaru thought. No matter she would pay for her insolence. He was going to go after her and when he found her, he would kill her. However not before drinking her dry. Even though she was human, her blood was exquisite and her true self was demanding more of it. And he wasn't going to deny it.  
  
Yet he was still puzzled about how she knew about the ritual. He decided that he would ask her that, before he killed her. A feral smirk graced his features, before he took off into the night. The hunt had begun.  
  
Kagome was panting hard. She had been running for hours now non-stop. The sun was coming up already. Her feet were aching and she needed to rest, but she was afraid that Sesshoumaru would catch up to her. And right now she couldn't risk that. Her power was returning, but it was taking time. By the tonight she would have changed completely. She didn't want to admit it, but right now she wouldn't be a match for him. That's why she needed to keep going.  
  
However she suddenly stopped in her tracks. There was a way that she could get Sesshoumaru of her tail. She smirked as she thought about it. "Duh, Kagome!" she yelled, slapping her forehead. Sesshy sure wasn't going to like this, she thought. If only she could see his face when he found out that he had been tricked by her again. She grinned again, before a serene look settled over her features. "Now let's begin." She whispered, closing her eyes. The wind blew around her, making her hair blow all around.  
  
She concentrated on her power. She was now in her mind. She was surrounded by darkness, but she could clearly see a mirror in front of her. It was simple oval mirror. A perfect reflection of her was looking at her from the mirror. She extended a hand towards the mirror and her reflection took her hand as she stepped out of the mirror. Kagome smiled and opened her eyes. There in front of her stood a perfect replica of herself. From head to toe, she was exactly the same as Kagome. She smiled and Kagome smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." Kagome said.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." Her replica said smiling back.  
  
"You know what to do know what to do, don't you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course" Her reflection said smiling just as mischievously as her creator.  
  
"You may leave." Kagome said. Her reflection nodded before turning around and running away. "And please don't overdo it!" she yelled as her reflection took towards where she knew that Sesshoumaru would be. Kagome kept looking until she couldn't see her reflection anymore. Sighing she continued on her way; only this time on a slower pace, seeing that her replica would keep Sesshoumaru busy for a while. However if only she knew that she was going West.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he sniffed the air. How perfect the wench was coming towards him. Maybe she was stupider then she looked. He had to admit that she was coming at quite a fast pace. For a human that is. Soon enough he saw her, but he instantly found something strange about her. "Hey, Sesshy." She said mockingly standing a few steps away from him.  
  
"Wench!" he snarled, not liking the fact that she wasn't showing fear. And besides he absolutely hated the nickname that she had given him. She yawned as she looked absolutely bored at the Demon Lord.  
  
"You'll pay for disrespecting this Sesshoumaru." He said with a cold voice that could have frozen over the arctic.  
  
The girl in front him, didn't even flinch though. Instead she looked playfully at him. Seshoumaru again got the impression that there was something different about her. He discreetly sniffed the air. It was her scent, but something was missing. He inwardly growled. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. He hated that. And right now the girl was proving to be a nuance. He was brought out of his reverie when she spoke; her voice sounding childish and playful.  
  
"The you'll have to catch me first Fluffy-sama." She said disappearing and appearing behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
She gave him a shove. Sesshoumaru reacted quickly by swiping at her. However she was already standing a few feet away from him. "You can't catch me." She said sticking out her tongue at him. With that last act, she turned round and ran away. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her as he crackled his knuckles. He was going to kill her very slowly and very painfully when he got his claws on her. His eyes were bleeding red as he fought with his instincts. He looked only like a blur as he chased the young girl that he thought was his prey.  
  
Meanwhile Sango was trying to calm Shippou who kept crying. As Kagome had predicted when Kaede and the others woke up, they found the letter. Instead of telling them the truth; Kagome just told them that she had to be on her own for a while. And of course this really upset Shippou. Nevertheless Kikyo didn't quite believe the reason behind Kagome's departure. For the short time she knew Kagome, she knew that the girl would never go on her own and abandon her pup. She couldn't help, but think that there was something wrong.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest. He was angry that Kagome had just left like that. "Inuyasha, please look around see if you can pick up any strange scent." Kikyo said suddenly, making the hanyou look strangely at her. "Please." She said silently. Inuyasha nodded and was out of the door within a minute.  
  
"Shippou." Kikyo said after the hanyou left, making the kitsune pup look at her with large emerald green eyes.  
  
"We'll find your mother." She said caressing his cheek.  
  
Shippou nodded as Kikyo gave him a small smile. Sango looked thankful at the priestess as she walked out of the hut. Both Miroku and her had to admit that Kikyo was indeed a kind woman. It was Naraku who had tainted her with hate. But thanks to Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo had another chance. However that also brought the topic of Kagome still hurting. Sango knew very well that in some extent Kagome still cared for the hanyou. And it was more then natural that it would hurt her when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Kagome had sacrificed her love for Inuyasha by bringing Kikyo back to life. She knew very well that by bringing the dead-priestess back to life she was in a sense giving Inuyasha up. And being human it would hurt her a lot, even when she didn't show it. But the question is now, would that really make her run away from them, leaving shippou behind. That was so unlike Kagome. Then again Kagome had been changing. The demon exterminator just hoped that her friend was okay.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku who had given himself the privilege of groping her butt. 'Maybe it would have been easier if Miroku had gone missing instead of Kagome, at least then she could sleep calmly, Sango thought as he watched the perverted monk rub his now red cheek. 'Would the monk ever learn?' she thought sighing deeply as she felt a hand grope her again. The only sound heard after that was boomerang connecting with a certain hentai monk's skull.  
  
Kikyo was walking in the direction of where she knew that Inuyasha was. She was deep in thought. Last night she had felt a strong demonic aura. And she ahd alos felt the presence of jewel shards. That's why Inuyasha and she were not there when Kagome had gone to pick up her things. Yet for some reason the demonic presence and the presence of the shards had disappeared. Kikyo furrowed her brows as she thought about this. She was brought out of her musings by Inuyasha who growled lowly in his throat. "Sesshoumaru was here." He said with his golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kagome was here as well; she was injured." He said picking up the scent of her blood.  
  
Kikyo felt as her heart clenched. What if Sesshoumaru had killed her, she thought. Inuyasha sensing her distress assured her that the blood was too little to her to have been fatally injured. Kikyo understood, but that still didn't calm her. Kagome was alive, but with what Inuyasha had told her Sesshoumaru was after her. And everyone knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't one to show mercy, especially to humans. Even though things weren't looking up, they still had the hope that Kagome's power was growing. If only she could manage to stay alive.  
  
"Kikyo, I need to find her." Inuyasha said walking toward her. "I owe her that much." The hanyou said with his ears flattened. He was sorry for being such a jerk to Kagome. Even though he didn't love her like she wanted him to, he saw her as a sister. He cursed himself for being so rude to her. And he couldn't help, but feel guilty for her leaving. He could see the hurt in her eyes, everytime he and Kikyo would embrace or hold hands. He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't.  
  
"Take the others with you." Kikyo said squeezing his hand gently. The hanyou nodded and quickly agve her a peck on the cheek, before he sped towards the village.  
  
Kikyo stood there and watched him disappear into the woods. She just hoped that Inuyasha found her in time. For if Sesshoumaru killed her; he would be destroying the world's last hope in the upcoming battle with Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he was having a hard time keeping up with the girl. The human was faster then he had eventually thought. And she had the stamina that most humans wouldn't have. They had been running for a long time without stopping and she still seemed as calm as they had begun the chase. He was getting quite frustrated. Each time that he thought that he was going to catch her, she could increase her speed. It was clear that she was toying with him.  
  
"Come one, Fluffy's too slow." She taunted.  
  
However this was her mistake. She didn't watch where she was going and tripped on a rock. She landed with a big thump on the floor. Mentally cursing herself for being that stupid. She had to time to get up as she was pinned by Sesshoumaru. "I've finally captured you, bitch." He snarled at her. He got even angrier when he noticed that she wasn't afraid of him. In contrast she was mocking him again.  
  
"Yes, you did Fluffy." She said teasingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil as she gave him another nickname. "Bitch!" he growled.  
  
"I could be your bitch if you want me to." She said winking at him. If the Taiyoukai of the West was one to loose his composure, he would have fallen off of her by her statement. But being the ice prince of course he settled with baring his fangs at her.  
  
"Do you have any last wishes?" he asked poising his hand to strike. She looked that she was thinking for a moment, before a grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Yes, leave Kagome alone." She said. It was then that it sank in. Sesshoumaru understood that he had been tricked. He closed his eyes as he tried to control his rage at being deceived once again by the human wench.  
  
"You're an illusion." He said opening his eyes and looking straight at her.  
  
"Correct, give the dog a bone."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, before slamming his fist through her chest, as expected there was no blood. The imposter looked sadly at her chest. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
"That's gonna leave a mark." She said as she slowly vanished into thin air.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and looked at the setting sun. His hands were fisted at his side, his claws digging in his palms. (A/N in this fic Fluffy has two hands, it has grown back ) He didn't seem to notice as the blood dripped from his hands. His eyes were bleeding red and it seemed that he had lost the battle with his instincts. She had fooled him again. The wench was going to pa with her life. The girl obviously didn't know who she was playing with. Sesshoumaru smirked as he thought about the idiotic human going west. She was entering his lands without even knowing it. That would be her downfall. With that last thought he turned around and headed toward his lands. That copy of her might have bought her time, but not enough. He would soon catch her. And then she would wish that she had never crossed paths with him. Giving into his instincts he gave out a blood-freezing howl.  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat down. She was tired of running and her muscles were for some reason feeling like jelly. She gave a squeal when she noticed a waterfall a few feet from her. She forgot that she was tired. Quickly jumping up she ran toward the awaiting clear water. Just as she neared the side of the waterfall, she felt as she knew this place from somewhere. It was the first time she noticed how strange the waterfall looked, along the shoreline was filled with white roses. The water seemed almost like a mirror. And she could have sworn that she heard someone singing.  
  
Her senses were some reason going berserk, but she decided to push those thoughts aside. The water seemed to tempting, to think about such things. Quickly stripping to her black string bikini that she wore under her clothes, she jumped into the water. The water was cold, but it soothed her. Unknown to Kagome as soon as she jumped into the water, the water began glowing. However our futuristic girl didn't seem to notice this as she relaxed herself in the cold water. She sighed as she stood in the middle of the lake.  
  
She raised her face to look at the moon and it made her heart stopped. It was bloodred. 'Shit.' She mentally cursed. It was then she noticed the glowing of the water. She wanted to quickly swim out when she was paralyzed, she couldn't move. She struggled, but it was worthless. She watched with white eyes as the roses began bleeding; the blood slipping into the water, turning it crimson. Kagome struggled even more when she saw the red substance work itself towards her. She didn't want the blood to touch her, but she knew it was worthless. However to her amazement the blood stopped before it touched, leaving the water around her clean.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times. She began struggling again; only to stop when a gentle wind caressed her cheek. "Don't fight it." The wind whispered to her. She instantly stilled. For some reason she wasn't afraid. "Who are you?" she asked. "All will be revealed at its rightful time." The wind seemed to whisper at her again. She nodded as the wind caressed her cheek again, making her calm. "Midoriko." She whispered, the jewel glowing brightly around her neck; the blue light engulfing her. Kagome was pulled up form the water where she floated in the middle of the lake. Her hair flew all around her as the wind seemed to become stronger and stronger. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted.  
  
Her body suddenly began glowing, seeming like pure raw energy. The energy was so strong that it seemed to burn her swimsuit. Her eyes snapped open and were completely white. And slowly white feathers began raining from the sky. The wind seemed to become a tornado that seemed to envelope Kagome, including the feathers. The feathers surrounded her body and seemed to take form of clothes. The red blood around her seemed to glow and turn into red lights that surrounded her as the tornado disappeared and leaving Kagome dressed in new clothes.  
  
The red lights slowly danced around her before actually touching Kagome. The lights touched both cheeks and two red stripes appeared on each cheek. The lights touched her wrists and two stripes appeared there as well. As did two stripes appear on both sides of her waist. The last touch was the red six-pointed star that appeared on her left arm. The red lights seeming to be satisfied with their work seemed to slowly disappear. Now the part of the water that wasn't tainted by the blood seemed to glow and transform in light blue lights and float around her. The blue lights touched her forehead and a light blue teardrop gemstone. These lights however seemed to have more work. Some of them touched her right wrists and silver hoop- bracelets seemed to appear around her wrist. The earrings around her ear were replaced with two large hoop-earrings. The same light blue lights touched her two ankles and on both appeared two silver hoop-anklets. The last touch was the now silver blue highlights that adorned her long hair. Finally satisfied the lights disappeared.  
  
She was slowly lowered down on the awaiting water. A black stone seemed to rise from under the water, where Kagome was slowly lowered there. She slowly blinked a few times, her eyes getting back their normal silver blue color. Her body was still tingling from the transformation. She was startled when someone stepped out from the bushes and stood at the side of the lake. Her heart stopped as she watched the Demon Lord of the West look at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, with golden eyes that could match the sun in brightness. He had seen everything, her transformation, all of it. He looked at her. Her features were still the same only now she had pointed ears like his. Two red stripes kissed both of her cheeks. The light blue teardrop gemstone seemed to glow under the moonlight. Her clothes were white. She was wearing what seemed to be a white halter-top long dress. The straps of the dress were light blue and seemed to glow. Kagome stood slowly on both legs and mustered her courage to look at Sesshoumaru. The dress had a split on both sides that came just below her hips, giving him an ample view of her legs.  
  
Her hair was now even darker then before with icy blue highlights and it reached just above her ankles. Her skin had turned into a really pale color, but appealing nonetheless. The hem of the dress was decorated with light blue stones, making it look like starbursts. However what caught Sesshoumaru's attention were her pair of wings, instead of white wings as he was inspecting they were black. And this made him wonder. Why would she have black wings? The sign on her forehead depicted her to be a high ranking angel. Probably a daughter of the heavens, but her wings showed that she was a fallen angel. And those red stripes were markings of demon, not of angels. Sesshoumaru let his gaze wonder to her hands. They had light blue claws. He silently wondered if she had fangs as well. He had seen the six pointed star on her left arm, but he didn't recall a royal family possessing such a sign, but he was sure that she was royalty.  
  
She was rather attractive, he thought. But he instantly kicked himself mentally for thinking such a thing. Pushing those thoughts aside he glared at her. "I've finally found you wench." He growled; he smirked as he finally felt fear mingle itself with her scent. He had to admit that her scent was sweet. She smelled like fresh roses with a hint of cinnamon.  
  
"You do know that you've challenged this Sesshoumaru." He said feeling quite proud of himself as the scent of fear seemed to envelope her. "Bitch, answer me." He said in a harsh, voice. He was taken back when her scent seemed to spice up. It was the sign that she was angry. She glared at him; he could have sworn that her eyes looked more silvery. "My name is Ka-Go- Me, you stupid baka!" she yelled, showing of her fangs at him. So she did have fangs, Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
'How dared she call him a baka?' he thought angrily. "Wench, you shall address this Sesshoumaru by his proper name." he said growling. However she completely ignored him and turned her face away. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked stubbornly at the water. This of course infuriated Sesshoumaru. He didn't like to be ignored. Yet he calmed himself, he knew how to get back at her. There were many ways to win a war.  
  
"Shall we end what you've started?" he asked suddenly, in a much softer voice. Her head snapped up and she looked at him with big blue eyes. He would have smiled if he wasn't the ice prince. She seemed like a frightened rabbit now.  
  
"Or are you afraid?" he asked now in a sarcastic voice. He got the desired response from her. She growled fiercely at him and looked defiantly in his eyes. Without giving him a second chance she seemed to appear in front of him. A silver sword with a blue hilt appeared in her hand and she swung it at Sesshoumaru that quickly blocked it with Toukishin (sp?). He hadn't expected her to be this fast and this strong. She was acting just like a true demoness.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he pushed her back. She wanted to fight; he would give her a fight. Without giving her a chance he seemed to disappear and appear behind her. As he suspected she was still weak from her transformation. She turned around to block his attack, but instead was disarmed by Sesshoumaru and struck by the tiny energy beams from Toukishin. She was knocked into a tree.  
  
"Do you yield?" He asked smirking when he saw her stand up.  
  
"Never." She hissed. She stood up and looked once again defiantly at him. Sesshoumaru had a hard time fighting his instincts. Her defiance was making his demon side go wild. Is was making him want to tame her and make her his. However the Taiyoukai had more self-control then that. He looked on as she seemed to draw energy in her hands. Electric blue and black energy gathered in her tiny hands and she formed two glowing orbs both of them made of the blue and black energy. "Try this on for size." She said releasing both of them on Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord dodged them, but was surprised when he noticed the orbs coming back towards him. One look at Kagome told him that she was controlling them. He growled and used Toukishin to slice through one of the orbs. However the second one connected with his chest, throwing him a few feet away.  
  
"It's done." Kagome said smiling sadly; she didn't want to kill him, but she had no other choice. She collapsed on the ground, her wings disappearing. She had used too much energy and her body still needed to rest. She tried to fight the fatigue, but she finally lost the battle and lost consciousness. Unknown to her Sesshoumaru hadn't been killed. His upper-kimono was tattered and he had a nasty burn on his chest. He stood silently in front of her. He had Toukishin ready to strike, but for some reason he couldn't kill the young woman in front of him. Growling low he sheathed his sword.  
  
Slowly he picked her up and was surprised that she weighed almost nothing. He convinced himself that the only reason he was keeping her alive was for he was curious about what she was and he could always use her to get Tetseiga. He had to admit that she was quite powerful vixen. Maybe he would challenge her again after she woke up. For it was not that common that he would find someone that could keep up with him in a fight. Yes, she would be very useful to him. Smirking he took off into the darkness of the night. Not realizing that he carried the most precious blessing that the World had at that moment.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
So how was it? Kagome's origin will be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review or sent me an e-mail at Alejandra2785hotmail.com. Anyhow see you.  
  
Anime-Goddess-Sakura. 


	5. Visions

**The Dark-Light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! You guys rock!!!! Anyhow on with the story!!!! **

**Chapter 5 Visions.******

"Wake up, wench!" Jaken said poking Kagome in her side. "Five more minutes." Kagome murmured as she turned on her side. "I said wake up bitch!" At this however Kagome's eyes snapped open. Icy silver blue that were glowing glared at the toad youkai. Jaken didn't have time to react as he was thrown against the wall. He fell unconscious on the floor. Kagome blinked a few times, before she realized that she was in a unknown room. Looking around she saw that she was in a big bed. The room was big and seemed to be decorated for a princess. Suddenly she remembered who she had fought. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered. She knew that this had to be his castle. She quickly stood up and looked out of the window. It was night. She had to get out of here. However at the same time a more playful side of her seemed to emerge. She would annoy him a little before escaping. Kagome smiled and stood up. She stretched lazily as she looked around her room. She gasped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The markings on her skin stood out against her skin. And the dress that she was wearing, she just loved it.

Shaking her body lightly, her two black wings appeared. She loved and hated them at the same moment. They were a sign, a sign that she was an outcast. Touching the mirror lightly she understood that this was the real her. She sighed again. She carefully drew back her hand as she looked at her clothing. She loved the dress, but it wasn't practical. Without even noticing her clothes changed. She was now wearing a suit that seemed almost like a demon exterminator suit. Only she didn't have any armor. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Unlike Sango's suit, Kagome's was sleeveless, thus showing off the marking on her arm. Fingerless gloves adorned her. Her clothes were black, while her gloves and boots were dark blue. A thick blue belt hung loosely around her waist and some silver daggers were tied to it. She looked quite good in her new outfit. 'Now to get out of here.' She walked to the door and was surprised that it was actually open. "Sesshoumaru really thinks that I won't escape?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Tiptoeing out of her room, she walked through the halls. She expertly maneuvered through the shadows. Sniffing lightly she could distinctly smell Sesshoumaru's scent. He smelt like pinewood and waterfall, but oh so manly. She smiled as her eyes seemed to glow. She didn't know why, but he suddenly felt so irresistible. She almost gasped as she realized what she was thinking. Shaking her head, she decided that she better leave. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to play with.

The Lord of the Western Lands was furious. He had ordered Jaken to go get the wench, for he had questions to ask her, but apparently that was too much of a job for the little youkai. Sesshoumaru was about to go into her room, when her scent hit him. It was her scent, but it seemed spicier. He could also tell that she wasn't in her room. He swiftly opened the door to find an unconscious Jaken. He growled lightly as he closed the door, the toad would be severely punished if she had escaped.

'Damn it, how many hallways are there?' Kagome growled as she came upon a dead-end. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she turned around. Her ears moved slowly when she heard the tiniest of movements. Sniffing the air lightly she caught the scent of Sesshoumaru. He was coming her way. Damn it, why didn't she hide her scent? Kicking herself mentally, she used her powers to blend in with the shadows; this time remembering to hide her scent and aura. She had barely done this when Sesshoumaru appeared.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He seemed to glow lightly in the darkness, or maybe it was her imagination. His golden eyes seemed like amber molten lava as he looked around. Kagome didn't know what was happening to her. Then it hit her; she was in heat. The thought had barely crossed her mind when his claws descended towards her. Quickly jumping out of the way, she avoided being slashed. "There you are wench." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her. Kagome growled at him.

"Stop calling me wench, my name is KA-GO-ME!" she yelled fiercely, regretting it when her ears hurt. Sesshoumaru winced at her loud voice.

"Stop, screaming you will make both of us deaf." He said in a harsh voice. Kagome hissed her wings spread wide as she glared at him.

"Let me go Sesshoumaru, you have no right of keeping me here." She said her eyes boring into his.

"I have every right, for you made a challenge to me and let me remind you that this Sesshoumaru won." He said almost smirking when he saw her confusion.

"You didn't beat me!" she yelled. "I passed out!"

Sesshoumaru growled at her, this time it was much louder. It was a warning to her that she was pushing her luck. However being Kagome of course, she didn't care about his stupid warning. She turned her head around, while crossing her arms over chest. "Stupid ass youkai." She mumbled under her breath. She gasped as she found herself pressed against the wall with Sesshoumaru's hand around her throat. "You will refrain from calling me names and you will learn to respect me." He said showing his fangs at her.

"I will show you respect when you earned it!" With that she kicked him in the groin. Sesshoumaru released her as he staggered away from her. Quickly using his moment of pain, she ran away from him. However Sesshoumaru was quick to recover and Kagome suddenly found herself on her back with Sesshoumaru straddling her. "Get off!" she yelled, one of her hands connected with his left cheek. Sesshoumaru snarled and took hold of both of her wrists.

"Bitch." She struggled below him as she tried to get free. "You will pay for striking me." He said his eyes bleeding red. However it was that moment that her scent hit him. It was spicier. One word came to his mind delicious. Without thinking he lowered his face towards her neck. Kagome instantly stilled; her heart was thumping in her chest. Slowly he inhaled her scent. He almost purred when her scent hit her. She was in heat. He smirked against her neck. That's why she was acting like such a piece of poison ivy.

Kagome had a difficult time to breathing as she felt his hot breath against her neck. Shivers were going to her spine. And she didn't know what to do. "Eep!" she yelled when his wet tongue ran along her neck. She shivered. Even how good this was, she had to stop him. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered in a much softer tone, even though it had sounded more like a moan. He raised his face to look at her. He could smell her arousal and that only made her even more tempting to him. Before she could even say something else he kissed her.However as soon as he kissed her it was as if everything around them disappeared. Darkness surrounded both of them as they both fell unconscious.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Vision_**

_Screams were heard as an angel, slashed through some demons. He was quick and agile and the demons didn't have a chance. Quickly sheathing his sword he looked around. He short raven electric blue hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes. His skin was beautifully golden color. A light blue teardrop stone rested on his forehead. And a silver small hoop-earring adorned his right ear. He wore clothes similar to Sesshoumaru. Only his pants were dark blue and his top was white, a silver sash was tight around his waist. His pure white wings almost touched the floor. He scanned the area when he heard a sniffle. _

_He quickly sheathed his sword as he walked towards the noise. Pushing some bushes aside he found a young girl there. She was had her legs pulled towards herself and her head rested against her knees. He could tell by her scent that she was a demoness. His job as a son of heavens was that he had to kill demons in order to protect the humans. However she didn't seem like she would hurt any humans, she was still a young child. She had to be about 14 years old in human years. Or even younger. _

_"You can come out, I won't hurt you." He said in a calm voice. Finally the girl looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her. She had long raven-black hair and silver eyes. A six pointed star adorned her forehead and two red stripes adorned both of her cheeks. She was wearing a pink kimono with white flower pattern. She was really beautiful. "Give me your hand." He said softly as he helped her up. "What's your name young one?" he asked as she tried not to look at him. It was clear that she was scared. "I won't hurt you." He said in a soft voice. _

_She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She blushed lightly before she answered. "Mai." She said timidly. _

_"You have a nice name, my name is Kazuo." _

_"What are you doing alone in these woods?" he asked._

_"He kidnapped me and wanted to make me his mate." She said pointing to a scorpion youkai that lay dead a few feet away from them. Tears threatened to fall when she mentioned this. Finally a lonely tear fell and she was surprised when the stranger brushed it away. "You're okay now." He said. She smiled warmly at him as he smiled back. Neither of them knew that this meeting would change their lives forever. _

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Change scene, one year later _**

****

****

_"Kazuo."__ A feminine voice asked quietly. She walked slowly through the gardens as the moon watched over her. The princess of the Bright Lands had grown up quite a bit. She didn't scream when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards a soft chest. "Mai." He whispered in her ear. She relaxed and let his breathing calm her. This wasn't their first meeting. They have been meeting regularly since the first time they met._

_It started as a friendship, but it was clearly now that both of their feelings had been growing since then. She gently ran her fingers through his light blue hair. "I thought you weren't coming tonight" she said softly. He chuckled. "You really thought I would leave you all alone?" he asked with amusement clearly in his voice. She laughed as she thought about her questions. No, he was right; he would always be there for her. _

_"Mai, I need to ask you something?" he said turning her around and looking into her silver eyes. She could sense that he was very serious and even a bit nervous. "Mai, will you be my mate?" he asked suddenly. She didn't know what to say. She had waited all this time for him to ask her this. Her heart was beating rapidly. Without thinking it twice, she stood on her tiptoe and kissed him. "Yes." She answered after they broke the kiss. The angel was so happy that he kissed her again. However their moement was broken when some guards called out to them. "Halt there, leave the princess alone!" they yelled._

_"See you soon." Kazuo said giving her a quick peck on the cheek, with that he opened his wings and too off to the sky. She smiled as she watched him disappear within the clouds. They were finally going to be together. If only they knew how much trouble this would bring them. _

_The Goddess of the heavens was furious when she heard that Kazuo was going to mate with a demoness. She sat on her thrown as she looked at Kazuo that was being stubborn. He wasn't going to change his mind. Thunder crackled around the goddess as she looked at one of her best guardian angels. In her eyes this would be far worst then treachery. Angels and Demons weren't meant to be together. Kazuo was warned of the consequences if he mated with the demoness, but of course their love was stronger. As his punishment Kazuo was banned from heavens, but not before the goddess placed a curse on them. _

_Their child would be half demon and half angel, but unlike her father her wings would be black, marking her as a fallen angel. A creature despised by both demons and angels alike. And that was not all. Before her first moon she would disappear. She would go to the future, but she would return eventually. However the goddess never counted on her curse changing and the offspring of the angel and the demoness to be become a prophecy. The offspring would become the very essence of the Shikon no Tama. The darkness and Light in perfect balance, the so called Dark-Light. That many would want to get their hands on, for the one that mated her would get the power of both demon and angel. In some way becoming a God. _

__

__

__

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he looked at the sleeping beauty below him. The vision that he had was her past. So the prophecy was true, he thought at he thought about the vision. Looking down on her, he knew that he couldn't kill her. He needed to protect, why he didn't know. Sighing softly he picked her up and carried her towards his room. He couldn't let her out of his side. For right now if any demon got their claws on her it could mean a disaster for them all. She needed to be protected and right now, he was the only one that could do that.

Making up his mind, he decided that he would look through the books in his library he was bound to find something that would help him. Right now he needed sleep. Placing her down on his bed, he laid down next to her. He gently pulled her towards him and buried his nose into her hair. He let her scent lul him to sleep. His last thought was, that she was now under his protection. And he would protect her with his life if necessary.

****

****

****

****

**TBC…..**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. I guess there will be a lemon later on in the story, even though I have never written a lemon before. So don't sue me if it sucks. However if any of you out there would like to write a lemon for my story, it would be okay with me. You would get all of the credit of course. So if any of you are interested let me know. Okay? Anyhow see you!!!**

**Buh****-BYE!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.**

.


	6. Day 1 with the Demon lord

**The Dark-Light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! You guys rock!!!! Anyhow on with the story!!!! **

**Chapter 6 Day 1 with the Demon Lord.******

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she felt so much at peace. And the best part was she was surrounded by something warm and…fluffy. Being very greedy she snuggled closer to the soft warmth. She let out a delighted purr, before settling on burying her face in it. "Fluffy." She muttered.

Sesshoumaru had woken up a while ago and was now gazing at the sleeping girl next to him. Sesshoumaru held back a groan as she petted his tail. Why did he always have to end up in such an awkward situation? Something that not everyone knew was that Sesshoumaru's tail was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. And being caressed there was causing quite complicating effects on his body and it wasn't helping that she was in heat and her scent was quite enticing. He actually purred when she buried her face in his tail and petted him. Damn, Sesshoumaru thought.

He was about to pull his tail free from her grasp, when she began stirring. Sesshoumaru prepared himself for what was about to happen, but he was surprised when instead of yelling at him. She hugged him tightly. "Fluffy." She whispered. Sesshoumaru's right eye twitched at the mention of the hateful nickname. He could feel as she blinked. He smirked as he felt her heartbeat increase. So she had awoken and she had figured out where she was. He was going to enjoy the look on her face.

Kagome by now was fully awake and she knew exactly next to whom she was laying. She knew that Sesshoumaru was awake as well, just her luck. Well, she wasn't dead yet; that was a good sign. Or maybe it wasn't, considering that she was in heat. Maybe he was planning to…Kagome shook the thought out of her head. No, Sesshoumaru wouldn't do something like that. He had honor, he wouldn't take advantage of her… even though she wouldn't mind. Bad, Kagome, she reprimanded herself. The heat was reducing her to nothing more then a lusty female. She had to keep her cool; otherwise she would end up doing something that she would regret. "Damn heat." She muttered.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard her. He could smell her arousal; he also knew that she was fighting it. He wiped the smirk off his face when he noticed her moving. Kagome raised frightened silver blue eyes to look at the Demon Lord that was currently looking straight at her. Glaring would be more accurate. Letting her instincts guide her, she slowly backed away from him on all fours. Sesshoumaru watched her with weary eyes. She was at the end of the bed when he spoke. "Where do you think you're going Ka-Go-Me?" Kagome's eyes widened as big like saucers. He had called her by her name. She forgot that she was at the edge of the bed, thus ending up falling when she lost her balance. "Ouch." Kagome whimpered rubbing her sore behind.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes as he watched her on the floor. How could the last hope against Naraku be so clumsy? She raised frightened eyes to look at him. She was ready to run, he could tell by her body language. Kagome not trusting the Demon Lord jumped up and ran to the door. She just managed to open the door a few inches when it was shut by the Demon Lord himself. Kagome pressed herself against the door, waiting for death, but it never came. Instead Sesshoumaru took a step back to look at her. "Where do you think you're going Kagome?" he asked again. He mentally sighed when she noticed the same dumb expression on her face.

He was about to say something when the door behind her burst open, causing Kagome to loose her balance and fall on the Demon Lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled. However she stopped when she saw the position that the two adults were in. Kagome eyes would have popped out of her eyes, if they could. She was lying on Sesshoumaru and the Demon Lord was actually blushing. If you could call that red tinge on his cheeks a blush. "Get off!" he said in a stern voice. Kagome quickly jumped up with her cheeks bright red. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama and pretty lady making babies?" Kagome almost fell at the child's statement, while Sesshoumaru of course kept his cold facade on. Kagome blushed an even brighter red and decided not to look at the Demon Lord in question. Sesshoumaru smirked at the young woman's obvious distress.

"Rin, what have I told you about barging into my quarters?" he asked in a stern voice. "Rin, must always knock before barging into Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers." She said looking at her feet. "Rin is very sorry." Kagome couldn't help, but find the child cute. She was curious as to why the Demon Lord would keep a human girl. "Who's the pretty lady?" the girl asked suddenly in a much cheerful voice. "My name is Kagome." Kagome said kneeling down so that she was eyelevel with the child. "It's a really pretty name, are you going to be Rin's new mom?" Kagome blinked a few times as she looked at the girl. One word came to her mind, Shippou. "Of course Rin." She answered as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Rin was about to say something when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Rin go play in the gardens and take Jaken with you." He said in a stern voice. "Bye, bye Kagome." Rin chirped. She flashed Kagome a toothy grin, before hurrying out of the door.

Kagome swallowed hard, she was alone again with Sesshoumaru. "I better be leaving." She said turning around and looking at the Demon Lord. However her jaw almost hit the floor when she looked at him. He was looking out of the window. The crisp morning sunlight cascaded along his perfect body, making his hair shine lightly. She unconsciously licked her lips. "Like what you see?" he asked turning around and looking at her. Kagome instantly bristled like a cat. "Not really." She lied. "If you'll excuse I will take my leave." She said turning around and walking to the door. However she never got there as she was unceremoniously thrown on the bed. Sesshoumaru stood casually leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sesshoumaru what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked angrily sitting up. Her wings had unconsciously appeared on her back and they spread wide open as a warning. "You will not be leaving this castle." He said sternly.

Kagome growled lowly in her throat. "You have no right to keep me here, Fluffy!" she spat. Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to growl. "I would advise you, to call this Sesshoumaru by his proper name, wench!" he spat. He didn't know what was with this girl. He tried to civil, but she had to push his buttons. He stood up straight when she stood up from the bed and walked right up to him. She surprised him by stomping on his foot. "My name is Ka-Go-ME, stupid inu youkai!" she hissed.

Sesshoumaru kept is cold facade, even though his foot was hurting. Instead he decided to get her angrier. "I'm sorry…." He began, Kagome's instantly smiled, but soon was glaring daggers at him, when he finished. "..bitch." he said in a cold voice. He quickly evaded her punch. "I will skin you alive, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she jumped towards him. Wasn't she supposed to be scared of him, he thought as he avoided another punch. Deciding that he had enough, he used his energy whip to tie her up. **(A/N He can use it without burning her, it depends on the strength of his youki, if he wants the whip to burn, he must raise his youki. However right now he just wants to restrain her) **Kagome snarled as she was currently all tied up.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He said standing a few feet away from her. Kagome instantly stilled when he called her by her name. "I know that you're the Dark-Light." He said, Kagome's eyes widened and panic took over her. She began struggling to come free. All the while the same phrase kept repeating in her head, **he knows, he knows**. "Kagome, stop that!" he said in a stern voice. Yet she didn't. He growled as he felt the fear laced in her scent. Deciding that she had to trust him, he walked towards her. Kagome watching him come closer, began struggling harder. Sesshoumaru knelt so that he was eyelevel with her.

He reached out and grabbed her chin; she kept her struggle causing Sesshoumaru's claws to scratch her face. "Kagome, stop that!" he growled lowly in his throat. She stilled and looked at him with frightened eyes. "I won't harm you; you're under my protection." He said softly. She blinked and looked dumfounded at him. "My honor as a Lord depicts that I must protect you, seeing that you're royalty." He said motioning to the mark on her arm. Kagome looked dumbfounded at him. And Sesshoumaru thought that she was making a great impression of a fish out of water. "Then why am I tied up?" Kagome asked regaining her composure. "So that you won't hurt yourself." He said, his eyes shining with amusement, when he noticed the fire burning in her eyes.

"Oh great Sesshoumaru-sama, I promise that I will not hurt myself." She said sarcastically. He decided to ignore that comment and released her. "You will stay at the castle." He informed, he expected her to protest and she did. "But I have to collect the jewel shards!" she said. "You need to rest first; the transformation has drained your energy and you need to regain your strength." Kagome was about to protest, but was silenced by a glare from him. She settled on pouting. "I have some things to take care off, in the meantime you can do whatever you want as long as you stay at the castle; disobey me and there will be punishment." He said before exiting the door. Kagome stuck out her tongue at him.

Even though she didn't want to admit it; he was right. She needed to rest. However the grumbling of her stomach, reminded her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Well, it seemed like she was going to raid Sesshoumaru's kitchen, she thought smiling wickedly. With that last thought she walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru was currently sitting in the library. He was looking through the books that told of the prophecy of the Dark-Light. The prophecy told of the offspring of an angel and demon. She would be the very essence of the Shikon no Tama; darkness and light combined; the so-called Dark-Light. Nevertheless the Dark-Light would have to choose, between the light and the darkness.

The prophecy also spoke of a great evil that would want the power of the shikon no Tama. Sesshoumaru was sure that this great evil as Naraku. In order for this great evil to harness the true power of the jewel, he would have to mate with the Dark-Light. For only then would the shikon be truly his. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips as he thought about the filthy hanyou mating with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru fought back his growl and kept reading. He was stunned when the prophecy mentioned a protector. The protector would wield the sword that would eventually defeat the great evil, with the power of the Dark-Light's heart. He tried to comprehend the words, but he didn't quite understand. He let a frustrated growl as he tried to translate the rest of the script. It was written in the ancient language of angels. He could decipher some parts of the prophecy; the last part was unknown to him though. He closed the book with a large thud. He could ask Kagome about the rest of the prophecy, but she probably didn't know everything. She could barely control her powers. Yet he could always ask.

His mind suddenly turned to the next question that was bothering him. There was a protector, but who could it be? The protector had to be someone close to the girl. Inuyasha was the first name that popped in his head. He had always been her protector. However Inuyasha had someone else to protect now, namely his former lover. There was always the wolf, but he didn't use a sword. Or maybe it was someone that they didn't know yet. The Demon Lord massaged his temples. He could feel a headache coming. He cast his gaze on the paper that was lying on his desk. One thing that seemed to stand out was the fact that the prophecy kept repeating the importance of blood. Blood was the most important thing. He could decipher something about the mixing of blood, but he wasn't able to make out the rest of it. A shiver went down his spine as he still recalled the taste of her blood. Delicious, he thought. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He was acting like a vampire demon.

He stood up and walked out to his window. He looked outside where Rin should be currently playing. However she wasn't there. That was quite strange he thought. Thinking about his young ward, he knew that he needed to protect her. If Naraku won, everyone would suffer, including the young child. One thing was sure; he had to protect Kagome. If Naraku got his clutches on her, he would be unstoppable. Deciding that he needed to talk to the young girl; he walked out of his library. He would also find Rin in the progress.

Using his nose, Sesshoumaru found himself in front of his kitchen doors. He knew that the young woman and his young ward were in there. What they were doing, he didn't know. He flinched when he heard the screech of Jaken. Apparently the two females were torturing the toad youkai. Thinking that the youkai had enough, he decided to walk in. He was met with quite a funny scene. Jaken was unconscious in a corner and covered with flour while his mouth was stuffed with some carrots. Rin and Kagome weren't in any better condition. Kagome's raven-black hair was now snow white, thanks to all the flour. A few red smuches covered Kagome's cheeks. Rin had large flour stains on her face and clothes. And Rin seemed to have some cherries in her hair. Sesshoumaru's felt sorry for the servants that had to clean up the kitchen. It was a complete mess. Vegetables, fruits, flowers, eggs were strewed everywhere. It looked more like a war zone. And by the way poor Jaken was looking he could be right.

"What is going on here?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing very well that this mess was compliment of the young woman standing behind Rin. "Kagome wanted to teach Rin how to cook, but Jaken was being mean." "Kagome decided to teach Jaken a lesson." Rin said snickering. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kagome that was currently looking very innocent. "Is that what happened here Kagome?" he asked his tone cold and reprimanding. "Yep, Jaken fought a valiant battle, but in the end he was no match for out flour and eggs attack." Kagome said grinning. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the toad youkai that was currently in Lala-land.

Taking a quick glance at Rin, he noticed the same mischievous grin on her face as on Kagome's. Maybe Kagome wasn't such a good influence on the young child. He involuntary shivered at what for plan those two could come up with if they united. Sesshoumaru knew very well that even though Rin was very young she was very scheming as well. The child knew when to use those puppy eyes and he fell every time for them. Or she knew how to get her way, by just hugging his leg and then looking at him with large innocent eyes. Yes, Rin was in a sense a lot like Kagome. Scary, he thought.

"Rin go take a bath." He said sternly to the little girl. Rin nodded and ran out of the door. He then trained his gaze on Kagome that was currently frowning and looking disgustingly at her hair. "Since when do you find it appropriate to destroy my kitchen?" he asked suddenly, making her head snap up. "I just wanted to make something to eat." she said defensively. "Really, did it not occur to you to ask the servants to prepare you something?" he asked irritated with her insolence. "Nope, I can do things myself." She said smiling cheekily. It was hard to believe that this tiny creature was actually the Dark-Light, he thought as he watched her.

"Go take a bath and then meet me in my library." He said sternly, thinking that it was no use arguing with such a maddening female that seemed to have a sharp tongue as well. "Oh, yes Sesshoumaru-sama, your wish is my command." she said bowing lowly. She let out an eep and scurried out of the door, when Sesshoumaru actually growled at her. What did these things happen to him?

Kagome loved the hot springs. She gingerly massaged her scalp with the strawberry scented shampoo that she brought from her time. After washing the shampoo out she slowly applied the some of the soothing conditioner, letting it sit on for a moment, she closed her eyes and just relax in the water. Well, things sure had changed. She was now staying with the Demon Lord, who wasn't trying to kill her. Well it was the first day, things could still mess up. And she was glad her heat was almost over, thank Kami. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could get used to this.

Running her fingers through her dark locks she worked out all of the knots. After thoroughly washing out the conditioner, she decided just to relax. She was to meet Sesshoumaru in his library, but he could wait. For some reason she liked getting on his nerve. Her mind suddenly turned to the kiss. He had kissed her. She might have blacked out afterwards, but she still recalled the kiss. His lips had felt so good against hers. It had been her first kiss, but she wasn't complaining. It could have been much worse. A shiver went down her spine, by just thinking about it. "Bad Kagome." She said pinching her cheeks.

Ironically her first kiss had been with Inuyasha's brother. Kagome could still remember, how much she dreamed of getting her first kiss from Inuyasha, but as fate would have it; it had been with Sesshoumaru. She shook her head as she tried to banish those thoughts. It still hurt to think about Inuyasha. A part of her still loved and yearned for him, but she knew very well that he didn't love her. She looked at the warm water as she remembered that she had brought Kikyo back. She had done that, only for him. She convinced herself that if Inuyasha was happy she would be happy too. It hadn't been like that, though. Every time she saw them together it was as if her heart was ripped out and trampled on. And yet she could hate neither Kikyo, nor Inuyasha. She watched the ripples in the water as her silver tears fell and made contact with the surface of the water. Her silver tears glowed beautifully in the water of the hotspring as they turned into little silver spheres and lay still on the bottom of the hotspring. Wiping her tears away, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She didn't want to think of that anymore. Sighing she felt as the exhaustion caught up with her and sleep took over her.

Sesshoumaru was getting exasperated. He had told her to meet him in the library. However it already been two whole hours since she went to take a bath. He could be protecting her, but he wasn't going to be disobeyed, whenever she found it suitable. Marching to the hotsprings, he cursed the Gods above for crossing paths with this female. Stopping in front of the doors to the hotsprings, he was surprised to hear nothing. He sniffed the air, she was still in the bath. Growling deeply in his throat, he pushed the doors open. He didn't care if she was nude. She needed to learn her place. When he gave an order, he expected her to follow it.

Walking through the steam he was hit with her scent full force. He almost lost it then and there. Her heat was almost over, but it was still quite strong. It was good that he had more control then most. He slowly walked towards the springs. He spotted her from afar. She had her back to him. He wasn't surprised to see her there. She had her back pressed against the side of the spring and her head was slightly lowered. She was asleep, he concluded. For a minute he thought about letting her sleep. Nevertheless that would mean that she would be disobeying him so he decided to wake her up. If only he knew that that would be a bad idea.

He walked around so that he was facing her. Thankfully for Kagome the water covered her nudeness. "Wake up, wench." He said in a stern voice. Kagome on the other hand didn't seem to hear him. She was still asleep. Sighing he decided to raise his voice. "Wench, wake up!" he said in a hard voice, wrong thing to do. Kagome's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was an angry Demon Lord. Her eyes widened as she realized her state of undress. "Sesshoumaru, you pervert!" she yelled releasing a wave of water onto the Demon Lord. Sesshoumaru had no time to react as he was soaked from head to toe. Kagome blinked owlishly as she watched the soaked demon in front of him. I'm so dead, she thought as she watched Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes at her.

"Wench, I'm not a pervert!" he said growling. Kagome glared at him while she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Then what are you doing in here?" she yelled. "Are you just stupid or did you forget that you had to meet me in the library?" he asked, trying to fight his anger. He was soaking wet, thanks to that annoying vixen in the water and she had the nerve to be mad at him and to top it off call him a pervert. "Oops." Kagome said smiling weakly, recalling that she indeed had to meet with him in the library about two hours ago. However her anger came back with a vengeance. "I'm not stupid and you're still a pervert!" she yelled standing up and pointing at Sesshoumaru. Alas forgetting that she was naked. Sesshoumaru smirked as he took her appearance in, but apparently Kagome didn't notice her slight state of undress. "Why are staring at me like an idiot?!" She asked with her ands on her hips.

It was then that she remembered. "Pervert, get out!" she yelled ducking under the water and releasing another wave of water onto Sesshoumaru. This time he avoided it though, by jumping aside. "I didn't know you were so bold." He said smirking at the now blushing female in the hotspring. She growled angrily at him, making him want to chuckle, but he quickly pushed down the urge. "Meet me in the library, after you've dressed." He said turning around and walking away. "And be quick about it." He said in a more serious voice. A loud thud sounded against the wooden door. He couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. He couldn't remember the last time, he had this much fun. It had been a good idea to keep her around after all.

He groaned as he recalled Kagome's exposed body. He scowled at himself for having such thoughts. Kagome was under his protection and he should respect her. She was not a piece of meat. Growling lowly in his throat he walked to the library where he would wait for her.

Kaede looked up as Kikyo walked in. "Any news of Kagome?" Kaede asked. Kikyo shook her head. She sat down and accepted the bowl of hot soup that her little sister offered her. "The youkais' attack had become more and more." Kikyo said sipping from the soup. "I'm afraid that they've sensed the awakening of the Dark-Light." Kaede nodded. "It must also mean that Naraku has sensed this as well." Kaede said throwing a few wooden logs in the fire. "I'm afraid so." Kikyo said putting her bowl down.

"Kaede, I'll be right back." Kikyo said standing up. Kaede looked questioningly at the older miko, but decided not to push the subject. Kaede watched silently as Kikyo picked up her discarded bow and arrows. "Kaede, do not follow me." She said pushing the mat aside and walking out of the hut.

Kikyo had just made out of the village, when she felt the strong youkai presence in front of her in the woods. "Show yourself, Naraku." Kikyo said stringing an arrow. The low sickening chuckle was heard and the hanyou stepped out from the shadows with his baboon skin on, thus shielding his face from her. "So it is true, you have been brought back to live." Naraku said, his voice showing that he was quite amused. "What do you want; you're not welcome here." Kikyo said with the arrow positioned and ready to notch it if necessary. "I wonder if the reason that you're now alive is the fact that the Dark-Light has appeared." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him as cold sweat run down her back.

He knew. "Surprised my sweet Kikyo, that I know that the young miko is actually the daughter of the angel and the demoness?" Naraku asked chuckling. "I could sense the power since the first time I laid eyes on her; I was just waiting for her to reveal her true self." He chuckled as he watched the confused look on the miko's face. "Surprised?" he asked mockingly. "You shall not lay a finger on her!" Kikyo yelled releasing the arrow. Naraku didn't even bother to dodge it and was struck in the chest with the arrow, turning him into nothing more then ash. However sure enough it was just another puppet. "My sweet Kikyo, the precious Dark-Light will be mine." He said chuckling. "And you will be dead once again." He said as he seemed to vanish. Kikyo lowered her bow as she looked at the full moon. She just hoped that Inuyasha found Kagome very soon. Naraku knew about the Dark-Light and it was only a matter of time before he tried to capture her.

Kagome scowled as she walked to Sesshoumaru's library. She just wanted to dress in something casual, but no….he had instructed for the servants to dress her in a kimono. Don't get her wrong she did find the kimono really beautiful. However she felt restricted in the expensive cloth. Growling she imagined many ways to torture the Demon Lord. Yes, she knew that she shouldn't test Sesshoumaru's patience, but he had promised to protect her. And Sesshoumaru wasn't one to break his word. So, that meant she was safe for now. Meaning she could annoy the hell out of him. Smiling triumphantly she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said in a gruff voice. He looked up when she walked in and his jaw almost dropped. He knew that she was well pretty, but the kimono that she was wearing brought out her more elegant and sensual side. She was wearing a simple soft pink kimono with mint green flower patterns running along her neck and right arm. Her hair was held in a simple ponytail. She looked stunning. Sesshoumaru quickly composed himself and noticed for the first time the goofy grin on her face. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" he barked, he was annoyed ay himself for thinking that she was pretty. Kagome was snapped out of her daydreaming. A ferocious growl escaped her lips when she recalled what he had just told her. "I'm not stupid, fluffy!" she yelled, hurting her ears, but she didn't care for she knew that she was hurting Sesshoumaru's ears as well. "And if you continue insulting me like that I will kick your ass!" she said, baring her fangs at the Demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru was taken back by her statement. He never expected her to have reacted like that. He bit back a chuckle that was trying to get out. It was amusing to see her that riled up. Yet he had to remind her that he wasn't afraid of her and even though he gave her his word that he would protect her that didn't mean that she could talk to him like that. Standing up he walked towards her. He was taken back when she held her ground. She stood there her bright colored eyes slightly narrowed. "No one threatens this Sesshoumaru." He said in his cold voice, putting his hands against the wall on each side of her head, effectively trapping her there. She was about to say something, when he cut her off. "Even though, I swore to protect you, that doesn't give you the right to speak to this Sesshoumaru like that." He said acidly. "Disobey me, KA-GO-ME and I will punish you." He whispered in her ear. "And believe me, not all punishments have to be painful." He smirked against her neck when he felt a tinge of fear in her scent. Yet he was surprised when he picked up a bit of arousal in her scent as well. Suddenly getting the urge to smell her, he nuzzled her neck and smelled her hair. She went rigid when he buried his face in her hair. Inhaling her scent deeply, he felt as he relaxed completely.

Kagome stood there immobile. She didn't know what to do. At first he was threatening her and now he was sniffing her. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered trying to get the attention of the Demon Lord. She didn't know what else to do. She was relieved when it seemed to work. He quickly backed away to look at her. "Sit." He said turning around and walking towards his desk. Kagome stood rooted to her place. She didn't know how to react. Just a moment ago, he was practically molesting her and now he was acting as if nothing had happened. She put her hand on her chest. She could feel as her heart was beating rapidly. She was blushing furiously. Confused and slightly afraid, she did the only thing that looked reasonable at that moment, she ran.

She needed to get away, she couldn't understand Sesshoumaru. And she couldn't adapt to his weird mood swings. Afraid for her safety, she took the cowardly way out. Sesshoumaru looked up when she ran out of the door. Thinking quickly he went after her.

Kagome willed the kimono away, only to be replaced with the kind of demon-exterminator suit. She didn't know her way around the castle yet, but she hoped that she found an exit. She could hear Sesshoumaru behind her. Pushing herself harder she tried to get away. Looking in front of her, she cursed as she saw that there was no way out. There in front of her was a huge glass window. Not thinking twice she braced herself as she jumped through the glass window. Glass flew everywhere as she spread her wings wide and took to the sky. Sesshoumaru of course hot on her heels. He couldn't let her leave. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru growled out as he used his youki cloud to after her. He was quite angry that she was trying to escape.

"Get away from me, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she dived towards the forest, with the hopes of loosing him. With speed that surpassed many youkais, she flew through the trees. She didn't even flinch as the branch of a tree hit her in the face and cut her cheek. Sesshoumaru jumped off his youki cloud and continued chasing her on foot. He had to fight his instinct to turn into his true self. The chase was awakening the predator in him and it wasn't helping that he could sense some fear coming from her. And to top it off she was still in heat. He was suddenly very afraid what he would do to her, when he caught her. He growled lowly in his throat, when he saw her getting away. He couldn't loose her. Pushing himself harder, he seemed almost like a blur as he chased the young woman.

Kagome's burst through the trees as she came to a clearing. A sigh of relief left her lips as she noticed that he had lost the Demon Lord. Her pointy ears twitched as her head snap up, just in time to some blades of wind coming at her. Diving aside she managed to avoid them. "What the hell?!" she cried out as she hovered a few feet away from the ground. A chuckle was heard as Kagome lightly landed on the ground. Grabbing one of the silver daggers on her belt she positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Such foul language from such a holy creature." Cold sweat ran down her neck, when she heard that voice. Stepping out from the shadows of some trees were Naraku and Kagura. "Naraku." Kagome growled angrily.

"I'm flattered that you still remember me, my little miko or should I call you Dark-Light." He said smirking, when he noticed the shock look on Kagome's face. "I must say I like the way you look now." he said taking in her appearance. "What do you want, Naraku?" she hissed. "My sweet Kagome, isn't it obvious by now?" Kagome snarled as she held the half of the shikon no tama in her hand. "The jewel isn't the only thing I desire." He said as he noticed her holding her half of the Shikon no Tama. "Let me assure you that what you seek, you shall not gain." Sesshoumaru said coming to stand in front of Kagome. He shot Kagome a look that promised punishment later. She wanted to crawl under the biggest rock when she saw his gaze, but decided not to show her discomfort.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said, his eyes narrowing a bit when he spotted the Demon Lord, in front of Kagome. He inwardly cursed, for with Sesshoumaru there his plans had gone down the drain. "You're not welcome in the Western Lands, hanyou." Sesshoumaru spat out. "I just came to retrieve what is rightfully mine." Naraku said with a certain edge to his voice. "There's nothing in the Western Lands that belongs to you." Naraku chuckled at this, before answering. "Believe me there is." He said looking straight at Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled when he noticed where Naraku was looking at. Kagura silently observed the exchange between the two males. He could see the protectiveness of Sesshoumaru. She was glad for that. The wind witch knew that if Naraku ever got his hand on the young miko, he would be unstoppable. And that meant that she would his slave forever.

Looking at Kagome, she could see the changes. What Naraku didn't know was, that Kagura could detect an opponent's power by the wind of energy that every individual had. Looking at Kagome, she could see that the wind energy around her had changed and that she was much stronger now. She only hoped that she was strong enough to beat Naraku. "You'd better leave now." Sesshoumaru said with his hand on his sword. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, not before collecting my prize." Naraku said looking lustfully at Kagome. With that said Kagura let loose the blades of wind. Sesshoumaru easily blocked the attacks with his sword.

"The wind witch, will not defeat this Sesshoumaru!" he said releasing sparks of energy at Kagura. Kagura blocked them with a tornado. Kagome stood a few feet away and looked at the fight. She didn't notice as Naraku snuck behind her. She screamed as she was pulled against a hard chest and strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Your smell is so intoxicating." Naraku whispered in her ear. "The power flows in waves off you." He said lightly caressing her stomach with one hand. "Let me go!" Kagome cried out struggling against him. She whimpered as the tainted jewel shards cried out to her. Being this close to Naraku was affecting her as well. He was pure evil and it was contaminating her, making her sick. "No, I will not." He said.

Naraku and Kagome looked up when they heard Kagura scream. She was blasted away by the energy sparks of Toukijin. Turning around, Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku. "Let her go, Naraku." The Demon Lord said slowly, while advancing on the spider hanyou. Naraku chuckled as he tightened his hold on Kagome. "Why, would I do such a thing?" "Surely the great Demon Lord of the West has no business with this female; she's after all below you." Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat as he watched the scared expression on Kagome's face. Naraku dared to touch what was his. "I think, we will take our leave now." Naraku said all of the sudden. It was then that Kagome panicked.

"No!" she cried out purifying energy surrounding her. Sesshoumaru instinctively jumped back, thus avoiding the blast. Naraku on the other hand wasn't that lucky. He got badly burned on his chest and one of his arms had been completely purified. Kagome fell on her knees exhausted; Sesshoumaru was quickly by her side. "You were lucky this time Dark-Light." Naraku said with glowing crimson eyes as he stood a few feet away from them. "I will be back." With that he was surrounded by a tornado of miasma. Sesshoumaru covered Kagome with his large body as the miasma quickly dissipated; Naraku disappearing with it.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked finally looking up. "He is." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. He was still mad at her for running away. "Why did you run from me?" he asked sternly, golden boring through Kagome's blue ones. Kagome made an attempt to move away, but he tightened his hold on her. "Answer me." He said in a commanding voice. Kagome lowered her face; she was unable to compete with his intense stare. Sesshoumaru on the other hand felt his anger increase, when she refused to look at him and didn't answer his question. He was satisfied that she was being submissive, but he expected an answer when he asked a question. "Kagome, why did you try to escape?" he said, an involuntary growl leaving his lips.

"I was scared." She whispered. "Scared of what?" he asked, interested in her answer. "Of you." Finally having the courage to look at him, she raised her face. He could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. He loosened his hold on her. "Why were you afraid of me?" he asked, mentally kicking himself. "I can't understand you; you have all those strange mood swings." She said her voice raising and her anger suddenly renewed. "You're nice to me one moment and you are mean to me the next; I just can't figure you out and it makes me fear for my life." "I'm not sure I can trust you." His golden eyes softened as he watched her. So that was it, he thought. Kagome didn't even notice that she was blabbing. "One moment you're threatening and the next you're kissing me." She gasped as she noticed what she had just said. A blush spread along her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. Sesshoumaru actually smiled at this.

"Didn't you like my kiss?" he asked teasingly. Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Look that's what I mean, now you're teasing me; a moment ago you were mad." She said pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm still mad." He corrected her. Her eyes widened and she lowered her hand. "You could have gotten hurt, Kagome." He said sternly. She lowered her face in shame; he was right. "However I can understand why you ran." He said standing up. Kagome looked up with wide eyes at him. He offered her a hand and she graciously took. "You don't have to fear me." He said as she stood in front of him. His face was only a few inches away from hers. And she couldn't help, but recall the kiss.

"I promise that I will not hurt you." He said gently caressing her cheek. Kagome blushed even brighter. Sesshoumaru quickly retracted his hand, when he noticed what he was doing. What was this woman doing to him? "Let's go." He said walking pass her. Kagome sighed, before following him. Sesshoumaru was an enigma. This was only day one. She couldn't help feel gloomy about the days that were to come. She just hoped that had enough patience to able to handle the Demon Lord.

**TBC…**

**That was it for now. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had exams. And basically if I don't pass those exams, my internet rights are taken away. So anyhow please read and review. Comments, suggestions then e-mail me at **

**People I will see you later then. Buh-bye!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	7. Friends, defiance and punishment?

**The Dark-Light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! You guys rock!!!! Anyhow on with the story!!!! **

**Chapter 7 Friends, defiance and punishment?**

Kagome was raging. Since last night that they've gotten back, she hadn't been able to leave her room. Sesshoumaru had locked her in her room and to make things even worse he put some kind of a spell on the door, making it impossible for her to use her miko powers to escape. Pacing around her room, she growled lowly in her throat. When she got her hands on Sesshoumaru, she would skin him alive. Having enough of her pacing around, she plopped herself down on the bed. Kagome hated being cooped up. She loved her freedom. That's why she loved traveling in the feudal era. They were always traveling, sleeping outside. She didn't feel restricted.

However now she was stuck in a stupid room, thanks to that stubborn Demon Lord. "Sesshoumaru is such an ass." She said sitting up and glaring at the door. She didn't understand the man, demon or whatever he was. Unfortunately she recalled the Demon Lord's kiss. She felt as she blushed again. "Damn you Sesshoumaru!" she yelled pointing her index finger at the door. "Eep!" she yelled falling off the bed as a red beam shot out from her index finger and incinerated the door on touch. "Okay, I didn't know I could do that." She said dumbly. She grinned as she realized that she could now get out of the room. She quickly scrambled off her feet. Sticking her head out of the door, she looked both ways, making sure that the coast was clear.

"Right or left?" she pondered out loudly. Sniffing the air, she picked Sesshoumaru's scent. He was coming from the left. "Definitely right." Kagome said to herself as she quickly got out of the room and ran. She grinned as she pictured Sesshoumaru's face when he spotted the door gone. She skidded to a stop as she poked her head around the corner. She saw Jaken there. He was again holding his staff. She silently wondered if there ever was a time that he put that thing down. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good if Jaken saw her. Looking at the ceiling she got an idea.

"Jaken, Jaken!!" Rin yelled coming behind Jaken. "What do you want?" Jaken asked gruffly as he turned to look at the child. "When can Rin go visit Kagome?" she asked with a cheery smile. "When Sesshoumaru-sama says that you can." Jaken barked out. However the toad suddenly found himself knocked into the wall. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled, not bothered that the Demon Lord had just kicked Jaken into the wall. "Jaken, have you seen Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked in a stern voice. "No, my Lord the wench hasn't come by here." Jaken said straightening up. Sesshoumaru nodded, before passing by him. "And Jaken, don't yell at Rin if you value your life." Sesshoumaru said before walking away.

Kagome slowly retracted her claws and jumped off from the ceiling. These do come in handy after all, she thought looking at her claws. She still wondered what that attack was that she had used. She was sure it wasn't her miko powers. Maybe some other power that she didn't know about. Come to think about it, there was a lot that she didn't know. Starting with who her parents were or what she is. The only things that she knew what that she was half demon and half angel; her father was an angel and her mother was a demon. That was about it. She was the Dark-Light. Her human mother had told her some of what that meant, but she didn't have all the answers either. Kagome sighed as she thought about all what happened in these few days. Shaking her head, she brushed those thoughts aside. Looking around, she spotted a big door. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked towards it. Slightly pushing the door opened, she gasped as she looked at the room. It was huge, but not only that, the room was beautifully decorated. The walls were a beautiful maroon color and the curtains, contrasted heavily with it, seeing that they were white. What caught her attention was a big painting that was in the middle of the room. She tentatively walked towards it.

The picture depicted a battle. On one side she could see angels, all of them with large pristine white wings. They seemed to be illuminated by light. On the other side she could see demons, some of them in humanoid from like Sesshoumaru and others in their true form. They seemed to be surrounded by darkness. Yet in the middle it was neither dark nor light. Their stood two figures one was an angel and the other a demoness. They were looking at each other as they held one another's hand. The woman was really beautiful. She had long raven black hair that reached her calves. Silver eyes were looking at the angel in front of her. The man had short spiky electric blue hair with raven strands. He looked lovingly at the demoness with his sapphire blue eyes. Kagome didn't know why, but the painting seemed to have invoked something in her, a memory. She raised her hand to touch it, when she was startled by a voice. "Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual cold voice. However he was taken back, when she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"They're my father and my mother." She said motioning to the figures in the middle of the painting. "My parents." She whispered as the tears were released. Sesshoumaru looked as the silver spheres fell on the floor and made a clinging sound. Without knowing it, his feet guided towards. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him. "It's okay." He said trying to calm down. He was again taken back, when she turned around and buried her face in his chest. "Kagome, calm down." He said as he stroked her head. "I don't know if they're alive or if they're dead." She said looking up at him. "Calm down, we'll find out." He said wiping away her tears; he was mesmerized as he watched the silvery liquid in his hand glow and turn into a silver sphere. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said smiling. She was surprised at his actions. He seemed so gentle and kind at the moment. And it kind of unnerved her. She knew that Sesshoumaru was far from gentle, he was a killer; a predator. Yet his actions towards her right now, were making her doubt that conclusion. Finally noticing how he was holding her, she blushed a bright red.

"Are we going to look for the rest of the shards?" she asked as she freed herself from his arms. He suddenly missed her warmth, but decided not to dwell on it. "Kagome, it's not safe for you out there." He said crossing his arms over his chest. He knew what was coming. "You can't be serious!" she yelled. "We... I have to collect the rest of the shards!" she yelled, her eyes narrowed and her face flushed. "Naraku is still out there." She said huffing. "That's why you're safer here." He said. "I will not stay here and cower." She said angrily as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Kagome." He warned. He had just about enough. Yet leave it to Kagome to ignore his warnings. "I will not stay here!" she yelled, brushing pass him. She was almost at the door, when a hand shot out and grabbed her. "Kagome, calm down." Sesshoumaru said as she struggled against his grip. Losing some of his patience, he growled at her. He was expecting for her to calm down, but instead she growled back at him. The woman was just impossible.

However suddenly warning signs went off in his head, when she smiled slyly at him; she was up to something. Sesshoumaru mentally made a note to himself; he needed to find out what kind of youkai she was for he could have sworn that she looked like her kitsune youkai a minute ago. "I will stay in the castle." She said stopping her struggle. He quirked an eyebrow at her; there had to be a catch. "Only if you beat me in a sparring match." She said triumphantly. "No." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice. This girl didn't know, what she was asking for. He could kill her if he wasn't careful. "Why?" "Is the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands scared of little me?" she said tauntingly.

Kagome was mentally berating herself. She didn't know why she was baiting him or why she came with the idea of a sparring match. Sesshoumaru would beat her for sure and if she lost she was stuck in this castle, but on the other hand she had no choice. There was no other way. Sesshoumaru's only weakness was his honor. So basically if he made a promise he had to keep it. "I accept." Sesshoumaru said even though he knew that he was in for it. "Good." She said smiling, even though she had seen the evil gleam in his eyes. "Let's head to my dojo." He said with a smirk on his face. Kagome gulped as she followed him. She suddenly had the urge to bang her head on the wall. Stupid, Kagome, she mentally chastised herself.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled. They have been on the road for two whole days and still they haven't stopped. Shippou could see that Sango and Miroku were tired, they were after all humans. He was just about to clobber the hanyou on the head, when he stopped in his tracks. Sniffing around, he growled lowly in his throat. "They were here." He said growling. "Who?" Miroku asked coming to stand next to Inuyasha. "Kagome and Sesshoumaru; Naraku and Kagura were also here." He said growling again. "Is Kagome okay?" Sango asked worriedly as Shippou rested on her shoulder. "I don't smell her blood, so I don't think she was hurt." Inuyasha answered gruffily. Turning around, he looked at his companions, for once he noticed how tired they looked. "We shall rest here tonight." He said.

"But Inuyasha, we need to find Kagome." Sango protested. "No, Sango tomorrow morning, we will face my brother and I want all of you to be in top shape." "We need to get Kagome back." He said as the grip on the Tetsuseiga tightened. To say the others were shocked would be an understatement. "Keh!" Inuyasha muttered jumping in a tree. Sango and Miroku excnahged quizzical looks, before shrugging their shoulders and setting up camp. **_They wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth._** Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the moon. He needed to find Kagome. He was so sorry for the way he treated her. Yet he had done all that to push her away. He didn't want her to love him for he knew that he would never love her the way that she craved. She deserved someone better. And still she brought Kikyo back, just for him.

He knew that she knew that by bringing Kikyo back, she was giving up on him. He could still recall the pained look on her face when he was Kikyo. Yet she still didn't complain. "Kagome." He whispered. She was still alive, that much he knew. And he was sure that Sesshoumaru couldn't kill her just yet. If he had really wanted to kill her, he would have done it already. He couldn't stop the growl that left his lips, when he thought on Sesshoumaru. Why the hell, did his brother want Kagome? Growling again he closed his eyes as he tried to relax. Tomorrow he would hurt his brother for ever laying a hand on Kagome.

Kagome gaped at the dojo. There was every kind of weapon that you could imagine. She walked to the wall and ran her fingers on some of the swords that adorned the walls. "Ready, Kagome?" She almost jumped out of her skin, when she felt Sesshoumaru whisper in her ear. She quickly turn around to find him standing a few feet away from her, his hand was casually resting on Toukijin. He was smirking at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She suddenly felt like some pray. The sun was already setting and darkness was creeping over them. His golden eyes seemed to glow brighter in the dark; a chill ran down her spine. Sesshoumaru was definitely the predator. Bracing herself she summoned her sword to her hand.

"Remember Kagome, no magic." He said softly. He smiled, before nodding her head. "That means no energy shooting thingies from Tokijin either." She said with her hands on her hips. He nodded as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. Kagome mimicked him. Without notice both of them charged at one another. Sparks flew as the blades made contact with one another. Sesshoumaru smirked and pushed Kagome back. She growled at him before charging at him again. She gasped as he disappeared in front of her. Letting her instincts take over, she blocked Sesshoumaru's blade when he appeared behind her. Using her right leg, she kicked his legs from under him. However Sesshoumaru was quick and managed to stay on his feet.

He surprised her by charging immediately at her. She was thrown back by the force of his attack. She landed crouched a few feet away from him. She growled, when she noticed the smirk on his face. "You have to earn your way out of here." He said as she positioned himself in another stance. "I will." She said growling. Sesshoumaru was the one to be surprised as she pushed him back. Yet it was futile. With a little strength, he managed to push her back. The swords made metallic sounds as the blades slid against one another. Kagome growled as she noticed this. He overpowered her in strength. He was smart by telling her not to use any magic. Yet there were other ways to win a battle. She smirked as she stood up. Sesshoumaru might be a jerk, arrogant ice-cube, but he was male.

Let's see what he would think of a new outfit. Sesshoumaru stood back as her body glowed. "I thought, we agreed on no magic." He said a stern voice. "I'm just a little hot." She said in a husky voice. He narrowed his eyes at her. The vixen was up to something. When her body stopped glowing, his jaw would have dropped if he was anyone else. There she stood really scantily clad in his opinion. She wore a tight black pair of pants that were extremely low-rise. The top on the other hand made him actually groan. It was a sleeveless v-neck top that came just below her breasts, leaving the rest of her stomach bare. The top showed a little cleavage, teasing him and letting him crave for more. She untied her hair and let it cascade freely against her back. "Are you ready to continue our sparring?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face. Got you, she mentally chanted. Sesshoumaru composed himself and stood in another fighting stance. He didn't understand why this vixen had such effects on him. Sesshoumaru was no virgin. He had had his share of females, but he had never craved a woman as much as he craved her. And no woman had aroused him with a mere show of some skin.

"Let's continue wench." He bit out. The vixen knew what she was doing. She was clever, very clever. She licked her lips seductively, before putting herself in a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru had to fight back a groan that was trying to leave his lips when he saw her lick her lips. He wanted to do that. He shook his head as he tried to concentrate. She bent just a little so that Sesshoumaru got a better view of her chest. She couldn't help, but smirk when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes lid up. Males, she thought. Without warning she charged at the Demon Lord. She instantly noticed that he was preoccupied. His movements were much slower then before and not definitely not as calculated as before. Their swords clashed against one another again and this time she managed to push Sesshoumaru back.

Continuing with her plan she pushed his sword back and managed to slowly rub her chest against his. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard as she felt her rub against him. What was she doing? She smiled at him before disappearing in front of him. He was ready for an attack, even though that his mind was somewhere else. However it never came. Instead there was a husky whisper in his ear. "You should not leave your guard down." She whispered, pressing her blade against his throat. "Seems like I win." She said now releasing him and smiling brightly. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. He was actually glaring at her. Noticing his glare, she grinned at him. "Don't look at me like that." She said with her arms crossed over her chest. "Everything is fair in love and war." She said with her nose stuck in the air.

She suddenly found herself pressed against the wall, with Sesshoumaru's tall form looming over her. She looked up with frightened blue eyes to look into his golden ones. Right now they seemed almost like molten lava, they were that bright. "You're quite right **wench**; everything is fair in love and war." Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind for calling her a wench, but she had no chance for she found his lips crushed against hers. Her eyes were wide as saucers as his lips punished her. Her first reaction was to push him away, but for some reason her body refused. She slowly relaxed and closed her eyes. His lips felt so warm against hers. She fisted her hands in his shirt as she held him to her. Both of their swords had been forgotten as they lay on the floor. He was dominating her, she knew and she both hated and loved it at the same time. Gently licking her lips, he asked for permission. She tentatively opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her. She knew that she had to stop, but she couldn't comply. Slowly he broke the kiss. She opened daze eyes to look at him. He was smirking. She was instantly snapped back to reality. Her hand rose to slap him, but he easily caught it.

He guided her wrist to his lips and gently gave it a kiss, never breaking eye contact with her. She felt as she blushed bright red. "Everything is fair in love and war, right?" he asked smirking, she glared at heatedly him. He was taunting him making her growl at him. "A word of advice, never trick this Sesshoumaru." He said as he released her wrist. "Sesshoumaru!" she hissed as he turned his back on her and proceeded to walk away. He stopped in his tracks as he heard her call her name. "How dare you?!" she was fuming. He smirked; he could feel the anger radiating from her. "Think of that kiss as punishment for tricking me and disobeying me by leaving your room." He said in an amused voice. She clenched and unclenched her fists at her side as she tried to control her anger. To say that she was seeing red was an understatement. She was about to open her mouth, when he cut her off. "Not all punishments have to be unpleasant, Kagome." He said in a husky voice as he turned around to regard her with his same cold expression.

He smirked as he watched her perplexed expression. She looked so cute like that, with her cheeks a bright red and her lips swollen from his kiss. Yes, his kiss. He growled as he noticed where his thoughts were heading. Kagome inwardly was having a battle with her emotions, she wanted to be angry at him, but at the same time she wanted to be sad. The kiss didn't mean anything for him. She settled on anger though. Anger was easier to handle then sadness. She bit her lips in anger as she tried to come with a good insult for the Demon Lord. She was just sick and tired of being used. She was snapped out of her reverie by Sesshoumaru's silky voice. "Wench, go pack your things." "Stop calling me wench, Fluffy!" she yelled having had just about enough. He ignored her and continued. "We're leaving so that you can collect those blasted shards." He said sternly. Kagome of course was shocked; she stood there without being able to mutter a word. "Wench, are you going to stand there looking like an idiot?" Kagome decided to ignore this. She stuck up her nose in the air as she walked by him, without even giving him a second glance.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched her walk out of the door. The wench was more trouble then he thought. She could so easily get under his skin. He was exhausted. Maybe he would take a rest, before they took off in search of those blasted shards. He was just about to walk out of the door, when he picked up a scent. He growled lowly in his throat as he recognized the owner of the scent. Inuyasha was here. Things had just gotten 'better'. With that last thought, he disappeared out of the door.

"Inuyasha, slow down!" Shippou yelled as they tried to keep up with the hanyou. "Oomph." Shippou cried out as he collided with Inuyasha's back. "We're here." He said as he stopped suddenly in his tracks. "I don't see anything, Inuyasha." Shippou whined. The only thing he could see was an open filed filled with grass. "Are you sure of this, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha ignored him and muttered something his breath that not even Shippou could hear with his sensitive youkai hearing. All of the sudden a big castle appeared in front of them. Big metal doors stood imposing in front of them. Inuyasha didn't even stand to look around. He pushed open the metal doors as he walked in. He was here on a mission. He was going to retrieve Kagome.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked in awe at the beautiful gardens. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hollered angrily as he looked around. He needed to find Kagome. He wouldn't forgive himself if Sesshoumaru did anything to her. "Sesshoumaru!" "As loud as always." A smooth voice said. Inuyasha looked up and saw his older brother leaning against a tree a few feet in front of them. "It's Sesshoumaru!" Shippou yelled as he hid behind Sango and Miroku. Sango positioned her boomerang and was ready to release it of necessary. "Sesshoumaru, give me back Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru looked lazily at his younger brother. "No." the Demon Lord said emotionlessly. "She's not yours!" Inuyasha yelled. "And neither is she yours." Sesshoumaru answered coolly. Inuyasha stayed silent at this. His half brother was right about that. "What is it little brother, does the truth hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked tauntingly. Inuyasha growled even louder as his grip tightened on his sword. He wanted to just go over there and slice Sesshoumaru's head off. Yet he knew he had to control his anger for Kagome's sake.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you keeping her?" Inuyasha asked holding his anger at bay. "I have my reasons, **brother**." Sesshoumaru said pushing himself off the tree. "And besides little brother, she's free game." Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. "Sesshoumaru what the fuck are you talking about?!" "You hate humans." Sesshoumaru actually chuckled at this. "It never ceases to amaze me how stupid a hanyou can really be." That was the last straw. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetseiga and charged at his brother. Sesshoumaru met the hanyou's sword with his. "As reckless as always I see." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically as he pushed Inuyasha away. Inuyasha snarled as he tried to push his brother back, but of course Sesshoumaru was stronger. Without breaking a sweat, he seemed to disappear and appear in Inuyasha's face. The hanyou had no time to react as he was knocked into one of the trees.

"It seems that the girl isn't the only thing I will take away from you, **dear brother**." Sesshoumaru said as his gaze landed on the Tetseiga. Inuyasha growled and jumped towards his brother. However he was easily stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand on his stomach. Using his other hand, Sesshoumaru shot the energy of Toukijin at Inuyasha. The hanyou cried out as he was knocked into a tree. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled looking at her friend. She had to do something. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as he heard something coming towards him. Without turning around, he caught the large boomerang with one hand. With a flick of his wrist he threw it back at the demon exterminator.

Sango looked horrified as her own weapon came hurling back at her. "Look out!" Miroku yelled, pushing her out of the way. Miroku landed on Sango as he protected her with his body, while the large boomerang flew by them, impaling itself a few feet away from them in the sand. Miroku raised his face to look at Sango. "Are you okay?" he asked looking straight into her eyes. Sango nodded. Her cheeks were a bright red as she tried not to think of how close they were. However she soon felt Miroku's hands going lower then necessary. "Hentai!" she yelled slapping him. Miroku quickly got off the fuming female. Sango stood up dusting herself as she watched the fight and as she tried to ignore the lecherous monk behind her. By the looks of it Inuyasha wasn't going to last long.

"Sango dear, where's Shippou?" Miroku asked rubbing his red cheek. Sango was about to hit him for calling her dear when she realized that Shippou was nowhere in side. "Oh no." "Shippou!" Sango yelled. Miroku and she quickly began looking around for the little fox, but he was nowhere in sight. "He's nowhere in sight." Miroku said. Sango nodded as a worried expression crossed her face. One thought was in her head, Kagome would kill them if anything happened to her little pup.

Without anyone noticing Shippou had snuck into the mansion. Using his sensitive nose, he picked up his surrogate mother's scent. He quickly ran through the halls; all the time following his nose. His heart began beating harder as he neared her. He couldn't wait to see his mother. However fate had a weird sense of humor. He didn't look where he was going and suddenly bumped into someone. Looking up he was met with the scary voice of Jaken. "What do we have here?" "It seems like we have a rat." Jaken said smiling evilly. Shippou gulped as he slowly backed away. However every step backwards he took, Jaken took one forward. Shippou turned around to run as Jaken used his staff to release fire on him. The little fox tried to avoid all of the flames. Yet he wasn't fast enough and ended up getting burned on his left arm. He let out a painful howl. He quickly backed away from the crazy toad. Unfortunately he found his way blocked and his back pressed against the wall. "Now I got you." Jaken said evilly. Panic encircled Shippou's heart and he did the only thing that came to him that moment. "MAMA!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kagome had just come out of the bath, when she heard his surrogate pup's cry. Without thinking it, she rushed out of the door. Her eyes instantly bled red. Whoever was hurting her pup would pay dearly.

Jaken was just about to release another attack on Shippou, when he was grabbed by his throat. He found himself staring into bright blue eyes that were slowly bleeding red. The toad youkai visibly paled as he watched the raging female in front of him. She snarled at him as her claws duck deeper in his flesh. Kagome was fuming. Looking at her pup, she saw the burn on his left arm and it didn't take a genius to realize who had done that. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she tightened her hold on the toad's neck. Jaken chocked as he began having difficulty to breathe. Kagome was brought back from her rage by her son's voice. "Mama!" she threw Jaken behind her as she caught Shippou that threw himself at her. "Shippou! Kagome yelled. She hugged her pup tightly. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe that he was here. Shippou was wailing as he buried his tiny face in her chest. She gently took Shippou's chin in her hand and raised his face to look at her. She smiled warmly at him while she wiped away his tears. "I've missed you so much." She said smiling. It was then that the little fox pup noticed the new appearance of his mother.

"Wow, Mama you look beautiful." He said in wonder. Kagome giggled as she blushed a bit. "I've changed a lot." She said smiling. Shippou nodded his little head as he took in her large black wings. He suddenly gasped as he remembered the fight outside. "Mama, Inuyasha is fighting Sesshoumaru and he's getting his ass kicked!" Shippou yelled. "Shippou, watch your language." Kagome said sternly. Shippou guiltily looked at his feet. She sighed; well she should have expected such language seeing how much time Shippou had spent with Inuyasha. It was a well-known fact that Inuyasha's vocabulary wasn't what you would consider apt for children. Then it hit her Inuyasha was fighting Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "I must stop them." She said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will kill that filthy hybrid." Jaken said puffing up his chest. It was then that they remembered that he was still there. Stupid toad, Kagome thought. Besides she still had to repay him for hurting Shippou. She quickly cornered Jaken into a corner. "Shippou, dear would you please cover your eyes for a moment." She said sweetly from over her shoulder. The little fox demon nodded and covered his eyes. Kagome smiled wickedly before pinning Jaken to the spot with her eyes. "You will never lay a hand on my pup again!" she hissed. With that she let out all of her frustrations on the little toad demon.

Shippou's ears twitched as he heard the muffled cries of Jaken. He was curious of what was happening, but he wasn't about to risk opening his eyes. "You can open your eyes now, sweetie." Kagome said in a happy voice. Shippou sweat dropped when he saw poor Jaken. The toad sported now more then enough bruises and bumps. "So what do you say, we go stop a fight, pup?" Kagome asked opening her arms so that Shippou could jump in. "Yeah!" Shippou yelled as he quickly jumped into her arms only to perch himself on her shoulder. "Mama, what will you do with that ugly toad?" Shippou asked. Kagome smirked as she picked Jaken up by his collar. "We will deliver him to his arrogant master." Kagome said smirking. Without a second glance she dashed through towards where the guys were fighting.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha cried out as he was slammed into a tree by Sesshoumaru. He hated to admit it, but Sesshoumaru was beating the hell out of him. He wiped the blood of his lips. He wobbly stood up, but had to move quickly as Sesshoumaru graced his left cheek with his claws. He growled as he swung his sword at his older brother. As always Sesshoumaru easily dodged it. Yet Sesshoumaru never missed, he punched Inuyasha in the gut and then used his fluffy tail to throw him behind him. Inuyasha skidded to a stop a few feet way from him in the sand. "Now little brother, you will die!" Sesshoumaru yelled breaking out in a sprint. However all of a sudden he caught a delicious scent in the air. He growled; he knew who it was. He suddenly skidded to the right as a green thing went sailing by him. The green thing was knocked into a tree and lay there still. On close inspection, he could see that it was Jaken; a beaten and badly bruised Jaken.

He mentally sighed as he turned around. He wasn't surprised to see Kagome standing there. She had her arms on her hips and her lips pursed. The bane of my existence, Sesshoumaru thought. "Darn, I missed." Kagome said sarcastically with a certain gleam in her eyes. She glared at him, before her gaze settled on someone behind him. He instantly saw the change in her face features. Her bright blue eyes dulled and the cheerfulness of her face seemed to vanish as well. "Kagome." He heard his half-brother whisper behind him. He bit back the growl that wanted to come out. How dare he address her with such familiarity?

"Inuyasha." She whispered. It was that moment that Kagome felt like running. She didn't want to see Inuyasha. Not now, she couldn't let him see her in her true form. What would he think of her? She unconsciously spread her wings wide; it was a nervous habit of hers. Only then did Inuyasha take in her appearance. Her pitch-black wings gleamed in the sunlight as did her long dark hair. Her skin was much paler now and her eyes...oh god her eyes, they were a breathtaking bright blue color. She was dressed in what looked like a demon exterminator suit, but without the armor. She was really beautiful. "Kagome, what happened to you?" he asked, trying the fight the blush that covered his cheeks. He knew that Kagome was beautiful as a human, but now she was gorgeous. Kagome was about to say something, when she was cut off by The Demon Lord. "Kagome, go back inside." Kagome's eyes instantly narrowed at him. "What?!" she yelled. "I will not go inside so that you can kill my friends!" she yelled, with her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha was completely forgotten. The wench was disobeying him and to make it worse it was in front of his brother.

"Wench, this Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself." He bit out. Kagome let out an unladylike snort, while crossing her arms over her chest. "This Sesshoumaru will kiss my ass." She said imitating Sesshoumaru's slightly lower voice. "Does she have a death wish?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged her shoulders dumbly. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. She was to quickly jump away from him, but his hand quickly shot out and grabbed her wrist. "You will not disobey this Sesshoumaru!" he said snarling. Kagome was taken back, when she saw his eyes bleeding red. She knew that she was in deep shit. However her pride wouldn't let her back down. "Sesshoumaru, release me." She ordered. He glared straight at her, hoping to intimidate her. Kagome growled at him as she tried to free her hand. She could feel his claws digging in her flesh, but she refused to back down.

With the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha coming towards them with the Tetseiga poised to strike. "Sit!" she yelled, the hanyou plummeted to the ground. She could the curses that followed, but right now she didn't care. She had to deal with a stubborn inuyoukai. "Let me go!" she yelled her anger reaching the limit. She was no ones and she would be damned if Sesshoumaru thought that he could control her. "Wench!" he growled. Seshoumaru couldn't believe how easily this girl could make his iron control snap. He was the ice prince for goodness sake. He wasn't one to show any kind of emotions and here she was breaking that control of his. Both of them glared at one another, neither of them backing down.

Both of them were snapped out of their glaring contest by a small voice behind them. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin asked walking towards them Sesshoumaru instantly released Kagome's wrist as he turned to look at the little girl. "Rin, what are you doing outside?" he asked in his usual cold voice. "Rin couldn't find Jaken, so Rin decided to find Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said with a toothy grin. Rin's attention was soon diverted to the different people behind Kagome. Kagome on the other hand was rubbing her bruised wrist while glaring a hole in Sesshoumaru's head. "Who are those people?" Rin asked curiously, pointing at Sango and the others. Kagome's head snap up as she heard Rin's question. A plan was quickly forming in her head. "Those are my friends, Rin." She said smiling. "Friends?" Rin asked walking by Sesshoumaru to stand in front of Kagome. "Yes, they're my friends, Rin." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru is going down, Kagome thought. She could clearly see the curiosity in the little child's eyes. And this of course could be used to her advantage.

"Are they going to stay with us?" Rin asked innocently as she watched the little fox demon behind them. She really hoped that they would stay. She could already imagine all the games she would play with the little fox. Thank you Rin, Kagome voiced mentally. "No, they're not staying Rin." Kagome said in a sad voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Why?" Rin asked now getting a similar expression on her face. Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a wicked grin, before looking sadly at Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want them to stay and I'm afraid if they don't stay, I will not stay either." She said with bug puppy eyes. She knew that she was bad, but with Sesshoumaru you had to be very tricky. As she had predicted Rin turned her big puppy eyes on the Demon Lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama can they please stay?" "Rin doesn't want Kagome to leave." She said tears forming around her big brown eyes. Kagome now really felt bad, but she wasn't lying. If her friends left, she was leaving with them as well or so she thought.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said, but the child didn't listen. "Please." She begged hugging his leg. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. He knew there was no way that he was going to get out of this. "Very well, Rin, they can stay Rin." Rin squealed as she hugged him tighter. "Just keep them away from me." He said dejectedly. Inuyasha who had seen the interaction could have died. He never expected his brother to treat a child with such care, especially a human child. Kagome was grinning like an idiot as she gave Miroku, Sango and Shippou two thumbs up. Sesshoumaru could see that the wench was enjoying this. Her head snapped up when Sesshoumaru called out her name. She turned large bright blue eyes to look at the Demon Lord. "Meet me in my chambers later; we have some things to **_discuss_**." He said shooting her a glare that promised punishment later. Kagome nodded dumbly. What was she supposed to say?

With that he turned and walked away to his castle with Rin happily skipping behind him. Kagome sighed as she finally let her guard down. Okay that was a close one, she thought. She had no time to ponder as she heard Sango call out her name. She almost fell backwards when the demon exterminator threw herself at her. "Kagome!" she yelled hugging her tightly that she almost couldn't breathe. "Sango, I need to breathe." Kagome said as she literally felt the air leave her lungs. Sango smiled weakly when she released her. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "It's great to see you again, Lady Kagome." Miroku said walking towards her. She normally wouldn't let him get close to her, but for some reason, she didn't see anything bad in him giving her a hug. However she soon regretted it when his hands wandered lower then necessary. "Hentai!" she yelled slapping him.

Sango couldn't help, but laugh. She had missed Kagome a lot. Kikyo was nice, but she wasn't Kagome. "Kagome." Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha there. "Inuyasha." She whispered while smiling weakly. The hanyou slowly walked towards her until he was standing face to face with her. Kagome averted her gaze. She couldn't look him in the eye. "What happened to you?" he asked looking at her, even though he wasn't sure why she didn't look him in the eye. "A lot has happened." Kagome said sighing as she looked at the sky. "Things have gotten more complicated." She whispered. Sango and Miroku gave her a puzzled look, but decided not to push it. "We should head inside, it's going to rain." She said looking at the sky. "No way, you're going back there!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her wrist. Kagome's eyes quickly met his as he let her go. He didn't know why, but when he touched her he saw so much pain in her eyes. "Let's head inside and will tell you everything." She said making her way towards the castle. Shippou quickly scurried behind her. "Well I guess we will be spending the night here" Miroku said looking at the sky; he was surprised when he saw the first drops of rain hit his face. He lowered his face to look at the retreating figure of Kagome. He silently wondered how much she had changed. And what for new power she acquired.

Kagome sighed as she walked to Sesshoumaru's room. She had told her friends all that had happened to her in such a short time. To say that they were surprised would have been an understatement. Miroku of course decided to ask her again to bare his child, seeing that he considered her to be a goddess now. Kagome sweat dropped. The monk soon found himself knocked out after Sango had showed him some manners by using her big boomerang on him. Shippou of course was ecstatic. His mama was half demon, meaning that she would be able to officially adopt him. Her friends insisted though that she that she should leave. Sesshoumaru wasn't to be trusted. Still she refused to leave him. Why? She didn't know. Yes, they spent most of the time arguing. And he was an arrogant bastard. Yet she didn't want to leave him.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall. Why didn't she want to leave him? She sighed as she thought about her next problem. "Inuyasha." She whispered. He was here. She thought that when seeing him again that she would be able to bear it, that it wouldn't hurt that much anymore. However seeing him again only intensified the pain in her heart. The way he had grabbed her wrist this afternoon, had been almost like old times. The Old times that weren't going to come back. She had avoided him since this afternoon. She knew she was a coward, but she just couldn't face him right now. She was afraid of what she might say or do if they were left alone. She growled as she clenched her hands. She wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore. Inuyasha had Kikyo. They were happy. And that was that. As long as Inuyasha was happy, she would be happy. Right? She shook her head as she continued walking towards Sesshoumaru's chambers. Things were much easier said then done.

She had to admit that she was slightly scared of what Sesshoumaru would do to her. She had defied him in front of everyone. And truth be told Sesshoumaru wasn't one to be disgraced like that. She was sure that there would be retribution. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she was standing in front of Sesshoumaru's room. She was brought back to reality when the door was thrown open and she was jerked inside. "Ouch!" she cried out when she landed on her butt. She looked up to glare at Sesshoumaru. Only then did she notice the red in his eyes. 'Shit!' Sesshoumaru was looming over her. The look on his face was sending warning signs in her head. "Sesshoumaru." She said smiling weakly. For once she wasn't thinking of angering him any further. He was angry enough. "Quiet!" he snarled. Kagome shut her mouth instantly. 'Since when do I obey him like a dog?' she almost snickered at the thought. However looking at his face, she decided not to try her luck.

"How dare you defy me?" he asked in a clipped voice. For once she was lost for words. She blinked owlishly at him as she tried not to get up and run out of the door. Be brave Kagome, she kept repeating in her head like a mantra. He growled at her when she didn't answer. You're death meat Kagome, she mentally told herself. She smiled sheepishly as she slowly tried crawling away from him. However with every step that she took backwards, he took on forward. He smirked as he watched her large blue eyes watching him wearily. "Afraid wench?" he asked his fangs visible to her eyes. However one thing Sesshoumaru was about to learn is that you should never tell Kagome that she was afraid of someone or something. "I'm not afraid!" she yelled standing up with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Amusement flashed in his eyes, he liked that she wasn't backing down so easily. However she would soon learn that no one was able to stand up to him.

"You should be afraid of this Sesshoumaru." He said taking a step towards her. She refused to take a step back. And that made him proud. Yes, she was worthy of his protection. He wasn't going to risk his life for a weakling. He was now standing very close to her. "Kagome, you do know that there will be punishment for your defiance don't you?" he asked looking straight into her eyes, his lips were only inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and it sent a delicious shiver down her back. She bit the inside of her cheek as she recalled the kiss that they had shared just a few hours ago. Sesshoumaru was even more amused when he saw the blush on her cheeks. Running a hand absentmindedly through her hair, she looked calmly at the Demon Lord.

"Bring it on, Fluffy." She said. "I'm not afraid of any punishment." She said with a smirk on his face. Mentally though she was having a battle with herself. I think I've just lost my mind, Kagome mentally berated herself. Sesshoumaru really wasn't expecting that. However he couldn't help but growl, when he remembered that stupid nickname. "Wench!" he bit out. Kagome was about to yell at him for calling her a wench, but decided the best way was to ignore him. She turned her back to him and she pretended to look around. Sesshoumaru was fuming. "Wench!" Kagome clicked her tongue. "My name isn't wench; it's KA-GO-ME."

She almost fell backwards when he appeared in front of her. She would have fallen if it wasn't for his arm that snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. "You're only making it worse for yourself, KA-GO-ME." He said silkily. She narrowed her eyes at him as she pouted her lips. Of course instead of looking threateningly, she looked funny and dare he say cute. He felt as his anger slowly receded. 'Damn that wench, she could increase and decrease his anger without even knowing it.' However suddenly he smirked when an idea for her punishment struck him. "Tell me Kagome, do you mean to tell me that whatever punishment I decide to lay on you, you would do it without complaining?" He asked silkily. She blinked questioningly at him. A moment ago she was sure that he was going to shred her to pieces and right now he was up to something. The hair at the back of her neck stood up. Okay correction, I'm screwed, Kagome mentally told herself.

"I'm waiting for an answer?" he asked noting all of her face expressions. She seemed to snap out of her reverie, only to glare at him again. She pushed herself away from him. He didn't complain, even though he was missing having her in his arms. "I will accept any kind of punishment that you decide to bestow on me...except if this punishment enquires me to mate with you." She said turning her back on him. She wasn't going to look him in the eye after that bold statement. However she quickly turned to look at him when she heard a rumbling behind her. She looked with wide eyes at the Demon Lord that was chuckling; yes the ice prince was chuckling. She turned her back on him when their eyes locked. Let me him chuckle how much he want, she thought crossing her arms over her chest. He dared to laugh at her? She was being death serious.

She was taken back when she felt his hot breath on her ear and neck. "That wouldn't be a punishment, that would be a reward." He whispered huskily in her ear. He smirked when he felt her shiver. He had purposely lowered his voice, knowing very well what kind of effect it would have on her. She growled as she turned around and glared at him. The guy knew that he was sexy and he was using that to his advantage. 'Arrogant bastard.' "You're so full of yourself aren't you?" Sesshoumaru smirked. She could have sworn that his eyes glowed in the darkness. "I'm only telling the truth." "Females always desire to share my bed." "And you would only be so lucky to be bedded by this Sesshoumaru." He said enjoying himself as he watched the anger in her eyes. The arrogant testosterone overdosed twerp, she thought clenching her fist. Kagome let out an unladylike snort. "Le me guess...all these females are big breasts, brainless twits whose favorite word is **Sesshoumaru-sama**." She said sarcastically.

Kagome was mentally doing a dance when she watched his left eye twitch. 'Direct hit to the ego.' "Sorry Fluffy, I'm not one of those females and the moment I become one I would probably kill myself." Kagome said smiling innocently at him. "Wench." He said in his frosty voice. Kagome sighed; they were back to wench-calling. She knew she shouldn't bait him, but apparently common sense had left her. "Yes, Fluffy?" she asked in a sugar coated voice. To say Sesshoumaru was seeing red would be an understatement. The conceited little wench, he thought grinding his teeth. She was even worse then Inuyasha. She would just not yield to him. No matter she would learn her place soon. "Come, I'm going to take a bath." He said walking to the door. "And why should I accompany you?" "Afraid of drowning, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked sarcastically. "No, you're going to bathe me that will be your punishment." He said. 1, 2, 3, that's how long it took her to realize what he had just said. "What?!" she yelled, she was blushing a bright red as she stuttered. She couldn't believe him. "I'll be waiting in the hotsprings." He said casually before walking out of the door. 'Sesshoumaru 1, Kagome 0.'

The goddess of heavens sat on her throne as a figure kneeled in front of her. The figure was a young female. She had long straight electric blue hair with silver highlights that came just below her butt. She was wearing a pair of white tight pants and golden boots. The top was a simple white turtle-neck shirt with long sleeves that flared out and covered her arms. A golden armor protected her upper body. Fingerless golden gloves adorned her hands. Long elegant white wings came out of her back and a blue teardrop gem adorned her forehead. "So you know what you have to do Suki?" The goddess of the heavens asked as the young angel lifted her face to look at her. She had gorgeous violet eyes that were big and were adorned by big black lashes. "Yes, I do." Suki answered. "Suki, remember that thanks to Kagome, your father left your mother." The angel fisted her hands as she recalled her mother. The picture of a beautiful silver-haired and violet-eyed female angel flashed through her mind. She unconsciously bit her lower-lip. Mother, she thought. The goddess of heavens observed the young angel. "I know my lady." Suki said bowing her head. "So what will you do?" The goddess of heavens asked, knowing very well what the angel would say. "I will kill Kagome, the Dark-Light." The angel said standing up. "Good." The goddess said. The angel bowed her head, before she spread her long white wings and flew away. The goddess of heavens smirked as she watched the angel fly away. Suki would kill the sinful child and once again the pride of the heavens would be restored.

**TBC......**

**So how was it???? Please read and review. Thanks to all my reviewers. I feel so loved!! Okay, too much coffee. Anyhow Cya People and remember to review or e-mail me at **

**BYEEE!!!**

**Anime-Goddes-Sakura.**


	8. Family Reunion

**The Dark-Light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! **

**Chapter 8 Family reunion.******

The Dark-Light, the child of an angel and a demoness, this was a bond that was never meant to be, the Goddess of Heavens thought wryly as sat on her throne. She had given Kazuo a chance, but he preferred to be disgraced and banned, before giving up his foolish feelings for the demoness. Their child had been nothing more then a grave sin. The Goddess sighed as she stood up from her throne. She slowly made her way out of the room. Once outside she let a weak smile play on her lips as she felt the sun on her skin. She had foreseen all of this and she had tried to stop it from happening. Yet some things were even out of her hands.

She could see as the land was rapidly being destroyed by Naraku. Lives were lost and blood was spilled without remorse. The hanyou was pure evil and he wanted the shikon no tama, something that only the Dark-Light could really harness. If he ever got his claws on the jewel and the Dark-Light, not even she could stop him. There was only way to stop this from happening and that was to kill the Dark-Light. Some of them might consider her cruel, but in order for millions to live, one had to die. She didn't hate or loved the Dark-Light, contrary to what many believed. So basically she didn't desire her death either, but in order to stop Naraku from getting his hands on her, she had to die. It was well-known that the shikon and the Dark-Light were connected if one ceased to exist the other would disappear as well. They couldn't allow Naraku to get the jewel and that's why they had to sacrifice the Dark-Light. The Goddess sighed once again as she sat on a stone bench under a tree.

"Suki." She whispered.

It was finally the time for her mission. The angel had been sent to take care of the Dark-Light. They couldn't wait any longer, Naraku was gaining more and more strength and the Goddess feared that he might invade the heavens very soon. And she just couldn't allow that. She opened her hand and caught a little petal. Her mind again drifted to Suki. She just hoped that she would be okay. The Dark-Light was staying with the Demon Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru. And it was well known that Sesshoumaru was fiercely protective of what was his. He would defend her with his life if necessary.

He was strong fighter. Suki and he would be equal in fighting skills and strength, although the Demon Lord had farther more experience and not to mention that he didn't know the sentiment that was called mercy, something that would make Suki weak compared to him. Still she had trust in her. The Goddess was brought out of her reverie as she was hit with a vision. Tears gathered in her eyes. Just as fast as the vision came, it was gone. However now she realized how wrong, she was. Suki shouldn't kill the Dark-Light. The Dark-Light had to stay alive, otherwise this world was doomed. She quickly summoned some of her guards. She had to get there in time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome didn't know what to do? She had told him that she wasn't afraid if any kind of punishment. Yet she never counted on her punishment being for her to bathe him. That was just wrong. She was now standing outside of the hot springs. Sesshoumaru was already inside.

'Probably naked.'

She shook her head as the unbidden thought entered her mind. She huffed and crossed her hands over her chest. No way in hell was she going to bathe him. She looked up when the door opened in front of her.

There in front of her stood the Demon Lord of the West, a very naked Sesshoumaru. It took Kagome one minute to realize that she was staring at him. She blushed a bright red. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"Put something on Fluffy!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Haven't you seen a naked male before?" he asked with an amused voice.

He didn't wait for a reply as he continued.

"I'm sure you must have seen my bastard brother naked." He grinned as she pouted.

"Not by choice." She muttered, recalling all the times that the hanyou had showed lack of modesty.

She was still covering her eyes. Her scent was laced with embarrassment. He smirked even wider at this. For once she was speechless.

"How are you planning to bathe me if you have your eyes closed?"

"You might accidentally grabbed something wrong." He said in a rather husky voice.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to keep her anger in check. He was taunting her. Nevertheless she had to blush at his ambiguous meaning. The pervert, he was worse then Miroku, she thought darkly.

'Hopefully he won't start groping me.'

She sighed dejectedly. She'd better get this over with.

"Sesshoumaru, please get into the hot spring." She said pleadingly. The Demon Lord narrowed his eyes at him.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't take orders from the likes of you." He said in a stern voice.

She sighed, why was the demon such an ass.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would you do this lowly servant the honor of stepping into the hot spring so that this lowly servant may bathe your lordship?" She bit out sarcastically.

"Not bad, but you forgot to bow." Sesshoumaru said haughtily.

This was the last straw.

"Fluffy, get your ass in the hot spring now!" Kagome yelled uncovering her eyes and glaring at him.

She felt her blood boil when he smirked at her. Kagome then realized that she was again staring at a very naked Sesshoumaru.

"Hentai!" she yelled turning her back to him and blushing furiously. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard him slip into the water.

'Thanks Kami.'

She hesitantly turned around. Her breath caught in her throat. He had his back to her; his long hair was pulled along one of his shoulders, giving her a full view of his lean and gorgeous back. She mentally chastised herself as she slowly took off her clothes. She mentally congratulated herself for bringing more then one bathing suit. She now donned a simple dark blue bikini. She tied her hair in a bun so that it wouldn't get wet. Sesshoumaru was getting impatient. He swiftly turned around and his breath caught in his throat. He watched as she was wearing the most revealing outfit he'd ever seen. The outfit barely covered anything and most of her milky white skin was visible to him. A strange feeling washed over him. He let out a frustrated growl, before turning his back to her. What was she trying to do? Was she trying to seduce him? No, he wasn't going to fall for her womanly charms. Kagome looked quizzically at him. She could have sworn that he seemed angry. Why? She had no clue. Being with Sesshoumaru was being on a rollercoaster, his mood swings were ever-changing and it was now getting on Kagome's nerves. Kagome huffed indignantly, before stepping into the hot water.

Sesshoumaru didn't move an inch as she made her way towards him. She was getting really annoyed; she was just about to hit him on the head, when he spoke.

"You may begin bathing me." He said in his usual cold voice. Kagome rolled her eyes, before reaching for the shampoo.

"Could you please dunk your head under water?" she asked in an equally cold voice.

He turned to look at her with a bored expression on his face. Nevertheless he decided to do what she said. He came back up, his sliver locks plastered against his face and body, Kagome ignored the sexy picture that he made and stepped behind him. She slowly poured some of her fruit scented shampoo in her hand. She then reached tentatively for Sesshoumaru's hair. She wasn't sure what the Demon Lord would do. She let out a relieved sigh, when he didn't do anything.

Sesshoumaru's hair was super soft. She had always wanted to touch his hair, but had never had the chance before. She gently massaged the shampoo in his silver locks. She had to admit he had a lot of hair. Her ears twitched as she picked up a strange sound, pressing her ear closer to him, she was shocked to hear him purr. Yes, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands was purring. She held back her laughter as she continued massaging his hair.

Sesshoumaru was in nirvana. Her hands were working magic in his hair. He didn't want to relax, but eventually he lost the war and fell under her spell. He relaxed completely and allowed her to do what she wanted. The scent of the soap that she was using was very pleasant. He was broken out of his reverie when she asked him to dip his head in water to get the soap out. Worthlessly he obeyed. He was taken back when she applied another kind of soap in his hair. She called it 'conditioner'. He was again in heaven as she massaged his hair thoroughly. He had always washed his own hair, but he had to admit it was more pleasant when someone else did it. Or better said when Kagome did. He let out a growl of displeasure, when she pulled her hands away. He turned to look at her as she reached for the soap.

"Why did you stop?" he bit out.

"You have to let the conditioner stand for about 5 minutes, before washing it out." She said as she picked up the soap.

He growled; she didn't even look at him when she spoke.

'Disrespectful bitch.'

She all of the sudden seemed to hesitate as she made her way towards him.

"Ummm…could you turn around so I can wash your back." She said blushing furiously.

Sesshoumaru now understood why she hesitated. He smirked as he turned around; he pulled his damp hair over his shoulder. Kagome was now debating if she should get out of here and stay. Her pride wouldn't let her leave though. She shyly began washing his back. Sesshoumaru sighed as he closed his eyes. Her tiny hands felt so good on his skin, it almost felt like feathers. Kagome slowly washed his back, not knowing what kind of effect she was having on the Demon Lord. When she was done, she made her way slowly to the front of him. She watched amazed as he had his eyes closed. It was the first time she saw him relaxed. His eyes snapped open as she began washing his chest. Out of reflex she pulled her hand away. Yet he quickly snatched her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" She was loss ay words.

"You're not done bathing me." He said sternly.

He put her hand back on his chest. She averted her gaze as she began washing his chest again. He watched her as she ran the soap on his chest. She was blushing furiously and for some reason he felt a masculine pride because of this. She slowly proceeded running the soap around his arms and hand. Nevertheless she stopped as she neared the water's edge and his waist. He tensed as he watched her perplexed look. He narrowed his eyes when she retracted her hand.

"All done." She said licking her lips nervously.

"Just dip yourself under water to get the soap off." She said making her way pass him.

However his hand shot out and pulled her back towards him. She was pulled flushed against him. He wasn't going to let her leave. She swallowed as she felt her body pressed against his completely. She craned her head to look at him. And for once she was scared. Looking into his eyes, she could all of his emotions playing in them. And to say what she saw kind of scared her.

"There's more of my body under the water." He said in an almost husky voice, sending a shiver down her spine.

Her eyes widened at his statement. He slowly guided her hand under the water and ran the soap against the side of his waist. She didn't break her gaze as he guided her hands. Nevertheless she was scared; she didn't know what he was planning. What if he guided her hands towards…She let out a relieved sigh as he released her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away. Yet she couldn't pull away for he had secured his other hand around her waist, trapping her there. Her heart was beating fast as she watched him. He slowly began running the soap along her arm. Her breath caught in her throat. What was he doing? He didn't break her gaze as he slowly run the soap along her neck. He could feel her pulse beating under his hand. The look on her face was too much. The soap was soon forgotten and he inched his face towards Kagome. He knew that he had to stop, but for some reason he didn't want to. He wanted to feel her warm lips against his again. He was her protector; he shouldn't be involving himself with her. Nevertheless he didn't stop. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as his face came nearer and nearer to hers. She didn't know what to do? However another part of her, told her that this was what she wanted. His lips were only an inch away from hers, when Inuyasha burst through the door.

He quickly released her and Kagome fell backwards into the water. The hanyou froze in his steps as he looked straight at his older half-brother.

"What?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

He had been unable to sleep and went to seek Kagome. He panicked when he smelled Kagome with his brother. He was now happy that he decided to look for her. He didn't like the way he had found them. He was sure that his brother was about to kiss her.

"Sesshoumaru what were you doing to Kagome?!" Kagome came up gasping for air and coughing.

"Inuyasha, get out of here." Sesshoumaru growled.

"No, not until you give me my Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled at his older brother.

"My?" Kagome asked puzzled as she stood up; her hair had come loose out of the bun and was plastered against her face.

"Kagome is not yours." Sesshoumaru bit out angrily.

"Neither is she yours!" Inuyasha yelled back, while he tightened his hold on the Tetsuseiga.

"Little brother, I would advice you to leave." Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat.

"I will not leave here without Kagome!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Why little brother?"

"Does she mean so much too you or is Kikyo not enough?" Sesshoumaru asked all of the sudden.

Inuyasha paled as he heard this. Kagome raised big blue eyes to look at him. She already knew what the answer would be, but her still mending heart held hope that he wouldn't say what she dreaded.

"I need her for she's my shard detector." Inuyasha said turning his face away; he couldn't see the pained expression on Kagome's face.

Kagome felt as her heart broke again. She lowered her face as tears threatened to fall, but she refused to cry. Inuyasha lowered his ears when he smelled the salty scent of unshed tears.

'Damn you Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru also smelt the scent of Kagome's unshed tears. He promised that he would make the hanyou pay for every tear that she had shed for him. Inuyasha's head snap back up and he glared at Sesshoumaru, he wasn't going to be the only bad guy here. He could also play this game.

"And what is she to you, Sesshoumaru?"

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to stay silent. Kagome's head snap up as she observed the Demon Lord in front of her. For some reason she wanted to know his answer.

"She's the Dark-Light brother and it's my duty to protect her." He said in his usual cold voice.

Kagome visibly flinched because of those words. She should have known. She mentally sighed and felt everything go numb inside her. That was the last straw. She didn't know why, but that one statement hurt her more then Inuyasha's. However she didn't care, before Inuyasha could retort Kagome cut in.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her.

He watched her, her eyes seemed so dull and her face was so unreadable. Normally she would be easy to read. All of her emotions played on her face. However know she looked almost like Sesshoumaru. And for once he felt really scared. His ears twitched nervously as he watched her. He knew that he was in deep shit.

"Sit." She whispered.

His body connected painfully with the floor, before he could even realize what she had said. Sesshoumaru smirked at the obvious power he had over his brother. However he was taken back when she walked pass by him and made her way out of the hot spring. She slowly picked up her things and proceeded to the door. She didn't look back and she didn't say a word, but for some reason he knew that she was upset.

"Where are you going?" he asked deciding not to call her wench for once.

She stopped in her tracks, but refused to look at him. The Demon Lord held back the growl. He would let this disrespectful act slide for only this time.

"I'm done bathing you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I don't see why I should stay here any longer." She said in a cold voice that rivaled the cold arctic winds.

"I didn't give you permission to leave, wench." He said angrily.

This was his home and he wasn't going to let her disrespect him like that and especially not in front of his brother. Sesshoumaru could have sworn that he heard the hanyou chuckle.

"I don't need your permission." Kagome hissed, becoming angry and irritated at the pig-headed youkai.

Sesshoumaru was furious. He gracefully stepped out of the water and made his way towards her. He 'accidentally' stepped on the hanyou's head. He was just about an inch away from Kagome when he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. His eyes quickly shifted to the dark-haired female in front of him. He just knew that she had something to do with it. He narrowed his eyes as he heard her sigh.

"Why are dog demons so stubborn and so damn possessive?" Kagome asked more to herself.

"You will be released when I feel like it." She said turning the handle of the door.

"And so you know I don't need no one's permission, especially not **_yours_**."

"Bitch, release me now." Sesshoumaru bit out.

"No." With that she walked out of the room, but not before **_sitting_** Inuyasha one more time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was fuming. How dared they both? She snarled and for a second her eyes bled red. Nevertheless she suddenly felt her anger leave her to be replaced with sadness. No one would see her for Kagome. Both of the inu brothers had proved that to her. One considered her as a valuable asset in his quest to find the shikon no tama and the other only saw her as someone that he needed to protect so that Naraku wouldn't get his hands on her. She sighed as she made her way to the garden. She wasn't feeling like going to sleep. Once outside, she summoned her pair of pitch-black wings. It felt good to have her wings out. In some sense it give her the impression of freedom, even though it was clear to her that she would never be free. She was always tied to her responsibilities. She sighed dejectedly. She sniffed the air and smiled as the scent of fresh forest surrounded her. She suddenly stiffened when she felt a strong aura approaching her. She gasped and took a step back as water seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her. Slowly a small pond was formed.

Kagome had a bad feeling; she picked up the scent of magic and this instantly put her on guard. She quickly looked up as some blue glowing particles began raining from the sky.

"What are they?" she asked aloud.

She tentatively opened her palm and watched as a blue glowing particle landed in her outstretched palm.

"They're flower petals." She whispered as she fingered the petal in her hand.

Her head snapped up as the scent of magic got stronger. She watched as a glowing circle appeared in the middle of the small pond. Water shot out and formed a pillar where the circle was. The pillar of water flew apart to reveal a beautiful woman standing there. Her eyes were closed. Her long electric blue hair cascaded freely along her shoulders and back. The silver high-lights seemed to shine under the full moon. She was wearing a simple white pair of pants and white turtle neck. Her eyes snapped open and pair of white wings burst from her back. Kagome was speechless.

'An angel'

"Ahh…Kagome Higurashi." She said softly.

"Umm… do I know you?" Kagome asked uncertain. A laugh erupted from the young woman.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Suki."

"I'm a **_pure-blooded_** daughter of the heavens or as you humans tend to call us angel." She emphasized the word pure-blooded.

"And what do you want with me?" Kagome asked not completely trusting this woman in front of her.

The woman smiled again. Kagome watched mesmerized as spheres of water floated out of the pond and surrounded the woman in front of her. Kagome was brought out of her reverie when the same woman spoke again.

"Dark-Light, a mix of two bloods that never was meant to be." She said twirling what seemed a sphere of water in her hands.

"Light and Darkness together, creating a child of sin." The sphere flattened and took the form of a disk.

"A child that must find salvation." She whispered the words to the disk, freezing the water and turning it into frozen disk.

Without warning she tossed it towards Kagome. Kagome barely avoided the disk as it graced her cheek. A thin stream of blood ran along her right cheek.

"What are you doing?" Kagome yelled taking a step back. The disk imbedded itself into a nearby tree.

"Death is your only salvation." Suki answered coldly as she stood straight up.

The water glowed around her and seemed to turn into a golden color. Golden spheres jumped out of the golden liquid and floated up towards her. They encircled her petite body. As the spheres slowly disappeared you could see golden armor, boots and gloves adorning her body. Her hair was held up into a high ponytail. Both of her ears were twice pierced and were adorned by two small golden hoop-earrings.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked taking a step back.

Suki summoned more of the disks as she stepped out of the pond.

"I have my orders and I will follow them." She said throwing the disk towards her.

Kagome quickly jumped back and maneuvered herself between the disks. The speed that she was using was incredible. However she completely taken back as Suki appeared in front of her. She was sure that this girl surpassed Sesshoumaru in speed. Kagome had no time to dodge as she was punched in her stomach. Suki followed with a kick to Kagome's face, sending her in a tree. Kagome ducked as a disk connected with the tree behind her. She had totally forgotten about the disks. She pushed herself up. She hated to admit it, but she needed help. The first thought that crossed her mind was Sesshoumaru. She quickly spread open her wings and flew towards the castle.

"You will not escape." Suki whispered as she spread her large wings and took off after Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru was fuming as he was still paralyzed to the spot and to make things worse. Inuyasha was standing in front of him taunting him. He swore that when he got free he would gut the whelp and strangle the bitch that had put the spell on him. Yet both of the inu brothers' head snap up when they smelled something. Both of them let out a ferocious growl. They smelled Kagome's blood.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru all of the sudden felt as the hold on him was released. Smirking he appeared in front of Inuyasha. The whelp's eyes widened in her surprise, before he found himself head first into the hotspring. That would do for now, Sesshouamru concluded as he sniffed the air again. Kagome was wounded. He quickly took off to where he had smelled her blood. His eyes were bleeding red. Whoever had harmed her would pay dearly. No one harmed what was his.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome gasped as Suki flew under her. She couldn't believe how fast the young woman was. Suki looked up at her and Kagome felt as her wings froze, literally. She tried to move them, but ice formed around them. She screamed as she plummeted to the ground. She groaned as she landed hard on the ground. She sat up and turned to look behind her only to gasp. Suki already had an arrow aimed at her. Kagome was about to get up, but was horrified when she watched ice incase her body, making it impossible for her to move. The more she struggled the more the ice surrounded her.

"Forgive me, sister." Suki whispered so that only Kagome could hear, releasing the arrow.

A lonely tear traveled down her cheek. Kagome's eyes widened at her statement.

'Sister?'

Nevertheless she had no time to ponder as the golden arrow headed right for her. She watched the arrow approaching. She knew she couldn't get away, but before the arrow could reach her it was deflected by another arrow.

"What?" Suki whispered.

Her eyes widened as she watched the arrow heading for her. She quickly moved away, avoiding the probably lethal blow. She lifted her face to see a man and a woman standing behind Kagome. The man had short electric blue hair with some raven-black in it. Two large white wings came out of his back. The woman next to him was a demoness. She could see that they were protecting the Dark-Light. Why? She straightened herself up and summoned her bow and arrow again. They would not stop her from her mission.

"Who are you and why are you protecting her son of heavens?" Suki asked slightly narrowing her eyes.

The angel stepped forward while the demoness stood protectively in front of Kagome behind him.

"My name is Kazuo and the one you're attacking is my daughter." The angel said in a commanding voice.

Father, Suki mentally shouted at herself. She was shocked, but her face didn't show anything. She pushed the thoughts aside as she confidently looked at the angel in front of her. He didn't even recognize her, she felt a pang of disappointment and sadness in her heart, but she refused to show it. She was after all one of the best fighters and protectors of the heavens. She couldn't show weakness.

"Kazuo, I should have known that a traitor like you would protect the likes of her." She said steeling her voice, even though inside she was hurting.

"Daughter of heavens I advise you to take your leave." Kazuo said ignoring her comment.

"I will not."

"I have a mission from The Goddess and I'm not going to go back without completing it and nobody is going to stand in my way." Suki said as she summoned more of her disks. The disks hovered around her.

"Get out of my way and I will spare your lives."

Kagome looked at the woman that was kneeled down next to her. She had long raven-black hair and silver eyes. Kagome knew her, but at the same time she didn't. She gasped as she threw herself at the woman.

"Mom!" she yelled hugging her fiercely.

"My Kagome." The woman whispered hugging her. Kagome pulled away and looked behind them at the angel that stood a few feet away from them. That was her father, she was sure. And right now she needed to help him. She was about to stand up, when her mother pulled her back down. Looking at her mother, she knew that she was supposed to stay there. Both of them looked up as Sesshoumaru appeared next to Kagome. Kagome was taken back when she saw that his eyes were bleeding red. She gulped thinking that it was her fault; after all she had paralyzed him. The demoness didn't back away from Kagome as she observed the Demon Lord warily. Kagome paled as Sesshoumaru kneeled next to Kagome as he sniffed.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome exclaimed.

He didn't give her an answer as he kept sniffing her. He stopped when he came to her face where she had the small cut. Kagome's heart was in her throat as she felt his hot breath against her cheek. She kept telling herself that he was dog demon and that was why he was sniffing her. However that didn't mean that it wasn't quite awkward. However the next thing shocked her even more. Sesshoumaru slowly licked the wound on her cheek, making her blush bright red. The demoness chuckled, making Sesshoumaru regain his composure. He quickly straightened up and looked at the demoness in front of him.

"Lady Mai, you and your mate have arrived earlier then planned." He said in his usual cold voice, even though he was avoiding Kagome's stare.

The demoness nodded as she slowly stood up. She found it rather amusing. The Demon Lord was really possessive about Kagome. And yet he tried his best to hide those emotions that she could clearly see. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be a bad choice for a mate; she thought her silver eyes sparkling mischievously. Sesshoumaru ignored the strange look in the older woman's eyes. He turned his gaze towards the female that stood a few feet away from them. He was sure that she had been the one that had attacked Kagome. Not only was she trespassing in his lands, she had dared to attack someone that was under his protection.

"Who are you?" he asked standing up and walking towards her.

Kazuo nodded his head to the Demon Lord as he made his way towards his mate and daughter, while Sesshoumaru stood there looking at the girl in front of him. He let out a growl when he noticed that she refused to answer.

"Wench, you'd better answer, before this Sesshoumaru kills you." He bit out.

"I've had enough." Suki said all of the sudden.

Suki closed her eyes and the teardrop on her forehead glowed brightly. The wind picked up and the temperature dropped. Sesshoumaru growled and without notice charged at the woman. However Suki wasn't as an easy prey as she seemed. She had expected this from the demon Lord. She easily dodged Toukijin and sent her disks at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had to quickly go on the defensive otherwise he would have been cut. Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat and he used Toukijin to blast away the disks. Suki quickly erected a barrier as Sesshoumaru released Toukijin's energy on her. She had to admit that the Demon Lord was strong. A feeling of excitement washed over her as she anticipated a worthy opponent that would give her an admirable fight. The Demon Lord could be strong, but he didn't have the power to control three very powerful elements. Sesshoumaru had noticed the gleam in her eyes and for once he decided that he had to be on his guard. This wasn't an easy prey. She was more then met the eye. He put himself in a fighting stance as he waited for her to make the first move.

He wasn't surprised when the wind began blowing wildly around them. He looked up as snow began falling. The temperature dropped excessively. This wasn't right, it was summer and no way there could be snow falling now. Looking at the angel in front of him, he knew that she was the one causing it. Her wings were spread wide open and her hands were spread wide as she was floating there. Her hair was flying around her and her eyes seemed to glow.

"Wench." He growled as he watched her summon a sword to her hand.

The hilt was made out of gold and the blade gleamed beautifully. You could clearly see the perfect craftsmanship. Sesshoumaru didn't doubt that the sword held some unknown power that he should be careful of.

"This is Silent Hope" Suki said running her finger gently over the sharp edge of the sword.

Sesshoumaru watched as she purposely cut her finger. Her blood ran slowly along the edge, the sword seemed to respond to her blood as it pulsated. The hairs on his neck stood up. He had to be on his guard, she was more dangerous then she looked. He watched as she took a fighting stance that he didn't recognize. His instincts taking over he put himself in a fighting stance, with Toukijin safely secured in his hand. His eyes widened slightly as she charged at him with great speed. The two swords clashed violently and he felt as his sword's demonic energy being purified by her sword. He quickly used his other hand to swipe at her with his claws, but was surprised as she raised her other hand in front of her and summoned a shield.

He was surprised as she pushed him back. She was stronger then she looked. He growled, his youkai instinct enjoying the challenge that this female was offering him. Her eyes widened as he watched his hand glow and summon acid. She quickly pushed him away and jumped back as Sesshoumaru released some of the acid on her. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in charging towards. Now it was Suki's turn to be surprised. The Demon Lord was fast. Hoping to slow him down she summoned small ice pillars. However this didn't slow Sesshoumaru down, he easily made his way through the maze of ice pillars as he made his way towards her. Suki's eyes widened and she quickly summoned more of the ice pillars. Sesshoumaru easily avoided them. However all of the sudden, they became more and he began having trouble avoiding them. He growled as one of the ice-pillars managed to scratch his arm. The points of the pillar were very sharp and if he didn't he would be impaled by them.

He knew that as long as she kept him away, he would be at a disadvantage. She was smart, but so was he. Suki gasped as she was taken back by the whip that came her way. She tried to jump away, but the whip wrapped around her ankle. She fell down as she was yanked forward. She quickly summoned her disks and cut through the whip. She quickly pushed herself up the ground.

However she quickly had to step sideways as Sesshoumaru threw a punch at her. Sesshoumaru backed away as she tried to kick him in the stomach. He bared his fangs at her, as he stood silently there and observed her. She stood there silently and observed him as well as she tried to regain her breath. One look at the Demon Lord told her that he wasn't even a little bit tired. She had to admit that he was good.

"You have surprised this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said arrogantly.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Suki said smirking.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl. She dared to taunt him. He would not allow this. He again charged at her, but stopped in his tracks as various arrows embedded themselves in front of him; purifying arrows to be exact. All of them looked up and were surprised to see many angels descending from the sky. All of them were wearing clothe similar to Sesshoumaru, only there's was completely white and golden armor protected their body. And in the middle of them was a beautiful woman. She was surrounded by a strong aura. Four beautiful white wings came out of her back. She was wearing a beautiful forest green silk kimono with a white obi. Golden hair cascaded freely along her back and shoulders. Her skin was as white as snow and her features soft. However her most beautiful attributes were her eyes. They were different shades of violet. A white diamond like stone adorned her forehead.

They slowly descended from the sky. The guards stood protectively in front of Suki as they had their arrows pointed at Sesshoumaru.

"Suki." The woman said, making the young girl look at her.

"My lady." Suki said quickly bowing her head.

The woman slowly shifted her gaze to Kazuo that stood there with a blank expression on his face. Looking behind him, she watched the demoness guarding the young girl next to her. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched the pitch-black wings.

'The Dark-Light.'

Her head snapped up as Sesshoumaru growled at them. One look at the Demon Lord told her that he wasn't happy. She was just glad that they had gotten here in time for she was sure that Suki could have gotten badly hurt.

"Goddess, what are you doing here?" Kazuo asked, stepping forward and putting a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I'm here to return something that belongs to you." She said calmly.

"And what would that be?" Kazuo asked.

"Suki, show your stone to them." The Goddess said.

Suki looked strangely at the Goddess, before doing as she was told. She pulled her bangs back and showed the little blue stone on her forehead. Kazuo's eyes widened and Mai let a startled gasp. Only high-ranking angels possessed those birthmarks as they were called. And for every angel it was different, children got the birthmarks of their parents. For Suki to have that birthmark meant that she was related to Kazuo. And the only one that he knew that would have that birthmark was…

"Mitsuko." Mai whispered. Suki gasped as something in her soul seemed to awaken.

'That name.'

A tornado surrounded her. "Mitsuko!" Mai yelled.

The tornado seemed to burst apart. All of them observed as Suki was floating there. Her clothes have vanished completely. She was wearing what looked like a white bikini that glowed brightly. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils dilated.

"What have you done to her?" Kazuo asked in a stern voice. "Her soul is merely confused right now."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Have you forgotten the night that your castle was attack?" The Goddess of the Heavens asked.

Mai furrowed her brows as she recalled the events. The memories were still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Kazuo, Mai were sitting in the gardens. The two children were asleep and Mai and Kazuo took advantage of the time to relax. Both of the children were asleep. _

_"I can't believe how fast they're growing." Mai said as she observed the star-filled sky as she snuggled deeper in her mate's arms. _

_She was happy and most of her happiness was due to her two daughters, Mitsuko and Kagome. They were twins. Little Kagome was only about two minutes older then Mitsuko. Even though they were twins, they were very different. Kagome's small wings were pitch-black while Mitsuko's were as white as snow. Mai knew that is that got older, both of her daughters would have a very hard life. Both of them were neither angel, nor demon and at the same time they were both. She sighed and inhaled her mate's pine and waterfall scent. _

_"You're worried about our daughter's future." The strong masculine voice of her mate sounded in her ear. _

_She couldn't help, but smile. He always used his mental abilities to read her mind. _

_"I can't help, but worry." Mai answered turning to look at her. _

_Her silver eyes, boring into Kazuo's sapphire blue ones. _

_"You shouldn't worry, everything will be fine." Kazuo said pulling her closer to him as she buried her face in his chest. _

_Nevertheless he was worried. He could still recall what the Goddess of Heavens had said. One of the children would be a fallen angel. He was brought of his reverie when a big explosion was heard coming from the castle. _

_"What was that?" Mai exclaimed. _

_"The castle."__ Kazuo said standing up. _

_"The pups!"__ Mai yelled. Kazuo picked up Mai and spread his wings open and took to the sky towards the castle. _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_The castle was in flames and servants were running everywhere. _

_"My lady, we cannot get into the children's room." A human servant said running towards the angel and the demoness. _

_"Oh no!"__ Mai yelled turning around and running towards her pups' room. _

_Her youkai maternal instincts kicked in and her eyes were bleeding red. She needed to protect her pups. Coming to the door, she used her claws to break it down. She growled when she saw two figures standing next to one another. Each of them had one of her pups in their hands. She could tell by looking at them, that both were shadow demons. They didn't really have a solid form. They looked like a black form with eerie red glowing eyes. _

_"Release them!" she snarled. _

_She didn't turn to look as Kazuo stood now behind her. She growled even louder, when the demons didn't make a move to release her pups. However all of the sudden black tentacles shot towards them. Kazuo quickly protected them by putting on a shield. However as they looked up both of the demons had jumped out of the window. _

_"They're getting away!" Mai yelled. _

_"Not if we can stop them!" Kazuo yelled flying out of the window followed by his mate. _

_"I'll get Kagome, you get Mitsuko!" Kazuo yelled. _

_He spread his wings and flew after the shadow demon. Mai nodded and transformed into her true form. A beautiful golden fox with silver flames around her paws ran off after the other shadow demon. _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Kazuo let out a frustrated sigh as he followed the demon. The demon was faster then he thought. The demon ran fast through the forest. The trees made it difficult for Kazuo to use his full speed when flying. And the gap between them was getting bigger and bigger every minute. Kazuo didn't even flinch as one of the branches hit him in the face. He finally came to a clearing. Panic took over him as he watched the demon opening what looked like a mouth filled with fangs to swallow Kagome. Summoning his bow and arrow he shot the arrow at the demon. The demon cried out in agony as it was purified. However Kazuo's eyes widened when he saw his daughter falling into the well that was behind her. _

_"Kagome!"__ He cried out. _

_He quickly flapped his wings faster to get to her in time. He was too late though, he watched as his daughter disappeared into the darkness of well. Without thinking he dived down into the darkness, fearing about what he was about to find. Yet he saw nothing at all. Dropping to his knees he began clawing at the dirt, his rational side leaving him as desperation took over. His daughter couldn't have just disappeared. _

_"Kagome!" he yelled in desperation, his voice echoing through the silent forest. _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Mai was running as fast as he could. She was tired, but she didn't care. She would get her pup. She almost smirked when he saw the demon come upon a cliff, below was a raging river. He had nowhere to go. She transformed back into her humanoid form and looked with bloodred eyes at the demon. _

_"Give her back!" she growled angrily, restraining herself. _

_The demon laughed as he shot many tentacles at her. Mai quickly evaded them and made her way towards the demon. However she never saw the tentacles sneaking up on her. She cried out as the tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, restraining her. _

_"Let me go!" she growled angrily, while the demon laughed at her. _

_"This child has a big soul." _

_"And it smells delicious." The demon opened his mouth and white energy seemed to leave Mitsuko. The child began crying hard as the pain hit her. _

_"Leave her alone!" Mai yelled struggling against the bonds. _

_Mai cried out as the tentacles wrapped around her tighter. Some new tentacles shot out and pierced her whole body. The shadow demon smirked at the obvious pain of the demoness. He turned his gaze towards the child and kept sucking and destroying the little child's soul. Mai's eyes flashed red as the scream of pain of her daughter filled her ears. She was in pain as well, but she forgot about her pain as she heard her daughter's cries. Silver and golden flames surrounded her hands and she burned through her restraints. She was running on her instincts and without thinking she tackled the demon. Her eyes widened as she watched her daughter falling. She quickly reached for Mitsuko as the demon dropped her. However just as she reached for her, she felt tentacles wrap around her legs. She watched horrified as Mitsuko fell of the edge. _

_"NO!" she yelled. _

_Turning around she lost her control and transformed into her true form as the demon laughed at her. _

_"Your daughter is dead, just like you will be in a minute." He hissed at her. _

_Yet he coward back from her when he saw her eyes, he knew that he wasn't going to see the light of tomorrow again. She charged at him and killed him within seconds. Her eyes returned back to normal and she ran to the edge. She frantically looked around, sniffing the air and trying to pick up her scent, but tried as she might, she knew that her daughter was gone. She let out a terrible and hurt howl as she collapsed there. Mitsuko was gone. _

_End Flashback_

Mai's eyes filled with tears as she recalled that night.

"I thought she was dead." Mai whispered.

"No, she wasn't." The Goddess assured.

"I found her and took her in."

_Flashback_

_The Goddess of the Heavens not often descended to the earth. However she didn't know why, but she felt compelled to come tonight. Something was in the air, she could feel it. She slowly walked along the riverbed. She had to admit the heavens were beautiful, but earth also possessed its beauty. Suddenly something caught her eye. She gasped as she noticed that it was an infant. Quickly flicking her wrist, the small bundle was raised out of the water and floated towards her. She opened her arms and gently caught the little infant. She gasped as she saw the pearly white wings coming out of her back. _

_"An angel?" she asked to herself, but she soon noticed the demon attributes and the demon markings on her petite body. _

_Looking at the child's forehead, she was shocked to see Kazuo's birthmark. She put two and two together and knew that this had to be Kazuo's daughter. She narrowed her eyes at the child, her mind going in circles. This was a child of sin. However as she looked at the innocent face, she knew that she couldn't harm the little infant. Concern etched on her face as she noticed her damaged soul. Something had obviously harmed her soul. The child would die if something wasn't done. That was what she wanted right? The child wasn't supposed to exist after all. She gasped as the child's eyes snapped open. Big innocent silver orbs looked calmly at her, even though she was sure that she was in pain. This creature had intrigued her. She couldn't let the child die, she resolved. Summoning some of her powers she linked her power with her soul and slowly mended it. She was even more surprised when the child seemed to take her power and make it hers. She watched almost mesmerized as her big silver eyes turned violet, like hers. She was adapting, she thought amused. _

_After a few more seconds her power receded back into her and she was satisfied that the child was now healthy and safe. She had not only healed her soul, but she had also sealed her demon blood. Her aura, scent and appearance, everything would be of an angel. She smiled as the child let out a delighted giggle and grabbed her fingers. _

_"What shall I call you?" she asked as she played with her few electric blue strands. _

_"I know, you will be called Suki." She said smiling wider as the child giggled wholeheartedly. _

_She wasn't going to give her back now. Fate had made them crossed paths and she felt a strong connection with the child. She couldn't let the child go back either, evil was rising quickly. If she sent the child back, she would be in danger, she was sure of it. And no one would hurt this child; she was now under her protection. With that she summoned her four large wings and flew back to the heavens._

_End Flashback_

That had been about eighteen years ago. She had never regretted saving Suki. Suki had been given to Angelica, a very trustworthy daughter of heavens. She had sworn never to tell Suki the truth. Angelica had instantly taken a liking to the young child just like a mother would. As the girl slowly grew she had often asked about her father, but of course Angelica had refused to say anything. And yet Suki had always loved her. As fate would have it, Angelica was one day sent to battle and when she came back she was very badly wounded. Slowly her health deteriorated. The Goddess had noticed dead approaching her friend and knew that now was the time to put her plan in action. Her visions had showed her that the Dark-Light would return. And knowing the strength that she possessed, there was only one that could equal her in strength and power. And that was her sister, her twin sister to be exact.

On the night of Angelica's death the Goddess had told Suki 'her story'. The young girl was devastated to hear that her father had left her mother for a demoness. She had been taught that demons were all evil and for her father to have chosen one as his mate, meant that he had betrayed the heavens. After that the Goddess had made sure that Suki was trained for the task at hand; the task that would be killing the Dark-light. Suki had grown fast and had become a very beautiful female. Not only that, but she excelled in fighting and magic. Her powers grew with every day and the Goddess dared to say that she could be even stronger then her whole army of sons and daughters of heaven. And even though her power was immense, she was blessed with a big heart; a soft and gentle heart that only few possessed. The Goddess wanted to keep her away from the battles and still she had sent her to take care of the Dark-Light.

The vision of this morning though had made it clear to her that the Dark-Light wasn't to be killed by Suki. And that Suki would have to fight. She had to be returned to her parents first. She wouldn't be able to help her anymore. It was now when she was really on her own.

"I sealed her demonic powers away."

"By calling out her real name, her powers were released." Kazuo observed as her daughter floated there.

"What will happen to her?" Mai asked.

"She will awaken with both her angelic and demonic powers at her disposal and she will not even remember being separated from you." The Goddess stated.

"Even though, she's the Dark-Light's sister, her powers are completely different from hers."

"They're like day and night in a sense."

"And it's now up to you to help her harness her real power." The Goddess said referring to Kazuo and Mai.

Suki possessed still a lot of untapped power. She had tried to help her unleash her whole potential, but had failed. She did know though that her powers were often linked with her emotions. This was good and bad at the same way. The Goddess was knocked out of her reverie when Suki spoke.

"How could you?" Suki's voice broke through the silence.

The Goddess was shocked to see Suki conscious. Her body glowed and her clothes shifted into a white kimono with a blue obi. Her wings burst out from her back and she slowly lowered herself to the ground. The Goddess didn't know how she managed to break the hold that she had on her. He was taken back when he saw her eyes, they were liquid silver. That was the only change that she could notice.

"Why didn't you tell me and why did you have to lie to me?!" Suki screamed, crystal spheres falling from her eyes as she cried softly.

Her body glowed and everyone watched as her demon attributes were now visible. Her ears turned pointy and fangs and claws replaced her short nails and her normal teeth. The demon marking appeared on her arm. The Goddess concluded that her anger had fueled her demon powers. She pushed those thoughts aside as she noticed the pain in her eyes; pain that she had caused by her betrayal and lies. Still, she had done all of this to protect her, even though Suki was one of the best fighters of the heavens, she had never been send into battle before. For deep down the young female hated fighting. And the Goddess knew this and therefore wanted to preserve that pure soul that she had. And that's why she wasn't going to apologize for her actions; she had done all of it to protect her.

"I had my reasons." The Goddess said in a deadpan voice.

"Reasons?!"

"You let me believe that Angelica was my mother and that my father had left her for another!" Suki yelled.

Angelica had been the angel that she had always believed to be her mother. She had died when Suki had been only eight years old. Suki had always believed that her 'mother' had died of a broken heart. And she was raised to hate her father and the woman that he had left her so-called mother for. Even though she had never told anyone, she wasn't able to hate. Not her father not anyone. After Angelica's dead, she had been taken in by the Goddess. And she became like her second mother. And that's why it hurt that she had lied to her.

"You almost made me kill my own flesh and blood!" Suki yelled angrily as her aura flared around her.

"You wouldn't have killed them."

"You wouldn't be able."

Suki's eyes widened slightly at this. What did she mean? The Goddess put one of her hands on her chest where her heart was.

"You're far too pure for such an act."

"Suki."

"Do not call me that!" Suki bit out; the Goddess didn't know why, but that simple statement had hurt her.

"Mitsuko I cannot give you my reasons for what I've done, but I understand now that I was in certain sense wrong to have lied to you."

"However I was only trying to protect you."

"I don't understand why our paths crossed, but I never regretted saving you or giving you some of my power."

"Now however I must let you go." She said fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"You will see many things that will make your heart break and question your beliefs and the world, but you must remember to be strong."

"Goodbye Mitsuko."

With that she turned her back to her and began walking away. She would not look back. She was where she was supposed to be.

"Wait."

She stepped in her tracks as she heard her soft plea. She didn't dare turn, for she knew that if she did, it would only be harder to walk away.

"Will I ever see you again?" Suki asked in an almost childish voice.

She was mad at her for lying, but she didn't hate her. She was like a mother to her and she cared for her. And just seeing her walk away like that scared and hurt her at the same time. It would take a while for her to forgive her, but she wasn't going to just let her walk out of her life like that.

"The heavens and I will be here if you need us and the gates of heavens will always be open for you, my child." She said turning around and smiling at her.

Suki couldn't help, but smile. The Goddess felt relieved at this. She spread her wings wide, with a final look at her adoptive daughter; she took off into the dark sky. The guards followed suit and took off after their Goddess. Suki stood there and observed them until they vanished into the dark night.

"Mitsuko." Kazuo whispered slowly walking towards his daughter.

Mitsuko turned around and smiled weakly at her father. **(A/N Keep in mind , Mitsuko and Suki are the same person. From now on I will be referring to her as Mitsuko ). **Her father smiled happily at her as he made his way towards her. She shifted her gaze to her mother and sister. Who would have thought? She was home. With that she closed her eyes and accepted the inviting darkness. Kazuo panicked as he watched his daughter tumble forwards. Fortunately he managed to reach her in time, so that she didn't touch the ground. He could sense her exhaustion and he wasn't surprised. The transformation took its toll on her body and not to mention for her to break the Goddess' hold would take a lot of energy. That's why she was so exhausted right now. She would need to rest for a while. He still couldn't help, but smile happily, she was finally home. He had both of his daughters back.

**TBC………..**

**That's it for now. Please read and review and forgive me for the late update. I hope you enjoyed it. I bet none of you expected Kagome and Mitsuko to be twin-sisters. One is a fallen angel and the other is….That you will find out in the next chapter. Anyhoo C-U!!!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	9. Angel or demon?

**The Dark-Light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! **

**Chapter 9**

**Angel or demon?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately!!!! **_

_A/N. Hello everyone. I'm back. Thanks to all of those that reviewed, you guys are so great!!!! I'm sorry for the late updates. It's just I've got a lot of things to do lately. And my other fics have to be updated too, seeing that my reviewers are threatening me!! So basically there's so little time and there's so much to do. And not to mention that again, I've got those exams, but I promise I'll try to update sooner!!_

_And for those who would like to, I can send you an e-mail to tell you when I've updated. So if you're interested, leave your e-mail address and I'll mail you as soon as I update. Anyways here's the next chapter. _

Kikyo sat silently as she watched the dancing flames. She had left the village about two days ago, since Naraku had visited her. She needed to find Inuyasha and Kagome. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. Naraku knew who Kagome was. And she was sure that he just wouldn't let her stay there. Looking at the moon, she sighed dejectedly. She sometimes wondered if she had the right to live again. Yes, she did love Inuyasha and she didn't want to leave him, but was that was reason enough to cheat death.

Thinking of Inuyasha, made her think of Kagome. She knew exactly what the girl's feelings towards the hanyou were. And still she had given up her love to see Inuyasha happy with another. Kikyo had to be sincere with herself, she wasn't sure if she would have done the same as Kagome. Kagome was definitely unique. Her soul was big and pure. Kikyo had always believed that even the purest would eventually get tainted, but Kagome had proven her wrong. The girl had gone through a lot and still she forgave and didn't hate. It seemed that she was unable to hate.

The priestess smiled as she remembered that they had thought that she was her reincarnation. How could they have made such a big mistake? Resting her back against a tree trunk, she closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would be in the Western Lands. And hopefully she would find Inuyasha and Kagome and the others alive.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is she alive?" a childish voice asked.

Mitsuko was in deep sleep. She felt so warm and safe and she didn't want to wake up. However her rest was disturbed when she felt someone poking her. She turned so that she was lying on her stomach. She covered her head with the pillow as she tried to go back to sleep. She let out a frustrated growl. She was just about to give up and get up, when her so-called molester seemed to hit a very ticklish spot. Involuntarily she giggled; she bit her lips, trying desperately to control the impulse to giggle. Her ears twitched as she distinctly heard some giggles and laughter. She was even more annoyed when the poking increased. She squirmed away from the touch, knowing very well that if she didn't she would be reduced to a giggling mess. Something that wasn't really dignified in her opinion. She had no luck though as the poking continued and she laughed out hard.

Embarrassed at her lack of control, she turned on her back and sat up. Slowly she opened her liquid silver eyes to glare at her molesters. Her face quickly softened though, when she saw who her so-called molesters were. There in front of her sat the two cutest children that she had seen, one was more specifically a young kitsune, but cute nonetheless. The girl was tiny with such soulful auburn eyes. She had beautiful peach colored tanned skin. Her long raven locks were pulled into a ponytail that rested sideways on her head. She was wearing a simple orange kimono with some green designs on it. It was her smile though that warmed Mitsuko up. She gave the young woman a toothy grin that screamed cuteness.

The kitsune was also very cute. He had unruly orange red hair that was held in a ponytail. His eyes were a piercing emerald green. His outfit was a bit difficult to describe. He wore a pair of blue pants and what looked like a fury vest on his green shirt. His pointy ears twitched lightly. It was his tail that caught most of Mitsuko's attention. It was bushy and a soft brown color and for some reason very cute.

"Good morning." She said in a cheerful voice, when she noticed the curious looks that she was getting.

"May I know who you two are?" she asked sitting up Indian style on the bed.

"I'm Shippou." The little fox said puffing up his chest.

Mitsuko contained her laughter as she turned her gaze towards the little human child.

"Rin's name is Rin…I mean my name is Rin." She said blushing furiously, before giving her a toothy grin.

Mitsuko smiled widely at them. The two of them were simply adorable. She wondered if when she decided to have children if they would be as cute. She looked up as the little girl spoke.

"What is your name, pretty lady?"

"My name is Su…I mean my name is Mitsuko." Mitsuko's eyes dimmed for a moment, but she quickly schooled it behind a smile.

"Do you want to go pick flowers with Rin?" the girl asked cheerfully jumping up and down on the bed.

Seeing that she had nothing better to do, Mitsuko complied. She elegantly stood up, making Rin and Shippou look in awe at her. The two children thought that everything that she did was so elegant and graceful. She was very beautiful. Her electric blue hair cascaded freely against her back. The silver highlights shone brightly in the afternoon sun. Her beautiful silver eyes held the same life that Kagome's blue ones possessed. However the white wings on her back were different than Kagome's. The white kimono that she was wearing made her seem to glow.

"Shall we?" she asked motioning to the children.

Shippou and Rin quickly jumped off the bed. Each of them held one of her hands as they dragged her out of the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mitsuko sat silently and observed the children play. She was relieved to see that her demon attributes had disappeared. She didn't know if she could see herself as a demon. She still had a lot to get used to. She didn't know what she would do when she saw her mother, her mother that was a full-blooded demon. She hadn't seen her parents or her sister since she had woken up. And she had to admit that for once she was afraid. She had never been afraid before in her life, but now she was terrified. She didn't know if they would forgive her, she had tried to kill them after all. She had never felt this insecure in her life.

'Will they ever forgive me?'

'Do they hate me?'

Doubt and guilt invaded her mind. She had been raised her whole life to be sure of herself. Now on the other hand she felt so vulnerable. Her emotions that were normally kept in a tight reign were free and uncontrolled. Unknown to her, she was slowly transforming. Her ears turned pointy and her nails and teeth grew into fangs. Her beautiful white wings seemed to fall apart in a thousand white feathers that flew away with the wind.

"You should try to control your emotions." A soft melodic voice said from behind her.

Turning her head around, her eyes widened as she watched her mother standing there. Silver eyes regarded her warmly. It was then that she realized that she was completely demon now.

"Don't be scared." Mai said sitting down next to her.

"How can I control…this?" she asked looking at her claws.

"Well…it seems that your demon powers feed off your emotions, so I suggest you try to control yourself."

"But is it really that bad to be a demon?" Mai asked when she noticed the relieved look on her youngest daughter's face.

"No, it's just I don't know if I can be a demon." Mitsuko confessed truthfully.

"I've always been an angel and being a demon is so different."

"I don't want to loose myself to bloodlust or demon rage."

"I just can't." Mitsuko whispered.

She was shocked when her mother pulled her in a gentle embrace. Her first reaction was to pull away. Her mind was screaming at her that she was too close to a demoness. However the maternal warmth that she felt radiating from her mother stopped her from pulling away. Mai gently ran a hand through her daughter's silky hair.

"It's okay; you will learn to cope with your new powers."

"Will I always have two sides; I mean angel and demon?" she asked uncertain.

Mai stayed silent as she thought about this. Kagome just like Mitsuko was half angel and half demon; still her body had chosen the appearance of a fallen angel with demon attributes.

"I don't think so, right now your body is still trying to adjust to the new changes."

"I will take a while, before your body finds the harmony."

"Harmony?" Mitsuko asked confused.

"Yes, that's when your body will choose your real form."

Mitsuko nodded her head, even though she was still a bit worried. She involuntarily shivered. Mai noticed her daughter's unrest.

"Just don't be afraid and remember that your father and I will be there for you." Mitsuko nodded her head as she continued looking at the children, while enjoying her mother's company.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku sat quietly in the castle as he observed everything. His plans had to be changed now that Kagome's parents had come in the picture. Both of them were no laughing matter. Mai was a full-blooded light kitsune, a very rare breed of kitsune. They were quite powerful. Then there was Kazuo, who was a son of heavens, an angel. It was clear to the spider hanyou that he had to play his cards well. These were not normal opponents. And of course there was also Kagome's little sister Mitsuko. The hanyou had been quite impressed with her powers. The girl was stronger then she looked and quite a sight to behold. Beauty did run in the family, both of the girls were just as beautiful as their mother. Mai and Mitsuko were really beautiful, but he had eyes for only one…

"Kagome." He whispered huskily as he observed her through Kanna's mirror.

With each day that passed by, she was becoming more mature and much more beautiful. Her powers were increasing as well. Yes, she would be the perfect mate for the soon to be ruler of the whole world. No, he wasn't dumb. He knew very well that there was much more then only Japan. Japan was only the first step in his plan. With Kagome by his side, he would be able to control the Shikon no tama. No one, absolutely no one could stop him.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome avoid Sesshoumaru. Something must have happened between the two. He was sure about it. The Demon Lord was difficult that he knew. He still didn't understand why Sesshoumaru insisted on protecting Kagome. They had been enemies once and now he was willing to protect her with his life. He furrowed his brows. He needed to find out more about this. Sesshoumaru, unlike his half-brother was a worthy and strong opponent. He could become a nuisance in his place. He had already proven a burden once. His eyes bled red as he recalled what happened. He had had Kagome in his arms if it hadn't been for the Demon Lord he would have captured her for sure and he could already be enjoying her.

Yet there was one thing that Naraku possessed and that was patience. He knew that in the end all the pieces of the puzzle would fall into place. Casting a side-glance he observed Kagura standing there. He smirked amusedly when he watched her glare heatedly at him.

"Kagura, go pay Mitsuko a visit." He said casually.

"Mitsuko?" Kagura asked uncertain; she knew that Naraku wasn't interested in the girl.

"Yes, now go." He bit out in a cold voice.

Kagura nodded his head. He watched as she disappeared from his eyesight. Yes, Mitsuko still had to be tested. He already knew the others' strength and weaknesses. It was time to find out those of Mitsuko. As a strategic man, he needed to know his opponents; he needed to know their strength and weaknesses so that he could use them to his advantage. Inuyasha and the gang were just pawns in his game. Right now the only one that he didn't quite understand yet was the young female. That's why Kagura would test her. With that last thought he walked out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome sat silently in a tall tree as she observed her mother and sister. She couldn't help, but smile. She still hadn't really spoken to her sister. The reason was that she didn't know what she would say. She was her twin sister. And yet what the Goddess told them still rang in her head. They were so different from one another. They were like night and day. In this case she was night and Mitsuko was day. She gently pulled a feather from her wings and observed the dark color. The dark feather shone brightly in the sun. She still had a lot to learn about herself, she was a fallen angel and yet she possessed the powers of both demon and angel. And not to mention she had the attributes of both. Her sister was just like her, except her sister had white wings.

'What's the difference between us?'

'Was she still an angel?'

"Spying on your sister now?" Inuyasha's gruff voice said from behind her.

"Eep!" Kagome yelled, losing her balance.

She would have fallen out of the tree if it hadn't been for Inuyasha's quick reflexes. She let out a relieved sigh as she found herself in the safety of Inuyasha's arms. However as soon as the thought struck her of where she was, she decided it would have been better to have fallen out of the tree. She quickly pushed away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha hid the hurt look that had crossed his face.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coldly with her back to him.

"I…" he shut his mouth as he looked at Shippou and Rin in the distance.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell her that she was much more then just a shard detector. Kagome sighed as she turned to look at him. She needed to know. She knew that she still cared for Inuyasha, but looking at the way things were going between them, she was afraid that those feelings would dry up. And she didn't want that to happen.

"Inuyasha, do you consider me at least a friend or am I just a tool?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha visibly tensed at this. His ears twitched nervously as he tried to find his voice to speak. Kagome mistook his silence. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She stood up and spread open her wings. Inuyasha seeing her stand up panicked. His hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist.

"Let go Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily as she tried to release her wrist from his grip.

Inuyasha only tightened his grip. He wouldn't let her leave, not before telling her the truth. For once he would drop his guard and let her in.

"Kagome stop it." He whispered.

"No, just let me go, I'm just some shard detector anyway!" she yelled angrily her crystal tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome, listen for once, you're my friend, not my shard detector!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, causing Kagome to stop her struggling.

She slowly turned her tearstained face to look at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe what he had said.

"Kagome, I really care about you, you're my first friend."

"You accepted me for who I was and you've always been there for me."

"I care for you Kagome and no matter how I act or what I say, you must never think otherwise."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she watched the sincere look on his face.

He released her wrist and stood up on the branch. Not saying anything, he gathered her in his arms. He was sorry for all the times, he had hurt her. However being a hanyou had taught him not to trust anyone. He had created a wall around his heart to protect himself. With Kikyo's betrayal he got even more jaded. And the wall around his heart had increased even more. That was until he met Kagome. She had stayed by his side even when he had hurt her countless times by calling her weak or by sneaking off to go and meet Kikyo. He was unworthy of her love.

She even brought Kikyo back for him; sacrificing her love for him. He hadn't realized how much he cared for her, until she had been taken by Sesshoumaru. He had been afraid that he would kill her. Seeing her alive, he had been so relieved that there were no words to describe what he had felt that moment. She was a true gem. He tightened his hold around her as he inhaled her scent. He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. If only…he mentally shook his head. He told her, what he could. He couldn't tell her that he cared for her so much that he saw her more than just a friend. He just couldn't. He wasn't going to be selfish, he had Kikyo. It wouldn't be fair to both of them. He gently ran his hands through her silky hair. He would be her friend and nothing more. And he would be damned if he or anyone else hurt her.

Kagome sighed as she felt at peace in his arms. If he was offering his friendship, she would accept it, as long as she was by his side, she would be happy. She had made a promise a long time ago to stay by his side and she would keep her promise.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru who was in his study stood by the window and watched as Inuyasha embraced Kagome for some reason felt his blood boiled. He bit back the growl that wanted to leave his lips. However his thoughts were cut short, when he heard an amused chuckle from behind him. He whirled around to see Kazuo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and with an amused look on his face.

He glared heatedly at him, but the angel seemed not to be affected by it. Kazuo slowly made his way towards the Demon Lord. He silently stood at the window and looked at what Sesshoumaru had been observing. The same amused smile made his way to his lips.

"It looks like my daughter really cares for that young man." He said nonchalantly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes dangerously while looking at the couple. He inwardly laughed. Sesshoumaru was as easy to read as a book. It was more then obvious that he was jealous. He decided to anger the Demon Lord even more.

"Do you think he would take her as his mate?"

His only answer was a loud growl from Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord's eyes were slowly bleeding red. He abruptly turned around and walked out of his study. Kazuo smiled as he watched him leave. The Demon Lord was stubborn. He refused to acknowledge his feelings.

"Stubborn pup." He muttered while he observed his daughter.

A slight frown marred his features. By what he had gathered the hanyou had another woman. He wasn't sure what the relationship between him and his daughter were. However one thing was for sure, he wouldn't let him play with her feelings. He knew that Kagome was old enough to make her own decisions, but he as her father wouldn't let the hanyou play with her emotions. He wasn't a demon, but when it came to her daughters, he would be even more protective than any demon. He wouldn't let anyone hurt them; especially not now that he got them back.

Casting one last look at the two of them, he turned around and walked out of the study, but not before making a mental note to talk to the hanyou.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mitsuko knew that she was going to hate herself for doing this, but she felt she had to do this. She slowly opened the doors of his study, from what she had gathered from Rin, the Demon Lord was bound to be in there. She slowly pushed open the door and peaked in. She let out a strangled cry as the door was roughly pulled open. Looking up she was met with a pair of glowing golden eyes.

"Why are you spying on me wench?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.

Unlike Kagome, Mitsuko could control her tongue, instead of snapping at him like Kagome would, she slowly straightened up and looked calmly at him.

"I would appreciate it Lord Sesshoumaru that when you're referring to me you use my name and not some other name that you deem worthy, seeing that I call you by your proper name and title." She said calmly, even though her silver eyes could freeze hell over.

He was completely taken back by her calmness. Even though her statement had cut through like a knife. Just like Kagome, she had a sharp tongue. However unlike Kagome she retained a calm exterior even when it was more than clear that she would rather have slapped him silly. He had to give her credit though to stand up to him and not flinch. She was either incredible brave to talk to him like that or she was too stupid to be scared of him. The latter was more likely.

"Hn." He said turning around.

Mitsuko resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she followed him inside. He sure had a big ego, she thought wryly as she closed the door behind him. Sesshoumaru slowly sat down in his chair behind the desk. Mitsuko just as calmly sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She had to admit that he was intimidating. She looked around his study. The place was tidy. Behind his desk was a big bookcase filled with books. Apparently he liked to read. There were some paintings hanging from the wall. Two of them were of a beautiful demoness with platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes. She had the same markings as the Demon Lord, she concluded that it had to be his mother.

"Why are you here Mitsuko?" he asked when he noticed her looking around.

She snapped her head to look at him. She abruptly stood up. She took a deep breath before bowing her head.

"I apologize for attacking you earlier my Lord." She said calmly.

She really hated herself right now. She was apologizing to a demon, a demon that was too arrogant to stand. Sesshoumaru stayed silent as he pondered on what she had said. He would have never expected her to apologize. That had to be a strong hit to her pride.

"Apology accepted." He said calmly.

Mitsuko raised her head and couldn't help, but smile. That was until her gaze landed on book that was lying on his desk.

"Is that the Holy Archive?" she asked with disbelief. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know this book?" he asked.

"Yes, there are only two copies, one is in the library of the heavens…and I see that you have the other one." She narrowed her eyes at this.

"How do you have this book in your possession?" Sesshoumaru smirked, as he looked straight at her.

"I have my ways." he said calmly.

She was about to protest when he cut her off. He turned the book around and pushed it towards her. She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows to look at him as if asking him what he wanted. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed as he leaned towards her. She watched him cautiously.

"Can you read this?" he asked almost bored.

She seemed to snap out of her reverie as she looked at the words. They were ancient, she had studied the language, but still she had some difficulty deciphering the words. Looking up she was met with the impatient glare of the Demon Lord. She mentally sighed. He sure was impatient.

"It will take time for me to decipher it completely." She said pushing the book back in his hands.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent as he contemplated her answer. She was the only one right now that had the capability to translate it for him. He didn't like the idea that it would take longer then he anticipated. Nevertheless he had no other choice. He needed to decipher the prophecy in order to protect Kagome. There was so much that he didn't know about her. He had the distinct feeling that if he was able to read the prophecy, he would get his answers.

"You have a week to decipher and translate the prophecy for me; if in this span of time you do not succeed…"

"I will succeed." Mitsuko bit out, cutting him off.

Sesshoumaru hid his amusement. She sure was confident of herself and her skills. He closed the book and pushed it towards her. She caught it and looked at him with bright silver eyes.

"You have one week _angel_." He said smirking.

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. She could clearly hear the mocking in his voice. Turning around, she briskly walked out of the door. She made sure to slam the door behind her. Sesshoumaru smirked as he was finally left alone in his study. Well, besides Kagome, this girl would definitely provide some amusement. He would see how much, she could stand before she actually exploded on him. His smile quickly disappeared as he thought about the girl's older sister. He hated to admit it, but he needed to talk to her. Yet some part of him kept telling him that she had Inuyasha and that he wasn't needed. Still he needed to talk to her. He was after all in his care. He couldn't protect her if she kept avoiding him like the plague. Standing up, he decided to find the source of his problems.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was bored out of her mind. She had absolutely nothing to do. Inuyasha had disappeared after his somewhat of a confession. Sango and Miroku were nowhere to be found, even though that wasn't very shocking. Those two were getting closer and closer. Shippou and Rin were playing in the gardens while Kagome's mother and father looked after them and Mitsuko had gone to her room.

Sighing she walked into Sesshoumaru's study. She knew that he had a bookcase filled with books. She did enjoy reading, so she decided that a good book would help her pass the time. She just prayed that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Her prayers were answered. The place was empty. Quickly walking to the bookcase, she was amazed to see a large selection of books. Some of them were about demon and demon heritage, while others were about adventure, mystery and even romance.

Some of the books were really old. She picked up one book about adventure and decided to make herself comfortable on some big pillows that were in a corner. She didn't even look up as the door was opened. The book was too good. She only looked up as she felt someone sit down in front of her. Raising her face she was met with deep molten golden eyes.

'So much like Inuyasha's, but much more beautiful.'

Shaking her head mentally she sat up and regarded the demon lord with a calm façade. She felt rather uneasy and nervous, but she wasn't going to show it. She was sure that he wasn't there to just sit there and look at her. His golden eyes bore through her blue ones. She was unable to compete with his gaze; instead she averted her gaze to the book.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, making her look up.

"I'm not avoiding you." She lied, although she was sure that he would smell the lie.

"You're lying." She bit the inside of her cheek. to stop the retort that wanted to escape her lips.

"Why were you upset?" he asked.

Kagome raised her eyes to glare at him. He had no right to question her like this. Her reasons were her own. Closing the book with a loud thud, she stood up with the intention to walk away, but was stopped as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. And unfortunately for her, she slipped on one of the pillows causing her to literally fall backwards in Sesshoumaru's lap.

She wished that the earth would just open up and swallowed her at the moment. Looking up she was met with the amused eyes of the Demon Lord. She blushed bright red as she tried to sit up, but to her horror she was kept in place as Sesshoumaru used one hand to secure both of her arms above her head. Her eyes widened at her precarious position.

"Will you please let me up?" she ground through her teeth.

"No." he said flatly.

"Sesshoumaru let me up." She growled.

She gasped as he lowered his face so that it was only inches away from hers. She froze. If she thought his eyes were beautiful from far away, they were absolutely stunning from up close. They were an intricate mix of gold and amber. She could have sworn that there was even a hint of silver in his eyes.

"I will only let you go if you tell why you were so upset." He said firmly.

"Why the hell does it concern you?!" she snapped, her temper coming to its boiling point. Her blue eyes were glowing fiercely and he had to admit that her eyes were really beautiful. They possessed some much fire.

"It concerns this Sesshoumaru, for you're under this Sesshoumaru's care." He growled.

"Yeah, I know that, just because I'm the Dark-Light." She spat.

She went completely still at this. She averted her gaze to the side. She sighed. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru straightened back up as he looked at her. She was suddenly so docile. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze at him. He instantly noticed the change in her eyes; they suddenly resembled two pools of blue liquid.

"I will always be seen as a tool, no one will see me for who I really am." She whispered.

He was completely taken back by her answer. And it was then that he recalled what Inuyasha and him had said that day. Both of them considered her a tool. Looking into her eyes, he could see the sorrow in them and for some reason it unnerved him. Those eyes weren't meant to be filled with sorrow.

"You're not a tool Kagome." He said sternly, making the girl look up at him. She looked like a child that had been told a big secret.

"But…" she was cut off by a clawed finger on her lips.

"No matter what anybody tells you, you're not a tool; you're your own person."

Kagome nodded her head as he slowly released her, but to his amazement she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. The only one that had hugged ever was Rin. And she was a child. So it felt completely different to be hugged by Kagome. Her body was tightly pressed against his and he could feel every curve on her body. However before he could ponder the effect that her close proximity was having on his body, released him.

"Thank you, Fluffy." She said cried out excitedly in his ear, before standing up.

It took him one moment to realize what she had called him. He growled at her. She only smiled at him, further invoking his rage. Yet he calmed down by her next statement.

"I do mean it, thank you Sesshoumaru, I really needed to hear that." She said her blue eyes shining brightly.

She smiled again at him, before picking up the discarded book and skipping out of the room like a child. He sat there silently as he watched her leave. She was an enigma to him. The more he tried to understand her, the more confused he got. Standing up he decided that some exercise would help him clear his mind.

The girl wasn't so bad. That was when she wasn't calling him nicknames. Oh how much he despised the nickname Fluffy. He, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands wasn't in any way Fluffy. Yet just thinking about Kagome brought a small smile to his lips.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mitsuko sat Indian style on the bed with the Holy Archive opened in her lap. She had one week to decipher this prophecy. Right now she was trying to translate it. Looking out of her window, she smiled at the little bird that was perched on a branch and singing its heart out.

Stretching her arms over her head, she decided that she had just about enough for today. Standing up she walked to the window. Closing her eyes, she sighed as the wind ran through her long hair. She loved the way the sun kissed her skin with its warm rays. Yet all of the sudden the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Opening her eyes, she barely had time to dodge some windblades that came her way. The force of the attack alone slammed her in the wall. Raising her face she was met with Kagura.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mitsuko asked.

"I'm Kagura and I was sent to kill you." The wind-witch said casually.

Kagura smiled wickedly at her, before sending another attack her way. Mitsuko jumped out of the way of the attack. The attack completely destroyed the door. Mitsuko quickly stood up. Raising both of her hands in the she was planned to summon her deadly disks, but to her horror nothing happened. Concentrating she tried to use some of her other powers, but nothing happened not even her wings wanted to appear.

Her powers had left her.

TBC…….


	10. Harmony

**The Dark-Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 11 Harmony. **

_**A/N: I'm back. Yep, I'm still alive! Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. I happy that you guys like the story so far. You guys are my inspiration. Anyhoo let's continue with the story. **_

Mitsuko didn't understand why, her powers weren't working. Her powers were gone. She was defenseless. Kagura watched with a satisfied smirk as the angel finally raised large eyes to look at her. She could see the slight signs of fear in her eyes. She had to give the girl credit for not showing her fear. Mitsuko slowly stood up and straightened herself.

"So will you surrender little one?" Kagura asked smiling.

Mitsuko stayed silent as she took in the demoness in front of her. She had released only one attack on her, but Mitsuko was sure that she had to be careful. Looking around she knew that she would be at a disadvantage in the room. She wouldn't be able to move the way she wanted, without being hindered by some kind of furniture in the room making it really difficult to dodge the attacks. Mentally cursing her, she did the last thing she thought she would ever do, she ran.

"Not so fast." Kagura yelled as she summoned her large feather and went after her.

Mitsuko raced through the halls. And Kagura was hot on her heels. She dodged another attack, but wasn't fast enough resulting in a nasty cut on her left arm. She screamed as another attack made contact with her back, slashing her. She fell forward blood staining her white kimono. She struggled to get up. Kagura landed behind her. The wind witch took pleasure in seeing the angel suffer.

"Seems like you're not going anywhere." She said tauntingly.

"Think again!" Mitsuko yelled, kicking her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

Yet Kagura was fast. Opening her fan, she created a strong enough dust of wind that knocked into Mitsuko. Mitsuko's bit back a scream as she was knocked out of the window by Kagura's attack. With a groan she slowly sat up. Looking up she watched as Kagura easily glided out of the window towards her. She could clearly see the evil glint in her eyes. If she wasn't careful she would end up dead for sure.

Heavens guide me, she thought as she straightened up and tried to prepare herself for whatever attack was thrown at her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Goddess of Heavens sat on her throne. Two angels were holding a round mirror in front of her. The mirror was decorated with blue and green gemstones at the side. Looking in the mirror she could see the fight between Mitsuko and Kagura.

She had seen that Mitsuko powers had disappeared. She had been afraid of this. However it didn't surprise her. She was still unable to find the harmony within her. And as long as she was afraid of her demon heritage, her powers would not work. She winced as she watched Mitsuko get thrown a few feet away by one of the demoness' attacks. She bit her lips.

It was going to be up to Mitsuko to control those powers and bring those powers in harmony with her angelic ones. Only than would her true form come out. It was time to see if she had made a good decision in training Mitsuko all those years.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mitsuko stood up, while holding her right shoulder. There was a nasty cut there, compliments of Kagura's attacks. The demoness meant business. She didn't give her any kind of opening.

Mitsuko had not time to react as she was surrounded by tornados. She tried to move away, but was too slow. She was knocked into a patch of trees, breaking them with her body. Mitsuko groaned and tried to sit up. She winced though as a stinging pain shot through her left side. Looking down, she noticed that a big piece of wood was protruding from her side.

Securing her hand around the piece of wood, she jerked it out with a strong pull. She screamed as excruciating pain shot through her body. She slowly sat up. The wounds were bleeding quite a bit, but she completely ignored them. She blocked out the pain. She knew that she was at a disadvantage here, but as a warrior she wasn't going to run.

"Oh is the little girl hurt?" Kagura asked sarcastically as she stood in front of Mitsuko.

"Does it hurt?" Kagura asked sarcastically, using her closed fan to raise Mitsuko's face so that she was looking at her.

Kagura chuckled as Mitsuko narrowed her eyes at her. However she was completely taken back as Mitsuko pushed the fan away from her face. She then punched Kagura in the face, making her drop her fan. Mitsuko quickly took a fighting stance. She wasn't going to run. She might be powerless, but she could still fight. Fortunately for her the kimono was ripped on the side, giving her enough movement.

Kagura backed away, while angrily touching her cheek. Not even Naraku had ever struck her in the face before. Her eyes bled red as she angrily glared at Mitsuko. Both females stood still as they seized one another up. However Mitsuko's attention was diverted when she heard someone call her name.

"Mitsuko!" Rin yelled running towards her.

Mitsuko quickly turned around to see the little girl running towards her. This gave Kagura the opening that she needed. The wind-witch reached for her fan. With a snap she opened the fan. Mitsuko seeing this quickly ran towards Rin. Just as Kagura released her ultimate attack, Mitsuko scooped Rin in her arms and shielded the young child with her body.

The attack hit its target, sending both Mitsuko and Rin flying, still Mitsuko managed to receive all the damage as she protected the little girl. Rin opened her large eyes to see Mitsuko hovering above her. Her head hurt a bit, but for the rest she was fine. Mitsuko on the other hand wasn't. Rin's large eyes widened as she noticed blood covering the angel.

"Rin, run." Mitsuko whispered, blood coming out of her mouth.

The child slowly sat up and gazed at Mitsuko. Rin was a child, but even she knew that it wasn't good when someone lost so much blood. Slowly a puddle of blood was forming on the ground around Mitsuko, staining the green grass. Some of the blood was even on Rin. The little girl looked frighteningly at her blood-covered clothes. Rin was snapped out of her reverie when Mitsuko called her name.

"Run, Rin." Mitsuko whispered again.

"You and the brat will die here." Kagura taunted as she stepped towards them.

Mitsuko watched as Rin backed away, fear in her eyes. She couldn't let her die. She just couldn't. She didn't know what happened, but it was a something wild and feral had been released from within her. Any restraint that she might have had as a daughter of the heavens seemed to shatter as this raw power took over her. Her eyes bled red in rage. Kagura froze as she felt the youki rising around her. Mitsuko was still on all four on the ground. Her body pulsated violently. Her long hair flew around her. Even Rin was scared as she watched red stripes appear on Mitsuko's cheeks. Long blue female claws replaced her normal nails. Rin slowly took a step back as she noticed the redness in Mitsuko's eyes. She knew exactly that it was dangerous for her to stay there. The white of Mitsuko's eyes were now completely red, making her silver eyes stand out.

Before Kagura could even move, she found herself dangling in the air, her feet off the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked into liquid silver eyes. Mitsuko's hand was around the wind witch's throat as she dangled her in the air. Mitsuko growled and bared her fangs at Kagura. Kagura gasped as she felt the sharp claws puncturing her flesh.

"How dare you threaten a child in front of me?" Mitsuko hissed.

She tightened her hold, cutting off Kagura's oxygen supply. The demoness gasped for breath. Mitsuko taking satisfaction in it, smile wickedly. Rin was scared as she watched Mitsuko. She didn't recognize the female angel that she had come to like in such a short amount of time. Not being able to withstand the look on Mitsuko's face any longer she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say Kagome was cheerful, after she had talked to Sesshoumaru would have been an understatement. She was positively glowing. She skipped happily through the hallways.

"Kagome?" The voice brought her from her thoughts.

Whirling around, she saw Miroku and Sango standing there. She smiled brightly at them, before turning around and skipping towards them.

"What's up guys?" She asked happily.

"You're in a very happy mood today, Lady Kagome." Miroku commented.

"Yep!" she chirped.

"And why is that?" Sango asked curiously.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered without thinking.

She blushed a bright red when she recalled what she had just said. Sango gaped at her, while Miroku looked intently at his friend. He wasn't sure what had happened, but by the looks of his friend, it was something really good. Yet as always his perverted mind came with some very strange ideas. A perverted smile appeared on his face. Kagome noticing his perverted look shot him a glare.

"Don't you dare assume anything like that." She growled.

"I didn't say anything, Lady Kagome." Miroku said in his most innocent voice.

"You were thinking it." The Dark-Light said evenly.

"Where's Shippou by the way?" Kagome asked noticing the absence of her adopted pup.

"He's with your parents, he seems rather attached to your mother." Sango answered coming out of her shock.

She still couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was responsible for Kagome's happy mood. It was just strange and weird…and weird…did she say weird…correction just plain wrong.

"Yeah, I guess birds of a kind stick together." Kagome said smiling.

However anything that they might wanted to say, was cut short as a scream reverberated through the halls.

"Rin." Kagome muttered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru silently practiced with his sword. His movements were fluid and calculated. Nevertheless his peace was disturbed as an unknown presence made itself known.

"What do you want hybrid?" he asked without stopping his movements.

"Why are you protecting Kagome?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Who else will protect her?" The Western Lord asked simply.

"I've always protected her and I will keep protecting her, she doesn't need you." Inuyasha spat.

Before he could react, he was slammed into a nearby wall and he found himself dangling in the air by his neck. He gulped when he noticed how Sesshoumaru was glaring at him. He had seen that look in his eyes before and it wasn't good.

"You've done a great job at protecting her from others, but who will protect her from you!"

"What the fuck do you mean!" Inuyasha snarled, his hands instinctively gripping his brother's hand and digging claws in his flesh.

"You've done more damage that any of her enemies could have done." Sesshoumaru ignored the blood that was now dripping from the wounds on his hand as he snarled at his half-brother.

"You've broken her, with your hurtful words and betrayal."

His voice might have been cold, but inside he was boiling. He wanted nothing more than to rip the hanyou apart. He watched as the hanyou froze at his words. A hurtful look crossed his face. Deciding that he was wasting his time, Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha. The hanyou fell with a loud thud on the ground. Picking up his shirt, Sesshoumaru made to leave the room, but was stopped by his brother's voice.

"You don't understand." Inuyasha whispered.

It had been very soft, but the Demon Lord had heard it. He turned curious gaze towards the hanyou, but he just adverted his gaze.

"I don't care for your explanations, but one thing I will assure you, I will not let you hurt her again." He said in a clipped voice.

He turned around with the intention to walk away, but was stopped by Inuyasha again.

"Why?"

"Why do you protect her?"

"Why do you care?"

Sesshoumaru stood still, with his back to Inuyasha. Honestly, he didn't have an answer for that question. Why did he care? He wasn't supposed to care. A chuckle from Inuyasha woke him out of his musings.

"Does Kagome know?" he asked rubbing his injured neck.

"Does she know what?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily, his patience was running thin.

Both of the inu brothers looked up as a scream pierced through the somewhat silence.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered, before he was out of the door.

He could hear Inuyasha shouting for him to wait up, but he didn't care. Rin's scream had been full of fear. She was very frightened and for some reason it unnerved him. His only thought was to save Rin and to punish whoever had caused her so much fear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin was scared, she was very scared. He instantly found her in the gardens. His eyes widened as he watched Mitsuko standing there. She looked completely demon now. He watched as she squeezed the air out of Kagura.

Rin noticing the Demon Lord ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around his leg as she cried her eyes out. Sesshoumaru observed the red smutches of blood on his little ward, but by the scent he could tell that it wasn't hers. He inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Kneeling down he unwrapped the little girl from his leg. He gently, mindful of his sharp claws, wiped away the tears of her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama needs to help Mitsuko!" Rin yelled as she seemed to stop crying.

Sesshoumaru let his gaze wander to the female a few feet of them. She was badly hurt, the scent of blood hung heavily on her. Ironically enough, just like Kagome's her blood smelled good and enticing. He mentally berated himself for having such thoughts. He knew that if her wounds weren't treated soon, she could even die.

He gently pushed Rin behind him as he took a step towards Mitsuko. However he stopped when she released a warning growl at him. Her silver eyes looked at him for a moment, before moving towards Kagura again. She snarled at her, showing her fangs. Kagura unconsciously cringed.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn to look behind him as he felt the others approach him. A gasp alerted him that Kagome was there. He put out a hand out when he noticed Kagome walking towards her sister. Kagome raised bright blue eyes to look at the Demon Lord, but he didn't even spare her a glance.

"It's not wise for you to approach her right now." Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice.

Mai and Kazuo watched in horror and fear as their youngest daughter had been overtaken by her demon rage. Mai knew what her daughter went through, seeing that she was demon as well. Once lost to the demon rage it was hard to gain back the control, especially someone that didn't have any understanding of the demonic power like Mitsuko. Shippou who was resting in Mai's arms raised large emerald eyes to look at his 'grandmother'. He could see the worry in her eyes. He turned his gaze back to his adopted mother's sister.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mitsuko snarled again as she tightened her hold on Kagura's. Raising her hand she planned to give the last blow. All she could see was red.

"You will die here!" she growled.

"NO!" Kagome tried to rush to her sister's side.

Yet she was stopped as Sesshoumaru's hand clasped around her wrist. Mitsuko's hand stopped just a few inches from Kagura's neck. Her body pulsated again. She froze. Her eyes were wide as she heard an unfamiliar voice in her head.

'Do not kill in rage, little one.'

'Do not bathe your hands in blood, because of your anger.'

'Anger and Rage should never be allowed to control you.'

'Remember who you are.'

The voice was bringing reason to her, but she was too far lost in her rage. All she could see was a red haze of anger and rage and the thirst to kill the wind-witch was overriding all her other senses. The youki around her increased in strength to the point, that any other youkai would have transformed into his true form. However all of the sudden a searing pain shot through her body, making her drop Kagura. A painful scream ripped from her lips as blinding blue energy sizzled around her. Kagura quickly summoned her feather and fled. She didn't stay and wait to see what was happening to Mitsuko.

The sky above darkened and lightning ruled the sky, while thunder deafened her scream of agony of the young female. A storm was brewing. Powerful winds flew around them. Kagome and Kazuo instantly recognize the blue colored power around the female as purifying power. Mitsuko gave out another scream as lightning shot down next to her.

"Her powers are out of control!" Mai yelled as her long dark hair whipped around her.

"She's purifying herself." Kazuo whispered.

Kazuo threw up a shield as raw power surged from his youngest daughter towards them. Youki and holy power were swirling and pouring from her. Both powers were trying to dominate. Sango braced herself and used the boomerang to protect herself and Miroku from the energy. Some of the demonic energy connected with Sango's boomerang, pushing her back. Mitsuko powers were immense and dangerous.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as purifying power shot at Tetseiga transforming the big sword into the rusty katana.

Kagome stood there and looked at her sister. She gasped as Sesshoumaru pushed her behind him, shielding her and Rin from the onslaught of power. Rin clung to Kagome. Sesshoumaru used Toukijin to slice through the energy that came towards them. He had only seen and felt such raw power before and that had been the day that Kagome had transformed into her true self.

"If we don't do something soon, she will end up killing us!" Miroku yelled, for once loosing his zen-like calmness.

"What the hell do you suggest we do, monk!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping away as an attack made contact with the ground where he was standing.

Sesshoumaru hated to admit this, but he needed to bring a stop to this. He tightened his hold on Toukijin. He knew that this was the only way. Kagome noticed the look on his face and knew what he was planning. She quickly latched her hand around his wrist. He looked down at the young woman and was surprised at what he saw in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but he could see all what he was saying in her eyes. Blue clashed with gold as they looked into each others eyes.

Breaking the staring contest, she disappeared from his side and appeared in front of him. He whirled around in hopes of stopping her, but he was too late. He would have gone after her if it wasn't for the little girl that clung to his legs.

Kagome could see how much pain her sister was in. Every scream that left her sister's lips caused a stab of pain in her own heart. She couldn't stand the sight. She was her little sister, she was her blood. Instincts told her protect her, to help her. Without thinking she rushed towards her sister. She looked like a blur as she dashed towards the youngest female. She could hear her friends calling out her name, but she didn't care. The need to safe her sister was too great. Summoning a shield she avoided being hit by her power. She ground her teeth as the attack pushed her back a bit.

Her eyes flashed bright as she poured more power in her shield, effectively overcoming her sister's attack. She wouldn't be stopped, she would save her sister. Her hand glowed blue and she slashed through a load of turquoise youki that rushed towards her, purifying it instantly. She stopped only a few feet away from her sister.

She looked around and found herself in what looked like a whirlwind of her power. Just as she was about to reach for Mitsuko, some enormous power exploded out of her, incasing the young angel in what seemed like a tornado of two different powers. Kagome spread open her wings and took towards the sky, to avoid the attack. Looking at her friends, she watched as her father summoned a big enough shield to protect all of them. She let out a relieved sigh, knowing that they were okay. However now looking at the power down there, she didn't know how she was going to get in there.

For a moment she felt like panicking, but she quickly pushed down the urge and strengthened her determination. She would safe her sister.

Kagome was startled as she felt the shikon shards pulsate, looking down at the half shikon at her neck she was shocked to see it glowing bright. She gasped as the pulses became more erratic. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, clearing her mind she tapped into the shikon's power. She could sense that the shikon wanted to help her sister just as much as her.

Please, help me safe my sister, Shikon no Tama, she mentally asked as she closed both of her hands around the jewel.

The jewel pulsated even stronger and Kagome's hair flew around her, a pink light surrounding her body. The shikon's pulses slowed down to the point that it was in synchronization with the beatings of her heart. Not opening her eyes she lowered herself to the ground. She slowly walked towards her sister letting the shikon guide her.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked in wonder as he watched Kagome's body outlined by a pink shine.

They watched as she slowly and steadfastly walked towards Mitsuko, the raging power being deflected from her body. The tornado of power seemed to vanish and allow her access to where her sister was. Sesshoumaru watched in awe as Kagome closed the distance between her and her sister. She wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her close to her.

The pain was unbearable; it felt like she was slowly being burned, as well from the inside as the outside. And to top it off she felt like she was being punctured by million of needles. Nevertheless she suddenly felt a soothing feeling overcome her. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see her sister there. She felt her wrap her arms around her in a comforting hug. A bright pink light seemed to be surrounding her. The power itself felt somewhat familiar to her. She felt as the power slowly seeped into her being. It felt like a cool downpour slowly extinguishing the fire that was slowly consuming her.

"Kagome." She whispered.

"It's okay, little sister, you'll be okay." Kagome whispered.

Being in the presence of her twin-sister it felt like an unknown bond was being reestablished between them. It felt like she was…finally home. The red seeped out of her eyes, signifying that her rage had subsided. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the warmth. Kagome slowly stood back and opened her eyes. She watched in wonder as turquoise and blue energy flew around Mitsuko. Now instead of trying to try to dominate the other, they were swirling and caressing one another. Mitsuko stood there with her eyes closed, her long hair billowing around her. She brought her hands across her chest in a praying-like way.

Mitsuko blocked everything around her. It was only her and the power that came from within her. The purifying power that she inherited from her father felt cool and controlled, while the demonic power that she had inherited from her mother felt hot and untamed. Yet when those two powers mixed it gave her the feeling of completion. Nevertheless there was another power in her. It was neither demonic nor angelic. It was far stronger than the angelic power and it was far purer than the demonic power. Yet it was also this power that seemed to bring her two other powers together in harmony.

Everybody watched as another power joined the two. This one was a beautiful violet color. It swirled together with the turquoise and blue. It was very beautiful to look at. The powers flew around her. Mitsuko smiled as she for once felt complete. She wasn't afraid anymore of the demon in her.

'I'm neither angel nor demon, but at the same time I'm both and I embrace both of my powers in order to protect those that I love and care about.'

Everybody had to cover their eyes all of the sudden as the field was swept by a blinding light. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and almost gasped at what she saw. Mitsuko stood there, her whole body seemed to be made out of pure energy. The light slowly receded into her body and she collapsed. Kagome quickly ran to her sister's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping her stand up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Mitsuko whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Kagome nodded her head as she helped her sister up.

"Wow." Shippou said in awe.

Mitsuko stood there, wearing a white strapless dress that hugged her upper-body and flared out at her hips. Tiny blue sparkling stones decorated the hem of her skirt. Her white wings gleamed in the afternoon sun.

Mitsuko raised her face to look up at her sister. Kagome's eyes widened like saucers. Two turquoise stripes adorned both of her cheeks. A strange marking adorned Mitsuko's forehead. It looked like a violet circle, with eight little sphere surrounding the circle. In the middle of the circle there was the small teardrop that she had inherited from her father.

Both of her pointed ears were adorned by two hoop-earrings. Her left arm had a silver armlet around it while her right wrist was adorned by various silver bracelets. Blue feminine claws adorned her fingers. She furrowed her brows as she watched the look that Kagome was giving her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked her silver eyes boring through Kagome's blue ones.

Kagome could see a violet rim around her eyes now. Before Kagome could say anything, Rin ran towards Mitsuko, knocking her over. Rin squealed and hugged the young female for all she was worth.

"Mitsuko, you are okay and you look beautiful and different!" Rin yelled.

Mitsuko winced at the loudness of her voice. Yet she blinked owlishly as she remembered what Rin had said. Different? How?

Her attention was diverted to Kagome who let out a gasp. Kagome gasped as a tingling sensation went through her body. Her friends watched in awe as two dark blue crescent moons appeared, one at each side of the blue teardrop. They were facing opposite each other.

The marking of their mother seemed to have shifted from their arm to their right shoulder blade.

"It's seems that you've finally found your harmony." Mai said walking towards her two daughters.

Both of her two daughters could see the relief in her eyes and the unshed tears. Mitsuko did feel bad for worrying her mother. Nevertheless both Kagome and she got the air knocked out of them as Mai kneeled down and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so glad that you two are okay." She whispered.

Mai pulled back and looked straight at her two daughters with a serious expression on her face. Both Kagome and Mitsuko gulped. Kagome might have not been afraid of Sesshoumaru and Mitsuko might have been a high general of the heavens, but both of the girls felt the hair on the back of the neck stand up as their mother looked sternly at them.

"You two will never scare me like that again, am I understood?"

Both of the girls nodded quickly. Kazuo chuckled as Mai began rambling about the two girls scaring her to death. Miroku and Sango soon joined in. It was just so funny seeing the two girls getting lectured, even Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were smirking. Shippou and Rin got tired and decided to go play a few feet away in the field. They just couldn't understand grown-ups sometimes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Goddess of Heavens saw Mitsuko's new appearance. A smile tilted her lips. She watched as Rin once again hugged Mitsuko for all she was worth. Mitsuko's powers had disappeared due that her two powers didn't want to cooperate with each other, but now she had finally found the harmony within her.

Looking at the whole gang, she had to admit that it was a strange group. They were a strange group indeed. The Goddess had to smile as the monk dared to ask Mitsuko to bear his child. Mitsuko's was shocked to say the least. Fortunately the demon exterminator knocked the monk out. He watched as Mitsuko and Kagome laughed at something. It was clear that Mitsuko would fit in. Nevertheless she would need some help. And she knew just who to send. Not even turning around, she felt the two presences spying on her. She smiled.

"You may go to her." She said.

Two surprised gasps alerted her of the intruders shock. Yet she wasn't mad. She knew that they couldn't wait to see Mitsuko. Since the young female left the two had been bugging her the whole time. Not to mention that without Mitsuko there to keep them in line, they were even more mischievous and played pranks on the palace guards.

"Thank you our lady!" two voices yelled in unison as they left.

She chuckled as the two presences disappeared. Becoming serious again, she looked at the group. The last step had been complete, now the real test would come. Would they be able to defeat Naraku? She had a strong hope that they would, but in order for that to happen, everybody in the group had to trust one another completely. And alas there was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She knew very well that the brothers would prefer to drown themselves before actually being civil to one another. Yet with the help of Kagome, she had a feeling that things would change.

She furrowed her brows as she thought about Kagome. She was the Dark-Light, but her heart was damaged. Not literally of course. The hanyou that she loved had broken her heart. She knew that she was still hurting. This will influence her powers. Nevertheless looking at the mirror, she couldn't help but smile as she watched Sesshoumaru help Kagome up. There was something going on between them. The looks that passed between them reinforced her hunch. Maybe there was hope after all for the Dark-Light. With that last thought she snapped her fingers and the mirror seemed to turn into a normal mirror and showed her, her reflection.

Somewhere in the Southern Lands in the Southern Citadel, a young servant girl stood in front of a big oak door. She tentatively knocked on the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come in." a feminine voice said.

The girl slowly opened the door. The door was lid by different candles. The room itself was decorated in red and orange.

A female youkai sat in front of a mirror, combing her hair. The servant bowed her head respectfully.

"My lady…Hitome has detected the Dark-Light and some other unknown power." The girl said softly.

"Interesting." The female said putting down her comb.

"Where are they now?"

"The Dark-Light and the other power are with Lord Sesshoumaru." The young girl said.

"Really?"

"I'm sure the other Lords would want to know this."

"I think a meeting is in order." The female said in a very interested voice.

"Besides it's been a long time, since I've seen Sesshoumaru." The Western Lord's name rolled off her tongue in an almost sensual way.

"Send a messenger to the Lords, including Sesshoumaru, the gathering is to take place in Kambala and the Dark-Light and this other power are to attend as well."

The young woman nodded, before standing up and walking out of the door, leaving the other woman alone in the room.

"I've wonder if Sesshoumaru has missed me as much as I have missed him."

"No matter, this time he will not escape me." A sinful smirk crossed her lips as she thought about the handsome Western Lord.

_**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**A/N: I know it's been a very long time and I'm very sorry. Anyhow I know there wasn't a lot of Kag/Sess in this chapter, but please don't kill me. Yet the next chapter will be better. In the next chapter I will reveal the prophecy and what Mitsuko really is. **_

_**Yeah, I know it seems like I keep postponing Kagome and Sesshoumaru hooking up and many of you want them to hook up as quickly as possible, but I have a good reason for doing this. **_

_**You see first of all Sesshoumaru is a demon Lord and he somewhat hates humans or at least doesn't really favor them. So basically although he's attracted to Kagome, he prefers to deny it. I know it sucks, but hey Sesshou is complicated. **_

_**And Kagome, she's been hurt by Inuyasha and is afraid of being hurt again. So she will not just hook up with the first handsome guy that crosses her path. She will need some time and besides Sesshoumaru did try to kill her in the past. I don't think that any sane girl would immediately fall in love with someone that had tried to kill you in the past. Lol!**_

_**I just ask a bit of patience and for those that had asked me, this is Sess/Kag, so there will be no Mitsuko/Sess! Mitsuko and Sess will come to respect one another. What a shocker! But don't worry even though Kagome and Sess will not hook up yet, there will be more then enough semi-fluff between them, especially when you add a scheming female kitsune, a kitsune cub and a little human girl. Yeah, do not doubt the matchmaking power of mothers and little children. **_

_**Anyways until next time. Please remember to review. I just love to read your feedbacks; it always brightens up my day. Enough of my babbling.**_

_**BYE!  
**_

_**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**_


	11. Respect

**The Dark-Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**A/N I'm back! Please don't kill me! I know it's been a long time. These months have been a bit hard for me. I'm sorry again for taking so long. **

**And I'm also having some inspiration difficulties. My muse insists that I write and post a new story. It's a Sess/Kag fic. Yet I'm not sure. The name of the fic is Perfect Distraction. If anyone wants the summary let me know. **

**Thanks to all of those that reviewed the last chapter. **

**kari konoko : **I still can't believe it's been two months since I've last updated. I know that many readers and reviewers are after my head for leaving them hanging for so. All I can say is that I'm really sorry. And I hope to be able to update much quicker. Thanks again for the review.

**NellaFire: **Well, what can I say, thanks for the compliment! Hope you like the next chapter

**WhiteRose-Kurama: **Hiya! As you can see I'm still alive. (Grins) And I can assure you I'm not bored with the story, I just had a hard time bringing across what I wanted to write. Wow, thanks again for the wonderful review or better said reviews. They always brighten up my day.Hope to hear from you again! Ja ne!

**Crystal jade2**

**Rusty12**

**Kagome2691**

**wingedkosmos**

**kitsuneyoukaijade: **I'm glad you like the story and I can assure you that I will keep updating.

**VampressKiss**

**Controleroffire**

**Me: **Oh no, puppy eyes! I just can't resist the puppy eyes. Must…resist…must resist…can't resist. (Sigh) You're simply evil. Pocky, Frapuccino, Pocky and Puppy eyes, you sure know how to bribe the author. Lol. Anyways there's a lot more fluff to come I can promise you that. So keep on reading and once again thanks for the review. And do remember to bring my pocky and my frapuccino. LOL!

**dawnstar28**

**inuyashasgirl74**

**hermonine**

**InnocentDarkSassycat**

**moosegirl13: **Hiya! I hope you're still alive. I've finally updated, so don't DIE! Anyways hope to hear from you again. It's really good. Keep up the good work. And it's been a while since I read your fic.

**fluffymagnet: **Ummm…hi. (Smiles weakly, while looking at the floor) Umm…sorry for taking this long to update. You will be happy I used your idea, Mitsuko is the White-Light. Hope you're happy. So pretty please don't kill me. Anyways bye! (Anime-Goddess-Sakura runs for her life)

**dog-demon-emiko: **Hey! Don't be sad. I've finally updated. And don't worry I will bash your head with anything…Big. (Smiles evilly) Thanks again for the review. And hope to hear from you soon.

**bluediamond-hime: **Hey. Thanks for the review. As the story continues you will see that Kagome is stronger than Mitsuko. Yet the two girls share a very strong bond. And in a sense the two of them complete each other. Okay? Well, see you!

**Evil Toilet Paper: **First of all, I like the nickname. And secondly don't worry, there will be more Fluff. Ja NE!

**Kaggy-chan2202**

**BloodRuby**

**lil mutt face grl**

**Silver Phoenix7**

**inlovewithsesshoumaru**

**Opheila**

**XxX Deaths Angel XxX**

**Llama: **Loved the song. LOL! Yay I updated. Hope you like this new chapter.

**I-LUV-FLUFFY-SAN46: **Hi! Well, what can I say? Thanks for the review. It really made me smile when I read your review. I found it really funny that were singing Simple Plan's song when you read my story. I must admit I love their music. Anyways hope to hear from you soon. And don't worry; I get very hyper when drinking coke as well.LOL! And before I forget I will soon** add **you at Yahoo or maybe you can add me. My Yahoo I.D. is rainangelamaya. Hope to talk to you soon. BYE!

**WOW, those are a lot of reviews! LOVE you GUYS! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11 Respect. **

Birds chirped happily, while the forest's creatures scurried around undisturbed. The sun shone through the leaves creating a very peaceful atmosphere. The water in a small stream glistened as the sunlight danced all over the surface.

Mitsuko silently stood there observing as some butterflies flew over the water. The two bright colored butterflies flew around one another. She couldn't help but smile. The wind picked up and gently played with her blue silky strands of hair.

She still hadn't had the time to talk to her sister and she had to admit that it felt a bit awkward. Kagome was very different from her to say the least. Kagome seemed very capable of being surrounded by so many individuals and she seemed to enjoy their company, while she on the other hand was a loner.

From a very young age, she had loved her solitude. It gave her time to think and to improve her fighting skills. She had never craved the company of others, not since Alicia died; the closest she had had to a friend was her four teachers. The more she thought about it, the more jumpy she became. She felt a bit crowded with so many people surrounding her. She just wasn't good with crowds.

Sighing she concentrated on her surroundings. She could sense everything around her. Everything had life, from the smaller insects to the large trees. And everything was a part of everything. **(A/N Confusing? )**

She was the White Light; she was a part of everything around her. How did she know this? Well she just knew. The marking on her forehead proved to everyone that she was the White-Light, lady of the Life-force. The forces of nature were hers to command and they would protect her. She was a protector of the Life-force. Everything around her possessed the Life-force. It was everywhere around her, from the smallest plant to the largest animal. Her eyes glowed as she looked around. Everything around her was surrounded by a white bright light. That was the essence of life, the life-force. Closing her eyes, she felt as nature itself infused her with power.

Everything was born out of the earth and everything would return back to the earth where it came from. Her existence was hard to describe. She was part of the earth, part of the air, part of the part of the water, part of the animals, even the humans, youkai and angels. As the White-Light, she was connected to the Dark-Light, for the Dark-Light represented balance, harmony and even nature needed to be in harmony.

She traced the eight spheres on her forehead; each one of them represented the eight sacred spirits of earth, water, wind, fire, thunder, ice, darkness and light. She extended her hand and smiled as a small sparrow landed on her hand. The bird chirped happily as it watched the beautiful female in front of her.

"You better go now, little one." She whispered as the bird slowly flew away.

Her clothes had changed again. She guessed that this would be her fighting clothes for now. It looked a lot like Sango's exterminator suit, except it had a few changes. The top was turtleneck with long bell-like sleeves. The top hugged her chest and stomach, showing of her petite waist. Her clothes were completely white. Her back was completely bare, leaving room for her wings. Her mother's mark contrasted beautifully with her light colored skin as it rested on her shoulder-blade. Light blue fingerless gloves adorned her tiny hands, although they were hardly visible seeing that the long sleeves covered her hands.

Her armor was light blue embroidered with small intricate silver designs. Her hair was held in a high ponytail above her head. Her boots were knee-high and light blue as well. She watched the bird slowly fly away, before summoning her wings. With an effortless movement two pair of pure white wings spouted out of her back. Some white feathers flying around her. She looked completely ethereal. Flapping her wings a few times, she quickly took to the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome looked around thoughtfully. Rin and Shippou were playing hide and seek. They were currently in the gardens. Today they would just rest, for tomorrow they would begin their journey again. She was looking forward to traveling with Sesshoumaru and Mitsuko, for some reason that this would be really exciting.

Sesshoumaru, well she was curious about the Demon Lord. He could make her so mad sometimes, but at other times he comforted her. She blushed as she recalled how he had assured her that he didn't saw as a tool, but as herself. Not even Inuyasha had told her something so meaningful. And she knew that Sesshoumaru had meant every word, for although the Demon Lord was hard to read and showed little emotions, you could see what he was feeling or thinking by looking into his eyes. His eyes were the windows to his soul.

And they were such beautiful eyes, Kagome thought smiling lazily. His color eyes would shift with his mood. When he was angry, it was like looking into pools of amber with slight copper and silver specks. When he was amused, his eyes were a darker shade of gold. And when he had kissed her, his eyes had been bright liquid pools of gold that made her breath catch in her throat.

She blushed and unconsciously touched her lips, remembering when he kissed her. She had tried to banish the thought about the kiss. Sesshoumaru had told her after all that it was just to punish her, something that hurt her for some reason. Of course she berated herself that the Demon Lord would never feel anything for her. She was after all below him. He might have comforted her, but that's because he was her protector and besides Sesshoumaru would never fall for someone as simple as her.

The Demon Lord was perfection and he would look for perfection in a mate and in Kagome's opinion she wasn't perfection. She was just a normal female with a too big of a mouth and a fiery temper, something that always got her into trouble. Her blue eyes saddened.

Nevertheless it didn't matter how much she tried to tell herself that nothing would ever happen between her and Sesshoumaru, it was impossible to forget how his lips had felt against hers. It felt almost as if he had marked her. Sesshoumaru was very demanding to say the least. Taking what he wanted, but at the same time his lips were very soft, making you want to submit to his every will. Kagome shook her head mentally trying to banish those thoughts, thinking like that would only mean setting herself for another heart ache. And that was something that she wasn't looking forward again.

Inuyasha had done enough damage to her heart as it was. How can love hurt so much? She recalled a song that she had heard in the morning era.

"Nothing hurts like love." She murmured a wry smile on her lips.

"Nothing brings your heart so much pain."

"And you'll never learn."

"Till you get burned."

"Till you're burned by the flame."

She didn't get burned; she got scorched by the flame. No, she would not fall for anyone. Her heart just wouldn't take it again. And truthfully enough she was scared that her heart might get tainted if she ever got her heart broken again. She didn't hate Inuyasha or Kikyo, but deep down inside she knew that she wanted to hate both of them.

Nevertheless those thoughts were pushed aside and she consoled herself with the fact that Inuyasha was happy and that made her happy. Her heart just couldn't get tainted, for everyone's sake. She had a duty and it was to protect the shikon and destroy Naraku and in order to do this, she had to keep her heart pure.

She let out a defeated sigh. She suddenly looked up as the scent of fresh rain and jasmine assaulted her senses. Mitsuko slowly descended from the sky. Kagome almost gasped as she watched her sister. Mitsuko was every bit of a mystical creature that she was. Her blue hair shined brightly in the sun. Her silver eyes sparkled with so much strength and confidence. Her white wings glistened in the sun. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthy, instead it seemed to glow.

Mitsuko had barely touched the ground, when Shippou and Rin tackled her from behind. Thankfully she managed to steady herself. Kagome giggled at the children's obvious display of affection towards her sister.

"Good morning." Mitsuko said softly as she smiled at her two 'attackers'.

The children greeted her warmly as they scurried off to play again. Mitsuko and Kagome watched them for a while, before Mitsuko turned her gaze towards her big sister. Kagome almost took a step back as Mitsuko's silver eyes bore through her. Her eyes were beautiful, but also very intimidating to say the least.

"Good morning, sister…can we talk privately?" Mitsuko asked bowing her head lowly.

"Of course." Kagome said quickly as she tried to compose herself.

Mitsuko straightened up and beckoned her to follow her. Kagome watched as her sister walked in front of her. All the while she wondered what she wanted to talk about. Kagome had noticed in this short time that just like Sesshoumaru, Mitsuko was hard to read. Mitsuko wasn't as cold as Sesshoumaru, but the female guarded her emotions really well. She silently wondered what kind of life her little sister had growing up.

Casting a gaze at her sister, she could conclude that she was raised to be a warrior. Unlike Kagome, Mitsuko was more athletically build, yet with curves of course. This was probably due to Mitsuko's training Kagome concluded. Kagome on the other hand was leaner and curvaceous and did she dare say she was a bit larger in the chest area. Kagome almost giggled at this.

For Pete's Sake she was turning into a female version of Miroku. She sweatdropped as she pictured herself groping every male in sight. Slapping her forehead she groaned as she tried to banish those unwanted thoughts, but at the same time her kitsune side was thinking of how funny it would be to grope the guys. She could imagine Inuyasha turning as red as his clothes. Miroku would be surprised and then he would probably return the favor. Sesshoumaru well… she would have to grope him to see his reaction and Jaken…EWWWWWW. No way, was she going to grope the toad. She shivered as she pictured her hand coming any where near the toad's backside.

Her thoughts again turned to the Demon Lord. He did have a good rear, she had to admit. Sesshoumaru's whole body was perfect. She did after all see him naked. It was brief, but she had memorized every little detail. She hated to admit it, but the arrogant Demon Lord was HOT. She would have to be blind to deny it. However there was no way she was going to tell the Demon Lord this, his ego was huge enough as it was.

She grinned mischievously, his ego might be big, but she always managed to deflate it with some very nice words. Oh she did secretly enjoy the verbal sparring, it sure helped pass the time and unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru always seem to have a quick and witty comeback. She giggled wholeheartedly at this. Mitsuko looked questioningly at her sister. Kagome smiled weakly. Mitsuko said nothing as they continued walking.

Kagome composed herself and again watched her sister. Mitsuko seemed so sure of herself. The girl seemed able to handle anything. She was always calm and collected. Yet she also was a good fighter. She held her own against the Lord of the Western Lands in a fight. And Kagome had to admit that not many could do that.

She almost growled, again she was thinking of the Demon Lord. Mitsuko silently sat down under a tree. She pulled her legs against her chest, so that her chin was resting on her knees. She crossed her arms around her legs and observed her. Kagome seemed to be deep in thought as said girl frowned. Fortunately Kagome seemed to notice Mitsuko looking curiously at her. Deciding not to further embarrass herself she quickly took the seat next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. Kagome said Indian style with her back against the tree. Kagome was nervous to say the least. She twirled a strand of her dark hair around her finger as she tried to come up with something to say. Preferably something that wouldn't embarrass her any further.

Looking at herself, she couldn't help, but smile. Her clothes were very similar to Mitsuko's except hers was black and her armor was dark blue with intricate silver designs, yet instead of long bell-like sleeves her top was sleeveless, exposing her lean arms and the top was v-neck. She was brought out of her musings by Mitsuko's soft voice.

"Thank you." Mitsuko muttered.

"Huh?" Kagome asked blinking owlishly.

"I said thank you for saving me." Mitsuko said smiling shyly.

Kagome looked surprised at her. Yet after a moment, she couldn't help but smile as well.

"You're welcome; I mean what kind of big sister would I be if I hadn't helped you?" Kagome asked grinning, feeling more at ease.

She looked Mitsuko's in the eyes, before turning her gaze to the little kitsune pup and human girl that were playing in the fields of flowers in front of them.

"Besides, I don't know if it's only me, but I can sense what kind of pain you were going through at the moment." Kagome confessed.

Mitsuko was startled at first as she looked questioningly at Kagome. Yet she sighed as she played with the grass at her feet, quietly enjoying the energy that flowed through her as she made contact with the plant.

"I know what you mean, I guess we share a special bond seeing that we're twins…it's kind of hard to explain, but even though we've been apart for so long it's almost seems like we've known one another for ever." Mitsuko said quietly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Kagome said laughing.

They stayed silent for a while, both of them just enjoying each others company. Kagome mimicked Mitsuko's pose and pulled her legs against her chest as well. She didn't rest her chin on her knees though. She watched the two children and smiled lazily. Shippou had taken an instant liking to Rin and vice versa. They were practically inseparable. They children were oblivious to the two adults observing them as they ran around without a care in the world. They were untouched and untainted by the evil of the world. Kagome sometimes wished that she would be a child once again, to be free and unburdened by all this responsibility.

Yet just watching those two children play, assured Kagome that she had to defeat Naraku, in order to protect Shippou and Rin. Her eyes hardened as she imagined Naraku hurting the children. She had to bit back a growl that threatened to leave her lips.

"I'm sorry." Mitsuko whispered bringing her out of her reverie.

"For what?" Kagome asked puzzled.

Mitsuko didn't meet her confused gaze as she continued.

"For attacking you, for trying to kill you." She said softly.

"You must understand I was ordered to do this…it was my duty as a daughter of heavens and a high ranking general…"

Kagome caught her off, by raising her hand and stopping her.

"All in the past." Kagome whispered, taking her sister's hand in hers; she gently squeezed her hand, assuring her that what she said was true.

Mitsuko smiled, before turning her gaze to the children. It was a small smile, but it made Kagome happy. No more words were spoken. Even though Kagome was very curious to know all there was to know about her sister, she decided to wait. There was more than enough time, seeing that they would be traveling together. Now she decided she would just enjoy her company. They sat in companionable silence after this, just enjoying each other's company.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My lovely Sango, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

SLAP!

"Will he ever learn?" Kazuo asked amusedly as he looked at the fallen comrade.

His mate chuckled as she looked at the poor monk. However all pity that Mai had been feeling for the perverted monk was pushed aside, when she felt his hand on her bottom. Growling Mai whipped around and punched Miroku in the jaw, sending the monk sprawling a few feet away against the wall.

"I can see where Kagome gets her temper from." Sango said chuckling, Kazuo soon joined in, while Mai huffed and glared.

"Keh, he'll never learn!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest as he walked into the room.

"Inuyasha, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Kazuo said standing up, when he noticed the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked questioningly at the angel, but decided not to say anything. Quietly he followed the angel out of the room. They soon found themselves in an isolated wing of the castle.

"Inuyasha." He said breaking the silence.

"What are your intentions towards Kagome?" Kazuo asked sternly.

To say Inuyasha was completely taken back by this question would have been an understatement. He mentally flinched as he watched those hard sapphire blue eyes bore through him. Kazuo's face was serious, his lips thin and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I don't understand what you mean." Inuyasha said uneasily.

"Boy, do not take me for a fool."

"I know about Kikyo…she's your mate to be am I correct?" Kazuo asked, noticing how Inuyasha flinched when he mentioned the priestess' name.

"I will go straight to the point."

"I don't know what you might have done to my little Kagome, but I can sense that she's been hurt very badly." He said seriously.

"I will not ask what happened for it's not my place, but I can say one thing…you have made your choice, now let her make hers."

"She has a right to be happy."

"I will not ask anything from you."

"Yet I will only tell you this once…you can't have both of them."

"If you really care about her, you will offer her your friendship and support."

With that Kazuo turned around to walk, but was stopped by Inuyasha's soft voice.

"How did you know?"

"I'm her father…I just know and I can see the sadness in her eyes, when she looks at you or when you mention Kikyo's name."

"She's hurting very much, but she refuses to show it…she's a strong girl, but even the strongest ones fall."

Kazuo took one last glance at the hanyou, before walking away, leaving him to his thoughts. Inuyasha turned to the large window behind him. The rays of the sun illuminated his silver hair, making it shine brightly. He clenched his fists at his side, not caring when his own claws dug into his flesh and drew blood.

He knew that Kagome was hurting and it was all because of him. He hated himself…no he despised himself. He loved her, yes…but he could never have her. He had Kikyo. He loved Kikyo as well. He was selfish. He had always been selfish. How many times had he not snuck out to meet up with Kikyo, knowing very well that Kagome knew? And still when he came back, she forgave him. She was always there for him and he was never there for her.

She gave so much, but got nothing in return. She even stayed with him, when he hurt her with his words and snide remarks. She trusted him with her life. She loved him, no she loves him…she still does. He could tell by the way she looks at him or by the way she smiles warmly at him. He cannot understand how she can forgive him so easily. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he inhaled through his nose. He was undeserving of her. Kazuo was right; she has a right to be happy. And it pained him to think that he wouldn't be the one to make her happy.

Opening his eyes he gazed through the window at the beautiful garden. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the object of his thoughts sitting next to her sister under a tree. The sunlight filtered through the leaves on her, making her seem almost ethereal. Her hair cascaded in free waves along her back and shoulders. Her blue eyes danced happily as Rin put a flower crown on her head, the violet flowers contrasting beautifully with her dark hair. Her small mouth was set in a warm smile as she gazed lovingly at the little human girl.

She was beautiful, Inuyasha mentally confessed. She was beautiful not just because of her physical appearance, but also because of the beauty that came from within. And yet he could see that undeniable spark of sadness in her eyes. He growled angrily at himself. He wanted to see her happy. He needed to see her happy.

He would do anything to see her happy. A growl left his throat as he thought that maybe his brother was the one to be able to make her happy. Sesshoumaru was too stubborn to realize his attraction to the raven-haired beauty. Sesshoumaru was a male that loved beautiful things and Kagome was more than beautiful. Yet Sesshoumaru also admired courage and honor, both things that Kagome possessed. However what Sesshoumaru didn't realize was that he was also attracted to innocence and kindness, two words that described Kagome completely.

Foolish brother, Inuyasha thought snorting. The great Demon Lord of the West was slowly falling for Kagome, but his pride refused to make him acknowledge this. Inuyasha clenched his hands tighter as he recalled Kagome's reaction to his brother. Kagome seemed to be completely at ease with Demon Lord and Inuyasha hated to admit it he was jealous. For as long as he remembered he was the only one that she had been so much at ease with. Yet slowly his brother seemed to taking that place. What hurt Inuyasha most was that Kagome was more withdrawn from him, the open and carefree relationship that they had once shared, seemed only a thing of the past. And no matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could still see the sadness in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

He wanted to see her happy again. He wanted to have her by his side again, to know that he could make her happy. Sighing he turned his back to the window. Who was he kidding; he didn't even know the first thing of making someone happy. He would most likely hurt her even more. And yet he would have given his very soul to make her happy at the moment. Sighing in defeat, he decided that he should stop torturing himself.

"I love you Kagome, but I can't be with you…I hope that you'll find someone that will love you and only you." He whispered, before walking away.

"Ai shiteru koiishi."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru wasn't happy. A few moments ago, he received a letter of the council of youkai. They demanded his presence and that of the Dark-Light and the White-Light. He growled again, while crumpling the paper in his hand. The council of youkai wasn't a force to be reckoned with, even he Sesshoumaru knew this. Nevertheless for some reason or another, he didn't want to introduce the girls to them.

He knew very well. The youkai council only saw them as weapons and they would make sure to find a way to use them to their advantage. There were a few in the council that he trusted and there were so many that he didn't. Most of the youkai there were greedy and cunning. They would do anything to get their hands on those two magnificent powers.

Those two girls although powerful, were very naïve, especially Kagome. The damn girl was too trusting for her own good. If he didn't prepare them for what was to come, they would be sitting ducks for sure. This was least of his problems. Kambala was a city run by youkais and everything with a hint of human blood in it, was seen as nothing more than scum or in most cases a slave. There would be problem. The demon exterminator, the monk, his half-brother and Rin all had human blood in them. He was sure that their stay would not be enjoyable.

Yet he also knew that making them stay would not be an option. He could just imagine a certain raven-haired female with blue eyes glaring and shouting at him that where she goes, her friends go. Yes, Kagome was a pain in the…He decided not to finish that thought. Where most females would recognize his superiority and accept whatever he said was law, she refused to obey anything he said. She always contradicted him and she seemed to always have to speak her mind.

'Troublesome little vixen.'

She was like wildfire, when angered. It both annoyed and excited him. Her blue eyes would shine with this inner fire that if he was someone else he would have surely been intimidated. She was a force to be reckoned with when angry. He mentally slapped himself. He was now spending time thinking about her.

Looking at his desk, he looked at some papers that were scattered there, his mind suddenly going to the next troublesome female in life at the moment. Mitsuko, Kagome's sister. Kagome was fire, fiery and scorching, while Mitsuko was ice, cold and frosty. While Kagome showed everything that she was thinking, Mitsuko was completely closed and calculated. And therefore she was much more dangerous than Kagome in a strategic point of view of course. He wasn't afraid of her, no…but he could still remember how she had held her own in a fight against him. He was glad to have her as an ally, for as an enemy she would be very precarious.

One thing that both females had in common was the fact that both of them liked to argue with him. Kagome would yell and curse him and insult him or just plain annoy him with one of her witty and sarcastic remarks. Mitsuko on the other hand was completely collected, but she would deliver painfully blows to his ego in the calmest voice that she could muster. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, now he was thinking about those two blasted females.

Yet not even how much he tried, his mind went back to Kagome. The girl was an enigma to him. She brought out his protective instinct. She was so innocent. She was loving, forgiving and so selfless. Yet she also possessed the heart of warrior. Not to mention she was astute, she had showed him this by taking him off guard with her womanly charms during their spar.

He could still recall the kiss that he had given her afterwards. He had been furious at her for tricking him and he had wanted to punish her. Ironically both of them seemed to have enjoyed the punishment. His lips seemed to burn by just thinking about that kiss. Such passion and want he had felt in it, even when she seemed oblivious to her own feelings. What an interesting and dangerous mix she was. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

Compared to him, she was just a child and still she managed to break to the walls that he had build up around his heart and soul. And most impressive of all was that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She didn't care that he was the Lord of the Western Lands, she treated him just like he treated her other friends. He was sure that that tongue of her would get her into grave trouble one of these days.

Yet what disturbed him was that for some reason, he wanted this annoying challenging sharp-tongued vixen. Growling to himself he tried to banish those thoughts. No, he would not fall for her. He was her protector and nothing more and besides the girl still loved his half-brother. Just thinking about Inuyasha made him growl.

The hanyou had hurt her more than he knows. Physically she was fine, but spiritually she was wounded. It was a wound that he wasn't sure that would be able to heal that easily. Kagome was someone that always gave her all when doing something and when loving someone it wasn't any different. The hanyou was undeserving of her. And still the foolish girl didn't see it.

Pathetic, he thought. Looking at the letter one last time, he decided it was time to tell them the 'great' news. Oh, he was sure that Inuyasha would throw a fit. He was sure that the hanyou had heard of Kambala. Rubbing his temples he felt a headache coming and he was sure that before the day was over it would become even worse, especially with his half-brother's yelling and cursing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was almost already late in the night when a formal dinner was held and everyone was present. It would have been a very peaceful dinner if it hadn't been for a certain loud mouth hanyou.

"What do you mean Kambala!" Inuyasha yelled.

They were all seated and enjoying dinner.

"Why do they want to meet us?" Kagome asked uneasily.

She wasn't afraid, but the idea of being in the presence of many demons wasn't very appealing, especially with the shards of the shikon hanging from her throat.

"The youkai council had always known that one day the Dark-Light would be found and they also know that in order to destroy Naraku and keep the jewel pure and untainted your help would be needed."

"I see." Mitsuko whispered as she looked calmly at the Demon, almost as if studying him.

"You seem unnerved because of this." The White-Light stated calmly, not breaking her gaze from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru mentally growled. The girl was perceptive, she easily saw through his mask. Resisting the urge to growl at her, he decided to answer her question.

"This place isn't very safe, only the strongest are able to survive in Kambala." He said calmly, in some way confirming her suspicion, but at the same time not saying out loud that he was unnerved.

No he would never admit that. He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and it was below him to worry about such petty things. She seemed to be satisfied with his answer as she silently drank from her cup.

"What about the kids…they would be put in danger?" Kagome asked concern evident in her voice.

So selfless, she thinks of other before thinking about herself…she's in more danger than she realizes, Sesshoumaru thought looking at Kagome who was looking with concern in her eyes at him.

"Not if they're in our presence at all the times, no one will dare harm them as long as they are with us." She nodded her head as she turned to Shippou and happily gave the fox kit a piece of fruit.

The pup smiled happily as he munched on the sweet fruit. Rin giggled happily as some juice of the fruit ran along Shippou's lips. Kagome like any good mother, picked wiped it away with a piece of cloth. Smiling she ruffled the kit's hair. Sesshoumaru observed the interaction with interest.

She would be a good mother, he thought looking at her. He mentally slapped himself as he looked at the others.

"Then there's the matter of those with human blood." He continued.

"Let me guess, we're nothing more than insects." Sango said huffing.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but smirk at this. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You do realize we have four in the group that have human blood running through them right?" Kagome asked pointing at Sango, Miroku , Rin and Inuyasha.

"Not my problem." Sesshoumaru said ignoring Kagome's glare.

"Rin is my only responsibility."

"Feh, I don't fucking need you to look after me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome's right eye twitched.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The hanyou was reacquainted with the floor. More curses were heard and Kagome was tempted to knock him out.

"Don't talk like that in front of the children." Kagome hissed.

"So when will be leaving?" Miroku asked looking amused at Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow morning, it will take us two to three days to get there." Sesshoumaru answered as he too looked amused at the hanyou.

"The monk and the demon exterminator can travel on the neko youkai, while Jaken and Rin and the fox will travel on Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Mitsuko, Kagome and I will be on feet."

"I hope that you three can keep up with this Sesshoumaru."

"How humble of you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Mitsuko commented coolly.

Kagome had to bit her lip for not laughing out loud. Yet she couldn't help it and burst out laughing when Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Mitsuko. To her shock and delight Mitsuko glared back at the demon Lord. Yet she stopped laughing when Sesshoumaru turned burning golden eyes on her. Not able to resist she stuck her tongue out at him in a childish matter.

"Wench, pray tell what is so funny?" Sesshoumaru growled irately.

"You Fluffy." Kagome challenged, but failing miserably as she burst out laughing.

The occupants of the room tried to hide their laughter. All of them were wise enough not to comment on Kagome's nickname for the Lord. They all cherished their lives after all. Alas there was one that wasn't that smart. That one of course being Inuyasha.

"What the fuck…Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked bursting out in laughter.

Sesshoumaru turned burning amber eyes on the hanyou. Cracking his knuckles he was about to teach the hanyou a lesson, but was stopped by Mai. Inuyasha was whacked behind the head by Mai. The kitsune glared heatedly at the hanyou.

"Young man, that kind of language isn't to be used in front of pups." Mai said growling threateningly.

Both Kagome and Mitsuko flinched as they noticed their way; their mother was staring at the poor hanyou. They silently pitied him. Their mother could be scary when mad.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Inuyasha yelled, but yelped as Mai took hold of one of his ears and pulled him up so that he standing, face to face with her.

"I warn you one more word out of you and you'll regret it dearly." Mai said pissed, silver eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha gulped as he quickly nodded his head. She quickly released him and sat back down with a smile on her face next to her mate.

"That's a good boy." Mai said smiling brightly.

Everyone in the room sweatdrop. One thought went through all their minds, SCARY! Inuyasha quietly sat back down, not wishing to be at the end of Mai's wrath. He would rather face Naraku any day, than that kitsune.

"Inuyasha got whipped." Shippou cried out grinning, breaking the silence.

"Why you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled jumping of his seat and jumping towards Shippou.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome said sweetly, muffled curses could be heard as Inuyasha once again kissed the floor.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand were glaring daggers at Kagome. He couldn't believe that she had just callen him Fluffy in front of all her friends. Kagome looked up when she felt someone looking at her.

"What, is there something hideous on my face. !" she asked, looking questioningly at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, your face." Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

"What!" Kagome snapped.

Miroku and Sango looked questioningly at one another, both of them fearing for Kagome's life. They knew that Kagome had just embarrassed the Demon Lord in front of them. And knowing Sesshoumaru he would most likely kill her for that sort of disrespectful behavior. Miroku tentatively played with the holly beads around his hands. If Sesshoumaru so much made a wrong move towards Kagome, he would use his kazaana.

However he was brought out of his musings when Sango leaned towards him to whisper something in his ear.

"Do you think what Kagome is doing is wise?" Sango whispered her warm breath caressing Miroku's skin.

He swallowed hard. He was sure that Sango didn't really notice how close they were to one another. If he was to just turn his head a little bit, he would be able to kiss her. A dazed expression appeared on his face as he imagined this. Sango looked questioningly at the monk that seemed to be in his own world with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Houshi." Sango said leaning a bit forward as she looked at Miroku.

"Miroku."

"Eep!" Sango yelled as she felt Miroku's hand on her bottom.

"HENTAI!" she yelled punching Miroku.

The poor monk was sent flying into Inuyasha that had just gotten up. The two of them crashed into the wall.

"WOW." Shippou quipped in a very impressed voice.

"Nice punch, Sango." Mai complimented.

Sango blushed as she looked at her lap. Kagome and Sesshoumaru seemed oblivious to what was happening around them as they kept glaring at one another. Mitsuko looked bored at the Demon Lord and her sister. She wasn't really up for such immature quarrels. The quarrels were pointless in her opinion.

Growing up in the heavens was never about play. She had been raised to be a warrior. While others would play she was learning. Her days were always busy. She would train in the morning with the four Celestial feathers. The Four Celestial Feathers were the four top angels that guarded and protected the Goddess of the Heavens. She was taught hand to hand combat and how to use different kind of weapons.

In the afternoon, she would follow classes. She learned different languages; she learned of human and demon culture, she learned different kind of spells magic and healing and she needed to learn proper etiquette. By feudal era standards Mitsuko was very well educated. Only at night she would be able to rest.

And to be honest she didn't have time for friends. She had always been a loner, but she hadn't cared. She had always seen her duty as the most important thing in her life. And in order to accomplish her goals, she sacrificed everything. She couldn't complain of the way she brought up. And although affection wasn't showed openly by the Goddess, Mitsuko had always considered her to be a mother to her, especially after Alicia passed away.

She silently craved to go back to the Heavens. She did care for her parents and her sister. She was happy to have found them, but she felt like an outsider. Being among humans and youkai was very different for her. In the Heavens she felt secure and in control, here she felt off balance. Studying the humans and youkai around her, she came to the conclusion that most of these beings were controlled by their own emotions, something very new and intriguing to her.

She was taken back at how much emotion her sister showed. Her mood swings were very scary sometimes. Mitsuko was startled to see a person show so much emotion. She on the other hand had been taught since a very young age to control and mask her emotions. Emotions were often looked at as a weakness; your opponent would not mind using your own emotions against you. You had to be in control of everything around you in order to be a good warrior. You had to be a good strategist; every little weakness of your opponent should be used at your advantage.

She mentally berated herself for actually yelling at the Goddess that she had lied at her, that was the only time she had lost her control over her emotions, something that she wasn't proud about.

Yet she couldn't stop the ache in her heart, that longing to be able to as free as her sister. Shaking her head from such thoughts she looked at her parents. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on such thoughts. Kazuo and Mai looked amused at the pair.

"I have a name it's KA-GO-ME…come on repeat it with me KA-GO-ME." Kagome said looking seriously at Sesshoumaru.

"Wench." Sesshoumaru growled again.

Kagome sighed as she made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"I really can't understand the problem with demons with refusing to call me by my real name…I mean is it really so hard?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"You little disrespectful little…"

Sesshoumaru was cut off by Kazuo's soft, yet commanding voice. The angel cut in, seeing that if it continued like this it would probably end in a fight.

"Settle down children." He said chuckling lightly when both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to look angrily at him.

"I think we should all turn in for the night…you will be leaving early tomorrow morning." He said ignoring the glares directed at him.

"We?" Kagome asked looking questioningly at her father.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Mitsuko asked slightly surprised.

"No, we're needed in our lands." Mai said a bit sad, she really wanted to go with her daughters.

She knew Kambala. And what Sesshoumaru had said was true. Kambala wasn't a friendly city. However she trusted the Demon Lord and she was sure that he would protect both of her daughters.

"As soon as you guys are done in Kambala, I want you to come home, both of you…we still need to give you guys something." Kazuo said looking at her daughters.

"Oh, what is it?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"You will see when you come home." Kazuo said chuckling.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, making both of her parents smile at her. Mitsuko on the other hand turned her face and looked out of the window at the right of her. Home? The word sounded so foreign to her. The Heavens had always been her home. Could she really get used to her new home. She looked up when her mother called her name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said nodding her head.

Kazuo and Mai exchanged curious glances, but decided not to say anything. They looked up as Sesshoumaru excused himself and stood up. Soon all of the others followed. Bidding each other good night everyone walked to their room, leaving an unconscious perverted monk and hanyou behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome turned and turned, but she was unable to sleep, for some reason she was excited to start looking for the shards again. She could feel the shards calling out to her, especially those that were in Naraku's possession. Those were practically screaming in agony.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she sat up. She wasn't surprised as jewel hanging from the necklace around her neck pulsated.

"I know…" Kagome whispered.

"I wonder what the future holds for all of us." She said softly, while furrowing her brows.

"With only a slight push the scale can tip to Naraku's advantage."

"You shouldn't be so pessimist." A voice startled her.

Turning to the open window, she was met with a picture of absolute beauty. Sesshoumaru sat on the window ledge. He was bathed in the soft light of the moon; his silver hair seemed to glow as did his kin. His golden eyes were bright and hauntingly beautiful as he looked at her. He sat very casually, one leg was propped up and pulled against his chest with his right arm resting on it, while other leg rested lazily on the ground.

His face was calm not as cold as usual. He didn't show any emotions though. He just sat there staring at her, his eyes seeming to memorize every little detail of her body that was visible to him. She instinctively brought the sheet to cover herself. She was wearing a simple sleeping yukata, but the way that he was looking at her made her feel almost as if she was naked. She blushed at her own thoughts.

Trying to take control of the situation, she decided to break the silence, seeing that he didn't seem like he was going to say anything.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing in my room?" she asked looking with slightly narrowed eyes.

Was Sesshoumaru like Miroku, she thought with a very suspicious glint in her eyes. Was he going to grope or worse… Instead of getting angry at these assumptions she blushed like a fresh plucked tomato. She was grateful that it was night and that the Demon Lord couldn't see her face.

"I had something to tell you that I didn't want the others to know." He said calmly.

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't help but gape at the Demon Lord.

"You're going to catch a fly with your mouth open like that." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome quickly shut her mouth, but not before muttering over perverted arrogant dogs that entered her room without permission.

"So what does the great Sesshoumaru-sama want to tell this lowly female that the other lowly servants aren't allowed to hear?" Kagome asked making a mocking bow.

Sesshoumaru refused to be baited and just settled on looking out of the window at the moon. Kagome looked puzzled at him. She was sure that he would be growling and threatening her life by now. Talk about being out of character.

"The youkai council will want to take you away." He said almost in a whisper.

From me, he added mentally not sure why. Seeing that he was looking questioningly at him, he decided to continue.

"They see, you as a weapon and they will not stop at nothing to possess you."

He watched as Kagome flinched at this. He knew what she thinking; once again she was seen as nothing more then a means to an end. He hated to have to tell her this, but she needed to be prepared, she needed to know the truth.

"Kagome, you…"

"Enough." Kagome yelled stepping out of her bed.

Sesshoumaru looked taken back as he watched the raven-haired beauty walk towards him. He could see the fire of determination shining in her deep blue eyes. She was now at eyelevel with him, seeing that he was sitting down.

"I have just about enough of everybody looking at me as a possession." She said sternly, her voice trembled with barely contained anger.

"Who are they to think that they could possess me?" she asked snarling.

"I will not be controlled and I will not submit to anyone." She hissed.

By now her eyes were glowing eerily and blue purifying power was swirling around her. Her markings on her forehead glowed against her pale skin. And the air in the room crackled with barely contained energy.

He knew that he was in danger at the moment. Her anger had gotten the best of her and if he didn't something to cool her down she was most likely to purify him. Yet he had to admit that he was proud of her. She was showing true courage and sense of self-worth.

As he calmly gazed at her, he could not deny that she was beautiful with her powers illuminating her form. Her long dark hair was flowing gracefully along her back and shoulders. The white sleeping yukata hugged her figure, but was modest. Her blue eyes were bright and shown with an eerie light because of her temper. The markings on her forehead and cheek contrasted beautifully with her fair skin. Her soft lips were set in a thin line and her chin was raised in a stubborn angle. All in all she was a vision of beauty, uncontrolled, untouched, pure beauty.

And it was this spirit of hers that he wanted to preserve. He knew very well that if the youkai council got their hands on her, they would stop at nothing to break that spirit of hers, until she was nothing more than a servant to them.

No, she would never be a servant. She was above all of them. As his eyes lazily gazed over her, he wanted nothing more then to kiss her, his inner youkai agreed. A hiss left his lips as he recalled kissing her.

"Are you listening to me!" Kagome snapped as she noticed that the Demon Lord was ignoring her.

Yet the next moment she found herself face to face with Sesshoumaru. He had somehow grabbed her hand and pulled her flushed against him. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other was firmly planted behind her neck, urging her face forward. Their lips were only inches apart as he stared into her blue eyes.

"I don't want you to submit." He whispered softly, so that only she could hear.

The statement completely caught him off guard. Yet any thought she had was quickly pushed away she felt his hot breath caress her flesh. She swallowed hard. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She was too close to the Demon Lord for comfort. A gust of wind blew his silky strands of silver hair and they gently tickled her cheek, before mixing with her dark locks as the wind played with both of their hairs.

His voice was soft and gave her the urge to just lie back down and fall asleep as he spoke to her. This was something that she felt was quite absurd.

"You're Kagome, not some kind of possession, remember that."

"This same spirit you must show the youkai council, show them that you do not fear them, show that you're superior to them, show that you are Kagome." He said earnestly.

By now she was sure that her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She was completely confused now. She knew that he meant all that he had said; she could see it in his eyes. Those words seem to give her hope and strength to go on. She couldn't understand why he was having such and effect on her. Not even Inuyasha could cause her so much turmoil.

She bit her lip, a habit that she had when she was nervous. He seemed to have noticed her biting her lip, for his eyes settled on the now swollen pink flesh. She instantly released her lip as she noticed him staring hungrily at it.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered, mentally cursing herself as her voice wavered.

Sesshoumaru had indeed noticed her biting her lip and he had been jealous of her pearly whites that were biting that flesh that he wanted to taste again. Fortunately that train of thought was interrupted as she called out his name. Looking into her eyes, he could see confusion, but at the same time something else. He wasn't sure what it was. Noticing their compromising position, he decided that he had once again he had acted without thinking.

It was a habit that she seemed to invoke in him. His keen sense of hearing could her heart beating rapidly. Resisting the urge to sigh, he decided that he had to leave. He quickly released her and stood up. She stumbled backwards a few step, but made no attempt to run away from him. Instead she stood there looking confusedly at him.

What caught his attention was the mark on her forehead that was still glowing, a mark that demanded respect. Again without thinking, he leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead. A startled gasp left her lips and he mentally smiled at her innocent reaction.

"Good night Kagome." He whispered softly.

He was at the door, but decided to turn to look at her. Her eyes were like huge saucers and she was once again gaping at him. He knew very well why she was so shocked. Kissing her mark had a very deep meaning by youkai standards and by looking at Kagome, he was sure that she knew what it meant. Turning around he walked out of the door with a smirk on his face.

Once he was out of the door, Kagome's knees gave out from under her. She couldn't believe that the Demon Lord had kissed her on the forehead. Raising her hand she let her fingertips wander over the place where his lips had touched her. She could still feel the warmth there.

However the next thought struck. Did Sesshoumaru really know what kissing the mark on her forehead meant? When you kissed someone's mark it meant that you respected them. Her eyes went wide.

Sesshoumaru, arrogant Lord of the Western Lands respected her. Putting her hand on her chest, she felt as her heart thumped furiously. For some reason knowing that Sesshoumaru respected filled her with a warm satisfaction and something else that she didn't know what it was.

Inuyasha had never respected her. He was always comparing her with Kikyo and belittling her. And it had hurt her a lot, more than he would ever know. Sesshoumaru instead respected her and he respected her because she was just plain Kagome. The thought alone made her smile widely. For once in her life there was someone that saw her for herself. And he didn't want to change her either. She smiled even brighter at this.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." She whispered, looking at the door.

With a bright smile she walked to her bed and crawled under the covers. She felt her eyes get heavy. She was suddenly very tired. With one last yawn, her eyes drifted closed. Her last thought before falling asleep was that she would indeed make Sesshoumaru proud. She would not bow down or be intimidated by the youkai council. She would show them that she was Kagome, the Dark-Light, the one that was going to defeat Naraku once and for all.

**TBC……**

**Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy this week. Thanks to all of the reviewers once again. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I know there wasn't much fluff between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but at least he respects her now. Something that Kagome surely appreciates. I hope to hear from you guys soon. Bye!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura. **

**P.S I'm looking for beta-readers, if you're interested just let me know. I would appreciate it a lot. **


	12. Welcome to Kambala

**The Dark-Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers once again! 

**Hollie: **Hahaha, don't worry I wil finish this story. Thanks for the review!

**Me: **Yay! Glad to hear from you! I'm glad you're back. Hopefully you won't get exiled again from cyber-space. LOL! Anyways hope you like this new chapter. And thanks for the pocky and frappucino!

**TomFeltonLover2005 **

**animebook fan**

**Flames of the Sun:** Hey thanks for the review. Well, beta-readers help you by reading your story and trying to find spelling or grammatical errors. Well in my case, they would probably find more than enough of those. LOL!

**sexi socks: **Thanks for the review and believe there will be fluff in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. This is especially for you.

**Lapis Dragon**

**brittany **

**binab86: **Thanks for the review. Well Kagome's powers are slightly more difficult to explain than Mitsuko's. Kagome is the essence of the shikon no tama. And as you know the shikon harnesses the powers of Midoriko, who's a miko (good) and the powers of the youkai that attacked her (evil). So Kagome is a balance of both. It's hard to explain, but as the fic progresses, you will understand. She also has her purifying powers and some other powers that will be revealed in the story. Keep in mind Kagome is more powerful than Mitsuko, but in order to defeat Naraku, her sister will be needed as well. Kagome's powers are also mentioned in the prophecy. You can read the prophecy in this chapter. Although keep in mind it will be a little confusing.

**coolcalmandbeatiful **

**kmkoolj2010**

**Princess of the Saiyans 16**

**inuyasha92689**

**VampressKiss**

**Kirara the two tail**

**MizSiren**

**firewolf407: **Don't worry there will be fluff in this chapter. So enjoy and thanks again for the review. And thanks for the offer of being a beta. I can't believe how many are willing to help me. LOL! Anyways I will let you know what I have decided. Thanks again.

**hermonine: **As always thanks for reviewing.

**Jessica Lyn: **Thank you for the review and I hope you like this new chapter.

**Karen (O.o) **

**inuyashasgirl74: **Yeah, I've updated again. Unbelievable! But I felt bad for letting you guys wait that long. So you won't have to scream your head off. LOL! Anyways thanks for the review and hopefully I will update again very soon.

**WhiteRose-Kurama: **Hi again! Thanks for the review. Well, let's which of your questions I can answer, without giving too much away. It will take some time for Mitsuko and Kagome to get closer. It's just that Mitsuko is a loner and it will take some time. On the other hand who can resist Kagome right? I can't really say when Flufy and Kagome will hook up, but I can just say that they're getting closer. Kagome will finally meet the youkai council in the enxt chapter and let's just say that she will get her fair share of attention from the males as will Mitsuko. Poor Sesshy will be jealous. LOL!

**Sesshoumaru's Miko: **Thanks for the review again and please update your story!I liked it a lot!

**Yes, people check out her fic, it's wicked. It's called 'Amnesia.' So please take a look at it and review! LOL! **

**InnocentDarkSassycat: **Thanks for the review. Yeah, I think I should wait to start a new story, but let's just say I'm itching to write it. LOL! You can check the summary, it's on my profile page. The fic is called 'Perfect Distraction'. P.S. Thanks for offering to be my beta, I will let you know what I decide.

**kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH: **You changed your nick. LOL! Thanks for the review.

**Setsuna Bu: **I can't say when they will hook up, but they're getting closer.

**kari konoko: **Thanks for the review and I liked the summary.

**dog-demon-emiko: Yes, I'm alive! LOL! Hmmm…well you should leave your e-mail address if I need to contact you. You want to be a beta-reader after all. LOL! Hope you like this new chapter! And I hope to hear from you again. **

**bluediamond-hime: Thanks for the review! **

atena 15

blulily07

**me **

**trickstersqueen15 **

**Night Sins**

Anyways for those who are interested, I've updated my profile page. It contains the summaries of future stories that I'm thinking of writing. Two of them are Sess/Kag pairing. One is called **Perfect Distraction**; the other one is called **Boulevard of Broken Dreams**. So if you have time, you can read the summaries and tell me what you think. It will be a lot of help, deciding which story I should start first. There's also another story called **Chimera**, the pairing is still undecided. It will most likely be Sess/Kag as well.

Anyways here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Welcome to Kambala**

"I swear to Kami, this has become a race." Sango groaned as she watched the blurs under them.

Since they had left the castle, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been in what looked like a race. Kirara, Ah Un struggled to keep up with the Demon Lord and the Dark Light. Inuyasha of course had tried to keep up with them, but soon realized that he was no match. Mitsuko decided to stay back flying alongside Ah-Un that was carrying Shippou, Rin and Jaken. Kirara was flying next to her with Miroku and Sango on her back.

"Both of them are very competitive." Miroku admonished.

"Both of them are very childish." Mitsuko said softly as she dived towards the earth and flew towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Miroku and Sango looked questioningly at the girl, but decided not to say anything.

"Keep an eye on the children." She said softly, before she dived towards the earth in great speed.

"Wow, I never knew she could go that fast." Sango said softly as she watched the girl, fly at great speed.

Inuyasha who was running on the ground was almost knocked over as Mitsuko passed by him.

"Hey watch where the hell you're going." He yelled.

Mitsuko ignored him as she pushed herself harder, her strong wings pushing her forward. She needed to put a stop to this. The others wouldn't be able to keep up with them. The two-headed dragon and the fire cat were already very tired. And she knew that Inuyasha hated to admit it, but he was tired as well.

She almost smiled as she watched the two 'children' running next to one another. She was now flying next to them. Kagome looked at her out of the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"We need to stop." Mitsuko said calmly.

The two just ignored her of course. She tried again, but still they didn't stop. Growing tired, she decided to put a stop to this.

"Wind." She whispered as one of the spheres on her forehead glowed brightly.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru suddenly found themselves dangling in the air. Two pairs of accusing eyes turned to look at Mitsuko. She looked calmly at them.

"If you're going to behave like children, you will be treated like children."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both released and they fell gracefully on their feet.

"Besides we might not need to rest, but the humans and the others need to." Mitsuko said before turning around and walking calmly away.

"Spoil sport!" Kagome yelled sticking her tongue out at Mitsuko's back.

"Very mature, Kagome." She heard Mitsuko say to her, without looking back at her.

"I swear to Kami, that girl is a female version of you." Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. Surely she was joking, she a female version of him. He almost snorted at the thought. He didn't know if he should feel insulted or what. Kagome sighed as she turned to look at Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord was staring at her. She blushed under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I guess, it's a tie." Kagome said smiling brightly at Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." With that he walked in the direction where Mitsuko had disappeared.

Kagome huffed angrily, before jogging after him. So much for him respecting her, she thought sarcastically.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mitsuko sighed as she closed the archive. Mitsuko was very proud of herself for having deciphered the whole thing. Sitting up, she picked up her things and walked towards the Demon Lord. Oh, how much she would enjoy this. He had after all given her a week and she managed to do it in less than that.

Sesshoumaru looked up as he watched the White-Light standing in front of him. He instantly noticed the gleam in her eyes. He also noticed the Holy Archive tugged securely under her arm.

"Is there something you need?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her.

"I thought you would want to see this." She said handing him the holy archive and the piece of paper that held the translation of the prophecy. The piece of paper had been provided by Kagome.

To say, he was surprised would have been an understatement. Maybe he had underestimated her. Yet he didn't show anything that he was thinking. He nodded his head and she silently sat down next to him.

He quietly read the translations. Mitsuko stayed silent.

* * *

**As day turns into night**

**Darkness takes over the light**

**Moon's rays will appear, while the sun's rays will disappear**

**Only then will the darkest of shadows appear  
**

_**Blood essence of Life  
**_

**Feathers of the celestial angels will rain down from the sky**

**Spirits of those long forgotten will rise and cry**

**Rivers of blood will soak the land**

**As evil makes its ascent  
**

_**Blood essence of Power  
**_

**Two will appear**

**Two with no fear**

**Two born out claw and feather**

**Two that will matter  
**

_**Blood essence of Truth  
**_

**Dark feather, mistress of the balance and time ruler of three **

**The one that the past, present and future can see**

**White feather, mistress of life and commander of the eight sacred sentinels**

**The one to command the ancient spell of spells  
**

_**Blood essence of Devotion  
**_

**Two will not be alone, for their will be one to protect**

**One that will respect**

**The wielder of the destroyer and the protector, the holder of the heart**

**He that will not be apart  
**

_**Blood essence of Time  
**_

**Together these two will stand**

**As blood soaked white and black feathers cover the land**

**To end the fight to stop it all**

**A fight to start it all  
**

_**Blood essence of Love  
**_

**Only together will they be able to call upon the true weapon of hope**

**And return to innocence**

_**Blood essence of Purity**_

_**Blood essence of the Lights**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru answered having read the paper.

"So you've noticed that some of it isn't really clear?" Mitsuko asked running a hand through her hair.

"Hn."

"The two mentioned there are Kagome and me."

"The protector I'm not sure." Mitsuko confessed.

"What do they mean with the spell of spells?" Sesshoumaru asked, reading the line over again.

"Another thing that I do not know." Mitsuko said dejectedly.

"I guess we should just read it a few more times and see what we understand of it."

"Blood is very important." Sesshoumaru remarked.

"So you've noted too."

"I don't know this is helpful, but angels when using very strong magic or powerful attacks, we often use some of our blood."

"Like when you did with the sword." Sesshoumaru said remembering the attack of her sword.

"Correct, blood like said in the translations contains our essence and in a certain way our power."

"That's not all, blood can also open gateways." Mitsuko said thoughtfully, recalling some of her teachings.

"Gateways?" Sesshoumaru asked intrigued.

"Yes, like portals to other realms."

"I see." He answered tucking the information away, for future use.

"What do they mean with return to innocence?" Mitsuko asked more to herself.

"We are only innocent when we are brought into this world, for as soon as we begin growing up we become tainted by the evil of this world." Sesshoumaru answered coldly, making Mitsuko look questioningly at him.

She followed her gaze and was surprised that they rested on his ward. Rin was sitting next to Kagome eating a bowl of what she called Ramen. The girl was picture of innocence. And what Sesshoumaru said almost made her frown. Would a child like Rin become tainted as well?

"Thank you for saving Rin." Sesshoumaru said all of sudden, breaking the silence that had settled among them.

"Your welcome my Lord." She said smiling softly.

"I disagree with what you said earlier though; we become tainted only when we allow ourselves to be." She said softly.

Sesshoumaru silently watched her as she disappeared in the forest.

"Kagome-chan, why is your sister so quiet?" Sango asked as she looked curiously as Mitsuko disappeared into the forest.

Kagome raised a curious eyebrow as she watched Sesshoumaru stare at where her sister disappeared. For some reason she felt some strange emotion when she saw them sitting so close to one another and talking amiable. Her gaze wondered to the Demon Lord that was sitting with his back against a tree. What a puzzle he was, Kagome thought sighing.

"Kagome?" Sango called out.

"Oh yeah…well, I guess that's the way Mitsuko is, but I guess she will open up a little more when she get used to all of us."

"Oh." Sango said softly.

Kagome still felt a bit awkward with her sister. Yes, they had a heart to heart talk, but that didn't mean that they all friendly with one another. Mitsuko just like Sesshoumaru was a puzzle to Kagome. Yet foxes like puzzles and Kagome was intend on solving those two puzzles.

Looking around, she had to admit that she was bored. Looking at Inuyasha, he saw that the hanyou was just as bored by the expression on his face. Standing up, she decided to walk towards the hanyou. She still was his friend and well friends were always there to annoy when they were bored.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked calling out sweetly to the hanyou.

He turned amber colored eyes to look at her. He warily looked at her, finding her sweet voice too sweet to his liking.

"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome felt her eye twitch, but decided to let this one remark slide, besides if her plan worked Inuyasha would be in a world of pain.

"Hey, do you want to spar with me?" Kagome asked pouting and giving him the biggest puppy eyes that she could muster.

"Keh, as if you would be any challenge." He said turning his gaze away from her.

Kagome was fuming inside, but she didn't let any one see it. Instead she settled on the easiest way to get what she wanted from Inuyasha.

"Ok, I guess you can just **sit** there and do nothing." She grinned as Inuyasha found himself kissing the ground.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha growled through the earth.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha don't you get tired of **sit-**ting there all day, I would surely get tired by **sit-**ting there, come on let's lived this **sit**-uation up a bit…tell you what if you spar with me I will not bother you anymore and let you **sit** there in peace."

Miroku was chuckling, while Sango smiled as Inuyasha found himself in a big crater. Even Sesshoumaru seemed amused as he watched his brother eat dirt.

"Oh pretty please, come on Inu." Kagome whined, but was surprised as Sesshoumaru casually stood up and walked towards her.

"Come." He said as he walked away from her and disappeared into the woods.

"Huh?"

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled running after him.

Sango looked curiously at Miroku. He only gave her a knowing smile, making her even more confused. Neither of them bothered with the hanyou that was still lying in the crater. Shippou and Rin ignored the adults as they tortured Jaken.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked as they came to a clearing.

However before she could get an answer, Sesshoumaru had already drawn Toukijin and dashed towards her.

Kagome instinctively brought up a shield to protect herself. Energy crackled furiously as the demonic sword made contact with the blue luminescent holy shield.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome yelled as jumped backwards, getting herself at a safe distance from the Demon Lord.

"You wanted to spar, did you not?" Sesshoumaru asked sternly as he released his youki whip at Kagome.

Kagome's blue eyes glowed brightly as she too released a blue purifying whip. The two whips wrapped around one another. The two opposing energy crackled around one another as both wanted to dominate the other one.

Kagome was taken back as Sesshoumaru released the whip and dashed towards her again, with Toukijin drawn. Kagome gasped as she barely ducked and avoided Toukijin's blade. She quickly threw up a shield to protect herself, but noticed that Sesshoumaru was too close to her. Instead she did a back-flip and as she was in the air; she summoned her energy bow and arrow and released it at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quickly deflected it with Toukijin, but never expected Kagome to appear in front of him. She quickly dropped down and knocked his feet from under him. Sesshoumaru quickly sprung back. Kagome smirked as she quickly dashed again towards Sesshoumaru.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown to them, they were being watched. Silver eyes followed their every move. Mitsuko stood silently behind some trees and watched the two spar. She had come seeking some solace, but had been intrigued when the sound of a fight caught her ears. Quickly she had search for the source of this and found her sister sparring with the Demon Lord.

A snap of a twig behind her alerted her of another presence as the scent of cinnamon and herbal tea assaulted her nose. A blue bo staff materialized in her hands. And without warning she whirled around and thrust it towards the intruder.

Miroku's eyes widened like saucers as the bo staff came stopped inches away from his neck. He swallowed as he found himself looking into cool and intimidating silver eyes.

"You should learn not to sneak on people, monk." Mitsuko said calmly she retracted the bo staff from Miroku's neck.

The monk let out a relieved sigh as he moved to stand next to the White-Light. He cautiously observed the bo staff that still rested in her hand. The bo was completely blue with some silver intricate designs in it. A simple weapon, but when used effectively very deadly, he thought almost cringing. Shaking his head, he focused his eyes to the pair in front of him.

He watched in amusement as Kagome and Sesshoumaru sparred. He looked at the female standing next to him and watched as she stared intently on them. It was almost as if she was checking them for errors in their moves.

"She's too impulsive." She commented quietly as she noticed Kagome's movement.

Miroku was taken back, by her actually talking to him. She didn't seem like much a talker, but maybe he had been wrong. He was proud to note that he was also right about his assumption. She was checking them for mistakes.

"Hai, that's Lady Kagome for you." Miroku said smiling a bit.

"She will get herself killed that way; she needs to be two steps ahead of her opponent at every time." Mitsuko said seriously.

"Well, Lady Kagome although her methods of defeating her opponent are a bit questionable at times, she always manages to come out victorious." Miroku said quietly as he let his gaze wander over Mitsuko's round and perfect butt.

The lecherous monk smiled happily as he inched closer to the unsuspecting female. This was new territory, uncharted, untouched, oh the excitement of something new, he thought grinning. His hands quietly crept towards her rear.

"Lay one hand on me and forfeit your chance of ever becoming a father." Mitsuko soft, but cold voice stopped him only inches from his goal.

"What did you say Lady Mitsuko?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Keep your hands to yourself monk or else." She said turning her face around and giving Miroku a very deadly glare that instantly made him back off.

Not even Sango was that scary, he thought cringing. And to tell the truth he was very attached to his reproductive system.

"There's something between them, but I cannot quite put my finger on it, I can see it the way they look at one another…there's something there." Mitsuko said ignoring what had just happened.

"Ah." Miroku answered knowingly as he regained his composure.

"Do you know what it is?" Mitsuko asked curiously as she turned to gaze at the monk.

"That I cannot explain my lady, you will only understand it when you experience it yourself." He said in a very enigmatic voice.

"I see." She whispered as she turned her gaze back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

They stood in silent after that as both of them observed the fight. Just as Mitsuko had commented Kagome was very impulsive, while Sesshoumaru was completely in control. Kagome came many times very close at losing her head as Sesshoumaru's claws almost graced her.

Yet as the fight continued, they could also notice that Kagome got more and more accustomed and began thinking on her feet. She even drove Sesshoumaru back a few times. Mitsuko concluded that with a few more of these spars, Kagome would be able to defend herself perfectly in battle. She was brought out of her musings by Miroku's voice.

"I think we should leave them alone." Miroku suggested as he noticed that the spar had ended.

For some reason, he didn't think that neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome would like them spying on them. Mitsuko nodded as she turned away from them and began following Miroku back to the campsite.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Enough." Kagome said slumping down on the ground, her chest heaving frantically as she tried to regain her breath.

Who would have thought that Sesshoumaru could be such a slave-driver? She blinked owlishly as the tall form of Sesshoumaru loomed above her. She scowled as he noticed the amusement dancing in his eyes. She knew that she must be quite a picture, with her hair mused, sweat running along her skin and laying on the green grass.

By now the sun was slowly setting, so that whole land was bathed in orange and red rays. She sighed as she closed her eyes and inhaled the clean air around her.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the rustle of silk. Looking at her side, she watched as Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her. He rested his back against the tree.

"By tomorrow afternoon we'll be arriving at Kambala." He said all of the sudden.

"I know." she whispered, her gaze fixed to the sky.

She was mesmerized as she watched the different colors. She slowly rested an arm below her head, while the other arm lay tiredly on her stomach.

"It was strange finding out that I wasn't human." Kagome whispered quietly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet as he watched her. He didn't say anything, but he too was curious and hoped that she continued.

"You feel kind of strange when the woman that you considered your mother tells you that you're not her child and that you're not human at all."

"I was shocked to say the least."

"However at the same time I wasn't, it was like I knew all along that I belonged somewhere else."

"My adopted mother, father and grandpa had found me in the well that night."

"Of course, they've never seen a little baby with claws, fangs and stripes before, so they quickly knew that I wasn't human."

"The strangest thing was that I quickly assumed a human form when my mother touched me."

"Must be some of your unknown powers." Sesshoumaru answered quietly as he raised his face to look at the sky.

She nodded her head. Sitting up, she folded her legs below her; she softly traced the red yellow petals of a flower that was beside her. She quickly dared to take a peek at him. He was still looking in front of him, not even seeming to acknowledge her. She studied him. The sunsets made him look quite stunning, by giving him an orange glow as the last streams of light danced along his skin. His silver hair fluttered with the wind, creating a silver halo around him. He was beautiful. The stripes and markings on his face gave a very exotic look and made her itch to touch them.

Such a beautiful creature, she mentally mused.

She blushed a bright red as Sesshoumaru caught her staring. She quickly turned her attention to the forgotten flower, hoping that he wouldn't comment on her rudeness. But who could help it, Sesshoumaru was the most beautiful male she had ever seen, of course she would stare.

Sesshoumaru had known that she was staring at him and was amused as she blushed a bright red when he turned to regard her. He observed her. She looked so child-like at times, while at others she could challenge any demoness. Why would such a superior creature fall in love with a hanyou like Inuyasha? Why would she still love him?

"Why do you love him?" he blurted out, before he could even stop himself.

Kagome's head snapped up and looked shocked at him. He mentally berated himself. However there was no turning back. He looked straight at her. He could see the different emotions playing in her eyes. There was confusion, shock, hurt, sadness and something else that he could only describe as hope.

She sighed and looked away from him. For a moment he thought that she wouldn't answer him. And therefore was surprised when she spoke.

"I don't know." She answered in a very soft voice.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, how can you explain why you love someone?"

"When love itself cannot be described that easily." She smiled sadly.

"And how do you know that you are in love?" Sesshoumaru asked, not knowing exactly why.

"Love?"

"Well, it's difficult to say." She said putting a hand on her chin as she seemed deep in thought.

"It's like when you see this person happy, you're happy."

"When this person is sad, you're sad and you would do anything to take that sadness away."

"You're heart beats rapidly when you're near this person."

"You feel off-balance, not exactly knowing how to act sometimes, but in a good way of course."

"I would say that's very foolish." Sesshoumaru answered evenly.

"Yes, we do act foolishly when we're in love." Kagome said giggling as she pulled her legs towards her and wrapped her arms around them while resting her chin on her knees.

"You're in love, when you would do anything to see that person happy."

"Even if it's not with you." Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome tensed at this, Sesshoumaru's words slicing through her like a cold knife.

"Yes, even if it's not with you." She whispered, biting her lower-lip in order to keep her tears at bay.

She released her arms from around her legs and folded her legs beneath her again. She turned her face, away from Sesshoumaru, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to fall. However Sesshoumaru could smell the salty scent of her tears and felt a pang in his chest. Without thinking again he reached for her. Kagome was shocked as she felt a warm hand grab her chin. Blue eyes widened like saucers.

"Why would you allow yourself to love when it will only bring you pain?" Sesshoumaru asked gently grasping Kagome's chin and turning her head sideways so that she looking into his bright golden eyes.

She was too stunned to reply immediately. It was as if her voice was stuck in her throat. Finally after seemed an eternity to her, she managed to regain her voice.

"The pain will eventually fade Sesshoumaru as you fall out of love." She whispered, her hot breath dancing on his lips.

She whispered, hoping that whatever spell both of them were under wouldn't be broken. Sesshoumaru seemed to think the same thing as he whispered quietly to her. His voice was for only her to hear.

"Is your pain fading?" he whispered, dreading her answer for some reason.

"I…I…" she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Your pain will fade Kagome, but you must be willing to let it go." He whispered, his golden eyes swirling with emotions; he watched mesmerized as one glowing round tear escaped her eyes and fell on the ground.

"Let go?" she whispered confusedly, her eyes showing that same confusion.

"Yes, let go." He whispered, the distance between them growing smaller.

"Let go." She whispered, her lips parting slightly.

Flexing his fingers, he moved his hand to cradle the side of her face, while his other hand wrapped around her waist. He ran his thumb down her chin, even lower to the pulse point in her neck by her jaw line. He mentally smiled as he felt her pulse jump under his touch. He drew her forward in agonizing slowness, giving her ample opportunity to pull away.

Her head was now tilted far back, so that she could look into his eyes. He was coming nearer until she saw nothing but the fiery amber of his eyes. She knew this was leading to a kiss. And deep down inside, she knew that she wanted this. Not being able to resist any longer, he closed the gap between them. The first brush of his lips against hers, reminded her of the soft wings of a butterfly. It was almost as if he was afraid to hurt her. The soft fleeting caress only seemed to intensify the hunger that she suddenly felt.

Yearning, something she had never felt so strongly before coursed throughout her veins, urging her to seek out more of his touch. This yearning sensation ran through her whole body, lighting every nerve on fire, until her entire being was focused on Sesshoumaru's lips that were still slowly almost ghost-like caressing her lips.

In a bold move she pressed herself closer to him, catching him completely off-guard as she hungrily pressed her lips against his. Not to be undone Sesshoumaru complied with the young Dark-Light's wish and pressed his own lips fully onto hers, delighting in the soft whimper that left her lips. He angled his head slightly for better access. His lips felt warm against hers as they moved sensually against hers. A jolt of electricity ran through her body. Her hands quickly shot out and wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He complied and pulled her closer to him, her body molding perfectly to his.

One of his hands ran down her spine, slowly caressing small circles. He mentally smirked as he could feel her heart-beat sped up. Encouraged by her response, he delicately drew her lower lip between his own, biting it lightly with his teeth. He was becoming insane with the need to taste her fully again. Catching on to what he wanted, she shyly parted her lips.

A growl of satisfaction left his lips as he finally delved into her mouth. She gasped at the sensations that he provoked in her. However any thought that she might have had, was pushed away as Sesshoumaru teasingly curled his tongue around hers. Her hands tightened around him as she tried to pull herself closer to him. Something that was hard to do, seeing that she was completely pressed against him. Her mind was spinning. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time it felt so right.

Sesshoumaru had been mentally trying to remind himself that he shouldn't be doing this, but all of the reasons that he came up with, seemed not good enough. He couldn't seem to stop himself from delving into the warm caverns of her mouth again and again. She tasted sweet and fresh, almost like mint, but there was the underlying tangy taste of her power. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, her hands fisting themselves in his long silver strands.

Nevertheless Sesshoumaru knew that he had to stop, if he didn't they would both do something that they would regret. He released his hold on her mouth and slowly pulled away. Kagome made a sound of protest that almost made his control snap, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Resting his hot forehead on hers, he tried to regain his control. Taking a deep breath of air, he finally opened his eyes to look at her. Dazed blue orbs looked back at him. One of her hands slowly caressed the stripes on his right cheek.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

To Sesshoumaru she looked absolutely beautiful. Her lips were a bit swollen; her eyes dazed, big and innocent and her cheeks were a sweet color of red. Her long dark hair cascaded along her shoulders. The urge to touch her was too much to resist. She shivered as he ran his knuckles against her cheeks, the touch sending electricity through her body. She blushed as he lowered his face towards her. Closing her eyes, she shivered as his hot breath caressed her ear.

"What do you do to me, Kagome?" he whispered huskily.

The way that he whispered her name, sounded almost like a lover caught in sweet rapture, making her blush even more. Casting her gaze to her lap, she noticed to her utter most embarrassment that she was sitting in his lap. She shivered as the cold night air caressed her bare arms. She brought her arms around her hoping to regain some warmth. She almost screamed as a pair of strong silk-covered arms enclosed around her and turned her around so that she was pulled against a hard chest. Looking up, she was met with a pair of golden eyes looking intently at her.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered unsure, a fierce blush covering her cheeks.

All that had happened seemed to surreal to her. She had willingly kissed Sesshoumaru and she had enjoyed, not only that, but he seemed to have enjoyed it as well, if by the looks in his eyes. Why?

"Sess…"

He must have sense her confusion, for he quickly caught her off.

"Go to sleep Kagome, you must get some rest." He said softly.

She looked questioningly at him for a moment, before shrugging and snuggling closer to him. She would never understand him. Putting one hand in front of her mouth she yawned and felt her eyes droop as exhaustion finally settled in. Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper against him. A peaceful sigh leaving her lips as she relished in the warmth that he gave. Before she even knew it, she fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru knew the moment that she fell asleep as her breathing even out and her heart beat lowered. Looking down at her, he wondered why he had kissed her. Yet he couldn't bring himself to regret what he had done. Normally he would not let anyone touch his person. Now instead he was the one bringing her close to him. He had to admit that it felt good to have her in his arms. She fitted perfectly against him and her scent calmed him.

Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, but as the day passed he seemed to be growing closer and closer to the girl. And he if he was right this little bit of attraction that he felt would grow to an all out infatuation by the time this journey was over. And no matter what he did, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stop it. And to make it even worse it seemed that the female in his arms didn't mind his attention one bit, judging by the way she reacted. This journey was sure going to prove interested, he thought amusedly.

Casting a gaze towards the precious bundle in his arms, he took the moment to study her. Small delicate hands were covered in fingerless-gloves with small short elegant fingers visible that were decorated with blue feminine claws. He tentatively reached for her hand. He was amazed at how small her hand was compared to his, such small hands that hold so much power.

He lowered her hand back, down and traced his gaze along the contours of her face. Small full pink lips were slightly parted, while long dark lashes fluttered against her cheeks like the wings of butterflies. He knew what was behind those close eyelids; they guarded two beautiful sets of sapphire blue gems that sparked with so much life and fire. As he continued his quest, he noticed the shade of red that adorned both of her cheeks. He almost chuckled as a little butterfly landed on her nose and she began wiggling her nose. Even in her sleep she was amusing. The butterfly getting the hint flew away.

He slowly continued studying her. She had high cheekbones, a small nose that she would stick up in the air when she wanted to be defiant. The two crescent moons and the stripes on her cheeks only added to her beauty. All in all her features could put any youkai female to shame. She was a rare kind of beauty, for she was had that innocent beauty, untouched uncorrupted by the evil of the world. Yet would she stay untainted, uncorrupted?

She sighed as she snuggled closer to him, turning her face sideways and burying her face in his chest.

'So innocent.'

'She reminds me of a kitten, small innocent, but with claws that can cause more than enough damage.'

This caused him to smirk. She wasn't a kitten; she was more like a hellcat, fierce and passionate when provoked, with a temper to send any lesser man, youkai running for the hills. Such an enigma that she was, an enigma that was quickly taking over his thoughts. Sighing he closed his eyes and before he even knew it, he fell asleep as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku growled as he watched the scene in the mirror. How dared the Demon Lord touch what was his? He mentally cursed the Demon Lord to hell and couldn't wait to get his claws on him and make him suffer. Kagura, who was kneeling on the floor, was shocked to feel how much anger Naraku radiated. Yet she was also shocked to see Sesshoumaru kiss Kagome. A part of her was very jealous for long ago he had claimed the Demon Lord as hers, but another part felt happy for the miko. She deserved happiness after what the hanyou had done to her.

Kagura cringed as Naraku turned to look at her. She didn't want to anger him in any way. She had already been severely punished for not being able to take down Mitsuko.

"Kagura, I want you to keep an eye on the group, find out exactly what their weaknesses are." Naraku ordered.

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura said standing up and walking away; grateful to be able to escape the demented hanyou.

Once she slid the door closed behind her, she let a tired sigh. How much longer would she be a prisoner? She wanted to be free. She needed to be free, she was a wind youkai. Wind could be never controlled, it had to be free. Yet as long as Naraku possessed her heart, she would be a prisoner, a slave to him.

Once she was outside of the palace, she took out the feather of her hair. The feather grew in size and she took off in the air. Although her existence seemed unchangeable, Kagura still wouldn't give up. She knew that the Kagome was powerful and so was the Demon Lord, those two together were very strong and would probably take Naraku down, but with the aid of the the Dark-Light's sister, she was sure that she would be free.

Mitsuko possessed a lot a power, Kagura was sure. She had felt it. Kagura smiled, maybe there was a way to gain her freedom, she just had to play her cards right. With that last thought, she flew towards where the small group of shard-hunters would be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So much longer before we reach the city?" Sango asked as Kagome flew along them.

"Sesshoumaru said that we should be there very soon." Kagome answered her black wings gracefully pulling her higher in the sky.

Her gaze shifted to the Demon Lord that was in front of them on his youki cloud. Neither of them commented on yesterday's kiss, but she could see the difference in his eyes as he looked at her. Instead of those cold calculating eyes, she could see a tiny gleam of warmth. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't regret kissing him.

On the other hand who would? A kiss like that was hard to forget. And she was sure that if he ever kissed her like that again, she would probably end doing whatever he asked her. Blushing she shook her head. Mind out of the gutter, she needed to concentrate. Yep, she had a task to complete. An angry cry brought her out of her musings.

"Hentai!" Sango's voice echoed through the forests.

"He will never learn, will he?" Mitsuko asked softly, a small smile playing on her lips as she flew next to Kagome.

"No, he won't." Kagome said grinning.

It seemed that her little sister was getting slowly accustomed to the group. The amazing thing was that Miroku didn't seem to dare grope Mitsuko. It made her wonder what she had told the monk. However they came to an abrupt stop at the scene in front of them greeted them.

Whatever was in front of them, used to be a village. It was completely destroyed now. The houses were in ruins and everywhere there were dead bodies scattered. There will still some youkai there, eating and devouring what was left of the humans. Mitsuko felt her stomach lurch at the side as tears sprung in her eyes. The scent of blood and death hung heavily in the air.

"Naraku." Inuyasha hissed as he came to an abrupt stop.

Sesshoumaru slowly landed behind Inuyasha, as he took in the sight in front of him. Mitsuko and Kagome followed suit and landed as well a few steps behind Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, followed by kirara and Ah-Un as they too landed. Mitsuko felt an incredible pain go to her body, making her fall to her knees, while clutching her stomach. She could sense the sadness, despair in the earth, in the air, everywhere, even the trees and grass around her were crying in agony of the pain and suffering that had taken at the place.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked crouching at her sister's side.

"So much pain and agony is concentrated here." Mitsuko whispered.

Kagome understood what she meant; even she could feel those feelings hanging in the air. However for Mitsuko it was even harder. She was the guardian of the Life-force; therefore she was connected to everything around her. She still had to learn to control it. Narrowing her eyes Kagome stood up. A blue energy bow and arrow appeared in her hands and she aimed at the youkai.

With one swift movement she released the arrow. The purifying arrow flew through, leaving blue sparkles behind it. The arrow embedded itself in a worm youkai and purified it instantly. Without wasting any time, Kagome proceeded on notching another arrow.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin and charged at the youkai. Inuyasha followed suit as well. Slowly they began taking care of the youkai. Mitsuko in control of her body again, stood up and walked towards where Kagome was standing. By now all of the youkai were exterminated.

"I need to purify, the earth." She whispered, moving forward, her white wings trailing behind her.

As she stood in the middle of all of the carnage, she closed her eyes as a yellow colored bright ring appeared around her on the ground. Her eyes were closed as the energy seemed to gather around her. Without notice her eyes snapped open and the circle beneath her seemed to pulsate, sending yellow ripples all around it, just like when you throw a stone in water. Inuyasha yelped and jumped back as the ripple passed through him.

Kagome who stood a few feet away, smiled as she noticed the change in her surroundings. The place felt clean. Looking around, she decided that all of those that were killed deserved a proper burial.

"We should bury them." She said looking at Miroku.

The monk nodded his head. Kagome walked to her little sister that still stood there. She placed a hand on her shoulders.

"How can someone do such a thing?" Mitsuko asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but we must stop him." Kagome said softly as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Kagome hated to admit it, but she had grown accustomed to seeing such carnage. Blood was all over the place. Bodies and body parts littered the ground, some of them not even recognizable, because of the way they looked. The houses themselves were broken and destroyed, debris everywhere. Her gaze fell to a small rag doll that lay a few feet away. Stepping away from Mitsuko, she gently lifted the doll in her hands, but gasped as flashes flew through her mind. She quickly let go of the doll. The doll had belonged to a very young child. And by just holding the doll, she had been able to see everything that happened from the child's eyes.

The village had abruptly been attacked by the swarm of youkai. They had no way to defend themselves. She could still hear the screams of fear and hopelessness. The child had hid with her mother in their home, but the youkai had found them. Her mother had tried to protect her, but was easily taken down by the youkai. The child…Kagome closed her eyes, willing the thoughts away. The child stood no chance as some youkai pounced on her.

This was all because of the jewel; the villagers unknowingly had one of the shards in their grasp. She could still feel the presence of the jewel, almost like a mark. The youkai came after the shard, they were probably sent by Naraku. If only she had been here, to save them. She needed to find the last shards and put a stop to this once and for all. She couldn't allow any more people to suffer, because of something that was her responsibility. She would find the shards and she would defeat Naraku once and for all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The whole gang was silent as they continued on their journey, all of them unable to forget the ruthlessness of Naraku. Kagome opted to ride on Ah-Un with the children. Shippou was curled against her, while Rin slept in her lap. Her gaze wandered to Mitsuko that was silently walking next to Sesshoumaru, with Inuyasha in front of them. Mitsuko had been very quiet as soon as they left the village.

Kagome could sense sadness and confusion in her. Kagome was sure that she had never seen such carnage before. From what Mitsuko had told her, she had spent her whole life in the heavens; in other words she had lived a very sheltered life. And still she was brought up to be a warrior, what irony.

She would have to come with terms with what she saw, otherwise she would not be able to fight along them and she would prove to be a weakness. Kagome hated to admit it, but they could not have any weaknesses at the moment, for Naraku would use it to his advantage immediately.

Her thoughts were cut short as her mouth dropped open. There in front of them on the bottom of the hill stood the city of Kambala. Tall white stone walls kept enemies out. In the distance she could see a large castle, made also out of white and black stones. Ah-Un landed and Kagome slid off the back of the two-headed dragon.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru announced.

They stopped in their tracks as the bushes at the right of them. Everybody drew their weapons, but froze as a familiar face stepped from out of the bushes.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered, before dashing towards his mate-to-be.

Kagome looked away as the hanyou embraced the priestess, there was the familiar ache in her heart, but for some reason it had lessened considerably. She felt someone staring at her, looking up she was met with Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looking at her. She smiled shyly at him as she stepped next to him. Something that Sesshoumaru had asked her came back to her.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore, the pain is slowly going away." She whispered.

She smiled brightly as she watched the look of pure surprise in his eyes. He was completely taken back by her answer, but was relieved nonetheless. It didn't hurt so much anymore, meant that she was healing and for that he was grateful. Feeling especially bold, she took hold of his hands and began dragging him down the hill. His eyes grew wide as she wrapped her small hands around his. The touch sent warmth through him that he hadn't felt in ages.

She was oblivious to what she was doing to him as she dragged him along. His gaze landed to their entwined hands. How could such a simple action, be so endearing. His hand was so much bigger then hers, but in his mind they fitted perfectly together. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he stopped in his tracks, causing Kagome to stop as well.

"Put on your cloak, Kagome." He said softly as he released her hand.

By now the others were already behind him. Sesshoumaru smirked as he felt the rage coming off his brother. It seemed that the hanyou had seen their entwined hands. Let him see, Sesshoumaru thought. Kagome didn't belong to him. He sent Inuyasha a gold glare, which the hanyou gladly returned.

Kagome quickly slipped on her cloak, oblivious to the looks that the two brothers were sending one another. The cloak hid not only her face and body, but it also hid her scent and aura. Looking at Mitsuko, she nodded her head and slipped on her cloak as well. Both girls wore a simple black cloak. Sesshoumaru wanted their identities to be hidden for the moment.

Glancing at the two girls Sesshoumaru was satisfied to see that no one could see their faces, but no one could sense their power either. He turned to look at the ones behind him. He shot Inuyasha a cold glare, silently conveying to the hanyou to behave.

"Stick together; do not speak unless spoken to and be alert at all times, it might look like a beautiful place, but Kamabala can easily kill you if you're not careful."

"Jaken, keep an eye on Rin and the kitsune at all times, if something happens to them it will be your head." He said turning to look at his retainer.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken croaked, swallowing hard. He knew better than to take Sesshoumaru's threats lightly.

"Miko, you stay close to the hanyou, youkais will not be pleased to see someone as you." Sesshoumaru said looking straight at Kikyo.

The priestess nodded her head, understanding Sesshoumaru's reasoning. Youkai and miko were enemies after all.

"Kagome, Mitsuko, you two will not leave me side, am I understood."

"Yes." Both girls answered in unison.

With a silent nod, he turned around and made his way to the city. Soon enough they found themselves standing in front of two large oak doors that were guarded by two large cat youkai. Kagome let her curious eyes wander over them. Both of them had long ebony hair that was tied in a braid. Both of them were wearing a dark blue pair of pants and a gray shirt that was protected with a bronze colored armor. Their cheeks were adorned by a deep green stripe and cool green eyes looked straight at them. A black tail swishes behind them.

"State name." one of the youkai growled out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru answered in a monotone voice.

Both of the youkai seemed shocked as they looked at Sesshoumaru, their eyes rested on his forehead for a moment. After realizing that he was speaking the truth, both of them bowed their head respectfully.

"My lord, we have been waiting for you." The one at the right spoke.

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

He was rewarded with a stomp on his foot by Kikyo. He looked shocked at her, but she only shot him a glare that told him to behave.

The two youkai quickly scurried to the doors and pushed them open, allowing the whole group to gaze inside. It was like stepping in another world. The place was packed with every kind of youkai imaginable. There before them was a large market place that reminded Kagome a lot of the busy streets of Japan.

"Welcome to Kambala." One of the youkai said as he bowed respectfully to the group.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, understanding in both of their gazes. There was no turning back now. There were in Kambala.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Until next time people. **

**P.S. I will probably e-mail those that will become my betas. Thanks a lot for the support! **

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura. **


	13. The youkai council

**The Dark-Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**A/N Wow, I'm back! Hmm… once again thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks a lot you guys! You guys rock! **

**I'm sorry, but for some reason has a new rule that authors are not allowed to post the answers to the reviews in the chapters. It sucks! But oh well nothing to do. So basically I will probably mail those that are interested (so please leave your e-mail address if necessary ) or maybe I will post the review answers in my live-journal. Don't worry I will let you guys know. **

**Anyways for some reason, this chapter was a pain to write. I'm still not completely satisfied, but hopefully it will be to your liking. **

**Thanks again to the reviewers! **

Mei Higurashi, inlovewithsesshoumaru, bluediamond-hime, Sapphire Birthstone, Me, Sessluva, The Squabbit, Sesshoumaru-Sama's Girl, Golden-Eyed-Girl, rusty1015, Brittany, kmkoolj2010, unknown, TomFeltonLover2005, bubbles54379, Writer/Reader, Demonic Devils, BeckyJoe3689, setsunakutteyume, Ahh sou des ka, kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH, Yanee, Kagome2691, Ally Inu, natasha, Kagome, Harmony8390, YoukaiTenshi, Flames of the Sun, Eien-Kisaki, animefreak404112, dragon85, hermonine, InnocentDarkSassycat, WhiteRose-Kurama, dog-demon-emiko, VampressKiss, Sesshoumaru's Miko, Princess of the Saiyans 16.

**Hopefully I didn't forget anyone and if I did, please forgive. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 The Youkai council**

In a black dimension a figure was bound and wrapped with golden chains that glowed with holy and sacred magic. Many sacred seals glowed around him. The place was completely dark. The only source of light was that of the chains, thus illuminating the bound figure just a little bit. Long silky black hair hid his face from view. Two dark blue horns protruded from his forehead.

"It's such a shame to see someone as powerful as you, reduced to this." A velvety voice suddenly spoke, making the figure raised his face to look at the intruder.

Naraku stood smirking a few feet away from him. Crimson eyes, met blood red. The bound figure must have been shocked to see someone else with him there, but he hid his curiosity and shock behind a calm and cold façade.

"Who are you mortal and how did you manage to get here?" the bound figure asked, his voice slightly raspy from not being used for very long.

"I'm Naraku…" He was cut off as the figure once again spoke.

"Ah, the hanyou, who is after the shikon."

Naraku smirked. He should know that a being like him, would know everything that was going in the world, even if he was trapped in this dark dimension. He would be just perfect for his plan.

"I can free you…"Naraku added, satisfied when he saw the glimmer of curiosity in the other individual's eyes.

"And what will be the price?" the bound figure asked, knowing full well that everything came with a price; Naraku only smirked at this.

"You will take care of the White-Light for me."

"The White-Light?" the figure asked confused, making Naraku smirk even wider; apparently he didn't know everything.

"Yes, you can say she's the adopted daughter of the one that has imprisoned you here."

"The Goddess of Heavens." He spat, his blood red eyes, burning with hatred.

Naraku enjoyed the hatred that he felt now rolling of the prisoner. Kanna appeared next to him, holding her mirror. The mirror glowed bright, before showing the picture of Mitsuko. The spider hanyou was satisfied as the trapped figure looked intently at the mirror.

Blood red eyes studied the reflection of the White-Light intently. His eyes studied every little detail. He had always prided himself on detail; it often told you a lot about your opponent or in this case prey. In this case it told him that this White-Light had power and skills by the way she moved.

"Quite lovely isn't she?" Naraku asked noticing the interest that seemed to be shining in those blood red pools.

"Quite." The figure said looking a last time at the reflection, before returning his gaze towards Naraku.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Mitsuko, a soothing name for such a creature like her." Naraku answered calmly as he gauged the other one's reaction.

"Mitsuko." The prisoner said, her name rolling over his tongue in an almost sensual way, Naraku noted with satisfaction.

"What do you want me to do with her?" he asked after testing her name a few more times.

Naraku smirked, his crimson eyes dancing with hidden malice.

"You can do whatever you want with her, just as long that you kill her in the end. I don't want interfering with my plans later on."

The figure must have liked his plan, for he smirked, his pearly white fangs shining.

"Do we have a deal?" Naraku asked.

"What makes you sure that I will not kill you once I'm free?" The figure asked looking almost amusedly at the spider hanyou.

"You're too interested in the White-Light to bother with me at the moment, you were always fond of beautiful and pure things and Mitsuko certainly fits that category." Naraku said calmly.

"I always liked to corrupt and taint those like her." The figure said grinning satisfied.

"And I also know that your thirst for revenge is too great at the moment and without my help you will not be able to open the portal to the Heavens."

The figure growled, not liking a bit that Naraku had already read him so easily. He had always liked to keep his motives hidden, therefore he had the advantage. However this hanyou was proving to be smarter than he had anticipated and it made him wary. He hated knowing that he needed his help. He was far more superior to him.

"Hanyou, you forget your place." He snarled angrily.

"As do you…for you see I'm the only one that can free you." Naraku said sternly, knowing very well that he had delivered a very painful blow to his pride.

The figure growled at him, anger evident in his blood red eyes as he gazed at Naraku. Naraku knew that the first chance he got, he would probably betray him, but this thought didn't even bother the hanyou. He knew very well with whom he was dealing, in a sense it was like making a pact with the devil. He was brought out of his musings when his 'companion' spoke.

"Very well, I will accept your deal, hanyou."

"Good." Naraku said satisfied.

With a flick of his wrist the golden chains that bound the figure snapped and all of the seals around him seemed to shatter. The figure landed gracefully on his feet. Stretching his wings, he was satisfied to see that they were still as strong as ever. His blood red gaze rested on the hanyou, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Akuma is free once again to wreak havoc on this world." An evil chuckle leaving his lips after he said this.

His hand shot out and caught whatever Naraku had thrown at him. Opening his fist he was surprised to see five shikon shards.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Akuma asked brushing a strand of silky dark hair behind his ear.

"These will increase your power." Naraku said calmly.

"Hanyou, I do not need more power. You forget that I'm a God." Akuma hissed angrily, baring his fangs at the spider hanyou.

"Hn. That might be. However do not underestimate the White-Light or her friends. I despise to admit it, but they are quite powerful." Naraku said smirking.

"I always liked a challenge. Nevertheless I will keep these shards, they could come in handy some way or another." He said tucking the shards away.

"Let the hunt begin." He whispered, as he laughed maniacally.

If anyone would have heard such laughter, they would have probably run for their lives. The wound was full of malice and hidden motives. Naraku smirked knowing that he had just released one of the most powerful and evilest being in the world once again. The poor White-Light didn't know what awaited her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kambala was more than beautiful than Kagome could imagine. Nature and city seemed to combine together to form a perfect harmony. As they slowly walked into the city, the first thing they noticed was all the little shops and stands. Kagome eagerly looked around, hoping to be able to buy some of those things later. Venders noticing Sesshoumaru quickly offered their products to the Demon Lord.

"Sango look at that." Kagome said excitedly as she pointed a few beautiful kimonos.

A blue one caught her attention. It was an azure blue and was decorated with some white feathers. She had never seen a more beautiful kimono. It was simple, but tasteful.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice brought her out of her musings.

Looking behind her, she was embarrassed to see the others waiting for her a few feet away. Apparently she had stayed behind too long, admiring the kimono. With a blush, she quickly ran to catch up with the group. She never saw Sesshoumaru looking at the kimono as well.

"Sorry." She whispered, as she once again walked next to Sesshoumaru.

He didn't say anything as they kept on walking. They soon found themselves in what could be the center of the city. There weren't any markets here, but there were many shops, taverns, bathhouses and inns. Kagome's curious eyes took everything in. Sesshoumaru watched her out of the corner of his eyes, even though he couldn't see her face, he was sure it had the same look that Rin was sporting at the moment.

It was like stepping in another world, in Kagome's opinion. A small river ran along the path and they could see some fish youkai swimming in it. A piercing scream from above them made them look up and were met with various birds youkai flying above them. It was quite strange, but at the same time interesting to see so many various types of youkai in one place at the time. Kagome knew from experience that many different species of youkai couldn't stand one another. So it came like a shock to her, to see so many different species of youkai in the same place and from what she could see all of them got along quite well with one another.

"It's a neutral zone, no fighting, no bloodshed is allowed here." Sesshoumaru informed her, seeming to sense her question.

"Oh." Kagome said softly as she looked around.

She wasn't stupid though, she could see the looks that they were being given. Most of them were directed at Sango, Miroku and Rin and even Inuyasha. However the looks that they were given Kikyo were even worse. Pure hate was directed at the priestess, but she seemed not even one bit bothered by it. However Kagome knew better, she could sense Kikyo's power flaring slightly around her. She slowly stepped next to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Kikyo." She whispered, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

Kikyo looked questioningly at her, before nodding her head a small smile on her lips. Kagome smiled brightly at her, even though the priestess couldn't see it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Mitsuko was quietly walking next to Sesshoumaru, her silver eyes taking everything in. The place was well-guarded to say the least. Guards were posted near every inch of the walls. It gave a sense of security, but also a sense of imprisonment.

"I don't like this place." She muttered, making Sesshoumaru smirk.

"You're not the only one." He confessed.

"So are we there yet?" Kagome asked running to catch up with the Demon Lord so that she was now walking next to him.

Ever since that kiss, she had been in a really good mood. She smiled even more and she felt for once in her life carefree.

"Patience." Sesshoumaru said quietly amusement dancing in his eyes, making Kagome pout.

Kagome suddenly came to a stop at what she saw next. There in front of her were humans, all of them in chains. Sesshoumaru had warned them that the youkai of Kambala did keep human slaves, but seeing it was a full other thing. She felt anger swell in her as one of the youkai, who ironically was a nasty looking hog youkai slapped a human woman.

"What is that?" Kagome pointed to the humans.

"Those are slaves, we here in Kambala are known for our slave-market." The cat youkai in front of them answered proudly and Kagome had the sudden urge to knock him on the head.

No person, human or not had the right to enslave another being. Glaring heatedly at the cat youkai she turned her gaze to where the slaves were. Just at the moment, the same nasty looking hog youkai grabbed a young girl by her arm and yanked her forwards, earning a painful cry from the little girl. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and stepped towards the hog youkai.

Sesshoumaru knew that she would be doing something like that, but he secretly hoped that she would behave. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention at the moment. However he knew that Kagome wasn't one to stand and let a being abused. He watched with interest as Kagome stalked towards the youkai, he was secretly sorry of the hog youkai, who soon would be at the mercy of the raven-haired vixen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, stop that!" Kagome yelled, grabbing hold of the hog youkai's wrist.

The youkai was surprised that someone grabbed hold of his hand. Looking up he was met with a cloaked figure. He couldn't see this person's face; he could only see a pair of glowing blue eyes, but by the voice, he knew that it was a female.

"Let go wench, this disgusting human has to learn her lesson." The hog yelled angrily, trying to push Kagome away, but she only tightened her hold on his wrist.

"I said let her go!" Kagome growled her grip tightening and painfully crushing the youkai's wrist.

As her temper flared so did her power, making her cloak swirl around her. If you watched closely you could see small sparks flying around her. The cloak was made with strong magic and it would hide her scent, aura and powers, but it was clear that if she kept that up, the magic of the cloak would not work for much longer.

Kagome paid no attention to the cloak as she concentrated on the youkai in front of her. She could feel the youkai's fear escalate as he turned to gaze at her. The hog squealed painfully as he felt his wrist crack on the pressure. The youkai felt fear take over him as he looked at the cloak figure and watched only a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him with hints of red in it. He hissed as he felt his wrist being burned. Nevertheless youkai were very stubborn by nature.

"Bitch!" He growled as he tried to jerk his hand away.

And that did it, before the youkai could say anything more degrading to her; he was punched very hard by the angry Dark-Light, knocking him in a small stand that was behind him. Kagome huffed as she tried to regain her composure.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, as she tried to go to her friend, but she was stopped by Miroku's hand on her shoulder, he silently motioned to the White-Light that had already stepped towards her sister.

A crowd had already gathered and was strangely looking at Kagome. Kagome ignored the stares as she walked towards the humans. She stopped in her tracks as the little girl flinched away from her.

"Hey, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Kagome said softly as she slowly approached the girl; she pulled her cloak back so that only her face was visible.

She smiled warmly at her and that seemed to do trick as the girl finally stopped backing away from her and stayed still as Kagome looked her over. She had a nasty bruise on her wrist, where the youkai had grabbed her. Kagome's lips thinned in anger. Her fingers glowed green and she gently ran her fingers along the bruise, healing it instantly.

"There you go, as good as new." Kagome said releasing the little girl's wrist.

Mitsuko who had just reached Kagome's side, watched interested as Kagome healed the child. She couldn't help, but feel proud of her sister. However any thoughts that she had at the moment were pushed aside as she looked at the guards coming towards them. By the looks of it, Kagome had just broken the no fighting pact and apparently the guards weren't that happy.

Sighing she turned to look at Kagome that in the mean time had released all of the slaves and healed all of their wounds. Mitsuko's eyes followed some guards that were now heading for them.

"I suggest, you teleport these humans to a safer place, we have company." The White-Light said as her trusty bo staff appeared in her hand.

Kagome whirled around and saw the guards heading for them. She mentally cursed at herself, but knew that there was nothing she could do. She took a quick glance and noticed as Inuyasha and Sango tried to make their way towards them, but were unable seeing the large crowd that had gathered.

She whirled at the humans and felt bad as she watched their fearful expression, if they stayed here, the youkai would surely punish them and accuse them of rebelling. She would not allow any harm to come to them. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her powers. She pictured Kaede's village in her mind. The crowd backed away as a pillar of pure bright light seemed to shoot from the sky and engulf the human slaves.

The humans began screaming in panic, but as Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at them and they calmed down.

"Transport!" She yelled.

The pillar grew bright and everybody had to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the humans were gone. Kagome looked almost longingly at where the humans were for a moment longer, before slipping back her cloak on and covering her face.

"They will be safe with Kaede." Kagome said happily as she turned around and walked to Mitsuko's side.

She sweat-dropped as she noticed all of the guards making their way towards them. A look at Sesshoumaru told her that she was on her own, besides she could clearly see the amusement in his eyes. Growling Kagome turned to regard her sister that was standing next to her. Guards were now surrounding them.

"Guess we're on our own." Mitsuko said her back pressed to Kagome's.

"It seems like it…just try not to hurt them too badly." Kagome said in a very amused voice.

"I will try." Mitsuko answered in a very amused voice.

It seemed that their kitsune nature had surfaced and they wanted to play. The guards charged full force at the two girls, who only seemed to vanish, only to appear and punch out one of the guards. Mitsuko moved with ease, between the youkai, almost as if she was dancing. She moved as fluid as water. She roundhouse kicked one of the guards and then did a hand-stand and twirled around hitting three guards at the same time. Using her bo staff she blocked the punch that were thrown at her.

"Wind." She whispered as she lifted her hand to her lips and blew.

A large dust of wind picked up and blew the guards away. Quickly whirling around, she blocked a sword with her staff. The staff glowed as it morphed into two separate pieces, which she used to easily take care of her opponent.

Kagome was livelier as she ducked and twirled. The hog youkai who was just getting up was knocked away as her feet connected with his jaw, effectively sending the little piggy flying into one of the guards. She moved side to side as she dodged some punches. Her hand glowed brightly as a beautiful large blue fan appeared in her hand. Using the fan she blocked the sword that was heading for her. Twisting her hand, she knocked the sword out of the guard's hands and caught it in her left hand. She grinned and she melted the sword in her hand.

The guards quickly took a step back, afraid of what she might do. The girls looked like blurs as they easily took down the guards. They were that fast. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as some of the guards were thrown back by the wind that Mitsuko had summoned.

"And I was hoping for a challenge." Kagome said tauntingly as she found herself with her back pressed against Mitsuko's back.

"As was I." Mitsuko said softly.

"Enough!" a strong voice was heard and the guards quickly stepped back, allowing one figure to emerge. Both girls looked questioningly at the newly arrived figure.

"What is the meaning of this?" the youkai asked growling as he turned to look at Mitsuko and Kagome.

"Sir, that female over there, freed the human slaves and allowed them to escape." One of the guards said as he pointed to Kagome.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. The youkai turned burning golden eyes on them. Neither of the girls was intimidated as they looked calmly at the youkai. The youkai in front of them had a very powerful aura. And Kagome had to admit that he looked quite yummy, except for the fact that he was looking at them like he was about to severely punish them.

He had long blood red hair that he held in a high ponytail on top of his head. His long hair cascaded in silky strands along his back. His skin was tanned very nicely to a golden color, while his eyes were a distinct color of gold and amber with specks of orange and red, resembling a burning flame. His red bangs were unruly and fell carelessly in his eyes. Kagome was shocked at how much he looked like Sesshoumaru. He had that same feminine beauty that Sesshoumaru possessed. He had high cheekbones, a strong and elegant jaw.

He had slightly narrowed eyes with long dark curly lashes, a small straight, but oh so manly nose and a pair of full pink kissable lips. He had a black sun-like symbol on his forehead and two navy blue stripes kissed both of his cheeks. He wore a black haori. The right shoulder had red flowers on it and his pants were dark red. The obi was yellow. Kagome wasn't sure what kind of youkai, he was.

"You will explain yourself right now or suffer the consequences of breaking Kambala's law." The youkia barked at them.

"Ciro, there's no need for that." Sesshoumaru said as he finally stepped towards the youkai.

The youkai quickly whirled towards Sesshoumaru, a small smile appearing on his face as he watched the Demon Lord of the West walk towards him.

"Sesshoumaru." He said warmly.

"I expect you to treat the Dark-Light and her sister with a little more respect." Sesshoumaru said sternly as he looked at the youkai.

The youkai's eyes widened as he turned to regard the two girls, before quickly whirling to look questioningly at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you certain…they look rather small and that youkai said that she was a female." He said pointing to Kagome.

Kagome had the sudden urge to hit the youkai. Was there a law against being small and what was wrong with her being a female? Didn't he know that females were just as strong as male. Mitsuko must have felt insulted as well, for Kagome caught the distinct sound of growling.

"Yes, I am certain and I would advise you not to insult them any further." Sesshoumaru answered in a monotone voice as he looked at the two girls.

"If you say so." Ciro said throwing a look at the two cloaked girls.

It was clear that he wasn't impressed and Kagome dared to say that he was even disappointed that they were females. They watched as the youkai made a dismissing movement with his hands, making the guards leave. Some of the guards shot them nasty glares, while others were glad to leave. He even dismissed the cat youkai, assuring him that he would lead them to the castle himself.

"We should be heading to the castle, the other Lords are anxious to meet them." Ciro said when everyone had left.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and stepped next to the youkai as they slowly began walking again. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were behind Sesshoumaru and Ciro, while Mitsuko and Kagome were in the back with Shippou Rin and Jaken on Ah-UN.

"I don't like him." Mitsuko whispered to Kagome, making the older girl smile.

"You're not the only one." Kagome said as she followed Sesshoumaru with her gaze.

If the welcome in the castle will be similar to the one that this Ciro gave them, she was sure that this trip would turn out in a disaster. For one she wasn't sure if she would keep her mouth shut and secondly well let's just say she still had a bone to pick with these youkai for enslaving humans.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They soon left the Center of the city and found themselves in a more quiet part of the city. It looked a lot like a park in Kagome's opinion, there was a beautiful stone path which they were walking on. And all around them were Sakura trees, which were in full bloom. Their delicious scent seemed to wrap around her, calming her. She had to admit that she rather enjoyed this place and wasn't in a hurry to get to the castle, which she could see in the distance.

Too soon in her opinion at least they found themselves in front of the large castle. It was tall and imposing and reminded Kagome of the castles that she had seen in fairy tale books. It was made of beautiful ivory and onyx colored stones. They came to stop in front of two large golden doors. Two guards stood guarding the door. Both of them were wolf youkai, Kagome noticed.

As soon as the two guards noticed Sesshoumaru and Ciro, they bowed respectfully to them.

"My Lords." Both of them said in unison as the pushed open the doors.

Without even acknowledging them, Sesshoumaru and Ciro walked in followed by the rest of the gang. The two guards looked disgustingly at the others as they followed Sesshoumaru and Ciro.

So much for friendly hospitality, Kagome thought wryly. She disliked this place more and more by the second. As soon as they stepped through the doors, they were greeted by a beautiful female youkai. She was absolutely stunning to say the least.

Her hair was the color of fresh grown grass and was slicked back and cascaded in straight sleek strands along her back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst that seemed to draw you in. She had high cheekbones, a pair of full heart-shaped lips. Her skin was the color of porcelain and seemed to glow lightly.

Unlike Sesshoumaru and Ciro, she didn't have any stripes on her face. In the middle of her forehead she bore a simple mark that looked like a butterfly. The wings were violet, while the rest was blue. Her fingers just like any youkai sported claws, hers were purple.

Her clothes certainly caught Kagome's attention. There wasn't much there to say the least. She wore what looked like a bronze colored metal bikini top, while her shoulders were protected by pointy shoulder plates that were made of the same bronze metal. The shoulder plates were attached to the bikini-like top. A thick bronze choker covered her whole neck. The elegant armor like top was decorated with black intricate designs.

She complimented her top with a long black skirt that had slits on both sides that gave an ample view of her legs. Black Greek-like sandals that tied around her legs adorned her feet. Both of her arms sported an arm-bracelet that was made of the material as her top. Kagome was sure that if she were to walk like that around, showing of her stomach like that she would be considered a whore, but seeing that this female was a youkai, she could of course get away with dressing like that.

As she neared them Kagome spotted the pair of butterfly wings that sprouted out of her back. And the two blue butterfly antenna on her head. Her wings were black with hints of azure blue and dark purple. Looking her once again over, Kagome suddenly found herself quite plain compared to this female.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru." She drawled in a very seductive voice as her amethyst eyes looked appreciatively at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome felt an unfamiliar emotion take hold of her. She really didn't like the way the female was looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Natsuko." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

"No need for such formalities." Lady Natsuko said smiling warmly at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome felt her right eye twitch as the butterfly youkai wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's arm and began leading him along. Mitsuko must have picked up on Kagome's feelings, for she turned to look questioningly at her older sister. Kagome ignored her and watched the interaction between Sesshoumaru and Natsuko very closely.

"Natsuko, where are the other Lords?" Sesshoumaru asked untangling himself from the females grasp.

"Not all of the Lords have arrived yet…we could get you and you're companions settled in." she said looking behind her at Kagome and the others.

"Although I must say I'm not sure if humans are allowed in the castle." She said looking disdainfully at Miroku, Rin, Kikyo and Sango.

"I must be honest, Sesshoumaru, I would never have believed you would be traveling with humans, much less a hanyou." She said arrogantly.

"The hanyou that you're looking at is my half-brother and the humans are the ones that are fighting Naraku and therefore all of them deserve your respect." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice as he glared at the butterfly youkai, surprising Inuyasha and the others for he actually seemed to have defended them.

"I see." She answered quietly, but everyone could see the distaste in her eyes.

"Aki, will show you to your rooms, a servant will come and retrieve you and your companions when the other Lords are here." She said coldly, before turning and walking away, clearly not happy with what Sesshoumaru had told her.

"You seemed to have angered her, Sesshoumaru." Ciro commented grinning.

"Hn."

"I will see you later." With that the red-headed youkai whirled around and walked away.

"Ciro, when will the other Lords arrive?" Sesshoumaru asked stopping him in his tracks.

"They should be arriving shortly." The fire-like youkai answered, before disappearing in the hallway.

"This way, please." An old human woman, told them as they followed her to their rooms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, Sango is there any way for you to share a room with me?" Miroku asked grinning mischievously as his hand slowly rubbed Sango's bottom, making the demon exterminator turn as red a cherry.

His only answer was a hard hit on the head with Hiroukaitsu. Sango muttered some very colorful things under her breath as she quietly followed the servant, leaving Miroku on the ground with a large lump on his head.

"Tell, me monk, will you ever truly learn?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone, even though he found it rather amusing.

"Ah…I just love the female body too much and my sweet Sango has one of the most beautiful bodies that I have ever seen. It's just too hard to keep my hands off her." Miroku said rubbing his bump as he slowly stood up.

"She will castrate you one of these days, you stupid monk." Inuyasha muttered.

"Ah, Inu-chan…don't worry I will always love you." Miroku said in a sing-song voice as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the hanyou.

"Oh fucking no! Get away you fucking perverted monk!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, but still blushing as Miroku tried to hug him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as Miroku and Inuyasha began arguing, but he had to admit that he understood what the monk meant. As he watched Kagome walk in front of him, he had the distinct urge to pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Her scent alone drove him crazy. He was brought out of his reverie as the human servant cleared her throat and motioned to the rooms.

"Kagome, do you think we could share a room together?" Kikyo asked shocking everyone as they came to stop in front of the rooms.

Kagome was taken back as well. First off all, she wasn't angry at Kikyo or anything, but she didn't want to share a room with her. She just didn't feel relaxed enough around her. Yet she decided not be rude, especially when she noticed the look in Kikyo's eyes. It seemed that the priestess had something to speak her about. Sighing mentally she placed a fake smile on her face and nodded her head. She cast Inuyasha a curious look, who looked helplessly at her. She quickly brushed it away.

"So, Sango did you change your mind?" Miroku asked as Kikyo entered the room.

"Houshi!" Sango growled.

"Come on pervert!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing Miroku by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him in the room, before Sango could really hurt him.

"My love, I will see you again. Promise me that you will wait for me!" Miroku exclaimed before Inuyasha shot the door with a resounding noise.

Sango was by now, clenching her hands at her sides, while her face was flushed. Kagome was laughing, while Kikyo smiled a small smile. Mitsuko sighed as she excused herself and stepped in her room, followed by Sango, who decided that the monk would live another day. Kikyo politely bowed her head, before stepping in the room, ushering Shippou and Rin inside, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone in the hallway.

To say it was awkward would have been an understatement. She bit her lips nervously as she tried to come up with something to say. However as much as she tried it seemed that her brain couldn't come up with something to say.

'It was easier when he was kissing me, no need for words.'

She blushed at her own thoughts. Sesshoumaru stood quietly observing her and almost smiled as he noticed her blush.

'What is she thinking?'

He smirked as he noticed her mumbling something under her breath. He could distinctly hear something like 'bad Kagome and kiss'. He smirked at this. She was always so amusing.

"I'll see you later, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered, turning around and walking to his room.

That seemed to knock her out of her reverie as she raised her face to look at Kagome. She stood there for a while, looking almost longingly at his figure, before walking into her room. Both Rin and Shippou decided to room with Kagome and Kikyo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sango sat quietly on her bed as Mitsuko quietly took her cloak off. Sango wasn't sure how to begin a conversation with the enigmatic White-Light. Sango wasn't the most talkative of persons, but she just couldn't stand the silence that reigned between them. Sighing she lowered her weapon next to her. However she almost jumped when Mitsuko was the one to break the silence.

"Can I see your weapon?" she asked softly.

Sango was surprised that she actually spoke to her and quickly regained her bearing and handed her the large boomerang. Mitsuko's raised an eyebrow as she noticed how heavy it was.

"It's quite heavy. I'm impressed that you're able to handle something as heavy as this. You must have trained a lot." Mitsuko commented absentmindedly.

"Well, I'm a youkai exterminator." Sango blurted out, still blushing from the compliment.

"I've heard that term before, but I'm afraid I don't quite know the exact meaning. Would you care to explain it to me?" Mitsuko asked politely as she took a seat on the bed.

"Sure!" Sango said energetically.

Being the last of her village, she felt it was her duty to see that her traditions didn't just fae away and she truthfully loved to talk about her village and her people. Within seconds she was talking excitedly about her village and her people, describing everyone and everything, while Mitsuko listened quietly and once in a while asking questions. Sango of course gladly answered the questions and was happy that Mitsuko paid attention to her.

Sango loved her friends, but none of them really showed interest in her profession before. However Mitsuko was a whole other story, she seemed really interested as she listened intently with an almost child-like curiosity. Sango found herself without realizing it discussing different fighting styles and weapon. And was surprised how much Mitsuko knew about fighting and such.

Sango smiled as Mitsuko explained to her a very difficult technique. The White-Light seemed so passionate about her teachings and Sango couldn't help but compare her to Kagome who had the same passion when it came to teaching them something. Who knew maybe Mitsuko wasn't as cold as she looked. All things aside Sango felt that Mitsuko would become a great friend, hell she liked the girl already. Shaking out of her thoughts she listened intently as Mitsuko told her about her trainings.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Inuyasha, sit down, you'll end up making a hole in the floor if you keep pacing around like that." Miroku muttered irratedly as he tried to meditate.

"You don't get it, do you? Kagome and Kikyo are in one room together!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Lady Kagome will not harm lady Kikyo, just like Lady Kikyo will not harm Lady Kagome." Miroku stated simply as he opened one eye to look at Inuyasha.

"That's not what bothers me." Inuyasha said sighing as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then what is the problem my little hanyou friend?" Miroku asked, curiously.

"I just don't know what Kikyo might tell Kagome. You see I'm planning to mate Kikyo very soon."

"You're afraid that Lady Kikyo might tell Lady Kagome this." Miroku stated calmly.

"Yes." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, my friend, you might have not noticed this, but our futuristic miko seems to be moving on." Miroku said calmly, watching Inuyasha's reaction.

He almost smiled as he watched Inuyasha tense. Apparently the hanyou had also noticed this.

"What the fuck are you talking about monk!" Inuyasha yelled pushing himself off the wall and glaring down on Miroku, who was unaffected by his glare.

"You know very well, what I mean. I think that's also the reason, you don't like her spending so much time with your brother." Miroku challenged.

Inuyasha slammed his fist in the wall, beside Miroku's head. He growled angrily at the monk. The monk didn't even flinch as he looked seriously at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, with all due respect my friend, you can't be selfish. Kagome deserves to move on. You chose Kikyo." Miroku said seriously, his usually cheerful violet eyes, narrowed and cold.

He had about enough about this. Kagome was like a sister to him and he was sick and tired of Inuyasha hurting Kagome. The girl, no woman deserved to move on. Inuyasha was just too selfish to notice this.

"She chose for me! She was the one that brought Kikyo back!" Inuyasha yelled, shocking Miroku a bit.

Inuyasha turned around, his back facing the monk. Miroku slowly stood up.

"That might be, but can you truly tell me that you would be able to love Kagome completely without the shadow of Kikyo haunting the both of you?" Miroku asked softly, feeling sorry for his friend.

"I…I don't know." Inuyasha chocked out as he turned to look at the monk.

"Let her go, Inuyasha. She loves you, but both you and I know that you will only bring her more pain with your indecision and your selfishness."

"It's not that easy Miroku. You don't know how much Kagome and I went through before you met us. How much she really means to me. She was the first one to cry for me." He answered softly, remembering the time that he was human and he was attacked by the spider youkai and he had almost died. **(A/N Don't remember the name of that episode.) **

"Then answer me this Inuyasha? Do you love Kikyo?" Miroku asked seriously as he looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

Inuyasha was taken back by the question, but he knew the answer. No matter what happened in the past, things between him and Kikyo would never change.

"Yes." He said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Then I tell you once again, let Kagome go. It's not fair for her and it's not fair for Kikyo." Miroku said placing a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I know." Inuyasha whispered turning around and walking to the window and looking outside.

"Miroku, do you think that Sesshoumaru cares about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked without turning to look at the monk.

"I don't know, but I can see the difference in your half-brother. He's not as cold as he was before." Miroku answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He doesn't have the stick stuck in his ass anymore. He even defended us." Inuyasha said chuckling.

"Kagome will be a good influence on the Lord." Miroku said chuckling.

"Feh. That is if he can handle her. The wench has a too big of a mouth and not to mention she has a temper from hell." Inuyasha said scowling.

"You're right about that, my friend."

"Who knows maybe she can place a necklace on him too." Inuyasha said snickering, making Miroku chuckle.

Both of them imagined Sesshoumaru eating dirt and it was just plain hilarious to say the least. Inuyasha laughed, even though inside his heart was aching. He was going to let Kagome go, even if it hurt him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shippou and Rin had dozed off after running around the room too long, leaving Kikyo and Kagome the only ones awake. Kagome bit her lips as she tried to push away the uncomfortable silence in the room. Kikyo sat quietly on a chair and seemed to be looking outside through the window, while Kagome was lying on the bed with Shippou and Rin on each side of her. She gently brushed a strand of hair out of Shippou's face. She couldn't help, but smile at her pup.

"Kagome." She looked up as Kikyo called her name.

Blue eyes met brown. She looked calmly over at Kikyo, even though inside she was quite nervous. She still didn't know why Kikyo wanted to talk to her and it innerved her.

"Do you still love Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked all of the sudden.

Kagome would have fallen off the bed, if she wasn't in the middle. She looked owlishly at Kikyo.

Talk about straight to the point, she thought sardonically.

'Let's see Kikyo, has Inuyasha fucked you already? Let's see how she would like that. Come on, she could at least try to dissimulate. Not be so damn forward.'

She shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? She never used to think like that, before. Kikyo's soft voice brought her out of her reverie.

'Oh, yeah I still have to answer her.'

"What do you want me to tell you, Kikyo?" Kagome said sighing, but winced as her voice came sharper than she had expected.

She slowly sat up, while making sure not to disturb the kids. Kikyo seemed unfazed by her voice.

"The truth." She answered simply.

"Yes and no." Kagome answered truthfully, casting her gaze to the sheet.

"I don't want to say that it doesn't hurt to see you and him together. Keep in mind that he is and will always be my first love. And he's the first to break my heart. You could never comprehend how much it hurt to offer him my love over and over again, only for him to throw it back at me. It hurt immensely, especially when he compared me to you. Telling me that I would never be like you that I was useless."

She didn't know why she was telling Kikyo this, but it felt good to get it off her chest.

"I willed myself to be more like you to satisfy him, but I soon realized that I wasn't like you and that I would never be like you." She said seriously and looked to Kikyo in the eyes.

The priestess just nodded her head, motioning for Kagome to continue.

"It went so far that I did believe his words. I did believe that I was useless. I can't even count how many nights I went to bed crying and knowing very well that Inuyasha left to meet you. And even through all of this, I still loved him." She said raising her face to look at the ceiling her eyes, covered by her bangs.

"I'm sure other women would hate him and hate you for what he was doing, but I just couldn't. I was unable to hate the two of you and I guess that made it even more difficult. For hate would have made it easier." She whispered lowering her face and looking at Kikyo with a sad smile on her face.

Kikyo was taken back by the sincerity in her eyes. She could almost taste the pain that she had gone through.

"Why did you wish me back?" Kikyo asked.

"I would do anything to see Inuyasha happy and you Kikyo are his happiness." Kagome confessed.

"So you still love him?" Kikyo asked unsure.

"As a friend, yes…as a mate or lover no." Kagome said quietly, surprising the priestess.

"I…I seem to be falling for someone else and he's slowly healing my wounds. I don't understand it either, but when I'm with him everything seems to be for once okay and he makes me feel things that not even Inuyasha could invoke in me." Kagome said without thinking, a smile on her face.

"The Demon Lord." Kikyo said smiling knowingly, making Kagome's head snap up and look shocked at her.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I can see the way, he looks at you and I can see that he's slowly healing your wounds." She said calmly.

She smiled as she noticed the blush on Kagome's cheek. She wiped the smile off her face as she turned to look at Kagome seriously, but with great remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and suffering, Kagome. I just hope that you can forgive me." Kikyo whispered guiltily as she lowered her face.

However she was shocked when she felt arms wrap around her. She tensed, but relaxed as Kagome's soft voice floated in her ear.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Kikyo. There's no need for apologies anymore. Just promise me that you will make Inuyasha very happy, that is all I asked." Kagome whispered in her ear.

"I promise and thank you for the second chance." Kikyo answered hugging Kagome back.

Whatever was wrong between the two women had finally been corrected in order for both of them to move on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was well in a really good mood. She had finally talked things over with Kikyo. However talking to Kikyo made her think about Sesshoumaru and her relationship. That's why she was now standing nervously in front of Sesshoumaru's bedroom doors. She hadn't seen him since they've gotten to the castle and it bothered her. For some reason or another, doubts began plaguing her mind. She was afraid that Sesshoumaru might be regretting ever kissing her. She knew very well that it was very stupid of her, but Inuyasha's betrayal if you could call it that, had taken a big toll on her self-esteem. She still felt rather plain to Sesshoumaru and therefore for him to kiss her was just too shocking for her.

Biting her lower-lip she raised her hand to knock on the door, but fear made her stop. What if he didn't want to see her or worse what if he told her that he did regret kissing her? She knew very well that if he did utter those words to her, her heart would not be able to handle it and the purity of the shikon around her neck would be put in great peril. It would be better to just let it go; maybe it would be better to stop things now that they were still not so serious. She mentally slapped herself. Not so serious? Yeah right, she couldn't lie to herself; she was falling for the Demon Lord.

Just as she was about to walk away, she heard his soft voice call her in. Yeah, of course he would have sensed her standing outside his doors.

'Demon senses, DUH! Great going, moron'

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors. Letting curious eyes wander over the place, she was slightly miffed to see that he had an even better room than her. She wasn't really complaining about her room, it was homey, but Sesshoumaru's was fit for a king. Once her curiosity was satisfied she turned to regard him. He was sitting calmly at a desk, reading a very strange looking book. Thoughts of her disturbing him, entered her mind and she unconsciously took a step backwards towards the door.

"Where are you going Kagome?" he asked, startling her.

At first he didn't even acknowledge her as he seemed very engrossed in the book, but now he was staring at her with piercing golden eyes. His face was set in his usual blank mask, but she could see the slight changes in his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you, so I will return later." She managed to choke out while smiling weakly.

She quickly turned around with the intention to walk towards the door, but was stopped again by his voice calling out to her.

"You do not bother me, Kagome." He said softly, emphasizing her name.

She shivered. How could he have such an effect on her, by just calling her by her name? Other images entered her mind of him calling out her name and let's just say that those images made her turn as red a fresh plucked tomato.

"What are you thinking about little Dark-Light that has you blushing so much?" he asked appearing in front of her.

She let out a startled cry and backed away, in her haste to get away; she tripped and ended up falling on her butt in a very undignified position. Sesshoumaru actually chuckled at her as he looked down on her, making her look at him like he had just announced that he loved Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru did after not chuckle. She quickly brushed the thought aside.

"Not funny. And don't do that again, you startled me! And stop chuckling at me, it's not amusing!" Kagome snapped.

"As this Sesshoumaru had said before you do not bother me, you amuse me." He said smirking as he extended his hand to her.

Kagome scowled, but accepted his hand any way. Her anger vanished as she found herself with her face only inches away from Sesshoumaru's as he leaned his face towards her to look into her eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up and the picture of a certain kiss came to mind.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" he whispered tauntingly, knowing very well what she was thinking about.

He had seen her looking rather hungrily at his lips and he couldn't stop the pride that he felt. Apparently he was affecting her just as much as she affected him.

"Kagome, it's not polite to stare." He taunted.

Her head quickly snapped up, before looking away sheepishly.

"Sesshoumaru, I…" she looked away, afraid to ask him whatever, was bothering her.

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" He asked raising her face to look at him.

"Do you regret kissing me?" she blurted out, before she lost her courage.

The look on his face was priceless, for once he looked completely shocked and taken back, but he quickly schooled his emotions. He stood there just looking at her, without any kind of emotions on his face. Kagome instantly felt her heart break, she could take anger, resentment, but she could not take this. The silence was killing her and she couldn't bear it. Without a word she spun around and moved quickly to the door. Just as her hand was about to close around the handle, she felt a presence behind her.

She tensed as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and brought her against his chest. She bit her lips as she tried to hold the tears at bay. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he playing with her?

"Do you regret kissing me?" he whispered softly in her ear, bringing her out of her musings.

"No." she blurted out without thinking; she mentally smacked herself.

She felt him tense at her answer, before relaxing and inhaling her scent. She unconsciously relaxed in his arms. No matter what she told herself, she always felt safe and wanted in his arms. Not even Inuyasha could give her that feeling.

"Good, because I don't regret kissing you either." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath caressing her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

Before she could react she was spun around and kissed fervently by the Demon Lord of the West. Her blue eyes widened like saucers at his unexpected assault, but she quickly relaxed as he expertly maneuvered his lips across hers. One thing could be said about Sesshoumaru, the demon sure knew how to kiss. A moan left her lips, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her arms quickly came up and wrapped around his neck. She mentally laughed at their height difference. She was standing on her tiptoes, while he had to lean down.

Her thoughts left her mind as he playfully bit her lower-lip. She blushed as she heard herself mewl. She could feel his lips quirk up in a satisfied smirk and she was sure that he would never let her live this down. He wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her flushed against his, while his other hand slid sensually along her spine, occasionally gently massaging a tense muscle. It was amazing how he could so easily wreak havoc on her senses with just a mere kiss and touch.

The kiss was momentarily broken as he pushed her against the door behind them, trapping her there. He leisurely kissed her neck and delighted in her small moans as he nipped the skin where her pulse beat. Her pulse seemed to jump with every nip. The scent of her arousal seemed to spike as well, wrapping around him, drawing him in. He growled satisfied as she gently ran her hands through his hair, before slowly rubbing his ears.

Mine, mine, he kept chanting in his mind.

This shocked him and he reluctantly broke the kiss. Kagome looked questioningly at him. He just ran a hand along her cheek, delighting in the way, she closed her eyes, parting her lips and reveled in his touch. However he needed to think this through for the moment. It was a thing to kiss her, but for him to call her his? Could it be that he really wanted her as a mate. Reluctantly he let go of her, but not before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You should get ready, the meeting will start shortly. I will meet you there." He said in a monotone voice.

She quickly nodded her head, her cheeks still flushed and her mouth swollen and a bit bruised from their kiss. Giving him one last look, she disappeared out of the door. He turned and walked towards the desk and closed the book.

He was satisfied with the way his scent clung to her. The youkai council would not hesitate to recognize who she belonged too. He mentally kicked himself, he was being possessive again. He didn't even know what Kagome felt for him, maybe she was just using him to get over Inuyasha. That thought sent a painful jolt through his heart. That's when he came to the conclusion.

Kami, help him, he was falling for the little vixen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My lady, Akuma has escaped and he seemed to have released some of the condemned beasts as well!" an angel said barging into the throne room, where the Goddess of Heavens was sitting.

"What?" the Goddess asked for once panicked.

"Celestial feathers!" she yelled.

Four angels appeared in front of her. All of them kneeled and with their head lowered. All four of them wore golden armor to protect their upper-body, with black pants. Their faces were covered by golden helmets, leaving only their eyes visible. Black boots covered their feet and black fingerless gloves covered their hands. Their white wings were folded behind them.

"What is your wish, my lady?" one of them asked.

"Akuma has escaped, I need you to find him and bring him back here to imprison him immediately."

"My lady, Akuma you say?" The same angel asked.

"Yes, Akuma, he has to be caught." The Goddess of Heavens answered seriously. Her violet eyes showed her worry.

"Yukito, you and Tomeo will head out, while Hiroshi and I stay here to guard our lady." The same angel that spoke earlier said standing up.

The two angels nodded their heads as they made to walk away, but we're stopped by the Goddess of Heavens.

"Be careful, I don't know what Akuma is planning." She whispered looking at her trusty guard.

"Don't worry my lady, we will be back and will bring Akuma with us." With that the two angels spread their white wings and flew off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The Goddess whispered, making one of the celestial feathers look questioningly at him.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" the angel asked concernedly.

"I'm concerned about Mitsuko, I don't think she fully understands the burden of her powers yet."

"She's the White-Light is she not?" the angel asked curiously.

"Yes and I'm afraid that Akuma will be drawn to her, because of that power." She murmured running a hand through her long golden hair.

"Tomeo and Yukito will stop him, before he can lay a hand on her." The angel answered confidently.

"I just hope you're right." The Goddess murmured; her concern not diminishing not even with the angel's assuring words.

'Mitsuko, please be safe.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I have to admit, I'm quite nervous." Kagome confessed as they quietly made their way to the council room.

It's been about four hours at least since they've arrived at the castle, finally they have been summoned. It seemed that the other lords had finally arrived. They were currently following a servant. As they walked Kagome took the time to study her surroundings; everything was beautiful. Breathtaking paintings adorned the walls, most of them depicting beautiful landscapes, while others depicted a great battle.

Who knew that youkai could have such great taste, she thought amusedly. Her room was everything that she would have expected from such a place. Her walls were a pale blue color. Instead of a futon, she had a large western bed with pale green sheets and white pillows, just like Kikyo. The room was beyond large. There were various dark wood furniture in her room. All of them exquisitely carved. What caught her attention was the large mirror in her room. The oval-mirror was framed by a gold frame that was decorated with white pearls.

Her mind going back to Sango, Kagome was sad to know that Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Inuyasha were not allowed to accompany them to see the council of youkai. Probably because of their human blood, she thought sourly. Speaking of human blood she would make sure to have a word with these youkai about having human slaves. She was brought out of her musings by her little sister's voice.

"You shouldn't; show them that you're nervous and they'll use that to their advantage." Mitsuko said softly.

"It's easier said than done." Kagome mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

She had to admit it felt good to be out of those cloaks. They were a little too stuffy for her taste. Both of them decided to hide their wings for the time being, so basically they looked like normal youkai at the moment. The servant that was now leading them towards the youkai council had openly gaped at her and Mitsuko, making both of them slightly uncomfortable. And as they slowly made their way to their destination, she could feel eyes on them.

Mitsuko didn't let anyone see how much this bothered her, but thanks to that link that they shared, Kagome could pick up her uneasiness and slight annoyance.

"Kagome you're not intimidated or afraid of Sesshoumaru, so why would you be afraid of these other youkai?" Mitsuko turned to look at her older sister.

"I guess, you're right." Kagome said smiling after she thought about it for a moment.

She was being silly. Sesshoumaru was in a way the most intimidating youkai that she had ever encountered and honestly she wasn't afraid of him, so why would she be intimidated by these other youkai. Well, she couldn't be afraid of him, not after the kiss or better said kisses that they shared. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about their latest kiss. She would have never believed that the Demon Lord of the Western Lands would be such a good kisser.

'Damn, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance.'

She shook her head, trying to banish those thoughts. Definitely Miroku was rubbing off on her.

'Stupid monk and his perverted ways, he's slowly corrupting my innocent mind.'

She mentally snorted at this. Her mind innocent? Yeah right! Okay, she wasn't a pervert like the monk who could probably help the writers of the Kama Sutra with some pointers, but she wasn't naïve either. She mentally smacked herself; this wasn't the time to think such thoughts.

'Bad Kagome.'

Mitsuko suddenly stopped in her tracks as a shiver went down her spine. She didn't know why, but she suddenly had a very bad feeling. Kagome must have noticed her uneasiness, for she stopped in her tracks and looked questioningly at her.

"Mitsuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm okay." Mitsuko answered quickly, not wishing to upset her older sister.

Yet the feeling just wouldn't leave her. Her muscles tensed and she felt as if any moment something could happen. She took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure.

'Heavens protect us, I have a really bad feeling.'

Kagome seemed satisfied with Mitsuko's answer as she turned to look in front of her. She noticed two large oak doors. By the looks of it, it was there where they were heading. As she predicted the servant stopped in front of the doors. After informing them that they were supposed to go in, she left.

"This is it." Kagome said smiling weakly as she threw a hopeful gaze at Mitsuko.

Taking one final breath, she threw open the doors. No time like the present, she thought amusedly.

She would have frozen in place if Mitsuko hadn't gently pushed her forward. There in front of her sat eight very powerful looking youkai. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt the youki in the room rise. These were no weak youkai, all of them possessed just as much power as Sesshoumaru possessed. And all eight pair of eyes was now on them as they stepped into the room.

The room itself was big and she was sure that it could hold Sesshoumaru in his true form. The room was completely white and the floor was made out of black stone. The walls held different paintings that caught Kagome's attention. One depicted a large white dog that Kagome had a hunch that was Sesshoumaru's father, another one showed a large cat youkai, while another one showed two dragon youkai in their full glory. All of the paintings were of youkai, but in their real form. The room reminded Kagome of those Western cathedrals or churches. It was that big.

And in the back of the room, there were eight thrones, all of them next to one another, showing equality of power. The thrones were at the moment occupied by eight youkai. As they slowly walked towards them Kagome, took the time to look over the youkai.

Scanning the crowd she was surprised to see that the only other female in the room was the butterfly youkai that they had met earlier. She was relieved when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting there; he was looking straight at her. Mitsuko must have sensed the enormous youki in the room as well, for she had tensed.

They slowly came to stop in front of the youkai council. To say that every youkai in the room was different was an understatement, while one was dark the other youkai was bright and colorful, it was hard to describe, each and every one of them.

Kagome's eyes almost flew out of their socket when she saw none other than Kouga sitting in one of the thrones. She mentally cursed. As Kouga's eyes met hers, she could see recognition in his eyes, but instead of throwing himself at her, like she would have expected, he just tipped his head in silent acknowledgement. It surprised her a lot, but she understood that the council must have some rules and they would probably not approve of Kouga jumping the Dark-Light.

"Good evening my ladies." The eldest youkai said as he gazed at them.

He looked older than most of the youkai in the room. In human years he had to be in his early thirties. On close inspection Kagome noticed that he was an eagle youkai. Both girls bowed their heads respectfully. Yet they could also feel the eyes on them.

"So these are the new powers that we've sensed, I must say I don't seem to sense anything special about them." Natsuko said in a bored tone as she looked lazily at the two girls.

Mitsuko must have found it an insult for she quickly raised her face and glared at the butterfly youkai. Her silver eyes glowed eerily and Kagome could sense her power flaring. The youkai in the room must have sensed it as well for they looked questioningly and curiously at the White-Light.

"With all due respect my lady, but you shouldn't underestimate anyone, in battle and in life it could prove to be a fatal mistake." Mitsuko said in a very soft voice, but that was commanding at the same time.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but smirk. The little White-Light had guts, by the way she was standing there, she didn't feel not even one bit intimidated by the youkai in the room. And for that he respected her.

"How dare you!" Natsuko growled, glaring at Mitsuko.

"I should throw you in the dungeons for disrespecting me." She snapped at Mitsuko, causing Kagome to growl warningly at her.

"Do not threaten my sister and besides she spoke only the truth." Kagome snapped, a growl leaving her lips, making all the youkai in the room turn to look at her.

She didn't like this youkai one bit already and now she dared to threaten her sister. Kagome knew that if things kept up this way, she would probably end up in a major fight with this butterfly. Even though she wouldn't mind to clip this butterfly's wings, she thought smirking. Sesshoumaru who observed closely had seen the dangerous glint in her eyes. He couldn't help, but smirk. The little vixen was up to something.

"No need for such harsh words my lady." The eldest looking youkai said as he tried to calm Kagome and Natsuko.

"If the ladies, want to fight, let them…I could use some entertainment." Ciro said casually as he yawned tiredly, he smirked as Kagome looked shocked at him.

So, they were females, but beautiful females nonetheless. And he had always liked beautiful females. And females juts seemed to love him and his good looks.

"I'm sure Natsuko is a bit jealous for Sesshoumaru traveling with such lovely females." A blue haired youkai said smiling mischievously.

As Kagome turned to look at him, she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was absolutely stunning. His eyes were mixed of dark blue with a golden rim and silver specks. Long navy blue hair with silver streaks was held in a long braid, while his bangs fell carelessly in his eyes. While Ciro reminded Kagome of fire, this youkai reminded her of a thunderstorm. Both of his cheeks were adorned by a black stripe that stood against his pale skin. A silver thunder-like symbol adorned his forehead. He was very beautiful.

He wore a black haori and a dark blue pair of pants, while his sash was silver and black boots covered his feet.

"Watch your mouth rainchild." Sesshoumaru growled, making the Lord chuckle.

"Your bark is worse than your bite, dog." The Lord shot back.

"Do you want to confirm that?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Enough, both of you, I swear you two act like pups." The eagle youkai said sternly sending both youkai a stern glare.

"You always have to ruin the fun, old bird." Ciro said grinning, but stopped when the eagle youkai turned burning yellow eyes on him.

"Better shut up, firefly." Sesshoumaru muttered, darkly.

Ciro crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. From all the youkai he was the youngest and of course he was also the most mischievous of them all. Mitsuko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was the youkai council? They acted like pups.

"Before we continue, I think we should probably introduce ourselves." The youkai eagle said standing up.

Kagome already liked him. He seemed nice. Yet she also knew that appearances could be deceiving. He had long gray hair that he held in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore clothes similar to Sesshoumaru, in fact all of the males in the room did, even Kouga. All of them different colors of course, for example this youkai's top was white, while his pants were brown and his sash was dark green. What caught Kagome's attention were the yellow slitted eyes that looked at her. He had an orange feather-like symbol on his forehead, while a yellow stripe adorned both cheeks.

"I'm Sora, Lord of the Middle Lands." The eagle youkai said bowing his head respectfully.

"Arashi, Lord of the Northern Mountains." The blue haired youkai said bowing his head.

"Natsuko, Lady of the Southern Lands." The butterfly youkai said almost arrogantly.

"Kouga, Lord of the wolf-tribe." The wolf youkai said while throwing a cocky grin at the girls.

"Ciro Lord of the Eastern Lands, cousin to the Lord of the Western Lands." He said motioning Sesshoumaru.

"Tsukyoumaru, Lord of the Northern Lands." The bat youkai with pale lilac hair and violet eyes said as he looked at the two girls.

"It's an honor to meet all you." Kagome said.

"I'm Kagome, The Dark-Light." She said calmly as she bowed her head lightly.

"Mitsuko, the White-Light." Mitsuko slowly bowed her head.

Ciro let his gaze wander appreciatively over the two girls. He had to admit that both were beautiful, but he liked the dark-haired one. There seemed to be something about her. The first thing that caught his attention, were her eyes. They shined liked the most beautiful of sapphire and seemed to hold a light which beckoned him. However as he took a sniff of her scent, he was disappointed and to find Sesshoumaru's scent on her. He knew very well it was the Inu youkai's warning to others to stay away from the girl, but of course he didn't listen to warnings. He almost smirked as he noticed how uneasy his gaze was making the Dark-Light.

"Now with all due respect why were we summoned?" Kagome said straightening up; her face mirroring a blank mask, even though it was unnerving the way Ciro was looking at her.

"Does the name Naraku ring a bell? After all you and your 'friends' have been fighting him for a very long time." Natsuko said her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at Kagome.

"We do know of whom you speak of." Mitsuko said calmly, her silver eyes boring through Natsuko's.

She could sense the distaste that the female youkai held of Kagome and she was didn't put it past the youkai to do something to Kagome.

"I guess we have a lot to discuss." Kagome said sighing.

With that the discussion began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mitsuko had always prided herself on patience, but one way or another the youkai council managed to test her limit. It's been about three hours since the meeting had begun and things weren't going that good. While Kagome did most of the talking, she took the time to observe each and everyone of the youkai in the room. From a very young age, she had been taught to read someone.

The youkai council was very powerful; she had first felt the power when they entered the room. And if it came down to it, every one of them could give them a hard time in battle, especially seeing that each one of them was so unique.

First there was Sora, Lord of the Middle Lands. The eagle youkai seemed to be one way or another, the head of the council. He was quiet and collected, but demanded authority. But from she had seen he had quite a temper when provoked. He looked nice, but she didn't trust him. He just like her studied them. She could see the way his eyes moved over them or when he just listened intently to what they had to say. Sora wasn't impulsive, no he thought everything true and that made him very dangerous in her opinion. And his eyes showed with knowledge that could very well be used against them.

On his left sat, Arashi, Lord of the Northern Mountains, the elemental youkai. He seemed to put her nerves on edge. His name meant 'storm' after all. And she had a feeling that he could be just like a storm if provoked. Judging by the way he spoke and acted, he was very confident of himself. Just like Sora, Arashi kept most of his power hidden, but by quickly analyzing and feeling his aura, she came to the conclusion that he possessed a lot of power. For some unknown reason, he kept looking straight at her; she of course didn't break his gaze. Looking away meant submission and she submitted to no one. He only smirked at her, puzzling her even more.

Next to Yuki sat, Natsuko, the butterfly youkai, Lady of the Southern Lands. Natsuko looked harmless with her ethereal beauty, but she wasn't fooled by it. The butterfly youkai might be even more dangerous than the Lords for she used her beauty to her advantage. Lady Natsuko seemed to especially not like Kagome and she had a hunch that it had something to do Sesshoumaru. Natsuko was very powerful as well. She was unable to detect what kind of power she possessed exactly, but knew that whatever it was it had to be very deadly, but also innocent looking. Judging by the way she spoke and acted, she always got what she wanted and in her opinion it seemed that the butterfly youkai wanted Sesshoumaru. The more she thought about it, the more she could understand the distaste for Kagome. Natsuko was jealous. She feared that Sesshoumaru might fancy Kagome, a notion that for some reason was more believable now that she seen how Sesshoumaru had acted towards Kagome and there was also the matter that Sesshoumaru's scent seemed to linger on Kagome. There was something definitely going on there. They had to be extra careful with this Lady.

Next to Natsuko, sat Kouga, wolf youkai and Lord of the wolf-tribe. Kouga was tall, as tall as Inuyasha, she calculated. He was tanned, with long dark brown hair that seemed almost black with arctic colored eyes. He held that boyish, yet oh so cocky look on his face. All in all he was quite handsome. She had to sigh as she recalled how much this youkai complained and argued with the others. He could be just categorized as Trouble. He was arrogant, cocky, stubborn, possessive, and childish, yet he had honor and was very courageous. He also had a good heart; he wanted to protect his people at any cost, something that amazed her. Quite a paradox he was. From what she sensed from Kouga, she could say that she would be able to trust him if the time came. He was someone that when you earned his trust and protection, he would die for you. He was powerful that much she could say, but he hadn't realized the full extent of his powers yet. He still had a lot to learn, but with a good guidance he could become a very good leader and a powerful one at that. There was also the fact that he kept shooting Kagome some glances.

On Sora's right side, sat Sesshoumaru. She had studied the Demon Lord for quite a time and she had to say that she still couldn't figure him out. He looked cold and heartless, but he cared for a human child and he protected her sister; that had to mean something. He was very powerful; she knew form experience fighting him. Just like Kouga, Sesshoumaru had honor. He had promised Kagome to protect her and she was sure that he would die, before failing. It was funny, but she trusted Sesshoumaru. Again she thought the way that Kagome had relaxed in Sesshoumaru's arms, her sister trusted the demon Lord, but there was also something else going there.

Her eyes widened suddenly as a thought stuck her. Could it be that Kagome cared for the Demon Lord and vice versa? Okay, so she wasn't an expert when it came to love or such emotions. Okay, so she knew absolutely nothing, but the concept wasn't that absurd. He had seen those lingering gazes that the two of them gave one another. It was the same as the looks Miroku gave Sango. She had heard Shippou say something about love. And she recalled Miroku's cryptic answer as she had observed Kagome and Sesshoumaru spar. The monk knew something that seemed to be escaping her. She mentally made a note to ask her sister and maybe even Miroku later. She hated to be kept in the dark and she was certain she was missing something.

Next to Sesshoumaru, sat Ciro, who was the Lord of the Eastern Lands. She scowled. She didn't like this arrogant youkai one bit. He felt that he was better than every one else and he thought that females were lower than males. Amazingly enough he was Sesshoumaru's cousin, from what she gathered he was a fire inu youkai. They were very rare to say the least, just like Sesshoumaru was a white inu youkai, which was rare as well. As she had closely studied this hothead, she came to the conclusion that he was a mix between Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku, something that was extremely bad.

He was just as brash as the hanyou, by the way he spoke and acted. Yet he was just as powerful as Sesshoumaru and he was just as cunning as the Demon Lord of the West as well. No this firefly was quite smart. And there was that perverted glint that he had in his eyes that reminded Mitsuko of Miroku, however instead of calling him a pervert, she would call him seductive. He was the kind of male that could get any female that he wanted. A trait that she felt he shared with Arashi for some reason. And she was sure that any female who wasn't careful enough could be easily devoured by the fire of this firefly.

"Arrogant hothead." She growled.

She quickly shook her head and thought about the last member of the council. He was a mystery to her. His name Tsukyoumaru, Lord of the Northern Lands. The bat youkai was very calm and collected, even his voice was soft. Violet eyes had regarded her calmly as she had studied him. He looked very young, but at the same time she could see his held the wisdom of someone that had lived along time. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru with darkly tanned skin, violet eyes and lilac hair. Juts like Kouga he bore no markings. He was very powerful, she could tell. She had slowly probed his aura with hers and was surprised at how much power he possessed. He was quiet and calm, but she was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to kill if necessary. He had been the voice of reason, during the whole meeting, until said meeting went down the drain with Kagome and Natsuko fighting. He was smart and she knew that he was a great fighter by the build of his body. However she could also see such loneliness in his eyes that seemed to draw her in. She didn't know what it was, but she had been unable to look away as he had looked at her. There just was something about him, no being was supposed to have such sorrow and loneliness in his eyes, she thought sadly. He was quite a puzzle, one that even though of her better judgment she wanted to solve.

These were the seven youkai, that composed the youkai council, all seven of them very different in power, personality and appearance. And therefore she wouldn't let her guard down. As she had just mention the meeting had gone down the drain as Natsuko and Kagome began fighting. The thing was that some Natsuko saw them as weapons, that she ould and would use, something that irked the White-Light, but seemed to have infuriated Kagome. And that's how she found herself looking at Kagome and Natsuko glaring heatedly at one another.

Mitsuko sighed as another round of insults was exchanged. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. And to top it off none of the Lords made an attempt to stop the two bickering females, well Lord Sora had tried, but was silenced by the murderous glares that he received.

"It's your fault in the first place, if you hadn't shattered the jewel than none of us would have been in this mess! No wonder the hanyou would prefer the miko over you any day!" Natsuko hissed.

Kagome seemed to tense as she lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes. Everybody looked up as an angry growl left Sesshoumaru lips. Mitsuko looked up, just in time to see Kagome lower her eyes and she suddenly had the urge to purify the youkai. She could sense the distress coming of her sister in waves.

"Watch your tongue, insect!" Sesshoumaru bit out coldly, but Natsuko paid no notice of Sesshoumaru's warning as she continued with her taunts.

"Yes, face it you're pathetic…all those lives lost are because of your fault; you who broke the jewel and unleashed all of this evil on the world."

"Shut up." Kagome whispered.

"What are you going to do now, cry?" Natsuko taunted a smirk on her lips.

"Enough, Natsuko!" Kouga barked standing up, he had just about enough.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled, raising her face and looking straight at Natsuko.

Her eyes had bled red, her blue orbs burning like the hottest flames. Her black wings sprouted out of her back. She suddenly raised her hand, with her palm facing the butterfly youkai and before anyone could react Natsuko was slammed into the wall, behind her. The lady had no time to get up as she found herself dangling by her throat with Kagome standing in front of her.

"You don't know what you speak of." She said in a very calm and deadly voice.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel guilty about breaking the jewel. However no amount of lamenting will change that fact. Nevertheless just because I broke the jewel it doesn't give you or any other youkai in here the right to judge, insult or order me around, little butterfly." She hissed the last part.

"Now a fair warning, you nor any of these youkai own me or my sister, therefore you do not control us. Try my patience one more time like this and I will not hesitate to purify you and sent you to the seven pits of hell." She growled, her hands glowing blue and burning Natsuko's neck.

Everyone froze in place as they felt the waves of power rolling off Kagome. Mitsuko tensed as her own power seemed to react to her sister's. Clutching her hands she tried to control the sparks around her hands. Kouga made to go towards Kagome, but stopped the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He had never been this intimidated, not even in Naraku's presence. The power that was rolling off Kagome was strong and intimidating.

Natsuko bit back a scream as she felt the purifying energy touch her skin. The other youkai wanted to stop whatever was happening, but were afraid as they watched the deadly purifying energy surrounding the Dark-Light. Natsuko let out a scream as her neck burned.

Even though Sesshoumaru felt that Natsuko did deserve what was happening to her, he knew it wouldn't be any good if Kagome purified one of the members of the council. Not afraid of the deadly energy he walked steadily towards Kagome. Once he reached her, he laid one of his hands on Kagome's shoulder. He was surprised as she instantly relaxed under his touch, but she still didn't let the youkai go.

"Kagome, let her go, she's not worth it." He bent down and whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes as his hot breath danced along her skin. Without opening her eyes, she released Natsuko. The butterfly youkai felt in a heap on the floor, clutching her injured neck as she looked fearfully at Kagome. Kagome didn't even acknowledge her as she turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshou, I want to rest." Kagome whispered slowly opening her eyes.

Innocent blue eyes looked at him, he was glad to see the red completely gone from her eyes, but something else caught his attention. He could the slight pain and guilt in her eyes and he mentally cursed Natsuko for her harsh words. Without caring what the other youkai thought he brought her in his arms in a comforting hug. She let out a relieved sigh and laid his head on his chest. To say that everyone in the room was shocked would have been an understatement.

Kouga stumbled back, while Ciro almost fell out of his chair. Sora stared knowingly at him, while Arashi looked bored at him. Tsukyoumaru offered him a small smile. The one that was the most shocked was Natsuko, who seemed unable to believe what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru sent her the most dangerous glare that he could muster. She was lucky to be the lady of the Southern Lands for if she was anyone else he would have killed her on the spot for hurting **his** Kagome.

He was shocked to say the least when he unconsciously referred to Kagome as his once again, but one look at the precious female in his arms and he knew that in a way she was **his**. Inuyasha had had his chance and he had thrown it away, something that he wouldn't do. She was his, the moment that she decided to challenge him. She was his when she kissed him. And he would be damned before anyone hurt someone that belonged to him.

"This meeting is over." He announced his eyes narrowed dangerously and daring anyone to object.

As expected no one did object, especially not after they noticed the specks of red in his eyes. It was one matter to defy Sesshoumaru, but it was a whole other matter defying the youkai when he was infuriated, not unless if you were planning an early grave. Without a word, he picked Kagome bridal style and turned around and walked out of the room.

Mitsuko looked one last time at the youkai council who were trying to compose themselves, before quickly following Sesshoumaru out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru was livid to say the least. How dared Natsuko say such things? He could kill the youkai at the spot. However he had to refrain himself. Natsuko had always been after him, but he had always denied her. He cursed himself for that one time weakness, were had had bedded the female, but that was because he had some urges that needed to taken care of. He had been young and drunk at the moment, it was supposed to mean nothing and he had made it clear. However she still didn't get it and she kept pursuing him. She would not stop, he was afraid. However he swore that he wouldn't allow her to hurt Kagome either. She would most likely kill her first.

"Where are you taking her?" Mitsuko asked softly as she fell into step with him.

"She needs to rest." He said calmly.

"I know, but where are you taking her?" she asked again.

She seemed to get her answer as he came to a stop in front of his room. He almost laughed as he noticed the expression on her face.

"She can't share a room with you." She snapped, for once losing her cold mask and a blush staining her cheeks.

"Why not?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's not proper. What would the other Lords say?" she demanded.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't care what the other Lords think." He almost growled at her.

"But…" she was caught off by Kagome's tired voice.

"Mitsuko, I will be okay, just get some rest." Kagome said tiredly.

Mitsuko sighed defeated, before turning around and walking away. Sesshoumaru smirked triumphantly as he walked inside his room. Once inside he slowly lowered her down on the bed. He wasn't sure about sharing a bed with her, so his option would be the chair at the desk, even though that wouldn't be so comfortable. A hand on his arm stopped him from walking away. Looking down he noticed her staring at him.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

He just couldn't deny her that request. Slowly he lay down on the bed next to her. True they had share a bed before, but she wasn't awake at the moment. He was taken back as she snuggled close to him. His arm instinctively shot out and wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him. He inhaled her sweet scent. He almost dozed off, when she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru, what she said is true. I'm responsible for all those deaths. If I hadn't shattered the jewel, nothing of this would be happening." She whispered quietly.

"You cannot blame yourself Kagome." He said quietly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"How cannot I not blame myself!" she asked almost angrily as she turned to look at him; he could see those unshed tears.

"No one controls fate, not even you. What was supposed to happen happened. The only thing you can do, is not give up and go on. And you're not responsible for those deaths, Naraku is. " He said grabbing her chin and pulling her face towards him.

Kagome made to argue, but he stopped her from saying anything else by giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now go to sleep, Kagome." He said as he carefully tugged her head under his chin.

Seeming to give up, she yawned before closing her eyes. Within a few minutes, she was asleep, curled up against him. He let out a tired sigh. Today was just day one and so much has happened. He already dreaded what tomorrow would bring. One thing was certain; things wouldn't be that boring, not as long as the little vixen was around.

"Good night, Kagome." He whispered kissing her gently on the forehead, those were his last words, before he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of a certain female in his arms.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**That was a long chapter. I know a little boring, but don't worry the next will have a lot more action. So stay tuned. **

**P.S. review and let me know what you guys think. **

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	14. No masks

**The Dark-Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Here's the new chapter. I know it's been a very long time. Sorry for that. Yet chapter 15 is also done. My beta is checking it out. So you can expect it tomorrow or even today. Let's see. **

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best. **

**DeathIsntTheEnd, L0Ri, acidflower.wannabe.timer, ptbear, dragon85, slayergrl001, Lady Orchid, CrAzYGrL812, YoukaiTenshi, gurl-of-togas-older-son, Sapphire Birthstone, seraphium, inuyasha92689, Bluerose41, BakuraLover75, swathi, QueenKagome4ever, Alice, SesshiesPersonalPriestess, stoictimer, VampressKiss, Kage Bi Koori, shadowstalker3241, hermonine, inuyashasgirl74, jamieson, NellaFire, Sessluva, MoonlightRose09, april, hi, Harmony8390, Writer/Reader, Flames of the Sun, Burn My eyes from this pain, liberatedmysterygirl, BrisingrSkulblaka, InnocentDarkSassycat, Sesshoumaru's Miko, Me, Demonic Angelz, Yanee, dog-demon-emiko, Eien-Kisaki, Hikaritenshi2000, kari konoko, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Jessica Lyn, shinta arctic assassin, Princess of the Saiyans 16, bluediamond-hime, tess, FunnyGrl827, B.W.A, ninja 282, dark ninja 282, inugirl4ever, kurishii, ****Obelisk Blue Prince NashitoahmaruRakusoGorlaruku The Nine-Tail Fox Ninja**

**Wow those were a lot. Yeah, I still have to answer some questions. Look at the end of the chapter for them. There's Kag and Sess fluff in this one. Awww. Cute! Okay, just ignore me. **

**I will continue posting the replies in the chapters, seeing that I haven't heard anything from the FFnet and there are still so many authors, who are still posting their replies to the reviews in the chapters. So for the time being, I'm going to keep doing it. **

**A big thanks to my Beta dog-demon-emiko! Who is patient enough with me. **

**And I would also like to thank all of those who offered to be my beta. I appreciate it a lot and who knows maybe in the future we can work together on other fics, just look at my profile page to see how many stories I'm planning to write. Lol. Yep, I'm crazy. So much to do, so little time. **

**Anyhoo here's the new chapter, enjoy! This new chapter isn't that exciting, but I can promise that the next one has more then enough action. Lol**

* * *

Chapter 14 No masks

Natsuko was livid as she finally made it to her chambers. She couldn't believe the nerve that the Dark-Light had. It seemed that she had already sunk her claws into her Sesshoumaru. And what enraged her even more was how Sesshoumaru had held her. The Demon Lord was never one to show emotion, not even in the rows of passion. She should know. Even when he had bedded her, he had stayed detached and had barely touched her and now here he was holding that little bitch. She growled as her hand lashed out and connected with the wall, leaving four claw-like stripes on the surface.

Her eyes bled red. She took a deep breath to calm her senses. She was getting old and it was time to take a mate and she hoped that Sesshoumaru would be that youkai. However the way she saw things now, she would never have Sesshoumaru. Not after the way he treated her and allowed that bitch to almost purify her. She tentatively put her hand on her burned neck. It still stung. It would take some time to heal. However she knew that the blow to her pride would never be healed.

Snarling she walked to the window and threw it open, letting the night air enter. She had to get her revenge, no one embarrassed her, no one, especially not a bitch like that Dark-Light. Unconsciously her claws dug in the wooden railing as she tried to control her temper.

Yet all of the sudden a dark chuckle alerted her of a new presence. She quickly turned around to see a pair of crimson eyes looking at her. She instantly went into defensive.

"Lady Natsuko." The voice said sensually.

"Who are you, show yourself." She snarled, her temper reaching its breaking point.

She had just about enough for today. However the lady gasped, taking a step back as the figure stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes grew wide as fear took over her.

"Naraku." She whispered; he brushed her fear aside as he slowly walked towards her.

"It's hurts to know that he doesn't want you, doesn't it? It stings that he's chosen her over you. It's was painful to see him holding her, the way you wanted him to hold you, doesn't it?" he asked walking slowly towards her; it distinctly gave her the impression of him stalking her.

"How did you know?" she gasped as he appeared in front of her all of the sudden, trapping her between him and the window.

She instinctively closed her eyes as he raised his hand towards her face. However her eyes snapped open as she felt the gentle caress on her cheek.

"Tell me, do you want revenge?" he asked softly caressing her cheek.

"Yes." She muttered lowly; he smirked at her response.

"I can help you with that." He said calmly, watching her expression intently.

"How?" she asked curiously.

He smirked, showing off his fangs. She was walking right into his trap. Females could be such foolish creatures when it concerned matters of the heart. Well, he wasn't about to complain, she would make things much easier for him.

* * *

Warm hands traveled on her skin, seeming to brand her. Warm lips nipped at her flesh, making her shiver, evoking feelings in her that were foreign to her. Rich chuckle reached her ears as strong and powerful arms wrapped around her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, making her pulse jump.

"So responsive." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She wanted to smack herself as a moan left her lips. She felt at the moment like her whole body was on fire. She was afraid of whatever he was invoking in her for she wasn't in control. A fierce and angry growl left her lips as she tried to regain control of her body.

"My little Hikari, you shouldn't resist me." He whispered in her ear, she could hear the amusement in his voice and it only strengthened her resolve to fight him.

"Resistance is futile; you cannot win against me, little one. You're mine and soon that beautiful purity that surrounds you will be tainted by me."

"NO!" Mitsuko yelled sitting up in bed.

She let out a relieved sigh as she noticed that it had been all a dream and that she was safely in her bed. She was relieved to see that Sango was still asleep. She put her hand on her chest and was surprised at how rapidly her heart was beating. Cold Sweat ran along her forehead and the rest of her body. Using the back of her hand she wiped the sweat off.

She shivered, goosebumps breaking out all over her skin. She couldn't believe how real the dream felt. What bothered her was, what she had felt in the dreams. Those feelings were just so raw and for once in her life she hadn't been in control of herself. The feelings had not only been raw and strong, but they had also been unknown to her. Although she hated to admit it, it scared her.

Shaking the thoughts of her head, she looked at the window. The sun was already coming up. Slipping out of bed, she stretched languidly like a cat, without making a noise she stepped towards the window. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath of the morning air. It seemed to calm her, especially after the dream she had. She sighed contently as the wind played with her hair. These were the little things she enjoyed. A small smile appeared on her lips. Opening her eyes she gazed at the welcoming sky.

Today seemed like a beautiful day, hopefully it would be one too. Scrunching her nose, she decided that a bath was in order. She was all sweaty and she felt dirty. And she hated feeling dirty. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep anymore, she decided to go take a bath. Taking one last look out of the window, she gathered some clothes Kagome had borrowed her and headed out of the door.

* * *

Kagome had never felt safer in her life. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. She wiggled her nose as something soft brushed against her nose, tickling her. She swatted it away with her hand. Whatever it was seemed stubborn as she once again felt it tickle her nose. Growling in frustration, she tried to swat it away again. Only to hear a soft rumbling sound, that seemed to be coming from her pillow.

She ignored it and buried her face deeper in her pillow as the rays of the rising sun were annoying her. Birds chirped happily outside, making her want to throw a rock at them. Normally she was an animal lover and she would do anything to protect the furry and feathery friends, but when it came to her sleep, well let's just say that her sleep was more precious to her.

"Stupid birds…should just use Tetseiga on them." She mumbled.

Her pillow seemed to rumble again. And being half-asleep she did the only thing she could do that at the moment.

"Stupid pillow, stop shaking!" she yelled angrily, while throwing a few punches at it.

Her eyes snapped open though as her hands were grabbed. Raising her face, she was met with Sesshoumaru looking amusedly at her. She blinked a few times; her still asleep brain didn't quite understand what Sesshoumaru was doing in bed with her? Well, she sure wasn't about to protest. She could think of many others, that she definitely wouldn't want to share a bed with, one of them being Jaken. She shivered disgustedly as she imagined waking up next to the green toad.

'Scary.'

She shook her head, trying to banish those thoughts. Staring at Sesshoumaru she decided to enjoy this moment. She just settled on gazing at him. She didn't even realize that she was practically straddling him. A goofy smile appeared on her lips as she gently traced the markings on his cheeks. Who would have ever thought that those marking could be such a turn on?

The markings made him look sexy as hell. She grinned, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight. She couldn't help, but wonder if he had any other markings under those clothes. Okay, she had seen him completely naked before, but she didn't really have the time to study all of his 'attributes'. She almost smacked herself. Okay, she was definitely turning into a female version of Miroku.

No wonder, her mother warned her of the company she kept, telling her that her friends would influenced her way of thinking. She brushed the thoughts of Miroku aside as she gazed at the Demon Lord under her, who seemed content with her exploring.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was comfortable with letting her do whatever she wanted at the moment. Truthfully he had expected her to scream when she had woken up and found him in bed with her. Instead he was mildly surprised to see her just look at him lazily. It seemed that she had no problem with sharing his bed and by the way she was reacting she seemed almost happy and did he dare say aroused. It was very faint, but he could detect the alluring and spicy scent of her arousal. However he quickly brushed naughty thoughts that began invading his mind aside as he settled his eyes on her.

She wore an almost child-like fascination as she continued her exploring. Her fingers strayed from the markings on his cheeks to his pointy ears. She gently teased his sensitive ears, her fingers tracing the outline. His skin tingled from where her fingertips touched. His eyes unconsciously closed as he let out a purr of satisfaction, causing her to giggle. He let all the tension in his body melt away as he relaxed completely under her touch. He almost let out a frustrated sigh as her hands left his ears. However the next moment he felt her fingers on his closed eyes.

"I always thought you used eye shadow, but I see it's all natural." She whispered, tracing the red lines on his closed eyelids that indeed reminded her of eye shadow.

Pursing her lips, she leaned closer towards him and traced his lips. The feather-like touch made the Demon Lord snap his eyes open to gaze at her. She ran one of her thumbs over his lower-lip enjoying the fullness of it. She giggled as his tongue darted out and licked her thumb. Raising blue eyes, she watched as he stared lazily at her.

"You stop that right now." She said faking to be angry as she pointed her index finger at him accusingly.

She let out a shocked cry quickly sitting up as his tongue once again darted out to lick her finger, only this time he didn't stop there, instead he managed to get her finger in his mouth and proceeded on sucking lightly at it. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Words seemed to freeze in her throat as breathing seemed to become increasingly difficult.

His eyes never left hers as he gently sucked on her fingers. She gasped as he expertly twirled his tongue around her small digit, while his fangs gently graced her skin. His eyes that were an intense golden color looked like molten gold at the moment as the sunlight illuminated him. He sure made a picture of ethereal beauty. The markings on his face seemed to stand out even more against his skin that had an ethereal glow to it or maybe it was just her imagination. His silver hair glistened in the morning sun.

One word came to her mind as she sat there observing him, SINFUL. Oh yes, the demon Lord was TEMPTATION spelled with capital letters. He knew exactly what he was doing and he didn't seem to have any qualms about doing what it needed to get what he wanted. Kagome finally understood that it was a whole new ballgame. She was treading on unknown grounds. And that Sesshoumaru had the upper-hand here.

The Demon Lord was considered by many to be an ice prince, but she knew better. As she looked in his eyes, she could see the fire burning there. Yes, Sesshoumaru was a very passionate being from what she could tell. It was just hidden there under the surface. Passion that could burn when released completely. He had to have quite an iron control to keep all of those emotions at bay.

She had a feeling that the reason why Sesshoumaru held his emotions under control was for the whole rawness of his emotions. He was afraid to get hurt or to hurt her or anyone else in the matter. Her heart ached for him. He was quite different with her, showing her much more than he would show the others, still she knew that there was so much more of him for her to know. And she wanted to know all there was to know about him. She wanted to know what made him happy, what made him sad, angry etc.

Her eyes almost saddened at this. She didn't want him to hold back. No, she wanted him to be free with her, to show her the real him. No masks, no secrets between them. She gently laid her other hand on his chest, just where she could feel his heart beating. He released her finger and looked questioningly at her. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

He was just about to ask her, what was wrong, but she could him off by putting her finger on his lips and silencing him.

"No masks, no secrets between us, no restraints. I want to learn everything there is to learn about you. I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you sad. I want to know the real Sesshoumaru." She whispered her blue eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru was taken back by her statement and he was unable to say anything. Fortunately he didn't have to say anything as she slowly leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet innocent kiss. Unlike the other kisses that they shared this one was soft and slow. It was almost as if she wanted to convey what she was feeling at the moment in that one kiss.

Sesshoumaru at first was taken back by her by her boldness, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. His wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing her closer to his body, so that her chest was pressed against his. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

She gently nibbled on his lips, before soothing it with her tongue. Softly she coaxed him in parting his lips so that she could slide her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue gently traced his fangs, before wrapping around his and beginning a small battle. She just couldn't get enough of him. His taste was completely unique and so manly and spicy. It was addicting to say the least. Reluctantly she broke the kiss. She almost smiled as Sesshoumaru let out what sounded suspiciously like a whine.

"No masks, no secrets." She muttered once again, this time lying on her head on his chest.

"I promise." Sesshoumaru whispered, gently tracing a hand through her dark locks.

He smiled as she let out a contented sigh. He had to admit that what she had said had surprised him. There was still so much of him that she didn't know, so much of him that he kept hidden. He was astonished that she had seen right through him like that. For her to ask him to be himself with her, had almost made him cry out in joy. She was willing to accept every thing about him. She wanted the bad and the good; she wanted him as a whole, no secrets, no masks, and no lies.

She was truly unique and he couldn't help but consider her a possible mate, in fact the more he thought about it, the more it strengthened this idea. She was kind, loving, loyal, strong, forgiving, beautiful and pure, everything that he could want in a mate. Yes, she would make the perfect mate.

She treated every creature with the same manner, it didn't matter if it was a human, youkai, hanyou, to her all of them were the same and that was something that he respected her for. She was the Dark-Light, she was above all of them and still she treated everyone at her equal.

He could never forget the kitsune pup that she treated and considered her own. Others would have not hesitated to just ignore the little orphan, while she on the other hand took him in and became his surrogate mother. He knew very well that she would protect him with her life if necessary.

This made him think about his little ward Rin. He had been thinking for a long time to adopt the child officially by youkai law. The child had been the first ray of light and hope in his life. She not only softened him, but she had also taught him the love of father and daughter. Yes, Rin was indeed his daughter, no matter what others thought. He could also see the way that Rin was slowly getting attached to Kagome. It was clear that the child loved Kagome and Kagome loved the child back. It was clear that she would make a good mother to Rin.

He couldn't help, but smile. He was brought out of his musings as Kagome sat up abruptly.

"I really need a bath, I must really stink." She muttered, easily climbing off him and jumping of the bed.

Sesshoumaru propped himself on his elbows so that he could look at what she was doing. He watched as she picked her black backpack. He still didn't understand how such a small thing could carry so many things.

"You don't smell bad, you smell like me." He said smirking.

She quickly looked up to stare at him. He chuckled as he watched the red invade her cheeks. She shook her head as she tried to regain her composure. Putting on hand on her hips, she tried to glare at him, but failed miserably as her lips threatened to break in a smile.

"Sorry Fluffy even though I admit that I do love you scent…I seriously want a bath right now." She said grinning from ear to ear.

She walked towards the bed where he was still laying. Bending down, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, which he hungrily returned, only to growl as she pulled away too soon in his opinion.

"See you later." She said smiling brightly as she skipped out of the door.

He blinked a few times. Rolling his eyes, he fell backwards on the bed. She could be very strange sometimes with her mood swings. That was something that he would have to get used to.

* * *

Sweat glistened against their bodies as metal met metal. Sesshoumaru and Ciro were in the dojo, sparring. Both of them had taken off their shirts, leaving them bare-chested, seeing how hot it was. Sesshoumaru's hair was held in a ponytail at the base of his neck, while Ciro held his in a high ponytail on top of his head. Both youkai charged at one another, their swords connecting with one another. Sparks flew as the blades slid against one another.

"So cousin, care to tell me how you came upon the Dark-Light?" Ciro asked trying to push Sesshoumaru back, but the Demon Lord of the West was proving to be quite a challenge.

"Your curiosity will be the end of you." Sesshoumaru answered pushing him back.

Ciro skidded to a halt as he balanced his weight. Sesshoumaru had always proven himself to be a worthy opponent. He smirked as he straightened up, his eyes showing amusement.

"Hmmmm…I must say she's quite beautiful and still unmarked. I wonder if she would let me court her." Ciro said smirking.

However the next instant he had to duck, to avoid getting his head chopped off by Sesshoumaru's sword. The Demon Lord of the West growled threateningly at him, but the younger Lord brushed it off. Oh, he really was enjoying this.

"Don't tell me that the great Lord of the Western Land is finally interested in a female? Now pray tell did you bed her already?" He asked as his sword clashed against Sesshoumaru's.

"I'm not like you dear cousin, I won't bed a female just for the pleasure." Sesshoumaru growled as his feet shot out and hit Ciro in the side, knocking the air out of him.

The youkai quickly recovered and stood up, while glaring at his cousin. That had hurt.

"Well, then why did you bed Natsuko? If I'm not mistaken you don't feel anything for her."

Sesshoumaru growled at this. Only the name of the lady made his blood boil. He still didn't forgive the butterfly youkai for saying all those things to Kagome.

"I was young and foolish back then. Now that I'm older and wiser I would never share my bed with that wench!" he spat out.

"Ah. Yet I've been wondering, the Dark-Light does carry your scent on her, but she's still unmarked. So basically she's free game." Ciro said jumping up and bringing his sword down on Sesshoumaru, who blocked it with his own.

Metallic sounds were heard as the two swords slid against one another, sparks flying. Neither youkai backed down.

"What are you getting at Ciro?" Sesshoumaru asked as the fire inu youkai jumped back.

"That I think I will court that little female or at least bed her." Ciro said casually.

The next moment, he found himself pinned to the wall, dangling from his throat, with Sesshoumaru snarling at him. His eyes were bleeding red as he glared icily at his cousin.

"You will not lay a hand on my Kagome. She's off-limit." Sesshoumaru bit out.

If it had been any one else, he would have backed down, but Ciro being Ciro was stubborn. He quickly kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach, making him release him. He growled loudly at Sesshoumaru as he too bared his fangs at the Demon Lord of the West.

"I will tell you once again. She's unmarked dear cousin and therefore free game, if you wanted to keep her to yourself, you should have marked her already. She's beautiful, powerful, every thing that any Lord would want. " he said growling, his eyes grew even brighter and resembled flames as he looked straight at Sesshoumaru.

"You will not touch her, Ciro!" Sesshoumaru barked out, causing the other youkai to growl back.

Both of them had discarded their swords and were circling each other with their claws extended and ready. A chuckle alerted them of another presence. Leaning against the door, stood Arashi. Dark blue eyes full of amusement looked at them as the elemental youkai smirked.

"Who would have thought that I would ever see the day that the Great Lord of the West would fight with his cousin for a female? I find this highly amusing." Arashi said running a hand through his bangs.

"What do you want Arashi?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly straightening up as he once again regained his control.

"Sora wants to see us in his study." The Lord said straightening up and looking calmly at the two other Lords.

"What does the old bird want?" Ciro asked scowling.

"I don't know firefly. However I'm sure it has something to do with our two 'Lights'. Speaking of lights is it my imagination or is Kouga quite interested in the Dark-Light? The wolf did resemble a love-sick pup as he talked her earlier. If I'm not mistaken they're somewhere in the garden at the moment. All alone, I might add." Arashi said enjoying it very much as he watched Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow.

"Maybe you should be careful Sesshoumaru. It seems that not only do you have Ciro to look out for, but also Kouga. Even I must admit that the Dark-Light looks quite delicious." He accentuated this by running his tongue along his lower-lip.

"Keep out of my business Rain-Child." Sesshoumaru growled, walking pass Arashi, making sure to brush his shoulder rather roughly.

Arashi turned around and watched the Demon Lord walk away. He could practically see the anger and jealousy emanating from him. He smirked.

"What are you planning, Arashi?" Ciro, who had been standing there asked.

"I'm not planning anything. I just find it humorous to see Sesshoumaru in such a state." The blue haired youkai said simply, before exiting the dojo as well, leaving Ciro to his thoughts.

* * *

Kagome had just come out of the bath, when she bumped into Kouga. The wolf youkai seemed to ogle her for a moment, making her very self-conscious. She knew that she looked a bit different, but did she really look that different. She couldn't help, but blush as Kouga's arctic blue eyes ran over body.

"You look beautiful Kagome." He whispered, making her blush even deeper.

"Thanks Kouga." She said smiling warmly back at him.

The smile that she gave him made his heart stop for a moment. He still couldn't understand how one female could have such an effect on him.

"Ummm…would you like to have a walk?" he asked tentatively.

She wasn't sure at first. She didn't think it would be such a great idea to spent some alone time with Kouga. However the look on his face, made it impossible to say no. Sighing she nodded her head. He quickly offered her his hand which she took; together they made their way to the gardens.

Kagome let a happy squeal as the sunrays hit her skin. It felt so good. The sun was shining brightly and it lifted her mood even more. Looking at Kouga, she was taken back by the gentle smile she saw on his face as he stared at her. Even though she didn't see Kouga as a boyfriend material, she had to admit that he was handsome.

The sunrays danced on his face, making his eyes stand out even more as his bangs fell in his face, giving him a very boyish look. She couldn't help, but smile at him. Together they made their way through the gardens. The gardens were huge, with every kind of plant, flower or tree imaginable. Everything looked so green and healthy and the atmosphere was calm and soothing.

As they walked they shared small talk, about her friends, Kouga's pack and such. She even laughed as Kouga told her about Ginta and Hakkaku's misadventures. Kouga couldn't help chuckle as she told him about how many times she had sat Inuyasha. All in all they were having a good time. It surprised her though that Kouga hadn't called her his woman yet.

They came to a stop under a big weeping willow. They sat down on a bench next to one another. She sighed happily; she had really enjoyed the walk. She looked up as she felt Kouga brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Kouga?" she asked uncertain as she noticed the look in his face.

"You've changed." Kouga said softly as the breeze played with their hairs.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

She almost looked away as Kouga turned to look at her with intense arctic blue eyes. She could see something shining in those blue depths, something that she was unable to comprehend.

"The constant sadness that dog boy caused you is gone. Your eyes are so bright and lively now. And your aura seems to flare and hum with life and happiness."

She was shocked to say the least. Kouga was more observant than he looked. The Kouga that she was having a conversation with at the moment was a completely different Kouga from what she was used to. The wolf youkai sighed as he looked up, his gaze running over the leaves of the tree. Kagome once again thought that only if they were under other circumstances they would have maybe had a chance.

"I'm envious of the one that managed to take your pain and sadness away." He said breaking the silence.

A wry smile appeared on his lips as she noticed his eyes saddened a bit.

"I've tried to be the one to take away that sadness, but as you can see I've failed miserably. Don't get me wrong I still love you, Kagome." He turned to look at her, making her gasp as her eyes widened like saucers.

"But even I know when to back down, especially when it comes to Sesshoumaru."

She was once again taken back. Kouga was backing down, Kouga the wolf youkai who was as stubborn as hell, the one that fought with Inuyasha every time he had a chance. The same Kouga who always called her his woman? Okay, she was definitely in another dimension. Okay, wait did he say Sesshoumaru?

"How did you…" She was cut off by Kouga's chuckle.

"Kagome, it's so obvious. For one the Ice Prince well, he's so gentle with you. Not to mention the rage in his eyes when Natsuko had dared to insult you. And let's not forget the looks that he gives you. And there's the also the fact that you carry his scent, just like he carries yours."

Kagome blushed at this. Okay, now she was really embarrassed. What if they thought that they well, did the horizontal tango? She blushed even more. She mentally cursed the youkai and their sensitive nose. Kouga's chuckle brought her out of her musings.

"Don't worry Kagome. We all know that you're still untouched and that you haven't mated."

Kagome didn't know if to feel relieved or more embarrassed. Who would have thought that she would be having this kind of talk with Kouga of all people? It really was a strange world. What next?

Kouga finally regained his composure and turned to look at her. She was still blushing, but the redness in her cheeks seemed to be diminishing.

"I must say I never pictured you as one to back down." Kagome said softly, earning a quizzical look from Kouga.

He suddenly scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, reminding her of Inuyasha. This caused her to giggle. He couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not completely giving up on you, but I can't stand in the way of your happiness either. So basically as long as you're happy, I'm happy. However if Ice Prince ever hurts you like dog shit did, I won't hesitate to beat them up." He said cockily.

"I can assure you that will not be necessary." Another voice interrupted them.

Both whirled around to see Sesshoumaru standing there. He was dressed in his usual attire. He looked calmly at the wolf youkai, who in turn just looked at him with a stern look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru." Kouga said calmly.

"Sora wants to see us in his study." He said coldly.

"Very well." Kouga quickly turned to Kagome.

Gently he took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles gently.

"See you later, Kagome." He said softly, before slowly walking away.

Kagome quickly willed the blush away. Even though she didn't hold any romantic feelings for Kouga, it still made her blush the way he had kissed her knuckles. She raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru who let out a growl.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously as she watched as Sesshoumaru turned to glare at Kouga's retreating form.

"It's nothing." He answered calmly as he turned to look at the female in front of him.

"I'll see you later." He said softly, but not before bending his head and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Kagome stood dumbfounded for a moment as she stared at his retreating figure. Shaking her head, she turned and walked away in the other direction. She still needed time to talk to her sister. They needed to get to know one another a little better.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but remember the words that Kouga whispered to him as he walked passed him.

You're very lucky to have captured her heart, even though I'm not sure you deserve such a treasure. Now you'd better take care of her, because if you ever hurt I swear to Kami I will kill you.

He growled again. How dared the wolf think that he would ever hurt her or that he didn't deserve her? He growled in rage, but a part of him had to agree with the wolf. Did he really deserve her? Him, a cold blooded killer, a monster in the eyes of many, was he really worthy of her?

No, he wasn't. She deserved far better, but the selfish part of him would be damned before letting her go. He needed her, he craved her. He loved her. And that was not all how could he be certain that he wouldn't hurt her? He was a youkai after all. Youkai were passionate creatures when it came to their chosen ones. They were fiercely possessive and protective. Could she really handle him? Could she accept the beast within him?

He rubbed his temples as he slowly made his way to Sora's study. There were so many unanswered questions, so many doubts? And yet the words that she had spoken this morning gave him hope. She wished to know the real him. She would accept him as he was, with all his perfections and imperfections. He almost smiled as he reached Sora's study. He shouldn't doubt her feelings or his. He knew that the bond that they shared, no one was able to break. He shouldn't doubt, he loved her and that was what mattered, nothing more. With that last thought, he stepped into the room.

* * *

Mitsuko stood on the highest tower of the castle looking out at the land below her. Her pupils widened as she looked into the distance at the busy streets of the Centrum of the city. Her blue hair swirled around her as the wind played with the electric blue locks. Her face was calm as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, the long bell-like sleeves of her shirt moving with the wind. Her wings were out, the white feathers glistening in the sunlight. Her silver eyes were bright as she stared in the distance.

"Mitsuko!" Kagome's voice reached her ears.

Whirling around she watched her sister land next to her. Kagome was huffing and was flushed as she tried to regain her breath. Kagome rested her hands on her knees as she tried to breathe normally. Mitsuko raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything.

"Do you know how hard it is to track you down?" Kagome asked taking a deep breath, before straightening up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I apologize, I wasn't aware that you were in need of me." Mitsuko said calmly, making Kagome roll her eyes.

"You're too formal." She said sitting down on the roof and patting the spot next to her, gesturing for Mitsuko to sit down. Mitsuko smiled a small smile, before sitting down.

"So what are you doing up here?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"I was planning to go flying for a bit." The White-Light answered calmly.

"You really like to fly, don't you?" Kagome couldn't help, but ask as she noticed the smile on Mitsuko's lips. She was curious after all.

"Yes, I am. Since I can barely remember I've always had a certain fascination with flying. It's almost as if your untouchable and no one can harm you. It's nearly like a sense of security and freedom. I'm able to go as high up as I want. I feel free and not bound to all my troubles or responsibilities. For once I don't care what others expect of me. For that short instance I'm only me, I'm not a daughter of heavens, I'm not a warrior, I'm just a female."

"Sounds like you have a lot of expectations to live up to." Kagome whispered.

"Yes, I do." Mitsuko answered quietly looking at the sky.

Kagome thought that she would end there, but she was surprised when she actually continued.

"You don't have an idea, how it was to grow up in the heavens? I was always put up to challenges. They always expected the best of me. Since a very early age I was taught every kind of fighting style. And believe me that they didn't go soft on me. By the age of seven I was already fully capable of handling any kind of weapon presented to me. The Goddess wanted me to be perfect. I was taught that failure wasn't an option, because by failing I could not only loose my life, but others could die because of my mistake. I was never really treated like a child. So as you can guess I didn't really play like other children would. I would spend most of the time perfecting my skills. At that age, the pressure and responsibility became some times too much. And I wanted to give up. Yet Angelica was always there for me and helped me pull through when I wanted to surrender."

"Angelica?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, she was my adopted mother. She was the one that thought me the freedom and beauty of flight. I remember spending hours with her after my trainings flying all over the heavens, just so that I could feel for only one moment free. She died when I was ten. You can say that everything changed after that. She wasn't there anymore to support me and the heavens did become like a cage to me. "

"No matter how much I try, I couldn't seem to escape. I secretly thought that when I left the heavens I would finally be free, but I was wrong. Now I have an even bigger responsibility as the White-Light and I found myself in an even bigger battle. One where failure isn't an option. I can't help but feel trapped and at the same time lost. There's so much expected of me and I wonder what would happen if I fail? What would happen if I'm not strong enough?" She whispered.

Mitsuko raised her head to look at the sky. She wasn't sure why she told her all that, but she had needed to let that out. Normally she would tell Angelica this. Her silver eyes had a far away look in them as she stared almost longingly at the sky. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Mitsuko. At that moment she looked like a lost child, hoping to find some kind of guidance.

"I know how you feel. I often wish freedom and I often doubt myself." Kagome said softly, making Mitsuko look at her.

"It's been about three years since I've started this quest and each day I have to deal with the guilt of all of the deaths that Naraku has caused. I'm the one who broke the jewel, so it's my responsibility to restore it. Of course I doubt myself sometimes and I wonder if I'm strong enough to defeat Naraku? There are days I would just want to disappear and leave it all behind. Yet I know that if I were to do that many would die because of my selfishness. I've been given this power and with it I was granted the ability to help and protect others that are weaker than me. And it's these feelings that help me pull through and continue onward with my quest. I know I can't give up, not as long as I have Shippou, Rin and many others to protect. So what I'm saying is that those like us that have been blessed with such great power, should use it to protect others. It might seem hard and unfair sometimes, but in the end it will be all worth it. And in the end we will be free." She said smiling at Mitsuko.

Mitsuko was taken back by Kagome's words. She had been selfish. How could she wish to be free when there were so many out there suffering, so many that needed her protection? She lowered her face in shame. In a sense she was being a coward. Of course she shouldn't just give up like that.

She raised her face as she felt Kagome grab her hand and slowly pull her up. Kagome smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help, but smile back. She gently tucked her towards the edge of the tower.

"Let's fly." Kagome said giggling.

Mitsuko's eyes grew wide as Kagome fell backwards from the tower, dragging her along with her. Black and white feathers flew around them as the two sisters spread their wings and pushed themselves up towards the sky. Mitsuko's eyes grew even wider as Kagome took her other hand in hers and began twirling them around in the sky.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" The White-Light asked confusedly.

"Come on, live a little. Have fun." Kagome cried out giggling.

Mitsuko looked curiously at Kagome for a moment as they twirled around. Her sister looked so carefree and happy at the moment and she could understand now what her friends saw in her. Kagome was a few that possessed such a pure soul. She was gem. The White-Light smiled brightly and for the first time in her life, Mitsuko did let her guard down and had fun. Giggling could be heard as the two females twirled and danced in the sky. Kagome was happy for the she had finally grown closer to her sister.

Unknown to them a pair of blood red eyes stared intently at them.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Princess of the Saiyans 16**Thanks for the review and compliment, but believe me I do need a beta. I'm sure many people out there would laugh if they saw my so-called English. Lol! Yet your words do encourage me to write more. Thanks again.

**Sesshoumaru's Miko**Hi! Thanks again for the review and yes I do so love your story, continue the good work. I can't wait for the next chapter.

**setsunakutteyume: **Well, I'm not sure how many chapters will be left. It depends. Yet I would say there's still a lot to happen. Thanks again for the review.

**Unknown: **Well, I'm not sure if Mitsuko will have a lover. It depends. It could happen.

**BrisingrSkulblaka: **Hey, I really liked the name Celestial Wings and I decided to change it. It does sound better. Thanks for the idea and the review.

**liberatedmysterygirl**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I already have a beta, thanks anyway, but ideas are welcome. SO if you have any great idea, let me know.

**Harmony8390**Yes, Akuma does mean devil. Funny I had to look it up, myself. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**MoonlightRose09**I'm not sure yet, if I will pair Tsukyoumaru with Mitsuko. We'll see.

**shadowstalker3241: **I think there will be a lemon. I only don't know how much is really allowed on so I think I will post the full version on some other site. This will be my first lemon, so it might suck and it might give me a nosebleed. Lol.

**If there are any more questions, just let me know. Feel free to email me any time. Okay. Bye! **

**Anime-Goddess-sakura**


	15. The God of Chaos Akuma

**The Dark-Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**A/N Yep, another chapter is out. WOW! Amazing! LOl. Thanks to all the reviewers again. Btw this is another long chapter, hopefully you guys will like it. **

**Princess of the Saiyans 16, ****bluediamond-hime****, Me, ****InnocentDarkSassycat, ****Harmony8390, ****Midnight Faerie, ****Inuyashafeudalgirl, ****Hikaritenshi2000, ****Golden-Eyed-Girl, ****Lady Lenn**

**Inuyashafeudalgirl: **I haven't had time to check out your fic yet, but I promise I will read it and let you know what I think. Thanks for the review.

**A big thanks to dog-demon-emiko once again, for being my beta! **

* * *

**Chapter 15 The God of chaos Akuma**

Kagome yawned as she lay down on the grass, looking at the sky. She was feeling extremely lazy at the moment. Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting in the tree above them. She almost smiled as she watched Inuyasha whisper something in Kikyo's ear, making the priestess blush. She looked away as Inuyasha made to give Kikyo a kiss.

It was strange, how she had gotten over the hanyou so easily. It didn't hurt anymore to see the priestess and the hanyou together. She knew very well that she had to thank Sesshoumaru, for getting over Inuyasha. Inuyasha will always be her first love, but what she felt for Sesshoumaru seemed to be much stronger than what she felt for his half-brother. She wasn't sure what the relationship between them was. She loved him that much she was sure about, but she wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru felt for her. She knew that she was putting herself out there, but she had to take risk.

She knew very well that she could get hurt in the process. Yet she was willing to play that price if only to have one chance with Sesshoumaru. It was strange how they went from enemies to such intimate friends. However unlike everybody else she discovered a portion of what was behind the mask that Sesshoumaru always wore. And she was determined to discover the rest of it.

Her cheeks flamed as she recalled of how she had kissed Sesshoumaru this morning. She really wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment. She had never been as bold as that before. He had always been the one to start the kiss. Yet seeing him looking so vulnerable under her, had just propelled her to kiss him. She quickly shook her head as she tried to banish those thoughts. However one thing was sure, she meant what she had told him. She really wanted to get to know the real him.

She sighed. Looking around she had to admit that she already missed Shippou. Rin and he had dragged Mitsuko and Miroku along to another part of the garden, where Rin had spotted some flowers that she wanted to pick for her. By some kind of miracle, Miroku seemed very good with children and Rin had developed a very strong liking to him. Children were really strange sometimes. She had to admit that it felt good to have some time to herself and the best of it was that there was no Miroku to grope her. Sango was enjoying the peace and quiet as well as she sat down with her back against the tree. Her eyes were closed. All of them were still a bit tired from the journey. And it wasn't like they had a lot of time just to sit and relax.

Tomorrow morning they would be leaving to continue their journey, so for now she would just relax and enjoy this calmness while she can. Still she would have rather spend this time with Sesshoumaru, but a servant had informed her that the Lords were having a meeting. Well, she was glad that she wasn't invited this time. She was sure that things would only get worse between her and that butterfly.

There was just something about her that seemed to send any logic that she had down the drain, bringing out the demonic side of her. Shaking her head she tried to banish those thoughts, even though flashes of Natsuko being all over Sesshoumaru made her growl. It didn't take a genius to notice that Natsuko was in fact attracted to the Demon Lord.

* * *

"Oh look at this one, Miroku!" Rin cooed as she picked a beautiful purple flower.

"It's perfect for Sango. Here, give it to Sango." Rin said trusting the flower in the monk's hands.

Mitsuko who had been observing them from afar, could only smile as Miroku blushed. For such a small child, Rin sure was very perceptive. Mitsuko sat quietly on a bench under a tree looking at them. She knew she was evil for letting Miroku look after them, but the children were a handful and could tire even her.

She chuckled as Shippou jumped on Miroku's head and secured a flower crown on his head. The monk tried to grab the little kitsune, but the pup proved to be too fast as he jumped from his head and ran away, with Miroku right behind him. Rin squealed and ran behind them, giggling all the way. Rin let out a loud squeal and Miroku picked her up and twirled her around. Mitsuko had to admit that the monk would be a good father, even if he was a pervert.

She looked up as Miroku trudged tiredly towards her and with a defeated sigh; he slumped on the bench next to her.

"Where do they get all of that energy?" he asked tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair that was now matted to his face due to sweat.

"Ah, the mysteries of life." She said jokingly.

Amazingly enough, Miroku and she got along quite well as long a he kept his hands to himself. He was smart, funny and calm most of the times.

"Miroku, do you mind if I asked you something?" she asked calmly, making the monk look at her.

"Is there something going on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" She quickly blurted out.

Her right eye twitched as he watched a mischievous smile appear on his face.

"Well, I don't think you should be asking me." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"And pray tell, who I should ask?" she said annoyed, even though her face didn't show anything.

"I would suggest you ask Sesshoumaru." Miroku said simply, internally laughing as he imagined her asking Sesshoumaru the same question.

"I see." She said calmly, ignoring Miroku's snicker.

She knew the monk was up to something, but she just decided to ignore him for the moment. Her silver eyes shifted to a some trees in the distance. She could sworn, she felt a presence there, but she ignored it as Shippou and Rin ran towards them. Her eyes widened as she noticed them dragging a little girl with them.

"Miroku, Mitsuko, look we've made a new friend." Shippou yelled excitedly as he pushed the little girl forward.

"Ah, who's the lovely little lady?" Miroku asked offering her one of his charming smiles.

The girl blushed prettily as she averted her gaze, making both Miroku and Mitsuko smile. Her eyes were a distinct color of amethyst, while her skin was darkly tanned. Her hair was lilac and reached her shoulders. She was cute to say the least with her big eyes and cherry colored lips. Mitsuko decided to try. She slowly squatted down in front of her.

"Hey there." Mitsuko said smiling at the little girl.

The girl finally looked up. Mitsuko offered her a warm smile.

"My name is Mitsuko, that man over there is Miroku and who might you be?" she asked.

"Shiori." The girl whispered softly, once again averting her.

"Shiori. That's a very beautiful name, it soothes you. "So Shiori, do like flowers?" Mitsuko answered, earning her another blush from the child.

The little girl looked up and eagerly nodded her head. Mitsuko held open her palm. Her palm glowed violet for a moment and all three children watched in awe as a beautiful pink flower appeared in her. The flower had specks of silver and gold in it. It wasn't like any other flower they had seen before.

"This is called 'Precious Dreams', you can only find it in the Heavens. And it's yours." Mitsuko said gently tucking the flower behind the Shiori's ear.

The girl seemed dumbfounded for a moment as she tentatively brought her hand to brush the soft petals of the flower. Without warning she threw herself at the White-Light.

"Arigatou." She whispered happily.

"You're welcome." Mitsuko said satisfied as she watched the child play.

The girl smiled brightly, showing off a set of little fangs. It was then that Mitsuko realized how different her aura was. It was neither human nor youkai. In fact she felt a lot like Inuyasha. Her eyes widened at this. The little girl was a hanyou.

A servant calling the little girl's name brought Mitsuko out of her musings.

"I have to go now. Bye!" Shiori said softly as she whirled around and ran towards the servant.

Mitsuko stared at her, until she disappeared in the castle, before turning to look at Miroku.

"She's a hanyou."

"What? You mean like Inuyasha, but she looks youkai." Miroku exclaimed.

"She might look youkai, but her scent, aura are a hanyou's."

"And she's living in the palace? That's strange I would suspect she would be considered even lower than a human here." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"So Inuyasha's father was a demon Lord, while his mother was a human?" Mitsuko asked.

Miroku nodded his head.

"Wasn't it hard for him?" Mitsuko asked concernedly, knowing very well that hanyou were looked down upon. In most occasions the would be killed at birth.

"It was very hard. From what I know, his mother died leaving him very young, his father had died protecting her mother and him, so he was orphaned at a very young age. He had to learn to become strong, seeing that he was hunted."

"It's sad to hear such a thing. It must have been very hard for him." Mitsuko said sadly, slowly understanding the brash and rude hanyou.

"It's not of your fucking business!" A rough voice said from behind them.

Whirling around they saw Inuyasha standing there. He looked pissed. Kagome had sent Inuyasha to fetch Miroku and the others. He had reluctantly agreed, not really in the mood. However as he came up to them, he heard them talking about his past. He could clearly hear the pity in Mitsuko's voice and it made his blood boil. He needed no one's pity, especially not hers.

"Inuyasha." Miroku acknowledged, knowing very well that the hanyou hated his past being discussed so openly. It took a long time for the hanyou to open up to them. So for Mitsuko to asked about such personal things felt like an invasion to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, forgive me for intruding. I was just curious." Mitsuko whispered lowering her head, but apparently the hanyou would have none of it.

"Listen here, pretty girl, you're not a part of this group. You're a fucking outsider. The only reason you're here is because your Kagome's sister. So keep your nose out of our fucking business, especially mine!" The hanyou growled.

"Inuyasha, enough!" Miroku said angrily, stepping towards the hanyou and glaring heatedly at him.

"What? I'm only telling her the truth!" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku scowled and was about to knock some sense into him, when Mitsuko stopped him.

"He's right. I'm not part of this group and I will never be, I'm just outsider." Mitsuko whispered, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Gomen. Please excuse me." She said softly as she stood up and walked away.

Once she was out of earshot, Miroku turned and glared at the hanyou, but not before knocking him in the head with his staff.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled enraged.

"You baka! She was just curious. If you haven't noticed she is trying to get along with all of us!" Miroku yelled, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Yet he didn't care, he was that furious.

"So? What do I care?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"By the way you spoke to her, I will say that you don't care, for if you did, you would go and apologize to her."

Inuyasha snorted at this.

"I wonder sometimes, do you act like an ass or does it just come naturally to you?"

With that the monk spun around and walked away, with the two children following him. Shippou made sure to glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched as they left, his gaze softening. Looking at the sky, he wondered if he had been too hard or too rash. However he just couldn't help himself. He didn't like his past being brought up, especially not to strangers.

Yet what had irked him more was the way the White-Light had looked at him. It was pity and he didn't want pity. However there was also something else in her gaze and that was, understanding. It was the same way Kagome looked at him. He snorted. How could she understand him? Nevertheless the more he thought about it, the worse he felt.

"Miroku, is right I am an ass." The hanyou muttered, before walking away in the opposite direction of where Miroku and the children had disappeared.

* * *

"There's a reason, why all of you were summoned here and the reason concerns the two lights." Sora said calmly as he looked at the Lords and Lady.

Natsuko amazingly enough was sitting far away from Sesshoumaru. She almost looked deep in thought.

"What about those females?" Ciro asked bored as he ran a hand through his long red hair.

"We've all seen what power the Dark-Light possesses. I'm sure you all remember last night's incident with Lady Natsuko." The eagle youkai said calmly, not flinching when Natsuko glared at him.

"If you have a point to make, I would advize you to come out and say. You're wasting my time and testing my patience." Sesshoumaru said coldly, not wanting to have to hear nonsense chatter at the moment.

"Always the inpatient, I see. No matter…what I want to say is that both of these females must be mated to one of us. Their power could be of great use to us and by mating one of us, we will ensure their cooperation and submission to the youkai council."

"What!" Kouga yelled, voicing Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

"We cannot have creatures of great power such as theirs running around free. Just think about if Naraku or any one else with evil intentions manages to capture them and mate them, they could be very well be used against us." Sora said trying to convince them.

"What makes you think that they will agree?" Sesshoumaru ground out.

"Who says they have a choice in the matter?" Arashi shot back, really liking this idea. A certain blue haired female came to mind.

"We cannot force them and we will not force them either." Tsukyoumaru said speaking up, his voice was soft, but it clearly held authority.

"Really bat, who gave you the command here?" Arashi shot back, blue eyes boring at the bat youkai.

"I agree with Tsukyoumaru, we cannot force them and I will not allow any of you to force them either." Kouga said growling.

"I side with the wolf." Sesshoumaru said distastefully.

Ciro chuckled at this making; all of them look at him. He smirked.

"Who said we will force them, what if we court them and let them make their own decision. Hell, I'm willing to court the Dark-Light, I'm not a pup anymore; it's time to choose a mate." Ciro said smirking even wider as Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"It's settled. All of you have my permission to court the two females." Sora said seriously, looking around the room.

Sesshoumaru abruptly stood up, making the others look questioningly at him. Without a word, he walked out.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Sora asked.

"You've just decided that what he considers his is free game." Kouga said with a wry smirk before standing up and rushing out of the door, after Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, wait up!" Kouga yelled as he watched the Demon Lord walking away.

Sesshoumaru was fuming. How dared they? Kagome was his and his alone and now he would have to bear someone else courting her? His eyes bled momentarily as his youkai demanded that he killed any competition.

Kouga's voice cut through his thoughts, alerting him of the Lord's presence. To say it wasn't the right time would be an understatement. Kouga was competition after all. To Kouga's dismay, the wolf decided to lay a hand on the Western Lord's shoulder, thus before he even realized he was pressed against the wall, dangling by his throat, with a very angry inu youkai glaring at him.

"What do you want wolf?" He growled, his patience running out and the ache to draw his rival's blood pounding in his ears.

"I came to talk to you and to help you with Kagome." Kouga finally blurted out, having found his voice again.

"And pray tell why I would need your help, wolf?" Sesshoumaru spat back.

Kouga growled indignantly at him. He kept reminding himself that he was doing this all for Kagome.

"Listen here, you fucking dog, I don't want to see Kagome with the likes of Ciro. Your dear cousin will probably bed and when he tires of her, he will look for another female to bed. That's why I think you should make your move and claim her as soon as possible!" Kouga spat, his temper flaring and his own eyes bleeding red.

"Why me? You could claim her." Sesshoumaru countered.

"I would, if I knew she loved me, you idiot!" Kouga yelled back.

He was surprised as Sesshoumaru lowered him down. Rubbing his abused neck, he turned to look at Sesshoumaru was looking expectantly at him.

"Look I don't like you. Hell, I don't like your whole family….but Kagome loves you. And I know that you will protect her with your life and treat her right." Kouga said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the Demon Lord, who was looking stoically at him.

"So basically what I want to say is, take her away from this freaking place, so that your cousin dear or any of those sick fucks can't get their claws on her and make her your mate. I assume that you know how to make her your mate right or do you need some pointers?" Kouga said smirking as he watched Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes at him.

He knew he was treading on thin ice, but well who cared.

"You speak too much, wolf." Sesshoumaru bit out, even though a smirk appeared on his lips.

"And you speak so little dog." Kouga countered smirking as well.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kouga for a moment, before turning around and walking away. However Kouga's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Make her happy, she deserves it."

"I will." He whispered back, so that only Kouga could hear, before walking away.

Amazingly enough, the wolf and him had come to an agreement and all because of Kagome. Who knew that the little female had so many that wanted the best for her. He smiled as he thought about Kagome, she was special indeed and she didn't even know it.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, I should have known better than asking such questions." Mitsuko muttered to herself as she made her way through the castle.

She still felt bad after what happened with Inuyasha. She guessed it was somewhat her fault. Yet she couldn't stop the ache in her chest as she recalled his words. She was an outsider to them. She knew that his words were true. This group had been traveling a long time together. And in that time, they did grow close. She on the other hand was nothing more than a stranger, someone that was trying to fit in and that was failing miserably. She sighed tiredly.

She didn't know where she was going and frankly she didn't care. She tentatively made her way to the window as she noticed it getting really dark. Dark clouds covered the land and it almost seemed as if it would rain very soon. She unconsciously shivered, the same feeling of dread that she experienced yesterday, settled in the pit of her stomach.

Her hands unconsciously began glowing as sparks flew everywhere. She fisted her hands as she tried to regain her control. Something was very wrong here. She ignored the feeling and kept walking. She felt an unwelcome presence. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

Whirling around she was met with only a dark and empty hallway, but for some reason, she felt that someone was there. Ignoring her instincts again, she kept walking. Yet the scene that greeted her, made her blood run cold. Servant after servant lay dead in the hallway, most of them mutilated; blood coated the floor as the coppery scent invaded her senses.

She winced as she almost slipped in the blood. Warning bells were going off in her head. It began pouring outside, with lightning cutting through the skies, while the sound of thunder in the distance. Her muscles were taut and ready to jump at any sudden movement. She quickly whirled around a bow and arrow materializing in her hands.

"Hey, easy there wench!" Inuyasha yelled shocked as he found the glowing arrow pointed at his face.

Mitsuko quickly lowered her weapon, but her eyes kept darting around.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked concernedly as he looked around. He furrowed his brows. Blood was everywhere.

"Can you sense it?" Mitsuko said softly, making the hanyou look at her.

"Yes, but I don't know what it is. It's not youkai, that I'm sure of." Inuyasha said tightening his hold on his sword.

"Whoever it was, it was fast. They didn't even sense the danger. It was a surprise attack." Mitsuko said observing the way the bodies were cut.

"Hn…let's go. We need to find the others and tell him about this." Inuyasha said motioning her to follow him.

Mitsuko and Inuyasha's ears twitched as movement from the right from them caught their attention.

"Look out!" Mitsuko yelled pushing the hanyou down. The chains sailed passed them.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha growled, sitting up with Mitsuko still on top of him.

"I don't know." She said standing up and offering him, her hand, which he took.

Inuyasha did register that she had just saved him. However those thoughts would have to wait until later. The chains once again shot out towards them. This the hanyou used Tetseiga to deflect the chains that shot towards them. Mitsuko summoned small shields and blocked the attacks as she jumped back. She hissed as one of the chains managed to graze her left cheek. The chains had small blades attached to them. The White-Light quickly clutched her cheek that was bleeding.

"Are you okay!" Inuyasha growled as he regained his footing, seeing that the chains managed to push him back.

"I'm fine. We need to get out of here. We're clearly at a disadvantage here." She whispered.

"Not shit." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

They stood now with their backs to one another. Both of them were on guard. Once again the chains shot towards them. Mitsuko summoned her staff and deflected the chains as they headed for her. Her silver eyes focused on the movements of the chains. It was then that she noticed that the chains shot out from the shadows on the walls, only to disappear in them again.

"They're coming from the shadows." She said urgently as Inuyasha growled as one of the chains managed to cut his shoulder.

"Fuck, who the hell is doing this!" Inuyasha yelled enraged as he looked around.

To his dismay, he couldn't see anything. Mitsuko let her powers flare as she tried to find the location of their enemies. She quickly turned her right and gasped as the chains headed towards her. She had no time to react as the chain went through her right shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he watched the White-Light get struck.

"Mitsuko!" He yelled.

The White-Light was slammed into the wall by the force of the chains. Inuyasha quickly made his way towards her. Mitsuko hissed in pain as she tried to get the chain out. Looking up she watched Inuyasha nearing her.

"Inuyasha." Mitsuko whispered, reaching for him.

However just as her hands were about to touch Inuyasha's she was pulled backwards in the shadows, disappearing in the wall. The last thing the hanyou saw, where her silver eyes looking helplessly at him.

"Mitsuko!" Inuyasha yelled clawing at the wall, but it was in vain, she was gone.

No, he would not loose her. He had thought long and hard over what happened earlier and he was sorry for the way he acted. He wanted to apologize to her. She didn't deserve anything that he had told her. Sniffing the air, he was glad to detect her scent. He would find her and bring her back. With that last thought he ran away.

* * *

Mitsuko groaned as she sat up, she was outside of the castle, somewhere in the gardens. Looking at her hand, she noticed her blood covering her hands. She shivered as she felt the same presence again. Looking up, her eyes widened at the figure standing there.

At first it looked like a figure wearing a black cloak, but on close inspection you could only see what looked like the outline of a shadow under the cloak, no face was visible. He was nothing more than a black cloak. Recognition flashed in her eyes as she noticed the kanji meaning shadow beast in red flash in the void where his face was supposed to be.

Her blood ran cold. He was one of the condemned beasts. He was known as the shadow beast. She quickly pushed herself off the ground as chains shot towards her from the cloak. Summoning her wings she flew up. However she had to cover her ears as high screeching noise invaded her ears. In her moment of distraction, a chain shot out towards her and knocked her out of the sky.

She landed with a painful sound on the ground. Ribs protesting against the action, but she had no chance to recover as the shadow beast rushed towards her. She threw up a shield, but he seemed to disappear in the shadows, only to appear in front of her. She cried out as dark long claws slashed her chest, blood spraying. She stumbled back, but quickly regained her stand and summoned two sais. As the chains flew towards her once again, she blocked them with the sais.

Unknown to her, blood red eyes observed her. He was impressed by the way she was handling herself, even though he still expected more from her.

"Fire!" Mitsuko yelled, sending flames towards the beast, but to her horror it absorbed the attack.

"Your attacks can't harm me." A creepy voice answered her.

She took a step back as yellow eyes looked at her from the cloak. Fear tried to take over her, but she quickly squashed it down, as she stared at her opponent. She knew she had to find a way to defeat it otherwise, she would die tonight.

She cried out as hands lashed out at her and knocked the sais out of her hands. She gasped as a dark hand shot out from out of the cloak and wrapped tightly around her neck, preventing her from breathing. She instinctively clawed at the hands, but was shocked to see her own hand go through the shadow-like form. She gasped for breath. She couldn't breath. Summoning her purifying power, her claws grew bright.

"You will die here, White-Light." She heard the same eerie voice tell her.

"No, I won't." She managed to choke out, bringing her claws in a downward slash, where his face was supposed to be.

The creature let out a strangled cry as it released her, backing away from her, while clutching his 'face'. Physical attacks might not work, but her purifying powers sure did. The shadow beast let out a enraged cry as it charge at her. With claws extended it rushed towards her.

She stood her ground as she summoned more of her purifying power, this time in the form of a bow and arrow. Blue purifying energy crackled around the arrow as she aimed at her opponent. Once again chains shot out towards her, but she didn't move. One of the chains struck her left side, cutting her, but she didn't even flinch. With a final roar the condemned beast jumped into the air and made to strike her, but it was in that moment that she released the arrow.

"May the heavens have mercy on your soul."

The arrow zoomed through the sky leaving blue sparks in its wake. It struck dead center right between the yellow eyes of the beast, making the creature roar in agony as it stepped back. His whole body glowed blue, before exploding. The force of the explosion knocked Mitsuko back.

Once the smoke cleared there was nothing left. It was as if the beast had never even existed. Mitsuko slowly sat up, wincing from all her wounds. Yet she couldn't stop the relieved sigh that left her lips. It was over.

Footsteps behind her alerted her. Quickly spinning around she was glad to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Standing up, she tried to wave at them, but tumbled forward, fortunately for her Inuyasha managed to catch her.

"Feh, what happened wench?" Inuyasha asked as he looked her over.

"A new enemy." She whispered as she unconsciously leaned against the hanyou.

Inuyasha blushed as he felt her press her chest against his. Okay, she wasn't Kikyo or Kagome, but she was female nonetheless. He was taken back as she pushed herself away from him and staggered on her feet.

"We need to go warn Kagome." The White-Light muttered as she slowly began making her way towards where she could feel her sister, but she was stopped by Inuyasha, who stepped in front of her.

"Get on my back." He said softly, not looking at her.

She looked questioningly at him, before understanding. With a soft smile, she climbed on his back. Inuyasha secured his arms around her, before taking off in a sprint.

"Arigatou." She whispered quietly, making the hanyou tense. He was clearly not expecting that. Not after how he had treated her earlier.

"Feh." Inuyasha yelled.

She smiled, knowing that that was the best she would get from the hanyou.

* * *

"Naraku!" Kagome growled as she stood up.

She had been just about to drift off, when she felt the malevolent presence of the hanyou. That wasn't all the sky had darkened and it began raining. Sesshoumaru had just reached her side, when Naraku made his presence known. Miroku and the children had arrived a moment prior then the Demon Lord. And to her confusion Kouga seemed to have followed Sesshoumaru.

Kagome growled as she looked at the source of all her problems. There in front of them stood Naraku in all his malevolent glory. Kagome could sense that this wasn't a puppet. She glared heatedly as the hanyou. The hanyou dared to attack them here. He was just like them soaked to the bone as his dark hair was plastered to his face and neck. Thunder illuminated the dark sky anc casting and eerie shadow on the hanyou's face.

Her power flared around her as she recalled how many lives had been lost, because of his greed for power. Black pulsating spheres that were the size of a baseball appeared around her. Blue energy swirled in the black spheres.

"It's good to see you once again, my sweet Kagome." Naraku spoke softly and calmly, his voice amazingly hearable above the thunder.

The lower-class youkai behind him looked eager to attack as they stared hungrily at Kagome and the others. Kagura and Kanna were each on opposite sides of Naraku. Kagura had her fan ready to attack, while Kanna calmly held her mirror.

"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly as he stood next to Kagome; he was barely restraining himself from attacking the bastard.

The hanyou shifted his gaze from Kagome to look at the Demon Lord. You could clearly see the distaste and jealousy in Naraku's eyes as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. I see you're doing quite well. Although I must admit I've never pictured you as one to pick up your brother's scraps." Naraku said smirking, earning him a growl from both.

"Watch your tongue, hanyou!" Sesshoumaru bit out, his eyes dangerously narrowed as he tightened his hold on his sword.

"It's really astounded me, how easily she moved from one brother to the other. It makes me wonder. Maybe you're just a replacement for the one she could never have. It's a possibility that she doesn't really love you, my dear Demon Lord." Naraku said delighting at the anger that he felt rolling off of them.

Naraku's eyes widened as Kagome all of the sudden appeared in front of him. He had not even seen her move. She swiftly punched him in the jaw, sending him flying in the trees behind him. He knocked several of the trees down with the force of the impact. Naraku sat up shock clearly on his face as he looked at the petite female standing a few feet away from him.

He was taken by the picture that she presented to him. Kagome stood there her eyes threatening to bleed red, while her markings on her skin glowed eerily. Her wings were spread behind her, while her dark hair flew around her. The black spheres around her seemed to pulsate even faster. She had her fangs bared at Naraku as she growled menacingly at him.

"Never question my feelings for Sesshoumaru, you bastard." She hissed.

Naraku wiped the blood of his lips and slowly stood up all the while a smirk on his lips. He had to take a hold of the youkai part of him. They demanded that he tame the female in front of him and make her his. Yet he knew that this wasn't the place for such 'activities'. No, he would claim her, but not here. But first he needed the Demon Lord out of the way.

"I guess I will have to kill him in order to finally make you mine." He said calmly.

With a snap of his fingers the youkai charged at them. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin, while Kouga dropped in a fighting stance.

"Fool." Kagome whispered as the spheres pulsated wildly.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. The youkai closed on them, but they never managed to reach her. As soon as they touched the spheres, they exploded, releasing the blue purifying power covering the field in a blue mist.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga instinctively jumped back as the energy was released, but to their amazement, blue luminescent shields appeared around them, protecting them. As quick as the energy was released it was absorbed back into Kagome, who seemed unfazed.

"What was that!" Kouga exclaimed as he rubbed his arms. The hairs were all standing on end.

He had witnessed and felt Kagome's purifying power before, but never like this. This one send shivers of fear down his spine. He turned to gaze at her. She had grown much stronger and much deadlier.

Naraku was unscathed. He had managed to summon a shield for at the last moment. He growled angrily as he noticed that most of his youkai army had been annihilated.

"Her soul is growing." Kanna said quietly, making Naraku look questioningly at her.

He turned crimson eyes to look at Kagome and was shocked to see how her aura flared and grew around her. It was beautiful to see the shades of blue, white and black swirl with one another. The black was what caught his attention though.

Mentally shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided to take some action. With a flick of his wrist, he gave Kagura the signal. The wind witch snapped her fan open and released her deadly blades on the gang. However to their shock, the blades, abruptly turned around and headed towards. Naraku once again summoned the shield to protect them, but not before glaring heatedly at Kagura for her incompetence.

"A strong soul is approaching." Kanna said in her eerie voice as she raised her face to look up into the sky.

"Kagome!" Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha running towards them with Mitsuko on his back.

Kagome let out a grateful sound as the hanyou finally made it to the battle. She had been wondering where the hanyou had been. She was almost certain that he must have sensed Naraku by now.

Inuyasha finally came to a stop in front of Kagome and lowered Mitsuko to the ground. Kagome's eyes grew like saucers as she noticed her sister's blood. Mitsuko was clutching her right shoulder that was bleeding. Her chest had some nasty claw marks on them.

She rushed towards the younger female and helped steady her. Looking at her, Kagome noticed all of the cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" Kagome cried out.

"We were attacked by one of the condemned beasts." She said panting as she tried to regain her breath; she looked angrily at Naraku, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are the condemned beasts?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Why did you release such vile creatures?" Mitsuko growled as she pushed herself away from Kagome to glare at Naraku, her blood was boiling with anger.

"I can assure you that I wasn't the one to release those beasts." Naraku said calmly.

She resisted the urge to double over. She had always been sensitive to auras. And Naraku's aura was almost too much for her. It was so evil and it threatened to overthrow her.

"Who was it then?" Mitsuko asked steeling herself, she would be damned before showing any kind of weakness.

The condemned beasts were no laughing matter. She knew exactly what those creatures could do. With them free, all humans and youkai alike were in danger; they would not stop until everything was destroyed. These creatures lived for the pleasure of killing and destroying.

"That would be me." Another voice said from behind them.

Naraku chuckled as he watched the figure step out of the shadows. He stood imposing at six foot something with a tall and lean well-build body. He had broad shoulders and a small waist. His skin was the color of ivory, pale and luminescent. Hair as silky as spider's web cascaded like an ebony river along his back and shoulders. A pair of dark blue horns protruded from his forehead, while large black bat-like wings were folded behind his back. His skin contrasted heavily with his dark hair and made his blood red eyes stand out even more.

Blood red eyes framed by long dark lashes stared at her. Mitsuko felt her heart stop in her throat as he turned his eyes to look at her. He wore completely black. He wore a black pair of pants, boots and sleeveless shirt that hugged his torso. The top was kind of v-neck, showing off his chest. A sword rested at his hip. He was beautiful. His features almost feminine in a sense, but the more you looked at him, the more you could see that he was a male. His small full lips were set in a smirk as his eyes held Mitsuko's. He looked really intimidating and deadly.

"Who are you?" Mitsuko heard herself ask, even though she had a hard time thinking what she was saying.

She felt herself drown in those deep pools of red. There was something there, almost calling her. She berated herself for such thoughts as she tried to regain what little composure she had. Kagome whom was standing close to Mitsuko felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. The aura that radiated of this stranger was very powerful and dark.

Sesshoumaru tensed as well as he felt the power rolling of this new individual. Yet what bothered him was the way this new individual looked at Kagome's sister. It was the way that a predator would look at a prey. He unconsciously stepped in front of the two girls, shielding them from this man's gaze. Kouga let out a growl as he looked at the stranger.

"My name is Akuma and it's a pleasure to meet White-Light." He said in a velvety soft voice, making a shiver go down her spine.

However her eyes widened as she recalled his name. Her throat went dry as all that she had learned about the creature that stood in front of her came back. A thousand angels murdered in one night. Villages destroyed. Souls condemned and tortured. It took the Goddess of Heavens and three archangels to seal this creature. The three archangels lost their lives. She unconsciously took a step back. He was considered the God of chaos.

'The angel of death. The God of chaos.'

"It can't be. You were sealed." She whispered, making everyone look at her.

They were all suddenly very afraid and curious as they watched the blue haired female show the first signs of fear.

"Ah, but I unsealed him." Naraku said chuckling, making Mitsuko turn to glare at him.

Akuma chuckled as he watched her aura flare. There was something in her. He could clearly see that she was a force to reckoned with when provoked, but most of the times she kept that temper hidden. Maybe it was time to let that temper out, he thought smirking. And in order to do that, he would need some privacy.

"Naraku, the Dark-Light is yours. And the White-Light is mine." Akuma said calmly.

"Not in this lifetime, pretty boy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And how do you intend to stop me?" Akuma asked a smile playing on his lips as his eyes seemed to glow bright.

It was as full chaos erupted after that as Akuma seemed to appear in front of them. Naraku motioned for Kagura and Kanna to attack as well. Akuma was just too fast. He easily knocked Inuyasha away. Kikyo who had arrived knocked an arrow towards Akuma. The arrow flew towards him, he easily caught it and snapped it in two; the purifying power not hurting him at all. He smirked as he felt the demon exterminator's weapon fly towards him. He stopped it with one finger, before sending it flying back at the exterminator, knocking her and Kirara down.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, but was shocked as Akuma, just dodged it and appeared in front of him.

"You're not worth my time, hanyou. How do you dare challenge a God?" he whispered, before kicking him in the gut.

"Kazaana (sp?)" Miroku released the black hole on Akuma, but he didn't even move from where he was. His eyes narrowed slightly and Miroku found himself on his knees clutching his arm as the Kazaana threatened to grow and suck him in.

"You bastard!" Kouga yelled throwing a punch at Akuma, who easily caught his fist.

"Foolish wolf." He whispered, kicking Kouga and the stomach, knocking the air out of him, before punching him in the jaw.

Sword met sword as Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere. Akuma chuckled as he noticed the Demon Lord's glare.

"You might be a worthy opponent." He said smirking, his fangs showing. He easily pushed Sesshoumaru back, shocking the Demon Lord.

"On second thought, you're not worth my time." He whispered as he knocked Tokijin away from Sesshoumaru. He brought the sword down on Sesshoumaru, managing to wound him at the side of his neck. The Demon Lord jumped back as he snarled.

Naraku who had been observing everything smirked. His plan was going according to plan. His eyes caught the side of the bronze butterflies surrounding the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled, avoiding Kagura's attack, while Mitsuko fought against the rest of Naraku's youkai army.

Mitsuko was panting hard, defeating the shadow beast had taken its toll on her. She was fighting hard to keep the youkai away. Akuma had just about enough as he watched the youkai surround Mitsuko. She was his to do as he wished. And he wouldn't allow such low-life youkai to hurt her.

Before anyone could say anything, he appeared in front of Mitsuko. The White-Light tried to jump back, but his strong arms came and wrapped tightly around her.

"You can thank me later for saving you." He whispered seductively.

She gasped as darkness surrounded them and they disappeared.

"Mitsuko!" Kagome yelled panicking as she couldn't see her sister anywhere, forgetting about Kagura.

The wind youkai's eyes widened as she noticed her attack going towards the Dark-Light, with a small shift of her fan, the attack diverted slightly, only wounding Kagome slightly. If she hadn't done that, the attack could have killed the girl for sure. Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as the scent of Kagome's blood hit his nose. Turning around he watched as Kagome held her left side, where there were some small cuts. He was too far enraged to notice figure behind him.

The bronze butterflies gathered behind him and slowly began taking form. Soon enough Lady Natsuko stood there. Naraku's smirk grew as he watched the glitter of the shikon shard. Kagome whirled around as she felt the shikon. Her eyes widened as she watched Natsuko.

"Sesshoumaru, look out!" she screamed.

* * *

Cold sweat ran along her body as she swallowed hard. All around her was darkness. Not even one speck of light. She took a deep breath and tried to control her beating heart, but it was proven to be futile as her heartbeat seemed to increase as the sense of foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach. She tensed as she heard a sound behind her. Whirling around her silver eyes scanned her surroundings, but to her discomfort, she couldn't see anyone there. She winced as her wounds protested against the sudden movements.

Her pointy ears twitched as soft chuckling reached her ears. Yet not even how much she looked around, she couldn't see anyone, the only thing she could see was complete darkness and she hated it.

She was completely tense, her muscles were taut and were ready to snap and propel her to move or attack if even the slightest provoked. Her demon took over; her instincts were in full control. She was an animal trapped and that would fight if necessary.

What bothered her was the fact that it had suddenly gone eerily quiet, not a sound could be heard. And normally that was a very bad sign. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as her breaths came in short ragged pants. Her tongue darted out licking her suddenly dried lips as cold sweat ran along her body.

She hated to admit it, but she was panicking. Not even as hard as she tried she felt fear creeping up on her. All the stories that she had read about him, didn't even come close to the raw power that he had displayed a few moments ago. He was a God, while she was a simple mortal. How could you fight against a God?

Taking a deep breath, she tried to hold on to the little bit of control that she still had. He was playing with her. To him it was just a sick game of cat and mouse. The darkness that surrounded her wasn't comforting as the darkness that she commanded, no this one was almost chocking in a sense. She had tried calling forth the element light, but not even her faithful servant the element light could banish this darkness that surrounded her. She knew why this darkness was different, this darkness was him in his most glorious and deadly form and he had her trapped. She was a fly trapped in a spider's web.

A startled cry left her lips as all of the sudden arms appeared out of seemingly nowhere and wrapped around her small frame. One hand snaked around her waist, while the other one her tightly just above her chest and below her neck. Her first instinct was to attack and free herself, but all thought of this flew out of the window as she was brought against a hard chest and hot breath dancing along her ear and neck.

"Caught you, my little Hikari." He said silkily in her ear, paralyzing her in fear.

She couldn't move as one thought kept going in her mind, the game was over and he had won. She just wanted to close her eyes and wish that this was a dream, but the warmth alone that he seemed to be emanating reminded her of his presence.

He reveled in the fear that he felt permeating from her. She was afraid of him. Her fear was the sweetest thing that he had ever tasted. Unlike others her fear was laced with purity and that still underlying courage. She wasn't one to give in so easily to her fear and even at the moment he knew that she on some level still fighting this fear. This of course pleased him, for he wanted a challenge.

She tensed as he ran a hand on her exposed stomach. Her felt her muscles jump at his faintest caress. Her natural scent of fresh fallen rain and jasmine was laced with her fear and the coppery scent of her blood enticing beyond limits. The wound on her left shoulder was still bleeding, her blood running along her pale skin.

She let out a painful gasp as he inserted two of his claws in her wound. He liked the feeling of her blood coating his fingers; with a jerk he withdrew his fingers from her wound, eliciting a strangled cry from her lips.

"Shhh…my sweet Hikari." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

She whimpered. He was so much taller than her, his tall form almost seeming to engulf tiny form. He smirked at her reaction as he brought his bloodied fingers to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent. He was pleased with the scent of her blood; it was sweet due to her purity with the underlying sharpness that symbolized her power. His tongue darted out and licked the blood of his fingers, a delighted moan leaving his lips as he thoroughly enjoyed the sweet tasting nectar.

"Your blood tastes so sweet, my little Hikari." He whispered, seductively running his tongue along the shell of her ear, before gently biting her earlobe.

She wanted nothing more to pull away, but for some reason, she felt utterly drained. She squinted her eyes as she noticed the darkness swirling around her. She bit back a moan as he gently nipped at her neck. Everywhere that he touched her; her skin seemed to be blaze. She mentally concluded that he was like fire, burning, scorching and deadly. Her eyes drooped as she surrendered to whatever spell he had woven around her.

He smirked against her neck as he felt her, relax completely against him. Unnoticed to her, he was slowly draining her energy as his own aura wrapped around hers, caging hers. She should have been unconscious already, but to his amazement she was still conscious, it didn't matter that she was swaying between the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness. The fact was that she was still slight conscious. He had to admit that normally it would have been much easier, but again she had surprised him by fighting it. Yes, she was perfect.

"Do you wanna know a secret, my little Hikari?" he asked softly, continuing as he felt her stir slightly. Good she was still conscious.

"Naraku was the one to free me, with one condition of course. He wants me to kill you. Apparently he's worried that you will interfere with his plans. At first I thought that his fears were unfounded, but I seem to have been mistaken, my little Hikari. And I would have killed you for being so weak. However you surprised me, you're stronger than I had expected, much stronger. You still have so much untapped power. Of course the foolish hanyou cannot expect me to kill such a creature like you. You're too good for death. Now that I'm finally free again, I will need a mate. Of course not just any would do. No, I seek the best, one that can match me in power; a unique creature, powerful, beautiful and pure, someone just like you my sweet little Hikari." He said gently kissing her neck once again as one hand ran along her arm, while the other was wrapped around her waist.

As expected she tensed at his words and he couldn't help, but smirk. Such a fighter, she was. He was taken back as she spoke. He presumed that she would have been too tired to speak by now. He slowly released her hair from the ponytail and as he ran his fingers to the blue soaked locks.

"I really like your hair down." He whispered nipping the side of her jaw.

"Won't Naraku be angry, when he finds out that you didn't kill me?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

She cried out as he tightened his arm around her waist, a fierce growl leaving his lips. She was scared as she felt his aura flare dangerously, almost knocking her out.

"That hanyou has no say in this. I would never obey such a pathetic creature that needs to use the shikon to gain more power!" he snarled angrily.

She almost whimpered as the sound of his voice seemed to travel through her whole body. He was furious.

"If he dares to interfere I will kill him, just like I will kill anyone else who dares to take you away from me and that includes your sister and his little friends." He whispered in her ear, even though his voice was soft, she could feel the underlying danger.

"I will not let you hurt any of them." She seemed to regain her strength as she spoke very coldly to him.

She almost growled as she felt him smirk against her neck. She wouldn't let him hurt her sister or any of her friends. She would be damned if she allowed this. He was surprised at the loyalty she showed towards her family and friends. Such loyalty was hard to discover in these times. Most beings would not risk their own neck to safe another. He had to admire such loyalty. He would ensure this pure creature's loyalty as his mate. Yet he was certain that once she gave you her loyalty, it would be for life; she was that kind of creature.

She closed her eyes as she tried to regain control of her body and tried to push away the drowsiness. Her eyes snapped open as he spoke.

"And how do you intend to stop me, my little Hikari, when you're so scared of me?" he asked mockingly.

This time she did growl. Not only dared he threaten her sister and friends, he dared to mock her. His eyes narrowed as he noticed her aura flare around her. He couldn't sense any fear in her scent anymore. Instead he could sense anger and determination. Apparently he had hit a sore spot. She concentrated at the center of her being, where she could feel her power. She almost smiled when she brushed against the core of her power.

"I will never be yours and you won't hurt anyone." She whispered icily.

"Light!" she yelled, taking him off guard.

He instinctively released her as her body glowed brightly. He snarled as he felt something burn his arms and chest. Jumping back, he covered his eyes as the whole place seemed to explode in light. As the light died down, he dared to open them and gaze at the creature that he could only describe as a Goddess, a very dangerous one at that.

She stood there, her eyes glowing brightly as the violet rim around her eyes glowing eerily. Her long hair billowed around her. Her upper-body was almost completely bare, safe for her chest that was covered by a very strange white contraption that hid her breasts from his hungry eyes. Her white wings were spread behind her, the white feathers seeming to gleam in the darkness. Her pair of white pants was stained by her own blood as were her were white gloves that covered her hands.

Her wounds were still bleeding. He watched in fascination as the glowing crimson liquid ran along her pale skin, creating a very alluring picture in his opinion. He finally realized that her blood was glowing, something that wasn't very normal. He made a mental note to solve this mystery.

Tearing his eyes away from her, something that for some reason was very hard, he looked down at his hands and chest. They were slightly burned due to her purifying power. Fortunately had acted quickly, avoiding greater injuries.

Raising his blood red eyes to look at her again, he couldn't help but find her beautiful. All in all she presented a very tempting picture. He felt the red hot flare of desire surge through his veins. Before he had imprisoned, he had had his share of females, but he had never craved any of those females the way he craved this one. She was dangerous mix of purity, power, protectiveness, innocence, courage that seemed to call to his dark and tainted being, like moth to fire.

He chuckled, his burned hands glowing red, the burns disappearing instantly. He slowly ran his hand across his chest, healing that wound as well. Once he was done, he straightened up to look at her. A smirk played on his lips as she gazed at her.

She was breathing harshly and it was clear that she was having a hard time standing up. And just as expected her legs gave out from under her and she fell kneeled on the ground. Both of her hands were on the ground, her back bend forward and her bangs obscuring her eyes from his view.

With slow deliberated steps he walked towards her. He could hear her ragged breathing. It was probably due to her broken ribs. She coughed, blood slipping from her mouth. She had overused her powers and she was just about to loose consciousness. He quietly squatted in front of her. She instantly tensed, probably sensing his presence. With a quick movement he caught her chin and raised her face so that she was looking at him. Her silver eyes were swimming with different emotions, anger, shame, courage, fear. His eyes narrowed as she all of the sudden lashed out him.

Using his quick reflexes, he managed to grab her hand and pushed her down on her back. She let out a muffled cry as her back connected painfully with the soaked ground and mud below her. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand as he straddled her. His weight pressed her down deeper in the mudd. She tried to kick him, but he didn't even budge. Her pristine white clothes were now stained with mud as was her face and hair. And still she looked so breathtaking in his eyes.

"Do you really want to do this, my little Hikari? You're already hurt." He said mockingly.

He was pleased as he noticed her eyes narrow and her aura flare. He just didn't know what seemed to draw him towards her. Maybe it was the fact that she would not break.

"Do not call me that! I'm nothing of yours and certainly not your little light. Release me now or I swear I will purify you!" she snapped, her temper close to exploding.

For once the so-called ice princess lost her cool. He chuckled at this. She was so beautiful when angry. However he knew that he needed to show her, her place. She wanted to defy him. He would show her, who was in charge.

"Do you dare to threaten me child!" Akuma hissed, baring his fangs at her.

Compared to him, she was a child, he was decades old. He had seen and experienced things that she could only dream about. And still this child dared to challenge him. She would not go down without a fight, but he would make sure to break her. She would be his and she would submit. She bit her lips as he tightened his hold on her wrist. She refused to scream. Instead she glared at him. He felt whatever anger he had been feeling at the moment drain as he looked at her face.

"Why do you keep fighting, even though you know you can't win?" he asked in a soft whisper as he used his other hand to wipe the blood away from her lips.

She tensed even more as his hands traveled from her lips to her bleeding shoulder. She tried to pull away as his hand glowed red. She whimpered as his hand glowing hand settled on her wound. She had expected it to burn her, but instead warmth seemed to stream through her as he healed her.

All the while he looked directly into her eyes, which showed her confusion. Next his hand trailed to her left side, where her broken ribs were. Once again she felt the same warmth invade her as her broken ribs were healed. Slowly he managed to heal all of her wounds, leaving flawless and unmarred skin in its wake. As last he laid his hand on her semi-exposed chest where four claw-like marks could be seen. She tensed as his hand gently settled on her chest.

He looked deeply in her eyes and he could see the discomfort in them as his hand wandered over her generous chest, healing her wounds. With his work done, he retracted his hand and she released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. By now she was completely calm and was looking curiously at him.

"All done." He said grinning.

"Why did you do that? Why heal me?" she asked calmly.

"It wouldn't do for me to injure my future mate." He said, enjoying when he watched her scowl.

"Why do you insist on wanting something that you won't get?" she asked him coldly.

She gasped as he lowered his face towards her so that their lips were only inches apart. She could feel his hot breath on her and it made for some reason her heart beat faster. His long glossy dark hair cascaded along his shoulder, creating a dark curtain around them, almost seeming to close them up in their own world. His blood red eyes seemed to glow as he looked intently at her. From this up close, she could see how handsome he really was. He reminded her of the night, dark, mysterious, alluring. She watched almost mesmerized as water droplets ran along his cheeks and lips. She mentally kicked herself.

"Don't you know that the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest?" he asked tauntingly a smirk playing on his lips as he watched her blush prettily before looking away.

The way he was straddling her and with their soaked clothes, caused that she could feel the heat radiating off him. It was a very strange feeling to say the least. Her eyes widened like saucers as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"You're the forbidden fruit that I crave." He said huskily as he inched his lips closer to her.

She noticed as his red eyes darkened, until they looked almost crimson as he looked hungrily at her. Her breath hitched in her throat as his tongue darted out and licked the blood that coated the corner of her lips. Acting on pure instinct as she panicked, she summoned the last bit of power and blasted him away.

She slowly sat up, so that her weight was resting on her elbows as she looked warily at Akuma, who had managed to do a back-flip, so that he landed perfectly on his feet. As he looked at her, he could see the confusion in her eyes. She was afraid of what he was invoking in her.

"I see you're still quite innocent to the matters of seduction. I'm more than willing to teach you though." He said smirking, his fangs showing.

She shivered at his tone. She bit her lips as she thought that if he tried something now, she wouldn't be able to stop him, she could barely sit up at the moment, let alone fight. Yet the next moment, he seemed to tense and look up towards the sky. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he scowled. He abruptly turned his gaze towards her, making her freeze.

"I guess it's time for me to leave. I promise we will meet again, my sweet Hikari." With those parting words, he summoned his black bat-like wings and flew into the dark sky, disappearing quickly.

Once she was sure that he was gone, Mitsuko let her body fall backwards. She looked tiredly at the sky. It was still raining. She felt so tired. She might not be injured anymore, but she had absolutely no energy left. Just as her eyes were about to close, she saw familiar faces descending from the sky. Their golden armor standing out as did their white wings followed by two others that she didn't know if she would see again. She wanted to stay awake, but she just couldn't. As the voices grew closer, she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the awaiting darkness, knowing very well that she would be safe.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened, but it was already too late as Natsuko introduced the tainted shikon shard in Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru howled in pain as the shikon pulsed and the dark aura surrounded him. Natsuko who was standing close by was flung backwards as Sesshoumaru's left hand lashed out at her. The butterfly youkai was slammed into a wall, her body coming to rest silently as blood flowed around her from a wound on her head.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled trying to get to the demon Lord, but quickly jumped back as Sesshoumaru's whip flew towards her.

"Stay back!" He growled.

She watched horrified as Sesshoumaru's eyes kept switching from gold to emerald as his eyes bled red. The Demon Lord of the West howled in pain as he tried to regain control of his body. It felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. He fell to his knees panting, his claws digging in the earth beneath him.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered uncertain as the Demon Lord just sat there.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she watched his lips quirk into a deadly smile. Her eyes widened as the darkness around him, seemed to increase.

"Get out of here." Kagome said softly, without looking at Inuyasha and the others.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha growled as he too sensed the change in his brother.

Before he even knew it, he was dangling from his throat in the air, with Sesshoumaru standing in front of him. The hanyou's eyes widened as he noticed his brother's eyes. His normally golden eyes were now emerald and was surrounded by red, instead of white. It just like when he transformed in his real form.

"Foolish hanyou, she told you to run, because she knows what I'm capable of." The Demon Lord said, tightening his hold on Inuyasha's neck.

"Let him go." Sesshoumaru looked at his right where Kikyo stood pointing an arrow at him.

The miko's face didn't betray any emotions, but he could clearly see the fear in her eyes. Kagome stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do. She knew that Kikyo would have no qualms about purifying Sesshoumaru, if he decided to kill Inuyasha. She needed to do something.

"You reek of fear miko." Sesshoumaru said smirking, making Kikyo narrow her eyes at him.

"Let him go or I won't be responsible for my actions." Kikyo said in a deadly calm voice as she tightened her hold on the bow.

"As you wish." With a flick of his wrist, he threw Inuyasha at Kikyo, who amazingly managed to dodge Inuyasha, only to gasp as Sesshoumaru appeared in front of him, with his claws drawn.

She quickly released the purifying arrow, but was knocked aside by Kagome, thus resulting in the arrow missing Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord jumped back and looked curiously at Kagome, who was ignoring Kikyo's glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kikyo hissed as she glared at Kagome.

"I couldn't let you hurt him." Kagome said calmly, her blue eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's emerald ones.

"Sesshoumaru, this is between you and me." Kagome said standing up and straightening up.

"My sweet Kagome, you don't know what you're talking about." Sesshoumaru said smirking.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and smiled seductively at the Demon Lord.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, afraid to be defeated by a mere female."

Sesshoumaru let out a growl, not liking the way she was taunting him. She knew that although the shikon was corrupting him, deep down he was still the Demon Lord. He wouldn't let anyone question or mock his honor. She let out a startled scream as Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. His strong arms snaked out and wrapped around her tightly as he brought his lips to her ear. She could clearly feel the tension in his body as anger rolled in waves off of him.

"Run." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome felt fear course through her as her body instinctively reacted to the command. She quickly turned around and ran into the woods. She could distinctly hear her friends call out her name, but she knew she had to get away, for her friends sakes.

Sesshoumaru observed with a satisfied smirk as she ran away. His inner youkai was howling in excitement for the hunt. Raising his face to the sky he let out a howl.

The hunt has begun.

Kagome who heard the howl, increased her pace. She knew that the hunt has begun and she was the prey. She cursed Naraku. He had all of this planned all along. The hanyou had left as soon as the shikon had been introduced in Sesshoumaru's neck. He was probably very sure that Sesshoumaru would do his bidding.

As another howl resonated, she increased her speed. She knew very well that getting captured wasn't an option. She needed to get him away from the others. If he stayed in the city, he would without a doubt kill innocent bystanders.

She needed to find a way to extract that shard from hi or at least purify it. She knew Sesshoumaru was strong in spirit, body and mind, but not even he was able to resist the power of a tainted shikon shard.

Her eyes suddenly widened. She quickly summoned her wings and took off into the sky. Just in time too as Sesshoumaru's whip came sailing towards her. Kagome stared at The demon Lord from the sky, while he stared back at her.

"Sesshou." She whispered sadness laced in her voice as she looked at the person she loved.

Sesshoumaru smirked he heard her utter his name. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent, which was laced with fear, sorrow and hopelessness. Her fear made his inner youkai howl as it acknowledge his prey. Opening his eyes he stared at her, she looked so small and helpless, floating there in the sky above him. He felt the familiar warmth gather in his hand as the poison gathered there.

Without notice he jumped towards her. Kagome was completely taken back as he appeared in front of her. A startled cry left her lips as his claws dug in her left side. Her blue eyes were wide as he jerked his hand out of her flesh, her blood coating his claws and hand.

Disbelief was clearly shown in her eyes, but she quickly pushed the feeling aside as she summoned some of her power and blasted him away. The Demon Lord did a back-flip and landed easily on his feet.

Kagome's hand quickly covered her wound. His poison was already taking effect. She winced as pain shot out through her side. The Demon Lord's poison was very strong. She blinked trying to clear the blurriness from her as the burning in her side increased.

She slowly descended to the ground, clutching her side, her own blood staining her hand and clothes. She needed to heal it quickly. As she descended her hand glowed white, healing the wound and making the poison disappear from her body. She let out a wince as her knees gave out from under her and she fell on her knees. Even though she had healed herself, the poison had shaken her a bit.

Shaking her head, she stood up. She straightened her back and looked at the Demon Lord who was only a few feet away from her, looking at her like she was some kind of meat. She knew very well that within a blink of an eye he could be in front of her.

He surprised her as he brought his claws to his lips and licked the blood from his claws. He never looked away from her as he cleaned the blood from his fingers almost sensually, for a moment Kagome thought that she forgot to breathe. Nevertheless she was brought out of her thoughts as Sesshoumaru tensed. She was taken back as she watched his eyes shift to gold.

"Ka..Kagome." he bit out.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome called uncertain, not knowing what was happening.

The shikon in his neck pulsated and glowed a bright pink as it was purified. Kagome quickly decided to go towards him, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's strong voice.

"Stay back." He growled; Kagome watched in horror as the shard once again, turned a deep dark color.

No, she would not stay back. With assured steps she made her way towards him. She almost stopped in her tracks as he raised emerald eyes to look at her. He snarled at her, but she didn't back away. She was only a few steps away from him.

She gasped and tried to get away as his hands shot out and pulled her against him, pinning her hands at her side. She flinched as his claws dug in her wrists and hips, but she refused to cry out.

Raising her eyes, she looked into his emerald eyes that kept switching back to gold. He was breathing heavily, his teeth were clenched, while he trembled. She knew he was fighting to gain control.

"Ka..Kagome." he snarled, his claws digging deeper in her flesh, releasing more of her blood, surrounding them in the spicy coppery scent.

Her eyes saddened as she watched the inner battle in his eyes.

"I'm here, just let me help you." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

He was sweating now. His whole body trembled. She had never before seen him in this state. His usual calm façade was shattered and it made her heart ache to see him in this condition. She needed to help him, but with her hands restrained she couldn't reach the shard or purify it for that matter.

Leaning away from him, she looked at the shard in his neck. She felt it calling out to her, to purify it. It was literally crying out to her. Without thinking she closed her eyes and leaned towards his neck. Before he could comprehend what she was doing, he felt warm lips touch his neck.

He gasped as warmth surged through him as the shikon shard pulsed. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her, eliciting a whimper from her as his claws dug deeper in her tender flesh. The shikon quickly purified, a bright pink light surrounding both of them. The light quickly died down and both of them collapsed on their knees.

Kagome supported Sesshoumaru who was leaning against her with his eyes closed. The shard had sprung out of his neck and quickly infused itself with the piece of shikon who was hanging from her neck. Letting out a relieved sigh, she looked at the Demon Lord who still had his eyes closed.

"Sesshou." She whispered afraid that he might be hurt.

Slowly he leaned back from her and opened his eyes to gaze at her. Her heart leaped as she was met with beautiful golden eyes that she loved so much. There wasn't a speck of red left. Happily she flung herself at him, giving him barely any time to steady himself. He released her hips and wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her face in his chest and she was reassured that he was okay by the steady beating of his heart.

"You're back. Oh Kami, you're okay." She muttered as she tried to press herself closer to him.

She sighed as she felt him hug her back. He buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent. He was glad that she was alive. The shikon had controlled his body, but he could still see everything that he was doing. He had almost howled in rage and agony as he watched his claws break her flesh, drawing her blood.

However it had also been her blood that had seemed to have given him somewhat of control back, making it possible for him to fight the power of Naraku. Gazing at his claws he almost whimpered as he saw them coated in her blood. He pushed her a bit back and brought her right wrist to his face and looked at the wound there. He could clearly see the imprints of his claws as her blood still seeped from her wound.

A growl left his lips. He almost whimpered, but he bit it back. He made to look over her other wounds, but she stopped him.

"Don't worry, about it." She said smiling.

Her face was so sincere that he felt even worse. He had hurt her, even if he had been under Naraku and the shikon's control, the fact was that he had hurt her. And she still wasn't angry with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking away ashamed.

Yet warm small fingers took hold of his chin and turned his face so that he was looking into beautiful blue eyes.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry about." She said softly.

She could see so many emotions in his eyes. There was guilt, fear, anger, relief and so many other emotions that she was unable to decipher at the moment. She knew very well that he felt guilty of hurting her, but she wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault. She didn't back down and kept looking straight in his eyes, trying to show him that she wasn't angry with him nor did she blame. She was just happy that he was okay now.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her towards him once again and hugged her. She was shocked to say the least, but quickly returned the hug.

"Thank Kami, that you're okay. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you, my Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

She felt her breath catch in her throat due to his words. She could feel that he meant what he said. She didn't know what to say.

"I will always be here; I won't leave your side ever as long as you want me here I will stay." She whispered as she tightened her hold on him.

Yes, she knew now for sure that she had fallen for Sesshoumaru. He loved the Demon Lord and God was she happy, but at the same time she was scared. She was scared to get hurt once again, but as his words kept ringing in her head, she couldn't feel that maybe she had found her true love this time. However their moment was broken as a bright light erupted in the woods to the right of them.

"Mitsuko." Kagome whispered.

Before he could ask anything, she was already up and running towards where the light had been. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and followed her. Mentally he made a note to check on her wounds later. The scent of her blood hung heavily in the air and it unnerved him that he was the one who had hurt her. Releasing a ferocious growl, he followed her. Naraku would pay dearly for this.

TBC……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	16. Taking different paths

**Dark-Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Thanks to my beta dog-demon-emiko and all of those that reviewed this story. I'm really sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 Taking different paths. **

Silver eyes snapped open. Mitsuko found herself looking at what looked like the ceiling of a cave. The first thing she noticed was that she was warm, very warm. Closing her eyes for a moment, she snuggled closer to the warmth. She was still very tired.

She was just drifting back to sleep when she recalled the last thing that happened to her and of course her mind reminded her of Akuma. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. She groaned and held her head as dizziness washed over her. She mentally cursed her stupidity. She should have known better.

However she had no time to ponder over such petty things as she gazed around. Her body was tense. She knew very well that there was a possibility that could have been captured by Akuma and the idea really didn't appeal to her. She shivered as she recalled the feelings that the God of Chaos had managed to invoke with her. Oh, yes she had been afraid of him. She wasn't ashamed to admit it. She knew very well that she wasn't the only one that was afraid of such a dark creature.

Nevertheless it hadn't been the fear that had shocked her, it was the other feelings that she felt with him close to her. Her face heat up as the obvious want in his gorgeous red eyes. Yes, he was very beautiful, but he was beautiful in a very dangerous sort of way. She shook her head furiously, her blue hair flailing around as she tried to banish such sinful thoughts. She needed to be very careful with Akuma. The first lesson that she was thought by the Goddess of Heavens was that evil could be very tempting and Akuma sure proved her right. She berated herself for thinking about her enemy.

Her silver eyes scanned her surroundings. The more she looked around, the more certain she was that she alone. She couldn't sense any auras for the matter. She knew better though, auras could be easily masked. Scenting the air, she once again cursed for the rain was drowning out the scents. Deciding to take a chance, she slowly stood up. Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to walk. She swayed for a moment, but she managed to lean against the cave wall and steady herself. Taking a step forward she was glad to see that she wouldn't fall.

She slowly walked around the small cave, trying to find a clue of how and who brought her here. Whoever had brought her here had made sure that she was well tended too. Her makeshift bed was some blankets and some furs by the looks of it. There was a small fire burning brightly who offered more than enough warmth.

Looking at herself she was shocked. She was practically naked from the waist up. She once again thanked Kagome, for the futuristic chest binding contraption a.k.a. a bra. Her shirt was almost completely torn. She would have used her powers to mend her clothes, but she was still recuperating. Pushing her modesty away a moment, she walked to the cave entrance. She needed to get moving. Kagome and the others would be worried by now.

She stopped in her tracks as she made out the distinct shadows of people coming towards her. Her body instantly went into alert as she summoned a bow and arrow in her hand. She felt herself weaken, but she didn't care. If whoever was coming towards her was an enemy, she needed to defend herself. She quietly pulled the string and arrow back as she watched the persons coming closer. Yet just as she was about to release the arrow, she stopped.

Silver eyes widened as the two people walked into the cave. Familiar deep turquoise and mint green eyes stared at her. The bow fell from her hand as she looked at the two very familiar faces.

"Tomeo, Yukito." She whispered.

She slowly took a step towards them, but swayed. She once again mentally cursed herself. Of course she wasn't strong enough to use any of her powers and of course she would faint. How utterly embarrassing, those were her last thoughts as she surrendered to the awaiting darkness.

**

* * *

**

Kagome let out an audible growl. They had reached the clearing where the light had come from, but Mitsuko was nowhere in sight. Neither Sesshoumaru nor she could pick up a scent due to the stupid rain. The rain had drowned out and washed away every trace of scent. Her blue eyes scanned the clearing, hoping to find some kind of clue.

Yet there seemed to be no trace whatsoever. Distress quickly took hold of her; her thoughts going to her little sister. The power that she had felt coming from the individual called Akuma was very dark and it made her fear for her sister's wellbeing. She knew that Mitsuko could handle herself, she was a great fighter, but Akuma seemed too strong for her. Come on, the guy managed to take down the whole group of shard hunters. Even Sesshoumaru seemed to be no match for the strange creature.

And there's was also the fact what she saw in Akuma's eyes. She wasn't naïve, she had seen the lust in that creature's eyes and they had been directed towards Mitsuko. Kagome clenched her fists at her sides. If he dared to lay one finger on her, she would make sure to purify his ass to oblivion. Anger surged through her. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that as the older sister it was her duty to protect her younger sister.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently. Her aura came alive with every emotion that she felt. It flared with her anger and dulled with her distress. He quickly sensed her distress. His inner youkai quickly jumped forward, urging him to console her. He gently grabbed her wrist making her look at him curiously. She let out a startled gasp as he pulled her against him with her back pressing against his chest. He gently nuzzled her neck, while he emitted some soothing growling noises. She seemed to instantly calm as she leaned against him. His inner youkia growled in joy that he was able to comfort her.

He narrowed his eyes, she was shivering. She was soaked to the bone, both of them were. The rain hadn't lessened. Even he could feel the cold seeping through his body. Yet he was also worried about her health. She was tired and her wounds needed to be cleaned and taken care of. He knew that what he was about to suggest would probably cause her to chew his head off, but at the moment he didn't care; she was more important at the moment.

"Kagome, we should let the rain pass, before we go look for your sister. At this rate, we will never find her." He said softly, while nuzzling her neck.

Just as Sesshoumaru had predicted, she didn't like the idea. She quickly wrenched herself free of his grasp to turn and glare heatedly at him. Her aura flared as her blue eyes shot daggers at the Demon Lord.

"No, we can't!" Kagome yelled.

Her eyes shown with disbelief and anger that Sesshoumaru would even suggest such an idea. Didn't he understand that she just couldn't leave her behind? What would she tell her parents? She would not abandon her sister.

She decided to ignore Sesshoumaru while she looked around again. She knew that her sister wouldn't just vanish like that. She had tried to pinpoint Mitsuko's aura, but for some reason had been unable to. She growled. She should have paid more attention to her sister. She cursed Naraku. The bastard always knew how to play them. To him, they were nothing more than pawns in his little game. She hated the fact that they fell each time in his traps. First it had been Kikyo and Inuyasha, than there was Miroku's grandfather, therefore cursing Miroku. There was also Sango and her whole family. Her little brother Kohaku was still under his control. Kouga the wolf prince had also fallen in his traps, causing him almost to kill Inuyasha. He was always playing them and they were foolish enough to fall in his traps. She fisted her hands at her side. She would Naraku pay for all that he did, she swore.

Sesshoumaru had expected her to act the way she did, but that didn't stop the angry growl from leaving his lips. As the male, he was the alpha and therefore he was in charge. He had to admit that he liked that she stood up to him. In this situation however, what she did wasn't really appreciated. He swore to protect and that included her stubborn self as well. She must have heard his growl, for she turned to look challengingly at him, clearly daring him to force her to leave.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled, his patience running out.

"Listen here, Sesshoumaru, you don't understand. My little sister can be hurt or even worse, she could be dead and you want me to just sit back and wait for this stupid rain to pass. By then it could be too late. If you want to, you can leave, but I'm not going anywhere and there's no one that will be able to change my mind, not even you. " she said resolutely crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply in his throat. He could understand her distress, but he also knew that she needed to rest. Knowing Kagome though, she would put others before herself. She was so damn selfless. He refused to let her overexert herself like this. Just as he was about to 'persuade' her, he felt a very familiar youki in the air. He growled angrily, his eyes flashing red. Kagome must have thought that he growled at her for she growled back at him.

"Don't growl at me, Fluffy." Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru ignored the ranting female as he concentrated on his surroundings. The youki seemed to be enclosing the whole clearing. He couldn't really pinpoint the location. He cast one look at Kagome. Apparently she hadn't noticed this, seeing that she was still babbling on.

"Kagome." He said sternly, hoping that she would shut up and listen to him.

She simply ignored him as she continued rambling on. He bit back his aggravated growl. The woman didn't know when to shut up sometimes. The only time that she was quiet was when he was kissing her senseless. Of course he wouldn't mind kissing her at the moment, but with the company that they had, he didn't think it would be the wisest thing to do. Movement from his right caught his attention and with speed that only a demon Lord possessed he managed to pick up Kagome bridal style and jump out of the way of the attack.

"Stupid dogs and their...!" Kagome was cut off as Sesshoumaru picked her up and jumped away.

She let out a startled shout and instinctively clung to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on a tree branch. Kagome was still in his arms as she turned to stare at the spot where she had been standing earlier. She swallowed hard. The ground where she had been standing just a few minutes prior was completely charred. Okay, so she needed to shut up sometimes and pay more attention to her surroundings.

She turned to ask Sesshoumaru let her down, but kept quiet as he noticed the look on his face. She swallowed again, oh boy did he looked pissed. She wisely decided to shut up. There was no need to get him even angrier.

"We have company." He whispered without looking at her.

Duh, no shit, she thought mentally.

Of course she didn't express her thoughts, instead she settled on nodding her head. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the youki in the clearing increased. She quickly turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. She watched as he clenched his jaw, apparently he had sensed it as well.

"Can you fight?" he asked softly, surprising her completely by his gentle and worried voice.

No wonder, she had fallen head over heels for him. What sane girl could resist him, especially when he was being so protective of her? She shook her head, trying to banish those thoughts. Now was not the time to daydream.

"Yes." She said calmly; she was tired, but she would be able to fight.

Of course, she wasn't about to tell him this. Knowing him he would fight the enemy alone then. And just looking at him, she could notice that he was tired. OF course others wouldn't be able to see this, but she could. After spending time with him, she was able to tell different things about him.

"They have us surrounded." He said slowly putting her down, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What are they?" She asked a bit unsure.

"I'm not sure." He whispered as he drew Toukijin.

Kagome summoned a blue whip that sizzled with purifying energy. Not a moment later their opponents charged at them. They jumped away from the tree branch as it was sliced in half. They both landed gracefully on the ground, but had to quickly block their enemies' attacks.

Kagome winced as she finally got a look at her opponents. The whip in her hands became hard, so that Kagome could use it as a staff, blocking her opponent's claws. She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she got a good look at the youkai in front of her. Eight red beady eyes looked at her as the creature that resembled a black beetle opened his mouth to reveals sharp pointy teeth. It was like looking in a blender with hundreds of tiny teeth.

"Kami, haven't these things heard of breath mints?" Kagome asked disgustedly as the youkai's breath washed over her.

It smelled like rotten fish. She made a disgusted noise in her throat before pushing the creature away. The whip once again became fluid as she wrapped it around the creature's head, with a simple pull she managed to decapitate it.

"What are these things?" Kagome asked hoping to get an answer from Sesshoumaru, who was busy cutting through his opponents with Toukijin.

"They're Natsuko's soldiers." Sesshoumaru said as Toukijin made quick work of his opponents.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kagome asked sardonically as she avoided being trapped in a web that one of those creatures shot at her. Using her claws she cut through the web. She wondered what kind of insects, these creatures were. They could shoot web like a spider, but they looked like a beetle. She winced as her whip was blocked by the hard shell that her enemy had. And look, they had wings that resembled those of a fly, she thought as she watched one of them took off in the air, only to turn and fly towards her at full speed.

She easily managed to avoid the attack, using her whip she channeled her purifying power into it and wrapped it around the flying creature. In no time at all, it was purified.

"You've got to do better than that." Kagome said smirking; of course this was her kitsune side acting up again.

"Look out!" Sesshoumaru growled jumping in front of Kagome, he used his sword to cut through a spear that was thrown at her.

"Thanks." Kagome said smiling.

"Stop playing around." Sesshoumaru snapped.

He ignored Kagome who huffed angrily, while he concentrated on his surroundings. He could sense Natsuko close by. By the feel of her youki, she was injured. That's why she wasn't attacking, that's why she was letting her followers attack.

Cowardly butterfly, he thought with disdain.

"Sesshoumaru, I can sense jewel shards, Naraku is here." Kagome said breaking Sesshoumaru out of his reverie.

Unknown to him Natsuko was hidden in one of the trees watching them closely. She held her right side that was bleeding heavily. She cursed Arashi and Ciro. Her amethyst eyes narrowed at how easily the two lords had attacked her as soon as they found out that she had betrayed them. The left side of her face was badly burned thanks to Ciro. Her beauty marred. She clenched her fists.

She knew very well that she wasn't in any shape to take on Sesshoumaru or the Dark Light at the moment. Yet that didn't stop her from trying. Her followers could do the work just fine. She bit her lips as her face throbbed. She cursed Ciro to the pits of hell once again. She watched in anger as her little army was slowly being taken down by Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It was clear that not even her soldiers were a match for the powerful Demon Lord and the Dark Light.

She suddenly felt very scared. She couldn't hide forever. And she knew very well that once her little army was taken care off, Sesshoumaru would come after her. There was no way she would escape.

The increase of very dark youki around her, made her tense. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. She felt that youki before and she didn't know if she was supposed to be relieved or not. He was the one that got her into the mess after all.

She gasped and took a step as Naraku seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her. She instinctively brought her hands up to protect herself when the spider hanyou reached for her. So it came as a big surprise when Naraku only reached for her injured face. She gasped as a tingling sensation went through her skin. Amethyst eyes widened like saucers as Naraku healed her face.

"How?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Come with me." Naraku said softly.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Natsuko asked confused.

"If you stay here, they will kill you. I don't want to see you die." Naraku said earning him a disbelievingly look from the lady of the Southern Lands.

Just at that same moment, Sesshoumaru and Kagome managed to find them.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled angrily, unsheathing Toukijin.

Natsuko turned at the Demon Lord that she so much desired. However she understood that it would never be, not as long as the Dark Light lived. Her eyes widened like saucers as she felt Naraku press his chest against her back, while whispering in her ear.

"He will never love you. However I can promise you revenge if you come with me." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

She watched as Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome protectively behind him. Something she felt almost like pain passed through her heart. She had never been rejected before. It pained and angered her at the same time.

"I accept." She whispered.

She didn't notice the smirk on Naraku's face as his miasma surrounded them. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's one last time, before both Naraku and she vanished in the miasma.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked as Natsuko and Naraku disappeared.

"I don't know, but it seems that Naraku and Natsuko are now allies, which will mean that the Southern Lands are now officially enemy of the youkai council." Sesshoumaru said sheathing his sword.

It seemed that things were only getting even more complicated for them.

**

* * *

**

Akuma sat languidly in a tree. He had one leg pulled up, bend at the knee, one of his hands resting on his knee. A lazy smile played on his lips. He could still smell her scent, he could still feel her. It had only been a few hours since he left her and already he wanted nothing more than to find her and make her his.

Yet every good predator knew that there were times when you needed to have patience. He knew that she would come around she just needed the right persuasion. The way she had reacted at some of his touches was all the encouragement he needed. She was curious, she was innocent. She didn't know what she wanted. And oh he would love to show her everything that she so innocently and unknowingly craved.

He fisted his hands as he got a very disturbing thought. Normally he would use force to get any female he wanted, but when it came to her, he wanted to be gentle with her. He growled as he tightened his fist, drawing blood as his claws dug in his skin. There had to be something wrong with him.

"Reminiscing about your sweet light?" Naraku's voice broke the silence.

Akuma tensed. He hadn't sensed the foul hanyou and it bothered him. He should have been able to sense him miles away and yet he didn't. Of course he didn't let Naraku see how much this bothered him, instead he lazily turned to gaze at the hanyou who was standing below the tree. Naraku's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he gazed at the God of chaos. Feeling extremely playful, Akuma decided to goad him, just so that he could see how much the hanyou could bear.

"What do you want hanyou?" he asked bored.

He watched in satisfaction as the hanyou narrowed his eyes even more. He smirked, the hanyou was furious. Waves of anger were radiating off him, while his aura increased drastically. Of course he would be angry; he had after all betrayed him. The foolish creature should have expected that. Akuma was perplexed as Naraku's miasma retreated into him as he wiped every emotion of his face. The hanyou setteled on staring calmly at Akuma, making the angel of death wander what the spider was up to.

"You betrayed me, angel of death." Naraku said calmly his crimson eyes looking coolly at Akuma.

"Don't tell me you were surprised?" Akuma asked nonchalantly as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"It seems that she already has her claws sunk into you. It's really pathetic how the God of chaos AKuma has fallen for such a prudent child. She's nothing more than a child." Naraku said sarcastically.

"Think what you like." Akuma said, turning his face away from him.

"Or maybe I'm mistaken. Could it be that you're seeking salvation, peace by her hand. Didn't it say that the God of chaos, the angel of death could only find solace in the arms of one pure of heart, soul and body? If I'm not incorrect you're drawn to her like moth to fire. Do you really seek retribution, after slaughtering how many? After killing your own father?"

That was the last straw. Naraku found a hand through his chest as Akuma stood in front of him glaring murderously at him as his eyes glowed red. He didn't even see him move.

"You hanyou know nothing." Akuma hissed, baring his fangs.

"Don't I? Maybe you're the one who's blind to realize what is really going on." Naraku said before crumpling to dust.

Akuma looked distastefully at the doll. Coward, he thought mentally. No wonder he didn't sense him. His blood red eyes were glowing eerily. His rage was threatening to take over him. Naraku's words although unappreciated did ring a bell. They brought back memories that he wished to be forgotten. Letting out a ferocious growl he took off towards the sky. He needed to kill something.

**

* * *

**

Mitsuko sat quietly in front of the fire with her two guardians curled up, protectively around her. Onyx and Amethyst were sacred beast spirits that for some reason had chosen to be her guardians since the moment she was brought to the heavens.

She looked calmly at the dancing flames as she gently rotated the cup of tea in her hand. It was still pouring outside. She shivered as a cold dust of wind traveled along her body. She was glad that she managed to repair her clothes with her magic. Lightning danced along the sky, while thunder roared in the distance. Her hair was down and cascaded in silky strands along her shoulders. The light of the fire danced along her face and body, giving the impression that she was glowing. She gently scratched Onyx's ear earning her a purr. A soft smile appeared on her lips.

Mitsuko studied Tomeo for a moment. His long silky dark violet hair cascaded along his back and shoulders, while his deep turquoise eyes had a very far away look. Tomeo's skin was darkly tanned and he was very tall with a very lean build. His features were very defined, with a strong jaw and manly lips.

From the Celestial Wings, Tomeo had been the one to teach sword fighting. He wasn't one to play around. He was strict and demanding, but he could also be nice, well to her at least. He had always been that very protective older brother to her. He was also the one that toughened her up. When training, he was nothing short of a slave driver.

Her gaze slowly traveled to Yukito. Unlike Tomoe, Yukito was much quieter and calmer. Yukito was a little shorter than Tomeo. His skin was extremely pale, almost like snow. His hair was short spiky and white. His eyes were a mint green and always holding compassion in them. Yukito taught her hand to hand combat. He thought her that every warrior needed to be agile and light on his feet. To him fighting was another form of dancing. Yukito was her confidant, when Alicia had passed away; he had been there for her, often consoling her.

Her gaze saddened as she recalled what they had just told her. She would leave Kagome and the group behind. Akuma wanted her and Akuma always got what he wanted. He would not give up. He would come after her and he would kill anyone who came in his way. She knew very well that if the God of Chaos did come after her that Kagome and the others would try to stop, just like they had done tonight and without a doubt he would kill them. She just couldn't allow that. She just couldn't, she thought tightening her hold on the cup.

The only safe place for her would be the heavens, seeing that no other creature that wasn't an angel or had the knowledge of the secret pathway would be able to find the holy place. Every other creature would be expelled by the holy seals that protected the realm of the heavens. Akuma wouldn't be able to reach her there.

She had never thought that the notion of actually leaving the little group of shardhunters would sadden her that much, but it did. She berated herself for feeling like she did. She wasn't a part of the group. She was an outsider and therefore it wouldn't matter if she left. Still it hurt. She shook her head, she needed to grow up. This was for the best.

"I should be going back to the castle soon. I'm sure my sister is worried about me." Mitsuko said standing up abruptly, making the two Celestial Wings gaze at her.

"You should let the rain pass." Tomeo grunted, making Mitsuko stop in her tracks with her back to them.

"Mitsuko." Yukito said softly.

"I know; I just want to say goodbye to them." She said softly, without turning to look at them.

"Very well, we'll be waiting for you." Tomeo said softly turning to look away.

He could feel the sadness emanating from Mitsuko and it pained him a lot. Yukito also felt really bad at the moment, but he knew that it was all for the better. Mitsuko smiled sadly as the two guardians her stomach trying to soothe her.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said softly, before running to the opening of the cave and disappearing in the rain, with her two guardians following her.

"It's for the best Yukito. She's safer with us." Tomeo said, noticing the sad look on Yukito's face.

"Is it?" Yukito asked standing up and walking to the back of the cave.

Tomeo stared at the entrance of the cave, where Mitsuko had disappeared a moment ago. The same question that Yukito asked him, reverberating in his head. Was this really the best decision?

**

* * *

**

"Damn, she got away!" Arashi snarled as he and Tsukyoumaru stood in the pouring rain.

They had followed Natsuko in the forest. They almost caught up to her, when she gave them the slip.

"We must head back." The bat youkai said softly as he brushed his hair out of his face.

Arashi sure didn't mind the rain, him being an elemental youkai after all, but he sure didn't like standing in the blasted rain. They were just about to head back, when a figure emerged from the trees. The two Lords stood rooted to the spot as Mitsuko stepped from out of the trees. Her clothes were plastered to her body, while her hair was sticking her face and neck. She looked absolutely breathtaking like that, but it was the look in her eyes and the look on her face that made them stop.

Her eyes looked so broken and sad, while her face held so much sorrow and confusion. The look in her eyes quickly vanished as she noticed them there, while she schooled whatever she feeling behind an emotionless façade.

"My Lords." She said softly in a voice that clearly showed her surprise to seeing them there.

"Lady Mitsuko, what are you doing out here?" Tsukyoumaru asked stepping towards her.

He stopped in her tracks though as Amethyst and Onyx made themselves known. Both of the guardians stepped forward and growled at the Lord. The bat youkai's eyes went wide. Never had he seen such creatures before. They looked a lot like foxes, but there were much bigger. They were slightly smaller than the neko youkai that belonged to the demon slayer.

Yet unlike other foxes, these had wings, large furry wings and in the middle of their head, they had a horn, just like a unicorn. And they had three tails instead of one. One of the foxes was completely black, while the tips of her paws, tails and ears were silver, while the other fox was completely white while the tips of his paws, tails and ear were gold.

"Onyx, Amethyst, please stand down." Mitsuko said quietly to her two guardians who reluctantly obeyed.

"Who are those two creatures?" Arashi asked stepping forward.

"They're our my guardians. We should ….."

The White Light quieted and brought her hands to her head, clutching it. Her head was pounding and her chest felt like it was going to explode. The pain was incredible and it took all of her willpower not to cry out. It was becoming harder to breathe. She didn't know what it was.

She was gasping for breath now, cold sweat breaking on her skin. She winced and fell to her knees as the pressure in her head and chest increased. She could distinctively hear her two guardians calling out to her, but they seemed very far away. She looked up as she heard both Arashi and Tsukyoumaru call out her name. She tried to tell them that she needed help, but she found that it was hard to speak.

Her silver eyes widened in fear as she watched everything around her blur and slowly begin to fade away. It was almost like putting a fresh painting in water and watch all of the color slowly wash away and mingle in the water. Everything seemed to blur in one tornado of colors, until it became too much to bear.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath through her nose, hoping to calm to gain some control of herself. Yet as she opened her eyes, she found herself in an unknown place. She was surprised, noticing that all the pain was gone. She wondered why, but decided not to dwell on that at the moment; there were obviously more important things to do at the moment.

Quickly standing up, she looked for her two guardian and the two Lords. Yet to her confusion, she was all alone. The sharp cry of an eagle made her look up to the sky, just in time to see the said bird flying over her. Shaking her head, she turned around, only to gasp. There in front of her stood an imposing large castle. The shiny green roof gleamed in the sunlight, while the red walls looked imposing.

"Where am I?" she asked confusedly looking at the feudal era castle.

"You mean, where are we?"

Mitsuko almost jumped out of her skin as she noticed Kagome standing next to her. She stared curiously at her sister. She knew very well that she wasn't there about a few minutes ago. In fact she hadn't even felt her presence before now.

"Mitsuko!" Kagome asked blinking owlishly, before tackling her sister, causing both of them to land painfully on the ground.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did Akuma do anything to you?" Kagome babbled on as she hugged Mitsuko tightly.

To say Mitsuko was overwhelmed would have been an understatement. And there was the fact that Kagome was hugging her so tightly that she could barely breathe and there was also the fact that Kagome was lying on top of her.

"Kagome…I'm okay. Could you please…get off…me." she managed to choke out.

Kagome blushed as she quickly scrambled off her little sister. She stood up and offered Mitsuko a hand, which she gladly accepted. Kagome was blushing embarrassedly. She knew very well that Mitsuko wasn't used to someone as affectionate as her.

Yet she was just super glad to see her sister alive and safe. Call her sentimental fool, but she was glad. She was a very affectionate person. Mitsuko was probably thinking what an idiot she was. Kagome felt her face heat up even more.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked hoping to break the silence that settled between them.

She recalled being with Sesshoumaru. They had been heading back towards the castle, when she was assaulted by tremendous pain in her head and chest. It had been very difficult to breath. After that she couldn't remember what happened exactly. Everything was a blur to her. She scratched her head confusedly. Things were always weird around her. It was a fact that she came to expect.

"Your guess is as just as good as mine. I really don't know how I got here." The White Light said softly.

Neither of them knew how she got there. So they didn't know how to go back. Deciding that whoever lived there would be able to help them get back, they walked inside. They carefully escalated the steps. Two statues of lions stood at each side of the front door.

They soon found herself in the main courtyard. Sakura trees decorated the whole courtyard, surrounding the whole place in its sweet scent. Mitsuko took a deep breath, enjoying the calming scent. Kagome on the other hand observed her surroundings with childish awe. Being raised in the future, she had never been able to see such a beautiful and feudal castle before. She was captivated by details and beauty of the fortress. It was truly a work of art.

They carefully made her way to the main house. Whoever who lived there, seemed to like statues, the whole place was decorated with these stone art pieces. Some were of lions and dragons, while others were of angels.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"Can you sense anyone, Kagome?" Mitsuko asked bringing her out of her reverie.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't sense anyone. Both of them gasped as they were suddenly transported somewhere else. They found themselves in a long hallway. The hallway was lit by many candles. The place was eerily quiet, much to their dismay. Suddenly voices caught their attention. Carefully opening the shoji door, Kagome watched as a woman dragged a little boy along.

On close inspection Mitsuko noticed that the woman was actually a tennyo. Her feathered heavenly cloaked was securely wrapped around her shoulders. The heavenly maiden wore an elegant violet kimono, while her dark light brow hair cascaded in waves along her back. Her emerald green eyes held great worry and fear.

Mitsuko's eyes rested on the little boy. Pale moonlight colored hair reached his shoulders. Large emerald eyes with flecks of blue stared worriedly at the heavenly maiden as the woman dragged her along.

"Mother." The little boy called out, but the tennyo ignored him as she hastily dragged him along.

"Excuse me." Mitsuko called out, but they didn't seem to hear her as they continued down the hallway.

"Hello." Kagome tried, but just her sister, she was ignored or not heard either.

Curiosity got the best of them as they followed them. However all of the sudden they were once again transported somewhere else. This time they found herself in a dark small room. The boy was sitting in front of her, with his legs pulled up as he stared in front of him. Mitsuko raised her face to look in front of her and was able to see the tennyo standing there.

"Where are we now?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"I don't know." Her sister answered, her eyes fixed on the newcomer.

The tennyo had company. A male angel was standing there, glaring at the tennyo. His pale moonlight hair was held in a high ponytail on top of his head. His blue eyes were glaring at the tennyo. For some reason he reminded her of someone, but she was unable to remember who.

"Where is he?" The angel growled as he stalked towards the tennyo.

The woman's frightened blue emerald eyes darted all over the place as the man stalked towards her.

"He's your son." The woman tried reasoning, but was backhanded in the wall.

This statement seemed to anger the man. He stalked furiously towards the tennyo and backhanded her into the wall behind her. Kagome instantly made a move to step out and stop this. She would not allow any man to hurt a woman in her presence. She found herself unable to move though. She was paralyzed.

"I can't move." She cried out, her eyes meeting Mitsuko, who found herself in the same situation.

Both moved their eyes towards the angel and the tennyo. By now the angel looked more than furious as he glared at the heavenly maiden. Mitsuko looked away from the two adults, only to stare at the child in front of them, who was looking sadly at the two adults.

"That abomination isn't my son! He must be destroyed or he will destroy us and this world!" the angel yelled.

Kagome growled in anger. How dared he? He was talking about his own son. His own flesh and blood.

"NO, he has a choice. He can escape his fate! He can choose good instead of evil. " the tennyo yelled blood on her lips as she looked defiantly at the man.

"He will only bring pain and destruction upon this world." The angel roared.

Kagome's eyes lowered to the little boy in front of her. Who was he? Her ears twitched as she heard the boy mumble some things. Straining her ears she was able to hear what he was saying.

"I never meant to be different. I never meant to be what I am." He whispered over and over again.

Kagome's eyes instantly saddened. He was so young and already it seemed he had so much hanging on his shoulder. Mitsuko had heard him as well. For some reason, she wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. Her body instinctively reached for him and to her amazement she was allowed to move. Without thinking she gathered him in her arms, pulling him against her.

"It will be okay" she whispered, trying to soothe him.

"No, it won't. I'm a monster and I will always be." A male voice whispered in her ear, startling her.

"Not even you can cleanse me." She shivered as she felt the hot breath on her ear.

She had no time to wonder who the man was as she noticed the boy in her arms slowly fading. She panicked, despair like she never knew before took over her. She let go, only to reach for him once again, but she was shocked as her hands went right through him.

"Mitsuko, what's going on?" Kagome yelled as she watched the boy slowly fade.

"NO!" Mitsuko yelled, not understanding why she felt the urge to hold on so much to that little boy.

Both of the girls let out a startled scream as the floor below them gave in and they fell in a deep dark abyss.

**

* * *

**

"Get the healer!" Sesshoumaru barked as he arrived at the castle with Kagome in his arms.

They were walking to the castle when she had suddenly collapsed in his arms. She was burning up with fever and convulsing. The guards quickly showed him the way to the infirmary. Throwing open the door, he was surprised to see Mitsuko lying on a bed. Just like Kagome she was burning up. The markings on her forehead glowing brightly as she turned and thrust in bed. Both Arashi and Tsukyoumaru were trying to hold her down.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked concernedly looking at his future mate's sister.

"We were in the woods searching for Natsuko, when we ran into her. She looked fine and everything, but than all of the sudden she collapsed." Arashi said looking at the young female on the bed.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as he watched Sesshoumaru bring Kagome in. Kikyo who had been cleaning his wounds, was almost knocked over by the hanyou. She watched with an almost saddened expression as he rushed towards the Dark Light.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Inuyasha growled angrily, his eyes threatening to bleed red.

"Be quiet hanyou! I didn't do anything to her." Sesshoumaru snapped as he send Inuyasha a frosty glare that made the hanyou back of, but it didn't stop the hanyou from glaring at him.

His instinct was telling him to protect Kagome at any cost. And Inuyasha wasn't helping it by blaming him for something that he didn't do. Both of the brothers quit their glaring as they watched an old owl youkai walk in.

Arashi assured them that she was the palace healer and that she would be able to cure both girls. The old healer softly laid her hand on Kagome's forehead and was shocked to see how hot she felt. She furrowed her brows as she stepped away and gazed at Mitsuko, who was still thrashing on the bed.

"Put her on the bed, next to her sister, Lord Sesshoumaru." The old healer said calmly to the Lord.

Sesshoumaru really didn't want to let his precious cargo go. Dog demons were known for their protectiveness, so it was really hard for him to let go of her. The healer must have noticed his hesitance. She smiled soothingly at him.

"They're twins, my Lord. If I'm not mistaken their both seeking each other's presence at the moment. I just want to try something, my Lord. I promise she won't be hurt." She said encouragingly.

Sesshoumaru hesitated. His instincts were telling him to keep her close to him. However as he observed the healer, he knew that she was doing only what was in Kagome's best interest. Pushing down his instincts, he stepped towards the bed, but stopped as he watched two unknown creatures growling and baring their fangs at him.

"He won't hurt your mistress." Tsukyoumaru said trying to calm the foxes.

One of the foxes stood up and approached Sesshoumaru, making the demon Lord growl threateningly. The demon Lord stopped himself from lashing out as the creature dared the sniff Kagome.

"She's our mistress' sister." The fox said backing away and looking at the other fox.

The fox stepped back and allowed Sesshoumaru passage. He gently laid Kagome down next to Mitsuko. As soon as he set Kagome down next to Mitsuko, both of them seemed to calm down, astounding him. All of the occupants of the room were surprised at this. It was very strange to say the least. The healer smiled knowingly as she gently covered them with a blanket. The two girls instinctively sought each other out as they snuggled against one another. She turned to gaze at the confused faces in the room.

"What happened?" Sango asked confusedly.

"They're twins and they share a very strong bond." The old healer said as he moved away from the bed and began prodding the slayer's wounds, making her hiss.

"What will happen to them now?" Sesshoumaru asked gazing at Kagome's peaceful face.

"Let them rest. I'm afraid that whatever is happening is out of our reach at the moment."

Inuyasha being the stubborn hanyou that he was, made to reach for Kagome, but was repelled by a strong magical shield. He hissed as his fingers were burned by the strange energy. Sesshoumaru was standing the closest to the two girls took a step back. He narrowed his eyes as he instinctively reached for his sword.

"What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha snarled.

The shield gleamed like liquid silver, while it encased the two girls almost affectionately. The hairs on Sesshoumaru's neck stood on end his body reacting to the shield that throbbed with power. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the healer stood up.

"Do not approach them as I said before there is higher power at work here." The old healer said finishing bandaging Sango's injuries.

"They'll be fine." The black fox said gently lying down next to the bed and putting her head on her forepaws. She folded her wings behind her and closed her eyes.

The white soon joined her at the other side of the bed. Sesshoumaru looked quizzically at them, but decided to leave his questions for later. It was clear that they were protecting Mitsuko.

Inuyasha began arguing with the healer. He didn't understand why the shield would repel him. The healer got angry at the hanyou, who probably said something rude, resulting in an argument. The demon Lord drowned out the argument and returned his gaze to the woman who had managed to capture his once dead heart.

He felt so powerless at that instant. He really sought to aid Kagome, but unluckily found himself unable to even reach her. He fisted his hands at his side, his claws digging in his skin and drawing blood.

Growling at himself he walked to the closest wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest. It would no good worrying; he would stay with her until she woke up. If there was something about the little vixen on the bed was that she always came out unscathed. He would put his trust in her and hopefully everything would turn out fine.

**

* * *

**

They didn't know for how long they had been falling, but suddenly they stopped. The feeling was strange to say the least. They were floating. Neither of them had their wings out. The feeling was very liberating to say the least. Kagome quickly brushed the thought aside as she turned to gaze at her sister.

"Mitsuko." Kagome whispered, noticing her sister's silence.

Mitsuko didn't answer her though, making her worry. Sniffing the air, she was able to pick up the scent of tears. Kagome watched as round crystals fell from her sister's eyes. Kagome slowly reached for her, but Mitsuko didn't even react. Her silver eyes were hollow, shocking the Dark Light.

"Mitsuko, snap out of it!" Kagome yelled shaking her sister.

Finally she seemed to react and gaze at her sister. Her silver eyes came into focus as she stared confusedly at Kagome.

"Where are we?" Mitsuko asked, wiping the tears of her eyes.

Both of them looked up as shiny spheres appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them, illuminating the darkness. The spheres flew around them and seemed very curious about the two females as they flew around them and even went as far as touching the females.

Kagome giggled as one of the spheres touched her cheek. She slowly touched her cheek. It was warm where the light had touched her. Even Mitsuko smiled. They felt safe, they felt at home. The White Light reached out and managed to grab one of the spheres. The sphere floated gently in her hand, before rushing away from her hand and twirling in her hair, making he chuckle. Their fun was interrupted though by two unknown voices.

"Dark Light." A soft voice called out to Kagome.

"White Light." Another voice said softly.

Two large spheres of light appeared seemingly out of nowhere, brightening the whole place. The girls had to cover their eyes due to the brightness of these new entities. By now both girls realized that all these spheres were living creatures.

"Don't be afraid little ones. We are the oracles, keepers of time and destiny."

"Lady Fate and Lord Time." Mitsuko whispered.

"Yes, my sweet White Light, you're correct." The male voice said softly.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We've come with a warning. Naraku is becoming stronger and evil seems is slowly rising and conquering this world. The condemned beasts have been released and they will not stop, until everything and every life is destroyed. A lot of blood will be shed and lives will be lost, but no matter what happens, neither of you should give up nor abandon one another. The Dark is always tide to the Light; just as evil is always tide to good. And not every evil is a threat. Just like not all darkness is enemy. It's up to you to decide if you will go against the tide or flow with the rivers." The two voices said in unison.

It sounded really strange. It was a mix of a female voice with a male voice. Yet the tone was soothing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't get all of it." Kagome said bluntly; she just didn't get why all of these higher powers had to speak in riddles.

"In time, you will understand. Now you must go back to where you came from. Your friends are waiting for you." The two voices said in unison.

"Wait. Who was that boy that we spoke to earlier?" Mitsuko asked.

"You will find out in due time, my child." The two voices said in unison, as they slowly faded away.

Once again, the girls felt like they were falling. Yet this time they weren't scared as the small lights guided them.

**

* * *

**

Natsuko's eyes widened as she stood in front of Naraku's fortress. She had never expected the hanyou to have such a large castle. She tentatively followed him into the large building. She shivered at the coldness of the place; everything was made of dark material. The walls were made of dark stone and wood. The curtains in front of the windows were crimson, while the floor was made out of black stone as well. The whole place emanated a very dark aura. She shivered as she unconsciously closed the distance between Naraku and her.

She could almost swear that she was being watched by what felt like a hundreds of eyes. Naraku smirked as he noticed her obvious discomfort. His wall had eyes. No one could infiltrate his castle without him knowing and that wasn't all thanks to these eyes, he was able to know if anyone was planning anything against him. His let his crimson eyes wander to the female that was now walking next to him. He knew very well what he would do with her. He quietly led her through the halls. He stopped in front of a large door. With ease he pushed it open. He heard her gasp and couldn't help, but smirk.

They quietly stepped into what looked like the training grounds. Her eyes widened like saucers as she observed everything. She was surprised at how many youkai were there. Some of them were quite powerful to say the least. Her large eyes took in everything. Many of the youkai were unknown to her and she couldn't discern the species, but she wasn't surprised. She ahd heard of the jewel's power and she assumed that it was very well possible that some of these creatures were Naraku's creations with the help of the jewel.

She narrowed her eyes as some of the youkai dared to look at her lustfully. Her youki spiked clearly telling them to back off. She might have been defeated by the Dark Light and Sesshoumaru, but she was still the lady of the Southern Lands.

The youkai got the message as they continued to spar. Naraku didn't say anything as he watched her closely. She wasn't as strong as him, but she wasn't weak either. She would be perfect for his plans.

She mentally chuckled. The other Lords would never expect Naraku to be this well prepared. It seemed that the hanyou was prepared for a war if it came down to it. And there will be war if she had anything to say about it. She would get her revenge and all the Lords, especially Sesshoumaru.

"Shall we go inside, so that I can show you your room?" Naraku asked breaking the silence.

She almost jumped as his velvety voice swept over him. She turned to stare at him and almost gasped as she noticed how close he was to her. She could feel his hot breath on her face and it made her heart quicken and her blood heat up. She cautiously took a step back.

Naraku was a very dangerous male. He was cunning and could manipulate anyone he wanted. Yet he was also very beautiful. She watched in awe as his long dark locks cascaded along his shoulders and back. His skin was pale, almost like porcelain, making his hair stand out, while his eyes were a mesmerizing crimson color. His dark clothing only intensified his mysterious and dangerous allure. She shook her head as she tried to control herself.

"Yes, lead the way." She whispered, her voice coming out huskier than she had expected.

He nodded his head and walked passed her inside. He unknowingly grinned at her. He had picked up her distinct scent of arousal. She didn't even realize that she was walking right into his trap, the naïve little insect. This would be easier than he had expected, he thought smugly. The little butterfly was slowly getting herself entangled in the spider's web.

He cast a gaze at her and watched as she quietly followed him. It was clear that she was deep in thought. In no time, they arrived at her room, which of course was conveniently right next to his.

"We're here." He said breaking her out of her reverie.

She looked quizzically at him as he motioned to her room. She carefully stepped inside and was surprised at how different the room was from the rest of the castle. While the rest of the castle was dark and gloomy, her room was warm and inviting. She whirled around to thank the hanyou, but stopped as she found herself once again very close to him.

"Naraku." She whispered.

He grinned as he gently pulled her against him. Even through the clothes, she could feel the warmth of his body. She didn't know what was happening to her. Normally she was the seductress, not the other way around. At the moment she felt weak as he nuzzled her neck. She knew that she should feel anger that he was touching her so freely and revulsion that he a hanyou dared to touch her, but to her shock she didn't feel any of those feelings at her. Instead she felt a burning that was slowly taking over her body as his strong and alluring scent wrapped around her.

"I will help you get your revenge, my sweet butterfly. They will pay for disrespecting you." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

Without a word, he let go at her. She stumbled as she watched him take one last look at her, before turning around and walking out of the room. She clutched her chest as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't know what was happening to her, but for some reason she felt drawn to the hanyou. She shook her head and scowled at the notion. She would not lower herself. She was above him. With a growl she made her way to her bed, intent to forget what had just happened between them.

Naraku stood quietly outside the door contemplating his next move. She was responding better to his advances than he had expected. Natsuko was just another pawn in his game. Everyone had a part in his game, from the Dark Light to the little kitsune cub. If there was something he excelled in, it was manipulating or using people.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched the wind witch trying to hide in the shadows. He smirked knowing very well that Kagura was a very curious creature and that she was looking for a way to get her freedom. Well, if things went the way he wanted, she would never have her freedom.

"Kagura." He called out in a soft, but authoritative voice.

As expected the wind witch stepped out from the shadows and made her way towards him. He could see the hatred in her eyes as she stared at him. This 'child' of his was too rebellious, he thought amusedly. Unlike his other servants she refused to bow to him. Normally this would irk him and he would punish her for it, but right now he had more important business and he needed her in perfect health, so that she could do her work.

"I need you to find Hakudoushi for me." He said calmly, watching her eyes widen in confusion.

"Isn't the brat looking for some shards in the North?" She said haughtily; she really didn't like the little youkai.

"Ah, but I need him here. He needs to do something for me." Naraku said cryptically, making her wonder what "And Kagura, make sure that you're not seen.

"Very well." Kagura said slightly angry as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh Kagura and you'll find out that Hakudoushi isn't that much of a brat anymore." Naraku said chuckling as he noticed the confusion in her eyes.

He watched as she walked away and mentally chuckled. Yes, Kagura would soon find out that Hakudoushi wasn't the little brat she came to know. His plans were slowly coming together. He chuckled, the jewel and Kagome would be his.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha had decided to leave the room for a minute and went out for a walk. Without even realizing it he found himself in the gardens. He felt about earlier. He had snapped at Kikyo when she asked him to accompany to her room.

He had apologized immediately and she had forgiven him. He was after all worried about Kagome. Yet he couldn't help, but feel bad now. He couldn't help being so brash. It was the way he was. His mother had died leaving him only a pup. He had to fend for himself since a very young age, explaining the way he was. He sighed, his ears drooping as he ran a hand through his long silver hair.

He had decided to move on, even when a part of him still cared deeply for Kagome. He often wondered if he was being unfair to Kikyo. Didn't she deserve all of his love? He came to a stop under a big tree. He ran his claws along the bark, making small marks in it as he raised his face and gazed at the dark sky through the leaves.

He tried to give her all of his attentions and affection. He loved Kikyo, he really did, but he often wondered if this love was the kind of love that you would only find once in a lifetime or if it was only a passing love, one that would wild and die away with time?

"Inuyasha." A soft voice called out to him all of the sudden, making him turn around.

His amber eyes scanned his surroundings and quickly found her. She was standing just beyond the shadows of the patch of trees behind him. It was Kikyo. He was surprised to see her there. He wasn't sure what she was doing outside at this hour.

She carefully stepped from out of the shadows of the trees. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her. She wore her normal miko clothing, while her long dark hair was untied and cascaded along her shoulders and back. Her dark brown eyes looked almost black in the dark of the night, while her skin glowed beautifully in the moonlight. Her bow and arrows were secured on her back. She looked like a tennyo as she there bathed in moonlight.

"Kikyo." He whispered, his voice coming out huskier than he had expected, apparently she had more of an effect on him that he had expected.

She silently stepped towards him, her movements as fluid of water. Her hair swayed and flowed around as the wind played with the dark strands. She quietly came to a stop in front of him. She just stood there gazing in his amber colored eyes. Neither of them said anything as they stood there staring in each other's eyes. The wind around them threaded through their hair, mixing the dark and silver locks together.

Inuyasha could see so many emotions swirling in her eyes and he knew that she was looking for something in his eyes. He suddenly got nervous. He absolutely panicked as he watched her dark eyes sadden. His hand quickly reached out and touched her cheek as she turned her face away.

She raised her large dark eyes to look at him as he gently touched her cheek. She surprised him by closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. His ears drooped as he felt the sadness radiating from her. Without a second thought he pulled her against him in a tight embrace. He rested his chin on her head, wishing that he could hold her like this forever.

"I can't bind you to the past. I won't bind you to a promise you made so long ago." She whispered.

He loosened his grip a bit, so that she could pull away a bit and look him in the eyes. He was confused by what she had just told him. Why would she do this? Didn't she love him anymore? Many thoughts ran through his head.

"Kikyo…I." he was silenced by her putting her index finger on his lips.

"I will be leaving tonight. I'm going back to the village." He tried to interrupt her, but again he was silenced by her.

"The village is defenseless and at the moment and Naraku might attack at any moment. My sister isn't strong enough to warrant any kind of attack." She said softly trying to pull away, but was stopped by her.

"Why are you doing this? You can't leave!" Inuyasha cried out panicking his amber looking sadly at her.

"I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me." Kikyo said softly.

She slowly pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself as the biting cold traveled along her body. She needed to be strong, even when her heart was breaking slowly with what she was saying. She now understood what Kagome had done? The girl loved Inuyasha, but she brought her back, so that Inuyasha could be happy. And now in a sense she was doing the same thing. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy at every cost.

"What! I love you Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled, angrily that she would doubt him and his feelings.

Fifty years ago, he had promised to use the jewel to become human so that he could have a life with her. He still wanted to keep that promise? A voice in his head though, wanted to agree with Kikyo, maybe it was too late for them.

"Do you? Inuyasha, look at me. Can you swear you love me and that you're not just keeping your word? What about Kagome? Don't you still love her?" Kikyo inquired softly, her eyes swirling with so many emotions that made the hanyou quiet down.

"Inuyasha, I understand. We've both changed. It's been fifty years. Things change, people change. I would understand if your feelings for me changed."

"No, they didn't. I still love you Kikyo. It's just that…" he growled as he fisted his hands at his side.

She smiled sadly as she noticed the turmoil that he was going through. Fifty years ago, they would have been married or mated to each other without even doubting one another. Yet after what Naraku did to them? Doubts couldn't help but surface. They didn't have enough trust in one another to see through his trickery and made her wonder if those wounds could ever be healed.

"Inuyasha, I understand and no matter what you decide I will always be here if you need me." She whispered raising her hand and gently touching his cheek.

He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch. He opened his eyes and stared longingly at her. She understood and leaned up towards him, just as he leaned down towards her. Their lips met in a gentle touch, sending sparks flying down her spine. Her eyes closed in total bliss.

She loved him, she knew this for sure. She would love him always, but she would not bind him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and allowing him to deepen the kiss. He had a right to choose. If he was happy with another, she would accept this. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss. Inuyasha opened his eyes to gaze at her. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, making her close her eyes in order to keep other tears at bay. Slowly she pulled away. And without a word, she turned her back to him and walked away. With every step that she took, she knew that she could be very well losing Inuyasha forever.

The hanyou stood there watching as she disappeared in the middle of the night and possibly out of his life forever. The thought made his stomach churn and his heart ache. He wanted to run after her, but her words which kept playing in her head, made him stay where he was. Did he really love her that much? Was she really the one? Unable to contain his emotions he let out an anguished howl.

Kikyo heard his howl and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. She kept telling herself that it was only for the best. Yet no matter how much she kept telling herself that, she couldn't stop the pain in her heart.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Hopefully we will meet again, my love." She whispered quietly as she exited the city and disappeared in the darkness of the woods.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	17. Understanding oneself

**The Dark Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Understanding oneself **

Kagome felt refreshed after her long nap. It had been quit a surprise to wake up, next to Mitsuko and with Sesshoumaru hovering over her. She had barely any time to react, before she found herself in a crushing embrace that knocked the air out of her and left a few ribs bruised.

He had then proceeded on kissing her senseless. It sure was a hell of way to wake up. She had to acknowledge that she wouldn't mind being woken up that way every morning. She giggled at the thought and mentally chastised herself for such dirty thoughts; yes… Miroku would be proud of her.

She blushed as she recalled Mitsuko waking up and finding the two of them well…kissing. She could have just crawled under a rock at that moment as Mitsuko stared at them with large silver eyes.

However Mitsuko's reaction had been even more hilarious as she blushed a bright red, before simply covering her face with a blanket and pretending to sleep, even Sesshoumaru had smirked at her reaction.

Innocent and naïve little sister, Kagome thought amusedly.

Yet all fun and games had come to end as the others had charged in the room and began asking questions. Both of them had told them what they had experienced and what they were told, but sadly they were still none the wiser.

She sighed dejectedly. Leave it to the higher powers to come up with such a riddle. Her mind felt like mush after trying to figure out those words the whole day.

**The Dark is always tide to the Light; just as evil is always tide to good.**

**Not every evil is a threat. Not all darkness is an enemy.**

**It's up to you to decide if you will go against the tide or flow with the rivers.**

An aggravated sound left her lips as Kagome gave up.She felt so lazy today. She sighed and lay on her stomach, while she buried her face in the warm chest next to her. A soft growl answered her as she couldn't help but giggle as she buried herself closer to the amazing and hard chest.

"You should rest." Sesshoumaru's voice greeted her, making her raise large blue eyes to gaze at the Demon Lord who was lying quite calmly next to her.

She pursed her lips as she tried not to stick out her tongue at him. Her sweet over protective demon hadn't allowed her to leave the bed for the whole day, claiming that she should rest and regain her strength, especially after that vision.

At first she had refused, but after much persuasion or more like Sesshoumaru kissing her senseless and giving her no say whatsoever in the decision, she found herself bedridden and with the demon Lord not leaving her side not even for a minute.

The soft grumbling of her stomach brought her out of her musings, making her blush.

"You're hungry, I presume?" He asked amusement clearly in his voice, making Kagome growl.

A soft sigh left Sesshoumaru's lips as he sat up. She sat up slightly gazing expectantly at him. Without a word he stood out of bed.

"Stay here." He said calmly.

Without even waiting for an answer he was out of the door, making her bristle at being treated so carelessly. She grinded her teeth together as she pushed herself out of bed. Sesshoumaru could be so obstinate sometimes, expecting that every order that he gave should be followed. She narrowed her blue eyes and huffed as she carefully made her way to the backpack, picking through her things she pulled out a brush.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, before jumping back into bed. She let out an amused sound as the soft bed bounced under her weight. She mentally made a note to buy a bed like this in her own era.

She lowered her gaze to the sleeping yukata that she was wearing. She had to admit that it felt extremely delicious against her skin as she fingered the material. The fabric was thin and soft, reminding her of the feathers of her wings.

Shaking her head, she released her dark and long main from the messy bun and proceeded to try to brush out the knots. It was proving to be a harder test than expected as she found herself cursing as the brush got stuck in some knots.

By the time Sesshoumaru returned she was almost in tears, while she fought with the hair from hell. The smell of food, made her stomach grumble and she completely ignored the brush that was now stuck in her hair and she reached for the tray of food that Sesshoumaru was carrying.

To her utter shock Sesshoumaru slapped her hand away and laid the tray of food on the small table next to the bed, all the while ignoring her glare.

"Why did you do that?" She asked clearly pissed, but he once again ignored her as he took a seat on the bed behind her. She let out a startled sound as he picked her up and settled her in his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked clearly mortified, making him roll his eyes.

She had lain with him in the same bed, she had kissed him numerous times and now she was embarrassed of sitting in his lap. She was quite a perplexing creature, he thought reaching for the brush. He sighed as he noticed the mess that she had created.

With great patience he began the demanding test of brushing her hair. It was difficult to take out the brush, but with a few tugs he was able to release it, then he proceeded with outmost care to slowly comb out the knots.

Kagome was shocked to say the least as she felt him comb her hair. It felt strange, almost too intimate to her for the demon lord to be doing such a mundane task like this.

However the gentle strokes in her hair made her relax against him. She let a satisfied soft sigh, unknowingly stirring Sesshoumaru's desire with her compliance.

The Demon Lord tried to ignore the way she leaned against him, her body pressed against his, while her scent invaded his senses, wrapping around him like the strong and lethal body of a snake, but instead of suffocating him like a snake would, he felt almost drunk on the pure sensual scent of hers.

He mentally berated himself as he continued combing her long mane and sure enough within a few minutes he had managed to take out all of the knots. He watched in satisfaction as her long hair lay in silky tendrils along her back. He moved a bit, so that her head was resting against his left shoulder, giving him an ample view of her face.

Her eyes were closed, her long dark lashes brushing against her rosy cheeks, her mouth parted softly like the petals of a flower in bloom; her whole face radiating peacefulness and serenity that he never knew someone could possess. She looked so tempting and so beautiful that he had to look away, afraid of what he might do to her.

It had become increasingly difficult to control his most primal side when it came to her. He wanted her, all of her and it was becoming rather difficult to deny himself.

Taking hold of himself, he carefully laid the brush on the wooden table and reached for the tray of food. Kagome who felt him move, lazily opened her eyes and turned to gaze at him. He ignored the lazy look in her eyes as he carefully placed the tray in her lap. She blinked a few times as she found the tray of food placed on her lap.

"Thank you." She whispered a blush staining her cheeks as she finally regained her bearings.

"Hn." He carefully picked some fried vegetables with the chopsticks.

She looked questioningly at him as he brought the chopstick to her mouth. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the silent command.

"You're not feeding…" She never got to finish what she was saying as he pushed the food in her mouth.

She began coughing wildly as she tried to swallow her food and try to breathe at the same time. After the coughing fit passed, she turned to glare at Sesshoumaru who was looking quite calmly at her and with some more fried vegetable held by the chopsticks, waiting to feed it to her.

The glare was lost on the Demon Lord, especially seeing that her eyes were red and filled with tears from her coughing. She huffed angrily.

"Fine." She muttered parting her lips as he fed her some more.

She had to admit that the food was delicious. And in a way it felt quite naughty for him to be feeding her in bed. It almost gave her the impression of them being lovers. A blush stained her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze. She had a hard time to push away the images conjured in her mind, while the word lover kept repeating over and over again in her mind.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome? You look rather flushed." Sesshoumaru commented watching in satisfaction as her cheeks heated up even more.

He didn't know specifically know what she was thinking about, but by the way her scent changed, he had an inkling about what it could be.

"Umm…nothing. I was just…thinking…yes thinking." She said hoping that she didn't look to suspicious.

She looked up as the rich and alluring sound of Sesshoumaru's chuckle reached her ears. She raised her face to gaze at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The Demon Lord's eyes were slightly closed, his lips parted slightly as he chuckled, the sound sent a shiver through her body lightening up her spirit. Without knowing it she began laughing as well.

She only stilled as he reached for her, taking hold of her chin and turning her face around so that she could gaze at him. She could see the half lidded look in his eyes as he gazed at her. Her breath hitched in her throat as his thumb caressed her cheek; the touch sending tingles down her spine, making her imagine what else his hands could do to her. She tried to squash those thoughts as she watched his lips tilt in a smirk.

"You might not want to tell me what you we're thinking about, but you forget that your scent gives you away." He watched in satisfaction as she blushed once again.

"I only hope that this Sesshoumaru is the cause for the change in your scent." He murmured, his thumb lowering to her lips where he massaged her lower lip.

Kagome felt like a deer caught in the headlights as she felt his thumb caress her lip. It sent tingles through her spine and made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She quickly pulled away trying to get a hold of herself.

"Ugh, you're worse than Miroku." Kagome said looking away from him, while crossing her arms over her chest, making Sesshoumaru smirk.

She really hated how he knew exactly what buttons to press. With Sesshoumaru it was almost like a rollercoaster, with her not knowing what he was going to do next.

"So do you have anything to do today?" she asked changing the subject and hopefully vanish the blush from her cheeks; she was almost certain that she resembled a ripe tomato by now.

He knew that she was trying to change the subject and for the moment he decided to amuse her. He ran a hand tiredly through his hair as his golden focused on the wall in front of him.

"I have a brief meeting with Sora and the other Lords. We're leaving tomorrow at dawn, so I have to take care of some things." He said letting out a sigh that clearly showed his tiredness.

She felt her spirits deflate. She was really hoping to spend some time with him, of course out of this room, because she was sure if she stayed even one more minute in this room, she was going to wreck the place.

She quickly plastered a smile on her face, hoping that he wouldn't see her disappointment. Yet Kagome was never one to be down. She quickly perked as she thought about spending the day with Sango, Mitsuko and even Kikyo.

Yeah, that was certainly strange, but things have been settled between them and she considered the priestess one of the group now and thus a friend, so she wouldn't mind hanging out with her.

"Oh, so I'm free to roam the castle?" she asked hopefully as she swallowed a piece of meat that he fed to her.

"Not alone." The inu youkai answered taking a sip from a cup on the tray.

He really didn't want Kagome to walk around alone, for some reason he instincts were telling him to not leave her by herself, but the meeting with Sora was important and he had to attend.

"And why not?" she asked clearly not satisfied with his answer.

He wondered sometimes if she would ever just follow his orders and not question him. As he looked into her challenging blue eyes, he came to the conclusion that no…she would always question him.

"I have my reasons." He said cryptically, enjoying the way her watched her purse her lips in indignation.

If only she knew how tempting her lips looked like that, he thought hungrily as his eyes unconsciously lowered to those inviting treats.

He berated himself for straying from his thoughts as he watched her narrow her eyes even further at him. He mentally prepared himself for a ear full, knowing very well that she would not appreciate being told what to do or in this case what not to do. Yet to his surprise she did something completely different.

"Oh, I get it you're jealous." Kagome answered grinning mischievously.

To say he was surprised, would be an understatement. She grinned satisfied at him, noticing the startled look in his eyes. She mentally did a victory dance.

Kagome 1, Sesshoumaru 0.

She quickly swallowed nervously though as his eyes gleamed at her. She tried hard not to fidget as a smirk appeared on his lips.

'Oh, oh…what have I gotten myself into?'

"And what if I am?" Sesshoumaru answered calmly, making Kagome blink owlishly at him.

He watched in satisfaction as her cheeks instantly reddened as she noted that he was indeed serious.

"Why would you be jealous?" She asked timidly, looking away from him.

Her blue eyes widened as he cupped her cheek and turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"You might not realize it, but many of the males here want you, Kagome. And this Sesshoumaru doesn't like this. You should know that inu youkai are very possessive." He said almost too seriously for her, but in a way she understood.

He observed with keen eyes as she tried to come up with something to say to him. Her eyes lowered to her hands which were now buried in the material of her yukata as she almost tore it to pieces as she nervously wrung her hands in it.

He leaned back a bit as her head snapped up and she gazed with sincere blue eyes at him. Her cheeks were once again flushed, but her eyes were what captivated him. They swirled with so many emotions, some of which he could decipher, while others that he didn't recognize, leaving him slightly breathless.

"You have nothing to be jealous about, Sesshoumaru." She whispered, her voice was soft and shy, as she tried to assure him, but for some reason what she said wasn't enough.

He wanted more…he wanted her to say that she belonged to only him, that she loved only him, that he shouldn't be jealous of others.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he nodded his head and let go of her face. He picked up the eating utensils.

She silently parted her lips as he continued feeding her. She didn't say anything else, even though she did want to say more, if only to reassure him further. She felt almost as if Sesshoumaru was angry at her and it pained her.

She tried to ignore the deafening silence around them as she mechanically chewed the food in her mouth. Her mind once again wondered to the possessiveness that the inu youkai had showed a few minutes prior.

She knew that inu youkai were possessive; the perfect example was Inuyasha, who although didn't want her as a mate, always fought with Kouga whenever he would call her his woman.

So she did understand Sesshoumaru's jealousy, but he should know that he didn't have anything to worry about. She loved only him. Furrowing her brows she felt her anger flare. Why were males always so stupid?

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked lowering the chopsticks.

She surprised him by whirling around and kissing him. He was taken back at first, but quickly reacted to her. He burrowed on hand in her hair, angling her face so that he could deepen the kiss even further. She gasped, but he swallowed the sound as he only deepened the kiss.

The food lay forgotten on the ground as the tray fell on the floor, neither cared at the moment. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She moaned as he graced her lower-lip with his fangs, only to lick it afterwards, sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

She was mentally berating herself for her impulsive actions, but her mother always said that actions spoke louder than words, she thought amusedly.

Her mind went blank though as she felt Sesshoumaru run the tips of his claws along her bare thigh, which she didn't even realize that had come exposed as the yukata slid open a bit.

She had to bit back a moan as the goosebumps broke on the surface of her whole body. She would have scowled if she could as she felt the Demon Lord smirk against her lips. He was quite aware of what he was doing to her and the thought made her silently fume. She forgot all about it though as he ran his tongue along her teeth, making her gasp.

Yet the moment was broken as she felt Sesshoumaru part her yukata and cup one of her breasts. She instantly jerked away, almost falling out of his arms. He opened his golden eyes to see her watching him almost scared and he cursed himself for letting his desire for her take hold of him.

"Forgive me." He whispered, trying to keep his desire in check as he willed himself to calm down.

She looked away once again, not sure how to react. She felt slightly ashamed for reacting the way she did.

"It's okay." She muttered slowly extracting herself from him and standing up.

She blushed as she noticed that her yukata was still slightly open. She quickly tight it and turned to pick up the tray of food that had fallen on the floor. She did not know how to face the Demon Lord at the moment.

It wasn't like she didn't like his touches, but he had taken her off guard. She could handle him kissing her, but touching like that kind of went a little far for her, not like she didn't like it. His hand had felt good on her, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for things to go further. She bit her lower lip as she heard him stand up out of bed, but she didn't turn to gaze at him, afraid of seeing anger in his eyes for rejecting him.

She almost jumped as she felt him kneel behind her and gather her in his arms. She tensed, not knowing what he was planning, but quickly relaxed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Forgive this Sesshoumaru for taking such liberties with your person."

"I will not force myself on you, but keep in mind that my body does yearn for yours." She bit her lips as she felt something poking her back and she could only assume what it was. Her cheeks instantly reddened, but before she could reply, he had already let go of her and stood up.

He didn't say anything else, as he opened the door and left, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Kagome behind.

Kagome didn't know what to say or do. She knew that Sesshoumaru was blunt, but never this blunt. His words had been spoken true and she found herself blushing even more. She knew that Sesshoumaru liked her; otherwise he wouldn't be kissing her like he did, but to feel his obvious signs of desire for her, put things in a whole other light.

'Kagome, why do these things always happen to you?'

Shaking her head, she stood up, intend on forgetting what had just happened. She was an adult for God's sake, so she needed to act like one. It was normal for two adults like them to feel sexual attraction towards one another. It was normal. Sesshoumaru was a red blooded male and it was just typical, it shouldn't bother her.

So, why oh why was she blushing again?

Letting out a frustrated growl, she stood up, completely forgetting about the tray on the floor. The servants would pick it up later, right now, she needed to take a bath and hopefully have a talk with Sango. Yes, a talk with Sango would clear things up; maybe she could even offer her some advice.

With that firm resolution she walked out of the door, head held high and shoulders squared.

* * *

After Kagome's persuasion or more like Kagome knocking loudly on Sango's bedroom door until she finally woke up, she managed to convince the female to join her for an early morning bath.

The Dark Light was secretly glad that Mitsuko wasn't there, because she seriously didn't know how she would explain the matters regarding Sesshoumaru and her in front of her younger sister.

And besides she really didn't want to corrupt her sister's mind any further. She was certain that the image of Sesshoumaru and her kissing was enough to permanently scar the poor girl.

Jaken's screams must have also helped with waking Sango up. Just before heading to the Sango's room, Kagome had decided to make a little detour. Sneaking into Jaken's room, she pounced on the toad youkai and effectively tied him up with one of the blankets in the room, before dragging him out of the door.

Satisfied with her work, she had grinned mischievously, before making her way to Sango's room.

Of course the toad didn't stay silent and screamed and cursed, but she quickly took care of that, by using another piece of blanket and gagging him. With that done, she proceeded to Sango's room, with Jaken's muffled screams accompanying him.

Once there Kagome almost knocked the door down with her fist. Sango had thrown the door open, expecting some kind of attack. The Dark Light had smiled happily at her and asked her to join her for a bath, resulting that Sango glared heatedly at her. Surprisingly enough after much begging and pouting she complied with her wishes.

After threatening Jaken with extreme bodily harm, the toad youkai finally accepted to look after the two children, who were still asleep. Having her way, Kagome sent Jaken a bright smile, before turning to the other female. Sango sent her the glare from hell, which Kagome promptly ignored as she skipped happily towards her destination.

On the way to the hot springs they had spotted some youkai guards who had glared at Sango and promptly informed Kagome that a human wasn't allowed to bathe in the hot springs in fear of tainting the waters with their human filth.

Of course Kagome had glared heatedly at them and threatened to purify them if they dared to disturb their bath, making the guards quickly scurry away. Content with their reaction, she had dragged Sango to the hot springs.

So here they were now, both soaking in the luxurious warm waters of the hot springs.

"Ahhh, this is life." Kagome muttered leaning against a rock.

She could already feel the hot water soothing all of her aching muscles and relieving the stress from her body. Sango, who sat across from her let out a pleased sigh, as she secured her hair above her head.

"So, Sango, can I talk to you about something?" Kagome asked opening one eye to gaze at the slayer.

The slayer, who had just finished tying up her hair, nodded her head, while she leaned against the rock behind her.

"Of course, Kagome. What's on your mind?" Sango said, perking up.

It's been quite a while since they've had what Kagome liked to call 'girl talk' and Sango was curious to know what was on her friend's mind, especially now that she had Sesshoumaru. Sango didn't tell her friend anything, but she was very curious about the relationship between the two. It was personally hard to picture the two together. Kagome was…well…Kagome, sweet, cheerful, lively, lovable, Kagome and Sesshoumaru was…Sesshoumaru, cold, uncaring.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to tell you this and not to mention embarrassing…" Kagome said making circles in the water with her hand as she tried hard not to blush once again as she recalled exactly what had happened.

Sango observed the strange behavior with interest and she couldn't stop the Miroku like grin from appearing on her lips.

"Does it have something to do with Sesshoumaru?" She asked curious and eagerly. She was finally getting somewhere.

She was female after all and females always loved gossip especially if it happened to be about a certain Demon Lord that she was still trying to decipher and see if he was good enough for her friend.

"What?" Kagome coughed as she swallowed some water, earning an amused look from Sango.

'How the hell does she know? Am I that predictable?'

Kagome shook her head as she tried to banish those stupid thoughts from her head.

"Ummm…yeah it's about him." She answered meekly, not meeting Sango's eyes.

"So…go on…" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's enthusiasm.

She was seriously thinking about not telling her this.

"Hmmmm…look we were kissing and stuff when he…." Kagome could feel her cheeks heating up once again and it had nothing to do with the warm water she was sitting in.

"He what?"

"Ummm…well he told me that he wouldn't force himself on me, but that I should know that his body craved mine." Kagome muttered quickly, wanting to bury herself under the water, so that she could escape Sango's gaze.

Okay, so she gave her the short version, but there was no way in seven hells, she was going to tell her about Sesshoumaru 'poking' her.

"That's quite normal." Sango answered calmly, making Kagome blink at her.

"He's a demon. Demons are far more sexual creatures than humans, well except Miroku of course. He on the other hand is a plain pervert, but we're not talking about Miroku. Sesshoumaru is only being himself and following his instincts."

Sango almost sighed as she noticed Kagome's confused expression, she knew that Kagome was holding back some more information from her, but she respected her privacy…for now.

"It would be typical for him to crave your body, being what he is. And if I'm correct you feel the same way about him, especially with you being half kitsune youkai. Though I'm surprised at his control; other demons would have probably not cared about your opinion or feelings and would have forced themselves on you. It really shows how much control he really has and how much he really cares about you."

"Oh." Kagome whispered, mulling over Sango's words.

"Look, Kagome, just keep in mind that his instincts by now are probably telling him to mate and possibly claim you as his own. You're surrounded by males, unmated, virile males, which I might add seem quite interested in you. He sees them as a threat and wants nothing more than to claim you as his, to secure what he considers his."

"I see." Kagome whispered, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I know it seems difficult and things might be moving too fast for you, but that's just the way demons are. You should be grateful that he is actually willing to wait for your consent, before going any further. I might not know Sesshoumaru's age, but I'm sure that he's not looking for a bed warmer, he's looking for a mate and you're his choice, Kagome…even if you don't believe it." Sango said laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder, hoping to soothe the girl.

She couldn't fathom how it was for her friend. Kagome had always thought herself to be human and for her to be suddenly turned into something else, was more than difficult. Being half kitsune youkai was not easy, kitsunes always followed their desires. Kagome would only have more and more trouble controlling those desires the more she tried to deny them.

She knew that the girl would be scared of the way her body reacted to the demon Lord, but she needed to understand it was only natural. It would take time for her to get used to, her new self. Hopefully Sesshoumaru would help her with it.

Sango wasn't stupid, she had been observing the demon lord some time and she had noticed every little detail and everything that she had told Kagome was true. She still didn't understand the Demon Lord completely, but she was completely certain that Sesshoumaru did want Kagome as mate and he was only waiting on her approval.

Kagome might not know it yet, but since the day she came under Sesshoumaru's protection, he had unconsciously branded her as his. Powerful demons like Sesshoumaru only protected those that were some way or another important to them.

She cast her brown eyes; Kagome still had a lot to learn. It would be difficult, but Sango had faith that she could do this. Kagome had always surpassed every adversary that came her way. She just needed to grow into her skin a little more and embrace her true self.

"Sango, I'm afraid." Kagome whispered softly, raising large blue to gaze at the older woman.

"I know Kagome, I know." Sango said softly, not knowing exactly what to say.

There wasn't anything that she could do to help her; it was up to her alone. Yet she promised that no matter what she would be there for her friend.

* * *

Mitsuko stood quietly leaning against a tree with her arms crossed as she watched the soldiers spar. She had woken up early, unable to sleep anymore. After taking a bath, she had decided to take a morning stroll; consequently she had run into the soldiers and decided to stop and watch them.

By now the sun was high in the sky and the castle was already in uproar, with servants running around, trying to do their chores. She was glad that she managed to escape the chaos and was safely now outside.

She had always loved to see people sparring. It kept her skills sharp, seeing that she got to see many types of different fighting techniques. Her silver eyes took everything in, from the stance to the movements of each and every soldier. Her two guardians stood on each side of her, making sure that the soldiers kept their distance.

Many of the soldiers had shot her some very interesting looks and there had been many that had wanted to approach her, but had thought otherwise when Onyx and Amethyst had growled threateningly at them. She unconsciously scratched Onyx behind his ears, making the fox growl happily, while she gazed at the spars.

Youkai were certainly more vicious than angels when it came to sparring. The friendly fights often escalated into something more as blood was drawn. Blood seemed to bring the inner beast, causing the otherwise friendly fights to turn more violent and sometimes even deadly if not stopped soon. Fortunately all of the fights had been stopped just before things could get out of hand.

The more she observed them, the more intrigued she became. It was clear that each species of youkai had certain abilities. The neko, tiger and leopard youkai for example depended a lot on their agility, while the bear, horse and boar youkai used mostly brute strength. Ookami, inu and kitsunes preferred their speed.

Even though all of them fought differently, she had to say that they were great fighters and could prove a worthy challenge to anyone even her. It made her wonder who these fighters really were, if maybe they belonged to a special division or something.

They were certainly not the guards that Kagome and she had fought before; those had been rather easy to deal with. These warriors on the other hand were much more skilled and she had only until now seen them in hand to hand combat, she wondered if maybe they were even more skilled with their weapons of choice.

She could see that their training was vigorous, but all of the looked eager enough to learn and sharpen their skills.

Without wanting to, her mind strayed to her days spent in the Heavens, training with the Celestial Wings. A small smile appeared on her lips. Training and learning to fight hadn't been the easiest of things, but it was well worth it. She missed her four teachers, Yukito, Tomeo, Hiroshi and…Tsubasa.

Her silver eyes flew to the blue sky, studying the white fluffy clouds, her mind wandering back to a time when she was only a little girl and she sat gazing at the clouds with an older boy with snow white hair, dark sun kissed skin and sky blue eyes.

Those had been the happiest day of her lives and she cherished those happy memories.

She shook her head, hoping to expel those feelings. She had grown up and so had the boy. She became the White Light and he became the captain of the Celestial Wings and right now they were a world apart.

Soft footsteps alerted her of a new presence. She had barely any time to turn around, before a small form barreled into her, she easily managed to capture herself and her 'attacker', thus avoiding a painful fall.

She looked down to see a very happy young bat hanyou smiling at her. Her amethyst colored eyes sparkled happily as she stared at the White Light with happiness clearly shining in her beautiful orbs.

"Hello, Shiori." Mitsuko said smiling warmly at the child, her eyes shifted on the flower that she had given to her, which was carefully tucked behind her ear. She was glad that the hanyou had loved her present.

"Hi, lady Mitsuko." She whispered shyly as she let go of Mitsuko.

The White Light watched in amusement as Shiori carefully straightened out the imaginary wrinkles in her kimono.

The little hanyou turned curious eyes to the two foxes next to Mitsuko. She could clearly see the inquisitiveness shining in her beautiful eyes. The hanyou jumped when Onyx stood up. She quickly hid behind the White Light, making her smile softly.

"These are Onyx and Amethyst. They're my guardians. " Mitsuko said motioning to the two guardians.

Shiori stared inquiringly at the foxes as she peeked from behind Mitsuko at the two strange creatures. Mitsuko could understand the child's hesitation; she could still recall the first time Onyx and Amethyst had appeared in front of her. She had been only a child back then and she had been scared, even though the two foxes were extremely beautiful creatures, they were still rather imposing and slight dangerous looking, especially with that sharp horn in the middle of their forehead. She motioned for her two guardians to come forward, hoping to be able to placate the fear which emanated from the hanyou.

Both Onyx and Amethyst came forward, making Shiori clutch Mitsuko's clothes even harder. Mitsuko frowned as she detected the scent of her fear getting stronger.

"They won't hurt you." She whispered soothingly as she gently unclasped the hanyou from her body and pushed her forward.

Shiori was clearly not expecting this and quickly turned around to launch at Mitsuko, but she shook her head and pointed towards Onyx and Amethyst who were gazing inquisitively at the little girl.

The White Light could clearly see the excitement in their eyes as well. She knew that both loved children and liked to spend time playing with them.

Shiori seemed to be battling with herself as she stood there gazing at the two foxes. Finally she made the first move and slowly stepped towards the two creatures. She was still slightly uncertain by the way she chewed her thumb, but fortunately she didn't stop and continued until she was only a breath away from the foxes. With trembling fingers she reached for the white fox.

Onyx sensing her fear, slowly lowered his head and let the young child pet his head. Getting a bit bolder, the little girl raised her other hand and began rubbing the fox's ear. She giggled as a soft rumble left the creature's chest.

"He's purring." The little hanyou giggled happily.

"Yes, he is. He loves the attention." Mitsuko said smiling softly, her mind wondering to when she had been just a child and had practically glued herself to her guardians.

Shiori giggled as Amethyst made herself known by nudging her stomach with her snout. Apparently she didn't like to be ignored and Shiori quickly complied her silent demands by petting her snout. Mitsuko smiled softly at the scene in front of her. Shiori looked happy as she giggled with all the attention she was receiving.

At first glance anyone would be intimidated by Amethyst and Onxy, but once you got to know, you would realize how friendly they rally were. Yet that didn't mean that they weren't dangerous, they were extremely protective of her and would even kill to protect her.

She shivered as she recalled that one time, she had snuck out of the heavens and had been attacked by a demon, if it hadn't been for them, she would have surely been killed. Her two guardians had no mercy whatsoever for the demon as they killed him. She knew that they were only protecting her, but it had scared her, how feral they had looked in that one moment.

She shook her head as she rested her gaze once again on Shiori. She looked so small compared to her guardians. It almost made her laugh as Amethyst pushed her a little to hard, causing the hanyou to fell flat on her behind.

"You sure have a way with children." A soft voice said cutting her off her thoughts.

She looked up, her silver eyes locking with calm violet eyes. The Lord of the Northern Lands smiled warmly at her as he slowly made his way to them.

His long violet hair was held in the usual ponytail, while he wore a simple black hakama and dark blue gi that had some kind of intricate flower designs decorating the left shoulders. Her eyes fell to the sword at his side, tucked safely in the sash.

"My Lord." The White Light said softly bowing her head as he stood in front of her.

"No need for such formalities." Tsukyoumaru said as she straightened back up.

"Father!" Shiori yelled noticing the bat youkai there.

The little hanyou forgot about the foxes for a moment as she turned around and ran towards the bat youkai. With a gleeful leap she threw herself at him hugging the Lord tightly.

Mitsuko was surprised at first, but the more she stared at them, the more she realized that they were indeed father and daughter. She looked silently at them as Shiori animatedly told him about the two foxes. He smiled fondly at his daughter, making Mitsuko smile. It was clear that he loved the little girl a lot.

She was caught off guard as the Lord looked up and found her staring. She blushed and quickly looked away. There was just something about his eyes, she thought confusedly. She tensed a bit as she felt him come to stand next to her, while Shiori went back to playing with the foxes. They stood there in companionable silence, while they watched the girl play around.

"She looks so happy. Happier than I have seen her in long time." Tsukyoumaru said breaking the silence.

"Yes, she does look happy." Mitsuko admonished, even though she still didn't know how to act around this mysterious Lord.

She had studied all of the members of the youkai council and had been able to discern each of them, but for some unknown reason she was still ignorant about the bat youkai. He simply put it, he was a mystery.

"You have my gratitude." The Lord of the Northern Lands said bowing his head, shocking Mitsuko with his behavior.

"For what?" she asked confusedly; she certainly didn't remember anything that she had done for him that he needed to thank her for.

She watched in awe as his lips twitched in a gentle smile, while his eyes shone with pleasure.

"I'm sure you have detected by now that she's a hanyou." Mitsuko nodded her head, even though she wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"Her mother is human, I presume." The White Light said softly.

Her keen eyes watched as his eyes softened as he heard her words. She didn't ask anymore as he stayed silent, after what seemed a long time, he spoke again. His voice was soft, melancholic, yet at the same time it held such emotion and warmth that she felt herself relax in his company.

"Yes, I met her mother during a trip to one of the neighboring villages in my kingdom. Even though, she was human, she was special in my eyes. She was beautiful and kindhearted, but with quite a temper." He chuckled softly at his own thoughts as he recalled the only woman who had dared to stand up to him.

He was a youkai and she was supposed to be afraid of him, but she never was. She had treated him like she had treated everyone else. He could still recall the first time he had met her. The memories so vivid to him, that he sometimes wondered how long it had really been.

"I instantly fell in love with her. We courted for a while, before I decided to make her as my mate. It wasn't easy at first, seeing that most youkai looked down at humans, while humans were afraid of youkai. Still, that didn't stop us." He said smiling fondly as he recalled the precious years he spent with his mate.

"What happened to her?" Mitsuko asked softly, mentally cursing her nosiness as she watched his face darken in what she assumed was sorrow.

"She died giving birth to Shiori." He answered softly.

She instantly regretted asking that question. She felt poignant for him as she noticed the woe in his eyes. This was the sadness he carried within him that she had noticed from the beginning. This was the secret that his eyes held.

She had never before comforted someone, so she felt so powerless at the moment while she watched the different emotions flitting through his eyes. She could see that even though it might have been a long time that his mate passed away, he still carried the sorrow deep within him. A part of her was touched that now even after she was dead, he still loved her.

"Most in this city detest and look down on a hanyou like Shiori. Believe me, when I say that she hasn't had the best of life so far. Most of the youkai children in the city won't play with her because of the human blood that runs in her veins. Some have even gone so far to call her names and beat her up." He said in the same calm face, making her wonder if he could angry at all.

The slight spike in his youki let her know that he was indeed livid. His normal violet eyes darkened considerably. She was taken back as he turned to stare at her.

"Do you understand now, why I'm grateful to you? You've treated her like your equal and you've somehow managed to make her laugh; something that she hasn't done in a very long time." He said sincerely, causing the White Light to smile softly.

She looked away, her gaze landing on Shiori, who was now on Amethyst's back and playing with the fox's wings. She looked truly happy and she felt proud that she might have been the cause of that, even though to her it was unlikely. She hadn't done anything special after all.

"You have nothing to be grateful to me. I just treated her like I would treat everyone else. I find it utterly foolish to discriminate between the species. We all feel pain, we all bleed the same." She answered softly, her voice barely a whisper to his sensitive youkai ears.

"Yet I must confess that there was a time when I was rather imprudent myself." She said quietly, her eyes clearly showing her sadness.

She recalled how she almost killed her own sister, just because she was different and carried demon blood. She still felt quite ashamed and guilty about the whole ordeal. Now that she found herself between youkai she came to see that they weren't just mindless beasts.

No, they felt pain, sorrow and even love. She might still be wary of them and she knew very well she would need some time to get used to them, but she swore that she wouldn't be so prejudice anymore, in addition youkai blood runs through her veins as well. She couldn't just shun her own heritage.

She slowly brushed her thoughts aside as she felt her mood dampen. It would not do any good to dwell over such useless thoughts. The past was the past and nothing could be change. The only thing she could do was try to correct her past mistakes.

She smiled indulgently as the wind blew around her. The breeze ruffled her blue hair as she closed her eyes and inhaled. The breath of fresh air lightened her spirit a bit. In the castle she felt restricted, caged and almost suffocated to some degree. She hadn't figured out what it was at first, but the more time she spent outside, the more she realized that she was a creature that needed to be outdoors, her connection with the elements urged her to be surrounded by the beauties that Gaia, mother Earth had to offer. She opened her eyes, a small smile tilted her lips as she raised her eyes to gaze at the blue sky.

Meanwhile Tsukyoumaru was curious to know what she meant, but he respected her privacy. He took the time to look at her. His eyes took in a small lithe, but toned frame, her beautiful face, her long hair and her wings. She had to be one of the most beautiful females that he had ever seen. Her physical beauty was appealing, but what drew him to her was the innocence that radiated from within her.

She was one of the few uncorrupted souls, something that was very rare to find in this time. Many were exposed to the harsh reality of life at a very young age, stripping them of their innocence.

He prayed and hoped that she wouldn't become tainted by the evils of the world, but deep down he knew that it would be impossible. In the end she was going to be fighting Naraku and the spider hanyou could strip anyone of their innocence with his evil and malice.

He held back a growl that wanted to escape his lips. Naraku was the purest evil that he had ever come in contact with. The hanyou had no honor, mercy or heart. He took pleasure in slaughtering and manipulating humans, youkai and hanyou alike.

And it was for this reason why the hanyou needed to be killed soon. Not only was he growing in power, but the rest of them were growing weaker. Too many of their villages and forces have been demolished by Naraku's forces.

And yet they couldn't find a pattern in his plans. It was almost as if he randomly chose to attack a village or an army. The bat youkai knew better though. Naraku was clever and kept all of his moves random; it was unsystematic to them at least. Tsukyoumaru knew that he had a reason behind all of his attacks. They just hadn't figured out the reasons yet.

This time he did let out a frustrated growl, startling the White Light next to him. Mitsuko turned to gaze inquisitively at him. He ignored her though as he concentrated on his thoughts.

The next question was where Natsuko fitted in all of this? Sesshoumaru had informed them about Naraku saving Natsuko. And this little piece of information bothered him. Natsuko wasn't weak, she was strong and powerful in her own right, but still that wouldn't motivate Naraku to save her. No, the hanyou had to have ulterior motives, all of which Natsuko was probably oblivious to. The butterfly youkai was walking right into a trap without knowing it.

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts by a gentle touch on his arm. He turned his head and was met with concerned silver eyes. He followed her hands to his arm. Her small hands were gently laid on his lower-arm.

"What ails you my Lord?" She asked softly, not sure if it was proper to question him, but the need to overrode her doubt.

She had felt his aura spike with anger and it had scared her, making her wonder if she had done anything to offend him. Her fear was quickly pushed away when she felt his aura dim and fill with hopelessness and despair. She instinctively reached for him, not caring or thinking of the consequences.

At the moment, she watched as he followed her hands to his arm. She realized with great embarrassment that she was actually touching him. Her cheeks heated up and she quickly took her hand away. She turned her face away from him, not sure that she wanted to face him at the moment. She couldn't believe that she touched him so casually, he was a Lord and therefore she wasn't allowed to touch him, he deserved her respect.

"Don't fret yourself about me." He said, even though for some reason he missed her touch.

He watched in interest as her snow- white cheeks darkened in color once again. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. The color in her cheeks darkened even more, resembling ripe cherries.

It was so refreshing to see such innocence. She didn't look at him, clearly embarrassed and yet she did her best to hide her discomfort. He found this rather amusing.

He unconsciously rubbed his arm on the spot where her hands had been a few minutes prior. Her touch had felt almost feather-like in quality. He had sensed the warmth and concern in her touch.

"I apologize if I intruded in your thoughts." She said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"You weren't intruding. I just didn't want to bother you with my thoughts." He answered, although he was quite surprise that she would apologize, for something so simple.

From what he had observed of her, she was a very proud creature; she wouldn't just apologize that easily. Even Sesshoumaru held some problem with her. Sesshoumaru had told him that she was a very reserved and willful creature. One would need to have caution with her…still here she was apologizing to him.

She didn't know what possessed her to say such a thing. She blamed it for the fact that she felt at ease with the Demon Lord of the Northern Lands. She shivered as his soft voice drifted to her. His voice was comforting. It reminded her of warm summer nights with clear skies with a soft gentle breeze. Without knowing it she spoke once again.

"You would not trouble me with your thoughts. Maybe I can even be of some assistance if you told me." He was clearly taken back by her words, but hid it quickly behind a small polite smile.

He considered her words and decided that there would be no harm in confiding in the young female. From little he had observed so far, she was intelligent and easy to talk to. Who knows, she might even be able to give him some guidance.

"I was thinking about Naraku. He's becoming a real nuisance. He's turning out to be stronger and stronger. He's killed so many already and still we haven't been able to even find his fortress. In fact we have accomplished nothing at all." Tsukyoumaru said truthfully, his voice taking a very cold tone.

She stayed quiet for a moment, clearly contemplating what he said. He took the time to observe her once again. She was young, but her eyes…they held such wisdom that could only be acquired with age.

"I wouldn't say we haven't accomplished anything. Just think about yesterday. Naraku would have gladly destroyed this whole city and killed all of the inhabitants, but we managed to stop him. I know it's not much compared to all of the destruction that he has caused in these few years, but it is still something."

She knew that others would consider her view immature, but she firmly believed in it.

"Each life is precious and each life we save, gives us the strength and hope that we need to continue. I admire my sister and her friends for not giving up. I respect them for waking up each day and hoping that this would be day that they would defeat Naraku. I'm not sure if I would have the determination like them." She said clearly proud of her sister.

He stayed quiet and contemplated her words. He could understand her point of view, but he couldn't relate to it. To him too many lives had been lost already and nothing would be able to bring them back. Unlike her, he saw the world for what it was.

"Shiori, it's time for your morning lessons." He said cutting his current train of thoughts.

A pout crossed the little hanyou's lips as she turned to gaze at her father. It was clear that she didn't want to leave, but she wouldn't disobey. Onyx and Amethyst let out soft whimpers of disappointed as the child petted their heads and bid them goodbye. After that she quickly rushed towards her father, but not before giving Mitsuko a big hug, which the White Light happily returned.

Her father picked her up in his arms as soon as she stood in front of him. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle even more. Mitsuko watched the display with obvious interest; she didn't see too many youkai display such blatant show of affection. It was endearing to see how much he cared about his daughter. She quickly looked away though when he looked at her.

"We'll see you at dinner." Tsukyoumaru said gently, delighting in the way she smiled softly at him.

"Yes, I'll see you two there." She answered calmly.

He smiled once again, before turning around and walking away. She stood there rooted to the spot, staring at his retreating back. Shiori waved and she instinctively waved back. She didn't stop herself from smiling gently as he turned to look at her.

She didn't know what exactly transpired between them, but for once the sadness around the bat youkai had dimmed and that thought made her happy. With a smile on her face, she turned and walked in the opposite way. The enigmatic Lord was suddenly not so enigmatic anymore and that for some reason lightened her spirits.

* * *

Ciro watched her from afar as she talked and greeted the servants. She was unique to say the least, with her friendly persona and charming demeanor. She could fight and she could keep up in a battle, but she wasn't a warrior at her heart, all of this he concluded by observing her.

No, she was too gentle to be a warrior and yet she had quite a personality. Unlike most females, she wasn't demure or soft spoken; no…she commanded respect and had no qualms about speaking back to whoever deserved it in her opinion.

And yet she had a very soft spot for children. He had seen the way she interacted with the human child and the kitsune pup; she radiated so much maternal instinct. He was sure if anyone dared to lay a hand on those pups that she would not hesitate to strike them just like any demoness would.

His bright colored eyes took in her friendly smile that she bestowed on the servants. He scoffed at her; didn't she know that she was above them? Normally noble born females like her would never speak, let alone smile at human servants, they were beneath them and therefore unworthy to be talked to.

Still here she was interacting freely with them, it was just plain preposterous. Without even realizing it, he made his way towards her, intend on giving her an earful.

* * *

Kagome was speaking happily to one of the servants when she saw the servant tense, the young girl's eyes went wide, while she paled. Subsequently Kagome sensed the youki, whirling around, she quickly spun around and was met with piercing golden eyes with flecks of red, orange and amber; it felt almost like looking in a burning flame.

She traced the face which those intriguing eyes belonged to. Unruly red bangs hid those mysterious eyes a bit, giving the owner a very sexy and dangerous look. His lips were set in a thin line as he gazed at her.

"Lord Ciro." She managed to squeak out, not sure how to address him.

Just like Sesshoumaru, Ciro managed to be quite intimidating, with his piercing eyes, aristocratic features and flame colored hair. Although unlike his cousin, he was much easier to read.

At the moment he seemed quite disturbed about something; making her wonder if she might have done something wrong. She raised an eyebrow at him as he coldly dismissed the servant. The poor girl quickly bowed her head, before scurrying away; it made her wonder what kind of treatment those poor humans were used to.

She suddenly found herself quite uncomfortable; here she was all alone in a hallway with the youkai staring strangely at her. Both Sesshoumaru and Sango's words rang in her mind, reminding her that apparently some of these males were attracted to her. She wasn't sure if Ciro was one of them though.

She blushed as she raised her face to be met with his piercing eyes. She gasped as he surprised her by slamming both of his hands on both sides of her face and trapping her against the wall. Her heart was now beating rapidly in her throat as she stared confusedly at him, her blue eyes showing her puzzlement.

"Lord Ciro." She whispered, her voice coming barely above a whisper.

She wasn't sure what he was planning and it frightened her. She instinctively gathered some purifying power in her hands, just in case she needed to use it against the youkai that was looming over her.

She distinctively realized that he was really warm, she could feel his body warmth surrounding her and warming her up; she concluded that this was due to the fact that he was a fire youkai. She mentally pictured him being a walking fireplace. The thought almost made her giggle.

Every sign of mirth was wiped away though by his next statement. She narrowed her eyes at him, her temper flaring.

"Tell me Dark Light, why do you speak with the lowly servants? Do you not see that you're above them?" He asked softly, his breath fanning over her face.

"Listen here, I will talk to whoever I desire and secondly those servants are no less than you and me." She snapped, shocking him, but he quickly composed himself and growled threateningly at her.

The bitch had dared to insult him, he thought vehemently.

She surprised him once again, by growling back at him. Instead of getting him angry it seemed to arouse him; any thought of further berating her, was replaced by more important business in his opinion. He was after all alone with her; he wasn't sure when such an opportunity would arise once again.

He smirked as he leaned closer to her. She impulsively tried to back away from him, but found herself trapped, the wall behind her reminding her that she was indeed cornered with a youkai that was staring at her like she was a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

She was taken back as he raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek, making shivers go down her spine. Her blue eyes widened in shock; she didn't really understand what was going on. She absentmindedly noticed that he was undeniably very warm; his fingers left tiny trails of warmth on her skin that send sparks through her whole body.

She caught herself just in time and stopped herself from leaning into his touch that had become suddenly so tempting. She raised large eyes to gaze at him, but found it a mistake as her eyes met his. She was unable to look away, while he held her gaze. She could clearly see desire in them and it made her blush.

"Tell me Dark Light, do you love my cousin?" Ciro asked leaning into her and nuzzling her neck.

She tensed as she bit her lips. This was wrong, very wrong. She was in love with Sesshoumaru. She wanted to pull away, but she was unable as her body refused to obey her. She knew very well that the kitsune blood in her might be responsible for the way her body was reacting to the inu youkai.

Kitsunes were very seductive and sexual creatures, enjoying the sweet carnal pleasures Sango had told her, so it was only natural for her to react to Ciro. The inu youkai was gorgeous and powerful, two things that appealed to her kitsune nature.

"I asked you a question, so I'm hoping for an answer." The Lord of the Eastern Lands whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes." She managed to squeak out as he kissed her neck.

She was indeed in love with Sesshoumaru, but her body was reacting to his cousin for kami's sake. She felt awful at the moment, almost as if she was betraying Sesshoumaru. She was brought out of her musings by Ciro's husky voice.

"Than why do you desire me? Are you really such a bitch in heat?" he asked tauntingly.

That of course was the last straw. The lord of the Eastern Lands didn't even know what hit him as he found himself blasted into the wall behind him. He landed in a heap on the floor, but before he could stand up he found his way blocked by Kagome who knelt in front of him, so that they were eyelevel with one another. Just like he had done a few minutes prior, she braced one hand on each side of his face, effectively trapping him.

He growled menacingly as she leaned toward him with blue eyes gleaming dangerously, expecting her to attack him. So he was quite surprised as he felt her breath fan across his sensitive ear as she whispered to him. He couldn't stop the groan that left his lips. Her scent wrapped around him, enticing him.

"My name is Kagome, not bitch, wench or any other degrading name that you can come up with **puppy**." She smirked, hearing the angry growl that left his lips at being referred to as a puppy.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to do this, but her kitsune nature decided to resurface at the moment and was enjoying taunting the youkai, who had obviously underestimated her.

She leaned even closer to him, pressing her chest against his chest. She felt him tense and she mentally congratulated herself. Leaning in a bit more, she made sure to 'accidentally' brush her lips against his ear as she spoke again.

"And no, I'm not a bitch in heat, like you so kindly pointed out. My heart belongs to your cousin. So the only youkai that will ever be allowed to touch me, to claim me is Sesshoumaru; next time keep your paws to yourself, little **puppy**." She whispered, her lips gently brushing over his ear, sending a tremor through the inu youkai.

She had obviously won this round as she felt the slight scent of arousal coming from the Lord. She calmly backed away and stood up, all the while smirking at the Lord of the Eastern Lands who was by now resembling his red hair, his face flushed. With a satisfied smirk on her face she turned around and walked way, leaving the flustered Lord behind.

He growled angrily, once she was out of hearing range. The vixen had dared to practically seduce him, only to leave him aching for her, not only that she made it very clear that she was Sesshoumaru's. He growled once again as he stood up, the pressure between his legs, letting him know how much she had affected him.

However he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. She had kitsune blood in her and soon that kitsune blood would demand a mate when her heat hit her. And if Sesshoumaru didn't take her soon, her own instincts would drive her to choose a suitable mate. He knew that he was more than qualified, he was strong, powerful and a Lord at that. Who could resist him?

He could now understand what his cold cousin had seen in the little vixen. It was that damned unconquerable and challenging spirit of hers. He groaned as he took a step forward, the pressure between his legs making it difficult to move. Never in his life had a female been able to awaken such strong desire in him.

It would be very foolish of him to let her slip through his fingers. He knew that she had feelings for his cousin, but as long as she was unmarked, she was free game. One that he was planning to hunt; satisfied with his plan he began making the now painful trek to his chambers.

A cold shower was definitely needed.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. I can't believe the fic reached 500 reviews. I can't thank you guys enough, knowing that many of you have stuck with me since the beginning of the story. Special thanks goes to my beta dog-demon-emiko. I hope that all the new chapters will be even better. **

**Oh and btw the name Ciro means Sun. Just so you know. No wonder he's such a hothead. grins**

**Thanks to all the reviewers:** _bluediamond-hime, __SexySesshoumaru, __Hikaritenshi2000 __mizunosora, __Flames of the Sun, __Sakrua, __SesshomarusLady-xx, __Yanee Girl, __YoukaiTenshi, __InnocentDarkSassycat, __Sesshoumaru's Miko, __shadow-inu14__, I.N.O.F, __Sapphire Birthstone__, SakiXX1, Kagome-chan, angel101, __WhiteRose-Kurama, __Nanami Hikari, __kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH__, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona McKinnon, __Strawberrylover, __sakuragurl101__, Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction, __lovepixie, __Crazy Hyper Lady, __Dark Ice Kitsune__, MoonlightChaser, __SK Lovers__, kim, __Golden-Eyed-Girl & __ptbear._

**Oh and before I forget within an hour another chapter will be posted. Yes, I promise. **


	18. Just a normal day

**The Dark Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Just a normal day**

Kagome was angry at herself for reacting the way she did to Ciro. Yes, she did want to teach him a lesson, but why did she allow him to touch her in the first place. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, so she didn't see Sesshoumaru following her. She threw open the door to her room and walked inside.

Her heart was aching and she felt that she had betrayed Sesshoumaru. How could she had just stood there and let him do what he wanted to her. She felt disgusted with herself, maybe Ciro was right and maybe she was indeed a bitch in heat. She couldn't stop the angry tears that fell from her eyes, the tiny crystals hitting the floor and rolling away from her.

A knock on the door made her look up; she quickly brushed her tears away as the door opened to reveal a concerned looking Sesshoumaru standing there. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could feel her distress clearly from where he was. He had been in a meeting with Sora and Tsukyoumaru, but had left as soon as he had felt her distress.

He carefully took a step towards her and watched as she turned her face away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he felt her misery escalating.

Was he maybe the cause of her distress? The thought that this might be true, irked him a lot.

"Kagome." He whispered to her as he sat on the bed next to her.

She refused to look at him and she even tried to move away from him, but he would have none of that. He carefully gathered her in his arms. His eyes narrowed as he finally detected the scent of his cousin on her. He couldn't stop the growl that left his lips. He felt her tense in his arms.

Kagome trembled in fear, as the growl reached her ears. She knew that he would be angry with her. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to hate her, but she knew that after what she just did, he couldn't do anything else but hate her. This frightening thought, made her cry even more and send a jab of indescribable pain and fright through her tender heart.

She could not bear for Sesshoumaru to hate her. She just couldn't stomach that, it would kill her for sure. She lowered her head, her dark bangs covering her face unable to even see Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." She whispered, her body shaking with each sob.

The Demon Lord was completely oblivious to what she really meant and what could have caused such a reaction in her. He could smell his cousin's scent on her and it made him livid to discern that the insolent pup had dared to touch her, but his fear, yes he feared what really had transpired between them to make Kagome this upset.

Taking hold of his temper, he decided that he needed to get at the bottom of what really occurred first. He carefully reached for her, taking hold of her face and turning her so that she could look at him. She tried to refuse at first, but complied as he added a bit pressure.

He watched mesmerized as the liquid tears from her eyes shifted to small pearl-like spheres that clattered on the floor. Yet as his eyes bore through hers, he was stunned by the look those blue gems. There was so much sorrow, fear and regret in them, making him wonder once again what had really happened.

By now he was seriously considering disemboweling his cousin, but once again he chose to reign in his temper and try to calm the female in his arms and hopefully discover what really happened as well. Taking a deep breath, he spoke to her. He didn't understand yet why she was frightened, thus he needed to be careful. He didn't want to scare her any further.

"Kagome, what happened?" he said softly.

Her eyes widened, but she quickly looked away and tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't have any of that. He tightened his hold on her; he made sure to not hurt though. The scent of her fear escalated and it bothered him.

"Kagome, what has happened? **Please** tell me." He asked once again.

This must have done it, for she turned to gaze inquiringly at him. Satisfied that he seemed to have made progress, he put one hand behind her head and guided her face closer to him, so that there lips were only a few inches apart.

"Please tell me what happened. I won't hurt you, Kagome. You have my word." He said honestly as he looked deep into her eyes.

She seemed to contemplate his words a bit. More tears fell from her eyes and she surprised him by hugging him tightly. To say he was confused would have been an understatement.

"Please, forgive me." She whispered in his chest.

"Kagome, there's nothing to forgive. Just tell me what happened?" he said prying her away from him softly, so that he could gaze into her eyes.

She finally nodded her head. He had a feeling that she would try to flee after she told him whatever had happened, so he placed her securely in his lap, so that her back was pressed once against his chest, while he placed his arms protectively around her frame.

She let out a soft sigh, before slowly explaining to him what happened. He listened carefully to her explanation, feeling anger at Ciro. By the time she finished, she was once again crying. He did indeed feel hurt, but he could understand what happened to her.

"Kagome, look at me." He commanded, gently grasping her chin, so that she could see into his eyes.

"What happened to you is normal. Your instincts are telling you to find a mate. It's normal that your body would react to Ciro." Sesshoumaru said calmly, even though he was mentally thinking of a way to teach his cousin a lesson, most of those ways being very painful.

"That doesn't mean anything. I just stood there and let him touch me. I don't want to feel like this. I want to be in control over what I do. I don't want to be like a common animal!" She cried out, wrenching her face away from him.

She truly didn't want to act like she did. She felt disgraced and cheap. Her instincts might be telling her something, but she was Kagome and the real Kagome wouldn't act like that. Her ears perked up as she heard Sesshoumaru sigh and she couldn't stop herself from whirling around to gaze at him.

"You're not a common animal; you stopped him, didn't you? That shows how much control you really have over yourself. It's difficult for you right now, for you're still getting used to your demonic self and it will take time." He said turning her so that she was now straddling his hips and staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Still that doesn't excuse what I did. I didn't want to betray you…my heart kept telling me that I was wrong…that…it should be you touching me…**not him**." She whispered timidly looking away, a blush staining her cheeks.

Her soft spoken words brought a smile to his face. So, she did think of him. He felt pleased and elation at the same time. He gently grasped her chin and made her look at him. Her blue eyes were a bit puffy due to her crying, while her cheeks were flushed and still she looked beautiful to him.

Without a minute's hesitation, he kissed her. His lips molded against her full ones, eliciting a moan from her sweet lips. He knew she was surprised by his action and this made him smirk in the kiss. Her surprise didn't last long as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, pressing her chest to his chest.

He took hold of her bottom lip gently nibbling on it. He would never tire of her taste or the way she reacted to him. She instinctively parted her lips as he released her bottom lip and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers out. He shivered as she timidly brushed against his fangs. The innocent touch sent a tremor through his body, releasing a groan from him.

His instincts were telling him to claim her now. He could sense her arousal; her scent wrapped around him, drawing him, urging him to make her his. His youkai instincts considered that Ciro was posting a very serious threat to their future mate.

Breaking the kiss, he began nibbling at her neck. He growled when he picked up his cousin's scent. His eyes snapped open and bled red; the pup had dared to taint what was his. His inner beast roared in outrage and demanded that he neutralize the threat, Kagome was his and his alone.

Even through her pleasure hazed mind Kagome felt the change in him and it made her tense, especially when his youki spiked.

All thought left her mind though as he began placing openmouthed kisses on her neck. She moaned, not sure if the sound that came out of her mouth was hers. Arching her back, she bent her neck sideways exposing more of her neck to his questing mouth.

Everywhere he kissed her, she felt like a spike of fire coursed through her body to collect in her lower stomach. She bit her lower lip as he reached her pulse point. He gently licked the spot, before gracing his fangs on the sensitive spot making her jump in his arms. She tightened her hold in his silky silver hair as he continued his torture.

His ravenous mouth finally moved from her pulse point to her ear, leaving warm trails of kisses along the way. He was making sure to wipe every little bit of scent of Ciro from her. She was his and his alone, the only scent that would be on her besides hers, would be his. He traced the shell of her pointy ear with his lips and teeth, making her pant.

Kagome felt like she was burning up from the inside out, the feeling was so accelerating. Her senses were extra sensitive. She could hear his soft pants against her neck as he nipped at the soft flesh. She could feel the tips of his talons running along her back, making goosebumps appear on her skin, while his strong and delicious male scent wrapped around her, making her drunk on the intoxicating aroma.

Sesshoumaru was slowly losing it. The soft sounds she made urged him to do wicked things to her young body. The spiked scent of her arousal wasn't helping much either; the alluring scent was calling out to him, telling him how willing she was and how much she wanted this. He would love to obey her call, but now wasn't the right time. Her reaction earlier to him, had assured him that she wasn't ready yet.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled away, but not before giving her one last nip, which earned him a soft moan. He didn't pull away too much, so that she wouldn't think that he rejected her, but enough so that he could gain some of his control back. His golden eyes watched her intently as she slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes.

It took all of his willpower not to kiss her senseless once again, seeing how lustful her eyes looked. Her blue eyes had darkened considerably as they stared dilated at him. Her long hair had come undone from the ponytail, letting the dark silky tendrils flow freely against her back. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen due to his treatment, to him she had never looked more beautiful. She looked almost as if he had just ravished her, a thought that he found quite appealing.

"Kagome." He whispered huskily, tightening his hold on her waist.

She smiled lazily at him, unconsciously bringing her body closer to him, so that her chest was pressing against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, until their lips met once again. He was taken back by her bold move, but nevertheless he didn't even think of complaining as he fervently returned the kiss.

The more rational part of him was telling him that they needed to stop, but the other part of him, the more primal part wanted more of the small female in his arms.

Kagome was too far gone to care, the burning, and the yearning only increased and she needed to satisfy it. It almost felt like she was slowly being consumed by a burning inferno. She knew what her actions might lead to, but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted him so much and he wanted her. She sucked on his bottom lip, before tracing it with her teeth. A growl of approval left his lips, letting her know that she was doing a great job.

Fortunately or unfortunately depends on how you look at it, Sora chose that moment to barge into the room, with Jaken trying to stop him.

The two adults quickly broke apart to gaze at the intruders. Jaken was gaping at the pair, clearly surprised by their compromising position, while Sora had a knowing look in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru not one to like being interrupted let out an angry growl as he glared at Sora. The eagle youkai only let out a soft chuckle, his gaze meeting Kagome, who blushed. She knew exactly what an awkward position they were in and she knew exactly what it looked like.

Her blue eyes followed her hands and she was shocked to see that one of them had managed to creep under Sesshoumaru's haori, the palm of her hand resting on his stomach.

A small eep left her lips as she quickly snatched her hand, almost as if burned. Deciding that enough was enough and that she didn't want to be further embarrassed, she tried to move away from Sesshoumaru, but he only tightened his hold on her. She raised large blue eyes to gaze at him, but he didn't even spare her a glance.

He had his eyes focused on the other Lord, she could see that he was angry by the way his jaw was clenched and his golden eyes were narrowed. He surprised her by looking away from the Lord and turning his burning gaze on her. She felt her face heat up and he lowered his face to her and nuzzled her neck, clearly showing his claim.

She was now beyond mortified, so she hid her face in Sesshoumaru's chest unable to stand the look the Lord was giving her. He let out a soothing growl to comfort her, before turning his attention back to Sora who had intruded on them. He made sure to keep his rage in check, even though he wanted nothing more than to kill him at the spot.

"Explain to me, why you decided to barge in my Kagome's room?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly as he tightened his hold on the Dark Light.

Sora didn't comment on his possessive claim as he stared calmly at Sesshoumaru. From all of the Lords, Sora was the eldest and the only one mated. He had been good friends with Sesshoumaru's father, Inutaisho, and considered Sesshoumaru somewhat of a son, even though the inu youkai was too stubborn to admit it. Sesshoumaru just wasn't one to trust so easily, of course it made him wonder about the female that had managed to grab the Demon Lord's attention.

In all the years that he had known Sesshoumaru, he had never seen him act so overprotective or affectionate to any female before. That didn't mean that Sesshoumaru didn't indulge himself with females, no the Demon Lord like any other red-blooded male did seek out pleasure with the weaker sex, but it was always about release and there were no emotions involved.

Yet when it came to the Dark Light, it was quite different. The Dark Light was still untouched, even though it was quite clear that the Demon Lord desired her. The Western Lord was taking his time with her, almost as if he was preparing her for something very important.

Sora smiled softly. It was clear that the Lord was smitten and Sesshoumaru wanted her as his mate.

As his gaze settled on Kagome, he knew that Inutaisho would have been proud of his son. The woman had a pure soul a big heart and she possessed something that he wasn't sure how to describe it, she was certainly one to keep; Sesshoumaru would be a fool to let her go. And still by the way the female reacted to him; he knew that her feelings ran just as deep as the Western Lord's. Those two were definitely meant for another.

He was ashamed to admit that he had purposely ordered all of the Lords to try to court the Dark Light. He had known that Sesshoumaru cared about her, but he was too slow to realize it, with a little persuasion everything would go according to plan.

He had however underestimated Ciro's attraction towards the woman; apparently the fire inu youkai was quite serious about pursuing the Dark Light. He had known that both Kouga and him were attracted to the female, while the wolf prince knew when to back off, Ciro didn't.

The eagle youkai was sad to acknowledge that problems will arise, but he felt that he should let the pups figure it out on themselves, even though both inu youkai wanted the same woman, in the end the female would be the one to choose and hopefully she would make the right choice.

"You left in such haste, I thought something might have been wrong, but it seems you had more **important matters** to handle." Sora said calmly, keeping his face void of every emotion.

Kagome blushed even more as she heard this. Yes, she definitely wanted the earth to open up and swallow her at the spot. She hated when all of the attention was on her and right now boy was she the center of attention. Sesshoumaru on the other had seemed unfazed as he kept his composure, not even his voice wavered; it kept its soft and aloof tone.

"Something or someone had upset Kagome very much and I felt her distress. I came to check on her." Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan voice.

He watched in slight irritation as Sora's lips twisted in an amused smile. He bit back a growl as he could only discern what the eagle youkai was thinking. He could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"I see. I think it would be better for us to continue the meeting at another time. You should do well to take care of her, she is after all very precious. Come to my chambers later Sesshoumaru, after you've tended to **your** Dark Light. " Sora said an amused smile on his face, before leaving.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the growl that left his lips. He really did despise the eagle Lord some times. He always knew what to say to embarrass him. He mentally shook his head, before turning to gaze at Kagome, who resembled a tomato.

"Ummmm…" She didn't know what to say as he smirked at her.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, while she nodded her head. The thought that Sesshoumaru was actually worried about her touched her more than she could comprehend.

"Do you want me to stay with you or do you want me to leave?" He asked, not knowing what she would choose.

"Hmmmm…stay." She muttered softly, untangling herself from his arms and lying down on the bed so that her head was resting on his lap.

He didn't say anything and just moved a bit back, so that his back was resting against the bed's headboard.

Neither said anything as they sat there. Kagome just felt relieved that Sesshoumaru had understood what had happened. She was also extremely glad for Sora's interruption for once again things had gotten quite hot and heavy.

She had to admit that she did understand how her body reacted now; it didn't mean that she liked it, but she knew how to control it better now. Hopefully in the near future she would understand herself a little bit better.

* * *

The Goddess of Heavens watched the captain of the Celestial Wings with calm eyes as the angel gazed out of the window. He knew what was bothering him, but he was too headstrong to say anything. 

"Tsubasa." The Goddess whispered his name, making his head instantly snap up.

Although Tsubasa was the youngest of the Celestial Wings, he was appointed at an early as the captain of the team. He was strong, smart, loyal, a good fighter and he had a good heart, all that was expected from one in his position.

She watched as he took off his helmet, his snow white hair was held in a simple ponytail on top of his head.

"Yes, my Lady." He said bowing his head to her.

"Rise child." She muttered softly.

The Celestial Wing quickly straightened up and gazed evenly at her. His blue eyes as bright as the blue morning sky were framed by long snow white lashes.

"You're worried. You fear for Mitsuko." She said softly, watching his reaction intently.

She was quite satisfied to see him tense and his eyes darken. So she was right in her assumptions. She knew of the relationship between the two for a while, knowing that they were close. She never really found out how close exactly they were though, but his reaction made her wonder if maybe...

"I am, but I'm alsocertain that Tomeo and Yukito will bring her safely back home." Tsubasa answered calmly, every sign of discomfort wiped from his face.

"I'm not so certain. I'm afraid that Mitsuko still resents me for my deceit. And I do not think she will come back that easily." The Goddess answered truthfully.

She couldn't describe the sudden sadness that took hold of her as she pondered her own words. She knew that Mitsuko resented her for what she had done. And she could only hope that she would forgive her some day. For now the wounds were still very fresh and she was afraid that her adopted daughter might not want to return to the Heavens.

"You had to do what was right, my lady. She would understand." Tsubasa declared earnestly, but even he had his doubts.

The Goddess sighed as she ran a tired hand through her dark locks. Her violet eyes darkened a bit as she thought about his words. Would she truly understand? A picture of Mitsuko's accusing eyes flashed through her mind and she felt all hope leave her.

"I do not know. She has always been a willful child. She doesn't take deception easily. I'm afraid that I might have lost her trust forever." Even though her words were barely a whisper, they were heard by the Celestial Wing, who furrowed his brows.

"It's fine, Tsubasa. I'm sure that Tomeo and Yukito will bring us good news." She cut Tsubasa off just as he was about to speak again.

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, wanting to be alone. The guard consented and bowed her head, before quickly leaving her by herself.

Another sigh left her lips as she looked at the blue sky. She had a hunch that Mitsuko would not return to her. She wished that she was wrong, but it would seem that she would not be coming back.

She tightened her hands in her lap as she thought about how much danger, she was really in.

'Akuma.'

She felt helpless to do anything at the moment. With the God of Chaos released, Naraku had unknowingly set another plan in motion, one that unfortunately involved her adopted daughter.

'Darkness will seek out the light.'

Closing her eyes, she prayed that the Celestial Wings managed to capture Akuma, before it was too late.

* * *

"What do you mean with Kikyo left!" Kagome screeched as she glared daggers at Inuyasha. 

She had gone to her room earlier and found a letter from Kikyo. The priestess didn't say much in the letter, just informing them of her departure. Kagome being Kagome, instantly noticed that something was wrong.

She had instantly sought out the hanyou and found him in his room, almost resembling a statue as he gazed with a far away look in his eyes at the blue sky outside. She had been slightly taken back by the way he looked, but her curiosity and slight annoyance (she blamed Inuyasha after all for the leaving of the priestess, she had feeling that he did something wrong) won out and she proceeded on screaming at Inuyasha, snapping the hanyou from his thoughts and making him glare daggers at her.

So here they were now, Inuyasha and her glaring at one another. The hanyou scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, making the Dark Light's right eye twitch in irritation.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome asked taking a deep breath, she would get nowhere with getting angry, especially not at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha whirled around, amber eyes burning bright and she mentally slapped herself as she noticed the anger in those bright orbs. She didn't flinch as the hanyou stomped towards her, until he was standing face to face with her, his slightly taller form looming over hers.

"Why the fuck do you think it's my fault? She was the one who chose to leave!" he snapped, baring his fangs at her.

He was definitely pissed off now, she thought mentally berating herself and hoping that Inuyasha didn't go full demon on her. She really didn't look forward to fighting a crazed Inuyasha. Mentally berating herself for her thoughts, she tried a more subtle approach or as subtle as she could.

She needed to be calm…yes calm.

"What happened Inuyasha? She would not have left just like that. Kikyo loves…"

He cut her off with an enraged snarl that took her off guard and she unconsciously took a step back in fear. Or maybe she needed to just hightail it out of here…her eyes widened as a wry chuckle left Inuyasha's lips.

"Loves me? I don't fucking think so. If she did love me she wouldn't have left me. She questioned my love for her? She asked me if…if… I still loved you." He said his voice bitter as he fisted his hands at his side and looked away from Kagome.

Kagome's eyes saddened as she looked closely at him. She knew that he was trying to be his old self, but she could clearly see through his façade. The hanyou was hurting and she couldn't bear it. Her feelings might have changed for him, but she still cared for him.

Did Kikyo feel threatened of her? Subconsciously she felt guilty that maybe she was the reason why Kikyo left. Yet at the moment she really wanted to smack Kikyo for doing this to the hanyou.

She still didn't understand what the priestess was thinking, but in reality did anyone understand Kikyo's reasoning at all? The priestess danced to the beat of her own drums and figuring her motives out, would be just a permanent headache.

Kagome bit back the growl that wanted to leave her lips as she thought about the stubborn priestess. Really Kikyo was just plain asking for it…Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. Inuyasha was enraged enough for the both of them. And she knew exactly what a furious Inuyasha and a angry Kagome equaled…free trip to the ground for the poor hanyou.

"Inuyasha, do you still love me?" She asked softly taking hold of herself, making the hanyou gaze at her.

She met his unwavering gaze with looking away. Deep amber eyes bore through her blue ones and she could see all those different emotions, swirling in those beautiful pools. She knew that she might be pushing it, but she just needed to know. She swallowed nervously as she felt completely naked in his eyes. It was almost as if he was looking for something…what exactly, she didn't know.

"Yes…" Inuyasha whispered looking away, his ears drooping as he watched her gasp in surprise.

He knew that he shouldn't have told her that, but at the same time she needed to know. Kagome forced herself not to tremble as his soft spoken word registered in her mind. He…he loved her. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away, her blue eyes focusing on the ground. He loved her…she waited for happiness to envelop her heart, but it never happened.

And it was then that she really understood that she didn't love Inuyasha anymore, not like a mate at least. She looked at him now more like a brother than anything else.

"Inuyasha, do you love Kikyo?" Kagome inquired softly, raising her face to look once again at the hanyou.

He looked stunned by her question and a bit disappointed that she didn't say anything about his confession, but he managed to answer her next question as truthfully as he could.

"I…I don't know." He answered honestly, he felt so many emotions and he hated it.

He knew that he cared for Kikyo…but the priestess herself had questioned his feelings, making him wonder if he really loved her or maybe he was just keeping his word. He looked up as he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder, he didn't even hear her move and he was once again reminded that Kagome had changed, just like her feelings had changed.

She smiled softly at him, her eyes bright and cheerful, while she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Give it time. You're confused right now. You might love me…but not as you would think."

"Kagome…" she silenced him, by putting her finger on his lips.

"No, listen to me. You love me as a friend…as a sister even, but you do not love me the way you would love a wife or a mate. Give Kikyo time and give yourself time to figure out what you feel. I know it's hard and many things might have changed between you two, but give it time…if it's meant to be it's meant to be."

He could see the honesty in her gaze and it touched him. Kagome was the only one that was allowed to see this side of him and he once again questioned his feelings, knowing that even though Kikyo might have been his mate to be, she still didn't know him as well as Kagome did.

"But I'm confused and…I…miss her."

His voice sounded helpless to her ears and she had to will herself not to cry for him. She knew all about the hanyou's past. And she knew how he secretly looked for that one person to love him. If it had been any other time she would have willingly been that one person, but now her heart belonged to another and she could only stand by and support her dear friend.

She wished so much for a happy ending for him, he deserved it. Inuyasha might be gruff and rude most of the times, but he had a good heart. The rough exterior was his own way of self defense, which he used to protect himself from getting hurt.

"I know, but no matter what, I'm here for you." She hugged him tightly and he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her and embracing her.

He had to admit that he missed this. It's been a long time since he's last held her like this and it was comforting. He needed this right now. He needed the support that she offered to him.

She slowly pulled away from and offered him a soft smile. To her delight, he only turned away from her and let out an annoyed 'feh', making her giggle.

"So feeling better?" she asked tentatively.

"Feh, I'm fine wench." He barked, making her grin even more.

Yep, apparently he was okay. A happy Inuyasha, is a grumpy Inuyasha, she always said. The thought made her grin even wider. She wassorry for whoever mated the poor hanyou, they would really have their hands full, especially with his mood swings, he was worst than a woman on PMS.

The picture of Inuyasha dressed in a kimono flashed in her head and she had to stop herself from really laughing out. She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts by said hanyou's gruff voice.

"Stop staring at me with that stupid grin on your face, wench." Kagome felt her right eye twitch, exactly why did she even come to talk to him again?

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The poor hanyou was reacquainted with the ground. The Dark Light spun on her heels and stomped out of the room, all the while muttering about ungrateful hanyou, who didn't deserved comforting. Yes, apparently things had gone back to normal.

* * *

Sango once again cursed every deity up there as she found herself stuck with the perverted monk. She had hoped to have one last relaxing day, but she was unfortunately stuck with the womanizer himself, that apparently didn't distinguish between races, as he flirted shamelessly with a deer youkai. 

She closed her eyes and counted to ten as she tried not to strangle the monk, who by now was holding on to the demoness' hands and professing his undying love. She snorted undying love, so as long she bore him a child.

'DO NOT KILL MIROKU!'

A loud slap made her eyes snap open and she had to hold back the laughter that bubbled in her as she watched the demoness turn around and walk away, leaving Miroku to hold onto his red cheek.

She snorted, he really deserved it and turned her back to him and she continued to look at some fruits that she wanted to buy. They would be leaving tomorrow and they would need some supplies. Sure Inuyasha and Kirara hunted for the group, but it would be best if they still had some fruits and vegetables with them.

She was surprised at how many things the markets of Kambala had to offer. There were so many things, many of which she didn't even recognize. Her brown eyes eagerly traced the delicious assortment of fruit and vegetables in front of her. She had already chosen some sweet fruits for the children, knowing that they would like those the best and was now looking at some vegetables that she could use for some simple soup.

She promptly ignored the stares that she was given from some youkai; obviously they thought she was some kind of slave or something. She hated Kambala with passion for that only reason; the youkai here really considered the humans less and it angered her.

She was happy to say though that not all youkai here were like that, some of them treated her normally and she was grateful for that.

"Ah, Sango, did you find anything interesting?" Miroku's soft voice floated in her ears and she couldn't stop the shiver that traveled through her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

She narrowed her eyes, wondering how she didn't feel him move. She gritted her teeth in anger, cursing the monk for his perverted ways. She shot him a glare before resuming picking up some more vegetables and putting them in a small pouch that the youkai at the stand offered her.

"Sango, are you mad at me?" Miroku asked coming to stand next to her, but she ignored him and took out some coins which she paid to the youkai. The otter youkai smiled brightly at her and she offered him a small smile in return as she turned around and began walking away, leaving Miroku to run behind her.

"Sango…" His voice sounding pitiful to her ears.

"What!" she asked spinning around and pinning the monk with her dark brown eyes.

A smirk tilted his lips as he watched her intently. She was internally cursing herself for acting so foolish and wondered what his mind was already coming up with.

"Sango, dear, are you jealous?" Miroku asked practically gliding towards her, his violet eyes shining in triumph.

Sango felt her cheeks heat up, she quickly looked away and was ready to keep on walking away (she really didn't want to look at him at the instant, knowing very well that he might only embarrass her further), when she felt him touch her.

She was stopped in her tracks as she felt Miroku's ungloved hand take hold of hers. She quickly spun around, intent on hitting him, even though she was blushing furiously at the way he was handling her so familiarly, but stopped as he only smiled warmly at her and dragged her through the crowded market.

She tried to wrench her hand from his hold, but he only tightened his grasp slightly, thus making sure that she couldn't get away. She was just about to open her mouth and demand that he let go of her, when he stopped and turned to gaze at her with beautiful violet eyes, making her momentarily forget what she was about to say.

"Sango, my dear, you have nothing to worry about. You should know by now that my heart only belongs to you." He said grinning as he tugged her towards him, his arms securing themselves around her and pressing her against him, so that she was pulled flushed against him.

She felt her face heat up and her heart accelerate as he pressed his chest against her. Se could practically feel his heart beat and she blushed even more.

Yet as soon as it happened he released her, just taking hold of her hand as he once again dragged her away.

She was still blushing and she was sure that her heart would burst out of her chest. She had never been this close to him before. She could have nearly smelled his unique male scent and his eyes had been even more gorgeous up close. She chewed her bottom lip as she pondered why she reacted that way to him. It had almost been romantic, the way he had gazed at her and the way he had held her.

His soft voice made her look up and she watched him looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, a smile on his face.

"Sango, I must say I think your chest might have grown somewhat during the years. You're not as small as you used to be."

She could just gape at him, every thought of him being romantic flying out her mind. She snapped her mouth shut with an audible shut and couldn't stop herself from growling at him as he chuckled at her embarrassment.

As he continued laughing at her, she contemplated on how many ways she could kill him. The sound of his chuckle accompanied them as they continued their shopping, making the slayer once again wonder why she had ever thought he could be romantic…he was after all Miroku and he was just plain a pervert…who needed to die a really painful death… at her hands preferably.

* * *

Kagura growled as she descended from her feather. Naraku had told her that Hakudoushi would be in the north, but he didn't tell her that he would be in the mountains for Kami's sake. She cursed as she landed in the deep snow. 

The wind youkai shivered as the wind around her picked up; the kimono she wore offered no protection against the cold weather as she struggled through the think layer of snow. She brought her arms around herself hoping to dispel the cold, but it was proven futile as it began snowing even more.

The harsh wind whipped around her, untangling her normally perfect hair. She clenched her jaw as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her amethyst eyes were focused on her surroundings hoping to find Hakudoushi as fast as possible, so that she could get the hell out of there even faster.

"Curse Naraku and that stupid brat of his. What the hell is he doing up here?" Kagura growled as she slipped and almost fell down flat on her face in the cold snow.

She scowled as she continued her trek, when all of the sudden the scent of fresh spilled blood assaulted her nose. She quickly picked up her pace, only to stop in her tracks. The white snow was covered in the corpses of snow monkeys, all of them horribly slaughtered and some even charred, their blood turning the one white surface, red.

It was gruesome to look at and it made her wonder if the snow monkeys youkai actually put up a fight, to her it almost resembled a massacre.

Kagura instantly snapped open her fan as the sound of footsteps reached her ears, her amethyst eyes widened though as she watched the two newcomers. Even through the blizzard she could make out the form of the statuesque demon horse.

Entey stood as imposing as ever, his flame mane, not even dwindling due to the harsh cold weather. His fiery eyes gazed calmly at her, making her wonder how intelligent the demon horse really was.

Yet what caught her attention the most was the one standing next to Entey. Lips parted in a silent gasp as she gazed at the familiar face of her so called brother.

"Hakudoushi?"

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Next chapter will be up within an hour...**


	19. Goodbye Kambala

**The Dark Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Goodbye Kambala**

Kagome was bored, yes bored. She still didn't understand why she was here again. Oh yes, the youkai council wanted to know who their new enemy was. Her blue eyes shifted to her sister, who was under their scrutinizing gaze and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Yet to her utter amazement Mitsuko didn't seem intimidated by the youkai council at all. She stood there her face an emotionless mask and her silver eyes as cold as steal as she thoroughly answered all the questions that were asked to her.

Kagome bit her lower lip, wishing that she could be able to be as controlled and unruffled as her sister was, when presented with difficult situations.

She was suddenly reminded of that one moment when she saw that perfect mask break. She still recalled how Mitsuko had screamed for that little boy in that vision. She still didn't know who that boy was, but for some reason or another he seemed important to Mitsuko, even if she didn't know who he was either.

Her blue eyes shifted to Mitsuko and she once again found herself wondering about who her sister really was. Yes, she had opened up to her, but there was still so much she held back. She really wanted to get to know her more, but Mitsuko seemed rather hesitant. She shook her head as she tried to concentrate on the words being spoken.

"Akuma is not to be underestimated. He's far more powerful than he seems."

Kagome's gaze shifted to the dark sky. It was already evening, but the youkai council had called an urgent meeting. Sora wanted to know what they were now against. Unfortunately the only one, who seemed to know about their new enemies, was Mitsuko, so she found herself being questioned.

Her gaze momentarily shifted to Sesshoumaru, who was unfortunately sitting quite close to Ciro. She knew that Sesshoumaru wanted to hurt his cousin for touching her, but she had begged him not to. He was his cousin, his blood and she didn't want to be the reason for a fight between them.

Besides, she could take care of herself. If that hothead even tried to touch her again, she would make sure to purify a certain part of him that he seemed rather fond of. She blinked as Sora's voice cut through her thoughts.

"He's working with Naraku then?" Sora questioned his sharp eyes boring through Mituko's.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango stood back as Mitsuko stood in front of the councils. Her two guardians had wanted to come with her, but she had declined, telling them to watch the children. Kagome had met the two foxes and had instantly taken a liking to both of them.

The only one that seemed to have a problem with the two was Inuyasha. Well, it certainly didn't help that Amethyst kept taunting the hanyou. Kagome shook her head as she focused once again on the conversation in front of her.

"No, he's not. Naraku might have freed him, but he doesn't answer to him." The White Light replied calmly, although Kagome mildly noted her discomfort in her eyes.

"How do you know this?"

Kagome's curiosity was peaked as he watched the slight hesitance in Mitsuko. The White Light easily pushed whatever was bothering her and answered Kouga's question firm and resolutely.

"He told me so."

"So I'm to assume that he just told you that he didn't work for Naraku. Why do I have a feeling you're keeping something from us, White Light?" Sora asked clearly not amused with the way she kept avoiding his eyes.

Kagome felt Mitsuko's aura flare, but just as soon as it happened it seemed to diminish and she looked as calm as ever.

"Naraku ordered him to kill me…he refused. He betrayed the hanyou. I'm certain that all of you know that Naraku doesn't take betrayal lightly. To put it short, he's just as much of an enemy to Naraku as we are."

"Why did he betray the hanyou?" Tsukyoumaru asked; he was taken back as Mitsuko locked eyes with him, but she just as quickly looked away.

At this Mitsuko did look angry as she looked away and narrowed her eyes at the ground. Kagome was instantly concerned as she watched her sister's reaction, something was up; she could feel it. As Mitsuko spoke once again, her tone was cold and aloof and still Kagome could detect a hint of embarrassment in her voice, something that was so unlike her.

"He wishes for me to be his mate."

Although her answer had been short and cold, it was enough to leave everyone in the room speechless. No one knowing what to say and Mitsuko felt her irritation mount. She wasn't planning to tell them this, it was her problem not theirs.

She could practically see the wheels in their heads turning. Would they pity her, would they feel sorry for her? She mentally berated herself for being so stupid, but she could not lie to the council.

With a swift movement, she turned around, threw open the doors and left. It took Kagome a few moments to realize that her sister had left and when she did, she too ran out of the door hoping to catch up to her little sister.

"That was quite unexpected." Ciro commented softly, earning a glare from Sora and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Mitsuko had retired early to her room and ignored everyone for the night. She was glad that Kagome didn't persist any further and left her alone. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. She sat quietly on her bed, her mind far away as several thoughts swirled in her mind.

"Mistress, what ails you?" Onyx asked quietly as he gazed at the White Light who was staring intently at the dark sky.

Although it was already quite late, his mistress seemed unable to sleep. She sat there on her bed, silently observing the night sky, almost as if in search of something. He could see the far away look in her eyes and it bothered him.

It was only the two of them in the room; Amethyst had decided to sleep with the children tonight. Onyx knew that his mate loved children and therefore he allowed her to sleep with the children, leaving Mitsuko and him alone.

"I was just thinking about something." Mitsuko whispered softly, breaking the silence, her eyes never leaving the dark sky.

"You're afraid to leave tomorrow." Onyx answered quietly, making Mitsuko look surprised at him.

The fox would have grinned if he could at her shocked expression. Didn't she understand that he could read her like a book? After all, he had been with her, her whole life and had seen her grow in the young female that she was now. He understood her better than anyone else, he was her guardian.

He quietly stood up and padded towards her. Without making a sound he jumped on the bed next to her, the bed dipping under his weight. Gently folding his large wings behind him, he took a seat next to her. She didn't say anything as she unconsciously leaned against him.

"Mitsuko, do you wish to leave?" He asked softly, not sure if it was right for him to ask that.

She tensed at his question, but she didn't say anything else. He knew that she would be stubborn, but he also knew that she would eventually give him an answer. So it was no surprise to him when she softly answered him.

"It would be the best if I left. Akuma will come for me and he will not stop at nothing…if I was to stay here, it would most likely put everyone else in danger. And I can't disobey the orders of the Celestial Wings or the Goddess of Heavens. They want me to return, so I must return."

He nuzzled her side as he felt the distress and confusion in her scent. She carefully reached for him and scratched his head, making him close his eyes and purr at the attention. Oh, he really loved her when she scratched his head like that.

He would have fallen asleep under her ministrations, but he knew that he still needed to offer her some advice.

"I understand…but do you wish to leave?" He asked softly, understanding her quite well.

Mitsuko always put her duty before herself; it was just the way she had been raised. Both Amethyst and he had wished that she would have been brought up differently and given the chance to be herself, to be a child, but they had no say in her upbringing, especially when her adopted mother Alicia had died.

Since then she had become the perfect soldier, strong and powerful, but in the end was it really worth it, to sacrifice her childhood like that?

"I…don't know." She whispered, her hands stilling in his fur and bringing him out of his reverie.

He opened his eyes and turned his face to look at her and he once again could see the confusion swirling in her eyes. She was such a paradox, she was confident of her fighting abilities and in battle and yet she was insecure when it came to simple decisions.

He nudged her hand with his snout, hoping to relief some of her worries. She shifted her silver gaze to him and gave him a small smile.

"You should think about it. Remember you're duty is to yourself. You do not answer to the Heavens any longer." He said calmly, his dark eyes boring through hers.

She meekly nodded her head, before slowly lying down. He didn't move away, instead he moved closer to her, offering her comfort that she needed. She closed her eyes and within only a few seconds he heard her breathing even out and her heart beat lower, thus signaling that she had fallen asleep.

He gazed one last time at her peaceful face, before he too closed his eyes. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he could only hope that she would make the best choice for herself.

* * *

Kagome was trying to keep with Sesshoumaru as he dragged her through the dark corridors of the castle. She had been sleeping rather peacefully when he had barged into her room and practically dragged her out of her comfy bed.

Of course after her heart calmed down and she realized that they weren't under any sort of attack she had tried asking him where they were going, but obviously he didn't answer her, igniting her temper, she really didn't like to be ignored.

Normally she wouldn't be this cranky, but…she had been such an interesting dream concerning the same stubborn Demon Lord who was now dragging her up the stairs, when he so thoughtlessly woke her up. She felt her right eye twitch in annoyance, while she held back a growl that almost left her lips.

Her sapphire colored eyes studied the demon Lord in front of her with quiet irritation She had enough of him ignoring her and dragging her along, she needed an explanation…NOW!

She was just about to open her mouth and give him an earful when he came to an abrupt stop and pushed her without any notice into a room. She stumbled forward, barely catching herself. She whirled around ready to snap at him for practically mishandling her, but he only brushed pass her.

By now she was ready to explode; she fisted her hands at her side, her claws digging in her palms, almost drawing blood. A growl left her parted lips as she whirled around ready to pummel the youkai Lord who had just pushed her over the edge.

Whirling around to face him, she was suddenly overwhelmed by the picture in front of her. She had been to busy, trying to control her anger and hadn't noticed that Sesshoumaru had opened the balcony door and stepped outside.

What caught her interest though was the dark night sky behind Sesshoumaru that was being illuminated by a beautiful meteor shower. Thousands and thousands of little sparks adorned the sky in shades of silver, yellow, red and gold, it almost reminded her of the fireworks that Souta and she used to light.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said to her, extending his hand out.

She didn't hesitate and walked calmly towards him. She gently laid her hand in his, when she finally reached him. She gasped as she was quickly spun around and, with her back pressed against Sesshoumaru's chest, with his arms wrapped around her. She almost instantly relaxed against him as he gently nuzzled her neck.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly, his hot breath fanning along her neck.

"Yes, I love it." She muttered as she observed the meteor shower.

He didn't say anything else; he just held her, both of them enjoying the silence and each other's company. Her lips tilted in a soft smile as she gazed at the sky. In that moment they were truly happy and both of them forgot all about their responsibilities and the battle that was still ahead. In that moment, they were just two individuals enjoying each other's company.

* * *

She gasped as he pulled her hand towards him, his touch alone evoked feelings so illicit and raw, which made her tremble in exhilaration and trepidation. His claws slid dexterously against her pale skin, leaving red marks behind, marking her, burning her, silently claiming her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he brought her hand to his lips, his hot breath fanning over her suddenly cold hand. With his hand he splayed open hers, separating the digits from one another and proceeded to kiss each one with the outmost care. His lips felt hot and treacherous against her skin, the simplest of touches sending a sharp sizzle of awareness through her body.

By now she had problem breathing, her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest at any moment and she was sure that if she was anyone else she would have already fainted. Her silver eyes widened as he carefully turned over her hand so that the palm of her hand was facing up. He shot her a wicked grin as he tugged at her hand pulling her a little closer to her.

She sucked in a breath, her teeth latching to the soft flesh of her lower lip as he lowered his lips to her wrist, tongue darting out and licking the spot where her pulse was. She jerked away as she felt him suck on the flesh, unable to stand the torture that he was putting her through, but he didn't release her, instead he sucked harder on her wrist.

"Please…stop." Her voice trembled and she was mad at herself for sounding so weak and helpless at the moment.

Yet she didn't know what to do. Nothing had prepared her for this situation she was in. She was for once in her life not in control and no matter what she did, it felt like she was just a puppet dangling from the strings which he controlled, making her do what he wanted and when he wanted.

"Why should I, my sweet Hikari?" His voice washed over her like the cool and soft texture of the most expensive silk.

She licked her suddenly dry lips as she found herself once again staring in those blood red eyes that managed to strip her of every form of protection, leaving her bare to his eyes like the day she was born.

"I…I don't want this." She stuttered her voice barely a whisper.

She watched as his sinful lips twisted in a predatorily and seductive smirk, his fangs glinting lightly in the dark as he took in what she said. She swallowed hard as she watched the way his eyes darkened in color and he released her wrist without so much a word.

She instantly retracted her hand, cradling the seemingly burned appendage to her chest, where she rubbed the spot where his lips had only been a few minutes prior. She could swear that her wrist was still hot from where he had kissed, licked and sucked the flesh. The thought made her cheeks heat up and the red invade those soft snow white flesh of her beautiful face.

"Are you certain?" he asked the smirk still playing on his lips as he ran a hand through his long dark hair.

She followed the motion with keen eyes, watching as the silky strands gleamed in the darkness and parted easily as his digits ran through the inky mass of black. She shook her head trying to break whatever spell he had put on her as she backed away from him. She needed to regain her bearings, she needed to have control.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath trying to find that calm that she always possessed. She chose to ignore him as she battled with the feelings that were running rampant through her whole being, urging her, calling out to her. She almost growled as the wind carried his intoxicating scent to her. He smelled like fire, hot scolding fire like the lava of volcanoes, with a tinge of cinnamon. Exhaling she opened her eyes and gazed calmly at him, every emotion wiped away from her face.

"I'm certain. Now leave me be." She said her voice calm and composed, completely different from a few minutes ago.

The rich and alluring sound of his chuckle reached her ears as he found what she said quite funny. His eyes were closed in clear delight as he held onto his stomach all the while chuckling at her; the picture that he presented was so carefree and innocent that she momentarily forgot with who she was dealing with.

"My, my…it's strange how easily you conceal your true desires. You remind me of water, one minute so calm and composed and the next moment ravenous and treacherous." He said sobering up and taking a step towards her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, but otherwise remained where she stood, her shoulders squared and her chin tilted in an arrogant angle. He almost glided towards her, his steps light and assured, within the blink of an eye he was standing face to face with her, his taller form towering over hers.

"Do you know that fire can evaporate water?" he asked softly his hand reaching out and brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"And do you know that water puts fire out." She shot back, stopping herself from shivering as his finger glided along her skin.

"True, very true, but the two of them create steam do they not?" He pointed out chuckling as she looked almost angry at him.

He had leaned down so that his face was only inches away from hers, so that she could feel his hot breath dancing along her face and the warmth radiating from his body. She unconsciously shivered, while his presence seemed to envelope her.

His words were not lost on her, she couldn't quite decipher what he meant, but she had a very good idea by the way he gazed at her with eyes so full of an unknown emotion she was unable to name. She let out a soft breath as she tried to regain her bearings once again, all the while trying to ignore how close he was to her.

"This is a dream you cannot hurt me in here." She expertly changed the subject, taking a few steps away from him, clearly uncomfortable with his close proximity.

She gritted her teeth as she watched his lips tilt into an amused smile as his eyes glowed mischievously at her, almost daring her to continue.

"That might be true…but even though this is a dream, those feelings are real." He said his eyes unconsciously lowering to her lips.

He couldn't stop the hunger that took over him as he stared at those soft, full, pink, pieces of flesh. He hissed as he watched her teeth nibble on her lower lip, oh how much he wished that he could be the one nibbling that perfect treat. He was brought out of his musings by her soft and yet cold voice.

"You're lying. I do not hold any feelings whatsoever for you. You're manipulating me." She said clearly undignified by his statement.

He wanted to berate her for calling him a liar, but he knew that she was still too naïve, to see what so clear in front of her; she was still so…so blind.

Did she not realize the way her heart sped up with only the mere of his touches or the way her silver eyes gleamed as she fought the pleasure coursing through her body, pleasure invoked by him, or the way her scent changed from the fresh fallen rain to that of an untamed river, calling out to him as he caressed her skin.

And as his red eyes settled once again on her, he noticed with certain vexation that she indeed did not know any of this. He fisted his hands at his side, trying to control the sudden anger that coursed through his body.

The thought that even though his intentions were quite clear, she was still oblivious to what she wanted made him almost growl. It shouldn't be like this, normally he could have any female he wanted, most of them sought him for his power and looks and yet here she was, a simple child compared to him and unaware to his advances, completely oblivious to what she wanted or that she was interested in him at that matter.

"Do you not deny my accusations?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned burning red eyes to her, but she didn't even flinch. He silently commanded her for her bravery, not many would stand so fearlessly in front of him. He felt his anger dwindle as she unconsciously averted his eyes from him. A soft smile graced his features as he watched her raise her face to gaze back at him.

"Would it matter? Would you not try to prove me wrong, my lovely Hikari?" He asked almost tauntingly, he was satisfied as she watched her clench her jaw.

She might be able to conceal her true feelings, but if you looked closely at her, you were able to see the little changes in her posture, face and whole body that clearly showed her mood.

"You're mocking me." She snapped her voice as cold and sharp as ice, but he was unaffected as he gazed calmly at her with the same smile on his face.

They were both momentarily distracted by the blurring of the landscape around them. The White Light turned to gaze at him and he could see the question in her eyes.

"It seems our time has been cut short." He muttered softly, making her wonder what he meant.

She gasped as he blurred and appeared in front of her. She instinctively jumped back trying to get away from him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her flush against him.

"Let go of me." She cried out as she tried to wriggle free from him, but she stopped as she felt his hot breath on her cheek and neck.

"I will see you soon and this time it will not be a dream, my dear Hikari." He whispered softly, before planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

She gasped as she unceremoniously released and pulled out of the dream. The last thing she saw was his red eyes gazing at her with another unknown emotion stirred something completely foreign in her.

* * *

Silver eyes snapped open and Mitsuko quickly sat up in bed. She quickly looked around and was glad to see, she was still in her room. She cast a side glance and watched as Onyx slept carefully next to her.

Letting out a soft sigh, she slumped forward. She was glad hat it had all been a dream. She unconsciously brought her hand to her cheek; it felt almost real to her…too real. She could still feel the way his hand had lingered on her skin or how his lips had felt against her flesh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried those thoughts away.

She bit back an aggravated growl, she knew that Akuma was purposely invading her dreams and it angered her. He had no right to invade her privacy like that. Taking another deep breath to calm herself, she decided not to dwell on such thoughts. She needed to rest, tomorrow they would begin their journey again, and she needed to be well rested.

Lifting her face, she watched the dark sky, she still had a few hours of sleep left and she was going to enjoy them. With a frown marring her otherwise beautiful face, she lied back down and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts before falling asleep were that she hoped that it would be for once a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning every one was up early and ready to continue their journey again. Even though no one said anything, it was clear that each one of them was glad to be finally leaving the city. Shippou and Rin were jumping up and down, even Ah Un seemed happy to be leaving the city.

Inuyasha was in his usual grumpy mood as he ushered for all of them to hurry up, earning him a sit from Kagome. Both Kagome and Mitsuko were already in their usual outfits. They group stood now at the large doors of the Kambala, with the youkai Lords and many other youkai watching them.

"Kagome, take care of yourself. I will meet you soon." Kouga said embracing the Dark Light and making her blush.

Even though she should be accustomed to Kouga's affectionate ways by now, he always managed to catch her off guard or just make her blush. She managed to recover and smiled warmly at him as he pulled away to gaze warmly at him.

"Hey, ice prince, take care of her, won't you, cause if you don't I will seriously have to hurt you." Kouga barked at Sesshoumaru, while baring his fangs at him.

Kagome was by now sure that Sesshoumaru would hurt him, but to his surprise a smirk appeared on his face and he nodded his head to the wolf youkai. The Dark Light blinked owlishly at the display, wondering if the Armageddon was upon them.

Mitsuko watched the display with interest and almost chuckled at her sister's face. Apparently she wasn't expecting what happened.

"Lady Mitsuko." She looked down at Shiori who stood nervously in front of her.

She crouched down so that she was eyelevel with the hanyou. Shiori bit her lips worriedly as she hid her hands behind her back. With a nervous sigh, she shoved her hands towards Mitsuko and her a beautiful silver necklace. The necklace was thin, but was very intricate in design. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Ummm…father and I bought it for you. It's a present…here." Shioro stuttered, making Mitsuko smile softly.

"Thank you, Shiori. Do you mind putting in on for me?" Mitsuko asked softly, inclining her head and letting the hanyou, slip the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful…" she was cut off as Shiori threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

The White Light was taken back, but slowly brought her arms around the small child and hugged her back. She raised her eyes and locked with Tsukyoumaru's and she could see the happiness in his eyes. He offered her a small smile, which she returned.

The hanyou reluctantly pulled away, when her father called out her name. Mitsuko gave her one last small smile, before straightening up as well.

Sora cleared his throat, earning the attention of the whole group. His gaze settled on Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, protect both the Dark Light and the White Light, but especially the Dark Light. The journey is front of you will be a difficult one. I wish you the best on your journey." Sora said bowing his head to them.

With a silent bow Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, the rest of the gang following him. The youkai guards slowly pulled the large doors open. The bright sunlight greeted them and all of them felt the spirits lighten.

Sesshoumaru cast Kagome a side-glance and she smiled warmly at him. She couldn't stop the giddiness that took hold of her. Their journey was about to begin again and it felt good to be on the road again. They could hear the youkai behind them cheering and Kagome couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face.

As the doors finally closed behind them, they could finally say that had finally left Kambala, the city of youkai.

* * *

They had barely reached the hill when they found their way blocked. Kagome being the curious creature that she was, was astounded by the two beautiful males standing next to the road, even Sango felt herself blush as the taller one of the two, rested his turquoise eyes on her.

Miroku noticing the way the demon exterminator blushed instantly stepped in front of the slayer, not liking the way the woman blushed because of the attention of the angel.

"It is time to leave, Mitsuko." The same one who had been staring at Sango said stepping forward.

"What! Wait, just a minute. Who are and why are you taking Mitsuko?" Kagome asked stepping forward.

"I'm not going." Mitsuko said firmly cutting Kagome off and looking calmly at Yukito and Tomeo, who were clearly shocked, Tomeo more than Yukito.

She gave a sideway glance at Onyx and she instantly noticed the way he perked up at her answer.

Yet the violet haired angel quickly composed himself and looked almost angrily at Mitsuko, who didn't even flinch. She had known him all her life and she wasn't afraid of him. She had been anticipating his reaction and she knew that he would not be happy with her, but she felt that the decision she took would be the best.

She squared her shoulders and straightened not looking away from his burning turquoise eyes. Her gaze momentarily shifted to Yukito who took a few steps towards her.

"Mitsuko, you do understand what you're doing, don't you?" Yukito's soft voice flowed over her, like the tender caress of a mother.

She smiled softly at him, her silver eyes begging him to understand, even though a part of him knew. Her gaze shifted to Tomeo who had his arms crossed over his chest, a clear sign of annoyance and anger.

"I do understand. It's for the best." She said softly, but was cut off by Tomeo.

"You don't know what you're doing. Akuma will come for you and what will you do then? You're not strong enough to take him on; he will kill you or worse..." The Celestial Wing let the threat hang between them and Mitsuko suddenly felt like a little child by the way he was looking at her.

Neither Onyx nor Amethyst took lightly the berating of their mistress and they made their displeasure known by growling at Tomeo, who glared at them. Mitsuko let a soft sigh, making them look at her. She scratched behind Onyx's ears, her hands lingering in his fur, almost as if asking for some support, before she slowly walked towards Tomeo.

He was surprised as she slowly hugged him. He was shocked at first, but silently returned the hug after a few seconds.

"I don't want to run. When the time comes, I will face him. I know you're worried about me and you think that the Heavens would be the safest place for me, but I do not belong there any longer. I'm sorry." She whispered; he tightened his hold on her as he understood her reasoning.

She had indeed changed and he had been too blind to see it. He was scared for her, he knew what Akuma wanted from her and it scared him to think that the God of Chaos could taint her. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. He had been against the Goddess sending her to fight, for he knew that not even how powerful she was, she was still an innocent soul, someone that didn't deserve the hardships of war.

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." He whispered to her as she drew away from him.

"I know; you were always so protective." She said smiling softly.

His gaze traveled to the group behind her and he could see that some reason or another, they looked like a family. He shifted his gaze to Mitsuko and he could see how happier she seemed.

"You like it here. You seem happier." He commented, observing as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, I do." He didn't expect more from her, her short answer sufficed.

"I guess, it's time for us to leave." Tomeo said not quite understanding why leaving was suddenly much harder, but as his eyes settled once again on the White Light he finally got the answer to his question.

He didn't want to leave her. She surprised him by smiling softly at him, almost as if sensing his thoughts.

"It doesn't mean that this has to be goodbye. Think of it… as until we meet again." She said her silver eyes shining and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

He watched almost mesmerized as the wind ruffled her long hair and clothes, the leaves of the trees swirling around her and for once he was reminded that she wasn't the little girl he had come to see as a sister, she had changed…a lot.

"Then I guess it's until we meet again." She said softly, her silver eyes shining brightly, making the violet rim around her eyes much more prominent.

Yukito who saw the interaction couldn't stop the smile on his face. He stepped towards them, his mint green eyes settling on the White Light. He slowly leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, making her gasp lightly.

"Take care of yourself and if you ever need us, don't hesitate to call us." He said brushing the bangs from her forehead, his index finger lingering on her blue teardrop stone on her forehead.

"Thank you both of you and please sent my regards to Hiroshi and…" She whispered, averting her eyes.

"Tsubasa." Yukito said softly finishing the sentence for her.

He watched in interest as her eyes darkened. He didn't really know the history between her and the captain of the Celestial Wings, but it was clear that there was a strong bond between them.

"Yes." Mitsuko whispered, without looking at them.

Both Tomeo and Yukito's eyes softened at this. She would not be returning back to the Heavens, not now and probably not ever again. She was truly severing her ties with them once and for all.

"It's time for us to leave then. Good bye..." Yukito said, his wide wings spreading behind him.

"Hey, you keep her safe, otherwise I will be forced to hurt all of you." Tomeo yelled as he gazed at the inutaichi.

Inuyasha snorted, but Sesshoumaru surprised everyone by inclining his head. That seemed to be enough for the angel as he too inclined his head. Casting one last look at the Demon Lord, he straightened up, his wings bursting out of his back as well.

The inu taichi was taken back by the beautiful display. The white wings were beautiful, pearly white and shone brightly in the morning sun.

Mitsuko tentatively took a step back as the two angels spread their wings ready to take off. They lingered for a few seconds looking at her, before strongly flapping their powerful wings and taking to the sky…flying away…leaving her.

Silver eyes gazed calmly at the sky, until she could not see them any longer. Her eyes suddenly caught one lonely feather floating down from the blue sky and she tentatively reached for the soft plume, which landed in her outstretched hand.

Her silver eyes lingered on the softness in her hand and she couldn't stop herself from wondering if it had been the right decision.

"Mitsuko." Kagome asked softly, not sure what to say, it was clear that saying goodbye to them was painful for her and she just didn't want to upset her sister any more than she already was.

She quickly jumped back at Mitsuko whirled around, gazing at her with calm silver eyes and the feather in her hand.

"Shall we continue?" she asked softly, making Kagome narrow her eyes.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru cut in, noticing the look that Kagome was giving the White Light, but he decided that whatever was wrong with them would needed to wait for now.

"Feh, let's get a move on." Inuyasha muttered walking pass them.

He almost pushing Sesshoumaru out of the way, followed by Ah Un who was carrying Shippou, Rin and Jaken. Miroku and Sango slowly began moving, leaving only Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Mitsuko behind and her two guardians.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the two females for a moment, before he too began walking away, leaving them alone.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked tentatively as she watched her store away the feather in one of her long sleeves.

"Yes, I'm fine. We should get moving." Mitsuko whispered, cutting Kagome off from asking any further questions.

Kagome stood quietly there gazing at the retreating figure of her sister, not believing her at all. There was something sad about her posture that spoke volumes. A sigh left her lips as she slowly followed her. It had seemed that they had bonded, but apparently Mitsuko was still a complex puzzle that looked too hard to solve.

Looking at the blue sky, she couldn't stop herself from wishing that Mitsuko would open up a little more to her. She knew that Mitsuko was truly a warm and caring person, but was afraid to open up, but maybe…just maybe, someday she would truly open up to her.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Okay, so these were the more sentimental chapters. I'm glad they're over…for now. Anyways the next chapters will be filled with some more action. Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers and my beta dog-demon-emiko. **

**Until next time, Ciao. **


	20. Destinies Intertwined

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. **

The characters I own are Mitsuko, Ciro, Sora, Arashi, Kazuo, Mai, Onyx, Amethyst, Natsuko, Tsubasa, Hiroshi, Tomeo, The Goddess of Heavens and Yukito. These characters are mine and if you want to use them, just let me know.

**Thanks to my betas: fangirlFriend and dog-demon-emiko. **

* * *

**The Dark Light**

**Chapter 20: Destinies intertwined**

Kagura shivered and pulled wrapped her arms closer to her body as the cold only seemed to increase. The storm didn't seem to want to lessen any time. It was snowing even harder and the wind demoness was certain that if she had been human, she would have already frozen to death.

The northern territories were known for the harsh climates, especially in this time of year. That's why only wolves, leopards, snow foxes and occasional bear youkai chose to live there. Not belonging to any of those species, she would not consider living here at all.

The only gratifying thing was the strong wind that blew around her, even if it was icy cold. She closed her eyes in bliss as she felt the wind travel along her whole body.

Being a wind demoness caused her to be tide to the element. To her each zephyr, each draft represented something or said something to her. Therefore it wasn't a surprise that she ached to be free. Wind was never meant to be caged and neither was she.

She snapped her eyes open and gazed wearily at the lavender haired colored man next to her. He seemed unperturbed by the harsh weather as he sat perfectly calm on his demon horse. The beast threaded calmly through the strong wind and snow. The snow instantly turned to water and evaporated when it touched the animal's fiery mane.

Entey looked as regal and deadly as ever as his deep and dark eyes looked everywhere. The wind witch knew that if anything were to happen, the demon horse would not stop at anything and protect his master at any cost.

They had been flying for a few hours and it didn't look like Hakudoushi was planning to stop any time soon. She hadn't dared ask him where they were going and it didn't seem like he was planning on telling her either.

She absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair behind her as she contemplated her thoughts.

She had been completely taken aback when she had laid eyes on Hakudoushi. She had expected to find a boy, but instead she had found a full grown man and by the feel of his youki…she would say he was a full blooded youkai.

He looked still the same, except now he looked as old as Inuyasha, with the same kind of build and stature. Yet it wasn't his body that made the hairs on the back, stand on end, but that power she could feel hiding just below the surface.

Still the thought of her so called brother turning in a full blooded demon confused her. She wasn't able to find a logical explanation for what could have caused such a change. It was just so confusing…

It could have been the shikon shards…but the wind demoness was certain that Naraku didn't trust Hakudoushi enough to hand him the shards.

So what could have possible transformed him into a full blooded youkai?

Her freedom depended much on being able to anticipate or at least know what was going in Naraku's head. Unfortunately until now the hanyou had always been a step ahead of her, thus she was still his slave…his prisoner.

The wind witch was certain that Hakudoushi turning into a full demon fitted somewhere in Naraku's plans; where exactly…she wasn't certain yet.

Still…it could always benefit her one way or another. Hakudoushi might betray Naraku. Knowing her brother, she was certain that he would not stay under their father's power for much longer.

She furrowed her brows in concentration, as so many thoughts and ideas swirled in her head, making her completely oblivious to her brother's eyes which were fixed on her.

He had been observing her for quite some time. A smirk tilted his lips; she was so easy to read. Her curiosity gleamed in those amethyst eyes of hers and he understood that she was doing her best not to ask.

He would amuse her for now, he thought sardonically.

"It's not polite to stare." Hakudoushi's deep voice floated to her ears, making her snap to reality.

She reeled back as she found his face only a few inches away from hers, while his eyes bored through hers. It took her a while to take hold of the large feather as her abrupt movement sent her spinning out of control.

She finally managed to take hold of it, but she still kept a fair distance between Hakudoushi and her, while she glared heatedly at him. She instinctively brought out the fan, wanting nothing more than to attack, especially after she noticed the smug look on his face.

"Don't do that, ever again!" Kagura ground out, through gritted teeth, her hold tightening on the fan as he turned his back to her, completely dismissing her.

Her amethyst eyes narrowed even more and she resisted the urge to just release an attack on him, but knowing him, he would not hesitate to attack her back and she would probably not survive.

Naraku had always reminded her that she was expendable, each time she had tried to escape him and she was sure that Hakudoushi felt the same way as well. Her brother would not hesitate to kill her.

The thought of him being her brother and Naraku being her father, sickened her. True as a demoness she didn't believe in love or in this case parental love, still she didn't deserve being a slave either.

No one deserved a fate such as hers.

Her hold tightened even more on the fan. She hated being a pawn and she despised feeling this weak. If only she had her heart…

Clenching her jaw, she held back the angry tears that wanted to fall. She refused to cry, even if the weakest part of her wished nothing more than to let out everything.

She focused her gaze once again on Hakudoushi. He had always unnerved her and now that he was practically an adult the feeling only intensified. He was merciless, just like their father, she thought wryly.

Therefore she could not trust him.

"You're curious about my transformation. It's understandable." Hakudoushi muttered, snapping her out of her musings once again.

Kagura didn't say anything, knowing very well that he wasn't really expecting her to answer. In this case, he just wanted her to listen. She decided to comply for only this time.

"I unlike you Kagura, was born differently. While you were born as an adult, I was not. I needed to grow into adulthood, to reach my true potential. And finally after these years, I have reached it. Transforming me into what I am right now." He said looking over his shoulder at her.

Their eyes met and she couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine and it wasn't due to the weather. Hakudoushi's eyes were the eyes of a cold hearted murderer; no remorse could be seen in them. Greed, lust, hatred were the only emotions swirling in those haunting lilac depths, making Kagura feel like the prey for once in her life.

She tried hard not to show her fear and focused instead on what he had just told her. After careful consideration she agreed that it was plausible. Hakudoushi was as different from her as day was from night. Even though both were born from Naraku, neither were the same.

She furrowed her brows as the next question came to mind. Swallowing she braced herself and raised her eyes to gaze at her brother. He was still gazing at her, almost as if studying her. The thought was more unsettling that she would like to acknowledge.

"Why do you feel like pure blooded youkai to me, not even Naraku feels like that." Kagura whispered, closing her fan and setting it in her lap.

Her question seemed to have amused the lavender color haired youkai, as he chuckled at her. She fisted her hands in her lap, her temper flaring at being so openly mocked. However before she could blow up, Hakudoushi seemed to calm down and gaze at her with amused lilac eyes that held a certain edge in them, which made her hackles rise.

"Let's just say that I was born from the part of Naraku that was youkai. And no… I wasn't born from those weak worm-like youkai that decided to devour that foolish mortal called Onigumo. No, I was born from the purest essence of youkai that our father possessed. " He said eyes shining eerily at her.

She suddenly felt afraid. Even as a kid Hakudoushi had been dangerous, but now as an adult and full blooded youkai at that, he was pure lethalness. He must have sensed her fear for his lips quirked in an evil grin, his fangs clearly visible to her.

She felt the change too late. She gasped as the wind picked up around them as youki poured from Hakudoushi. The pure unadulterated demonic energy seemed to slam into her, knocking the air out of by the mere power of it.

She cried out in pain as searing pain went through her whole body, making her double. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold on to the feather as the youki kept pushing against her. Just when she thought she would black out…he pulled back his power.

She almost let out a whimper of relief as the last of his power was locked back into him. The amethyst colored eyed demoness was laying flat on the feather, sweat running down her forehead and gasping for breath. Her body still felt like it was on fire and she just couldn't move.

The thought of being helpless and unable to defend herself, gave her some strength to slowly sit up, but there wasn't much more she could do.

"That was just a minor taste of what I can do, Kagura. So I expect you will not try anything foolish this time." Hakudoushi growled to her with his malicious intent clear in his eyes.

She looked away and didn't say anything to afraid at the moment. Hakudoushi seemed satisfied and turned away from her as they continued onwards. The wind youkai on the other hand closed her eyes and fisted her hands in the feather below, as she tried to calm herself.

It seemed that her freedom would have to wait.

She could not risk it, but at the same time, she wondered why Naraku would need Hakudoushi now? What was he planning and most importantly was the inu taichi strong enough to handle her 'brother'?

* * *

It felt good to be once again on the road and out of that stuffy city. Kagome did like civilization and the perks of it. One of those perks being soft comfy beds and hot baths whenever she wanted, but Kambala just wasn't her type of city. 

It wasn't inviting and it certainly wasn't friendly. Even though most have respected them there, she still didn't feel completely welcome and not to mention that stupid Ciro that just couldn't keep his hands to himself. She couldn't have waited any longer to be able to leave that stupid inu youkai behind. She was still ashamed to have reacted the way she did to him, but it was just in her nature.

She couldn't really say that she loved being a kitsune, especially not after that experience. It basically made her a female version of Miroku and she really didn't like that. She would just have to grope Sesshoumaru and she could pass for Miroku's twin.

She lay calmly on her back, arms behind her head and legs crossed lazily over one another, while she gazed at the blue sky. The sky almost resembled the color of her eyes at the moment, the color so pure, matching the owner perfectly. Said owner unfortunately was thinking less than pure thoughts at the moment.

A mischievous smile spread across Kagome's face as she thought about going further than just groping. She wouldn't mind at all. The thought of running her lips on certain parts of a Demon Lord's body made her blush and quickly banish the thoughts in her head.

Letting out a content sigh, she snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru, who was sitting calmly next to her on his youki cloud. She had chosen to travel with him, preferring to preserve some of her energy and besides she had never imagined that his youki cloud could actually feel this comfy.

The Demon Lord looked amusedly at her, his golden eyes shining with unknown emotion, making Kagome smile lazily at him. She wasn't certain what was different with Sesshoumaru, but ever since they departed from Kambala, he seemed…dare she say…happy.

However besides being happy…he looked like he was planning something. She narrowed her eyes slightly wondering what the inu youkai could be planning. Something told her that it included her.

Yet the more she thought about the less she worried herself.

Besides she would hurt him, if he dared to do something unpleasant to her, she thought sourly.

Satisfied with her reasoning, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. The fresh air lightened her spirit even more, making her sigh softly.

It's been more than a week since they left Kambala and since than they've been attacked only two times. Both times it had been some rogue youkai who wanted the jewels and both of those times Sesshoumaru had done quick work of the enemy. She would have personally expected more attacks, but she had a hunch that with Sesshoumaru by her side, many demons were slightly hesitant about attacking them. Besides who in their right mind would dare to attack such a powerful Demon Lord?

Yet even though everything seemed well at the moment, there was still something that bothered her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up, her blue eyes instantly searching for the one person that just like Sesshoumaru seemed to occupy her thoughts at the moment. Her blue eyes finally settled on the form of her sister.

Mitsuko was flying relatively far away in front of them with the two guardians next to her. Kagome silently observed them for a moment as she let her mind wander.

Mitsuko had seemed to withdraw once again from them. The easiness which she had addressed them a few days ago seemed to vanish and instead she spoke less and less to them, preferring to spend most of her time with the two foxes.

Kagome wasn't certain what exactly had happened between her and those angels. She had only caught small parts of the conversation, so she was fairly clueless. The only thing she knew was that the White Light had refused to go back with them.

The fact was that no one forced he to stay, so why did she decide to behave like that all of the sudden. It felt almost like she was giving them the cold shoulder or something. The thought didn't sit very well with the Dark Light as she pouted.

An annoyed sound left her throat as she thought how complicated her twin sister was being. She could almost swear that she was just as stubborn as Inuyasha…if not more than and just as enigmatic as Sesshoumaru.

It was definitely not a very nice combination to say the least. And it was driving her crazy. Just when she thought she had her figured out, she surprised her once again.

It was almost as if she had the large thick brick wall around her, which she used to keep everyone from getting close to her. What bothered Kagome the most was that in that one moment when Mitsuko had spoken to the angels, she had finally seen the tenderness and warmth that her sister truly possessed as she embraced them.

And for some reason it hurt, to know that Mitsuko preferred or trusted the angels above her…her own sister.

The Dark Light furrowed her brows and wrapped her arms around herself as her gaze focused on Mitsuko once again. Why didn't she want to open up, why didn't she trust her? Didn't she see that she cared just as much for her, as those angels did? She was her sister, they had the same blood, and they came from the same parents. She loved her for kami's sake.

"You're glaring." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through her thoughts, causing her to look at him.

She was surprised to see him watching Mitsuko as well. The look in his eyes confused her a bit, but she didn't have time to ponder over it.

"Give her time." The demon lord cut her off, before she could say anything.

She was quite perplexed to know that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. She wondered if maybe she was that obvious, but she also knew that Sesshoumaru was very perceptive and that he probably picked up very easily what she was thinking.

She wasn't sure if that always was a good thing, especially when her mind decided to go slightly x-rated when it came to a certain demon lord.

She mentally slapped herself, wondering why her hormones had decided to make themselves known that much recently. She quickly pushed those slightly disturbing thoughts aside, blaming them on her demon heritage, most specifically her kitsune blood as she focused on his words and the problem at hand. Knowing that she could trust Sesshoumaru, she chose to confide in him.

"It's exasperating, to watch her as she pulls herself away, each time I try to get her to open up. I want to get to know her better, but she doesn't let me. We're sisters and we know barely anything about one another. I feel like we're strangers." She scowled a bit and averted her gaze from the inu youkai, who only raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

He understood a bit what she was feeling. Inuyasha and he had never had the best of relationship and truthfully he didn't know that much about his brother, just like he was certain that Inuyasha knew barely anything about him as well. Still Inuyasha and him did acknowledge the part that they were siblings, even if it was reluctant…that didn't mean though they cared too much about their relation, whereas Kagome wanted the opposite.

She wanted to get to know her sister. She wanted to feel and understand what it was like to have a sister.

Unfortunately it seemed that Mitsuko didn't feel the same way. Sesshoumaru was almost certain that Mitsuko didn't purposely push Kagome away. The White Light just didn't know how to act, when it came to the new situation that she found herself in.

"She's not like you Kagome." He found himself saying, without thinking, making Kagome bristle.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" the dark haired woman asked growling lowly as she leaned closer to Sesshoumaru, making the Demon turn to gaze at her.

"You easily accept others; you make clear what you think or feel to others and thrive on attention from your friends. Your sister on the other hand is essentially a loner; she's not used to sharing her feelings and her thoughts with others. You cannot expect her to change her ways that easily…it will take time." Sesshoumaru said calmly, watching as comprehension dawned on her.

Mitsuko was a lot like him in certain aspects and Kagome finally understood what he wanted to tell her. Satisfied that she understood, he abruptly stood up on the cloud.

"We camp here tonight." He said authoritatively, making everyone turn to gaze at him.

Inuyasha as expected let out annoyed sound, but didn't say anything else. However Kagome paid little attention to him as she mulled over Sesshoumaru's words.

A smile appeared on her lips as she thought about Sesshoumaru's words. He had unknowingly given her hope.

It was true Mitsuko and Sesshoumaru were rather similar. So if she managed to make Sesshoumaru open up to her, Mitsuko would be no problem.

She just needed to have patience and approach cautiously. Mitsuko unknowingly showed her fox heritage. A fox was sly and very difficult to catch or befriend for that matter. The only way was too earn the animal's trust first and not rush things, for if you rushed things, you would scare the animal for sure.

So the first thing she needed to do, was earn her sister's trust and from there on things would slowly progress. With a new plan in her head and feeling more relaxed, she couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly.

* * *

Kaede had seen many things in her long life, but she had never expected that she would see the day on which Kikyo would willingly renounce Inuyasha. The old miko had wisely kept her opinions to herself, even after Kikyo had told her exactly what had transpired between hanyou and her. She often wondered if maybe foolishness came with youth, for she really didn't quite understand those young ones' reasoning at all. 

Didn't Inuyasha fight Naraku mainly to avenge Kikyo? Didn't that show some kind of loyalty?

So it made her wonder if Kikyo's decision had been the right one. She was an old miko, but she also knew that Inuyasha was handsome and if you saw passed his brash and rude nature, you would see that he had a good heart, which could captivate many females.

Thus Kikyo was playing a dangerous game here and she could loose the inu hanyou forever.

Kaede slowly stood up from where she had been plucking some herbs. Her back protested against the movement and she couldn't stop the painful groan that left her lips. She was only getting older and she certain that soon enough she would be leaving this earth.

Others would probably be afraid if they knew that they were going to die, but she wasn't. It was the normal order of life, old needed to die so that young could be born.

Every miko knew exactly when they would die, they didn't know how, but they did know when. She guessed it was because of their spiritual power they were tied more closely to the other realm.

She had already begun training a young apprentice, hoping that she would be ready when the time came. The old miko wiped the sweat from her forehead as she observed her. Kikyo was tending to a young boy who had injured his foot. The child had been bawling a few minutes earlier, but with Kikyo's help the child had calmed down and was now letting the miko tend to his wound.

Kaede couldn't help but notice how her sister always seemed to glow with a maternal instinct whenever she was close to a child. The one eyed old miko knew of her sister's desire to become a mother. Even if she had never openly declared her wishes to become a mother, it was clear by the way she acted that it was one of her deepest desires.

The old miko was almost certain that the one Kikyo wished to have that child with was Inuyasha. However by what happened between the two, it could become very difficult now. In a sense Kikyo had left everything in Inuyasha's hands. It was now up to the hanyou to make his decision, something that the old miko feared.

Inuyasha was never good at making such big decisions. Even as the half-breed had continuously put Kagome down, she had still been able to see that love he held for the time-traveler. Inuyasha was too put it simply very complicated, just like Kikyo was.

The old miko sighed and wiped away the sweat from her brow. She watched Kikyo smile softly as the child as waved goodbye at her. She did truly wish for a happy ending for her sister, but it wasn't in her hands.

She did believe in fate, but fate alone didn't determine one's destiny, it was the sheer will and determination to accomplish something that made things happen.

If Kikyo and Inuyasha desired a happy ending they would need to work on it themselves.

The old miko sighed as she turned to stare at the afternoon sky. Some grey clouds could be seen and the old miko was almost certain that it was going to rain soon. She didn't know what it was, but the feeling of dread suddenly crept over her, making her shudder slightly.

"Kaede." She heard Kikyo call out her name, making her turn to gaze at the younger woman; she clearly noted the apprehension in her eyes.

Apparently she hadn't been the only one to sense something was up. Both women turned to gaze at the now darkened sky.

Something was coming…

* * *

Natsuko had been looking for Naraku the whole morning, but had been unable to find him. She was just about to snap in frustration at the first person who crossed her path, when she finally managed to track him. 

"Good morning, my lady." Naraku greeted Natsuko with a charming smile on his face, making the butterfly youkai blush as she stepped into his studies.

She didn't really know what it was, but her guard went instinctively up whenever she was with Naraku. She wasn't a fool and didn't trust, but still…there was something else that made her wary, something that she wasn't quite sure about.

Her gaze wandered around along the dark and large room as she finally slid the door closed behind her, essentially trapping her within the room with the spider. The feeling wasn't that pleasant and she tried her best to push her uneasiness down and hoped that the dark haired male wouldn't notice it.

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the room, she noted that the only light was the one given by the a few candles that were placed strategically in the room so that that the whole place was slightly illuminated. It wasn't much but anyone with even a bit of youkai blood in them could see quite clearly in there.

The space was filled with large rows after rows of books and scrolls, some of them much older than others by the look of the crumpling papers and the scent of decay. The smell of paper, ink and dust were very prominent, making her wince slightly due to the strong scent.

She couldn't stop herself from wondering what all those books and scrolls were for. Her eyes wandered silently over the rows of paper, making her momentarily forget the other occupant of the room.

"Do you wish to look through them?" Naraku's voice cut through her musings, making her whirl around to gaze at him.

He sat calmly behind a simple wooden desk, with some scrolls laid out on the wooden panel. He seemed perfectly in his element being in the dark room, the darkness accepting him completely as it wrapped around him almost like a lover.

What stood out the most were his eyes, which seemed brighter as the light of the candle was reflected in them. She bit the inside of her cheek, while she tried not to admit to herself that spider was indeed handsome and for some reason was appealing to her.

She absentmindedly brushed a strand of grass colored hair behind her pointed ears as she hoped to able to get some control over herself once again. The few days that she had spent at the dark hanyou's lair had been not the way she had expected. She had been treated like the royalty that she was and Naraku had been more than amiable to her.

The way he acted had made her more than wary of him, she knew that he was very tricky and that he could turn on her within the blink of an eye and yet her youkai pride reminded her that she was indebted to him for saving her life. She was adamant of paying back that debt one way or another.

Still…she could not stay here forever. She needed to return to her lands and prepare for war. She knew that her betrayal to the council would not go unpunished and she would need to be prepared for everything.

Sesshoumaru would not forgive her and he would surely be coming after her head.

"When can I leave?" Natsuko asked breaking the silence that had settled between them.

It took her a moment to comprehend that he had been observing her the whole time. His deep crimson eyes made her self conscious, but she made sure not to let him know by pretending to be bored.

"You're allowed to leave as soon as you want to." He answered calmly taking her completely by surprise.

Of all the things she would have expected him to say, that was the last she was expecting. He must have notice her surprise, for he grinned at her, making that feeling in the pit of her stomach intensify.

"My dear Natsuko, you're not my prisoner." The spider cooed in a silky voice that promised a lot of things, but Natsuko slowly pushed those thoughts away as she gazed deeply into Naraku's crimson eyes.

She hated the way she felt at the moment. To her it felt like a game and she was loosing.

"Than what am I?" she asked her voice completely calm, but Naraku clearly noted the curiosity in it and the slight hesitation.

His lips twisted in a sexy smirk as he got a very strange look on his face. He put down the scroll and walked towards her. She stopped herself from taking a step back as he invaded her personal space. He was barely a head taller than her, but for some reason even that small height difference made him intimidating to her.

She shuddered as his large warm hand cupped her cheek his thumb stroking her flesh, before slowly running along her neck in a very sensual way. Her eyes widened as he leaned in so that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

He was so close…she could almost taste him.

And Kami did she want to taste him.

Naraku was completely male…dark, delicious and sinful and for a moment she wanted to drown in him to feel his body against hers, to feel his mouth on hers, while at the same time he showed her pleasure beyond her comprehension.

She swallowed hard bringing herself out of her fantasies as she found those crimson orbs boring through her lighter colored eyes.

"You could be whatever you desire, my dear butterfly." He whispered huskily, making her shudder in awareness.

She could see the want and desire in them and it set her blood aflame. She absentmindedly wondered how it would be like to give in to him, to savor him…to surrender. Closing her eyes she parted her lips as she tried find her way out of whatever spell he might have woven.

Her mind felt fuzzy, almost as if she had been drugged. Warning signs instantly went on in her mind and she forced herself to take a step back.

She was in danger…

Slowly opening her eyes she felt herself gain somewhat of a control once again now that he was no longer touching her. The butterfly youkai stumbled back, her heart hammering in her chest as she found those crimson orbs fixed on her. And she was morbidly reminded of the story of the spider and the fly. She wasn't a fly, but even a butterfly could fall victim to a spider's tricks.

"I need to go." She whispered quickly turning around and rushing to the closed door.

Without looking back she opened it and rushed outside.

Naraku watched her flee in dark amusement, a smirk tilting his lips. She had responded perfectly.

His plan was going according to plan, only a few pushes here and there and she would be his and with that he would have secured his future.

* * *

Blood red eyes were fixed on the fading sun. It had been a while since he had the luxury to just sit around in a tree a gaze at the endless sky. And he was…bored. 

Akuma had never really been known for his patience or his comprehension. To him life needed to be lived to the fullest, preferably battling and now he found himself almost falling asleep in a tree as he tried to find something to do. The days had been uninteresting to say the least. He hadn't had a fight in a few days and he was aching for one. The youkai that had dared to attack him had been quickly dealt. So now he found himself almost dozing off.

Not surprisingly enough his mind wandered to a certain white winged female that seemed to be permanently engraved into his memory. It had been well over a week since he had first touched and tasted her, causing him his desire and ache for her become stronger.

Closing his eyes, he could almost savor the taste of her skin on his lips. She tasted pure, untouched and yet with a tang of underlying power that had sizzled on his tongue when he had tasted her blood.

His little Hikari was even more powerful that she suspected; he only needed the right guidance to reach her ultimate potential. Naraku was smart to want her eliminated. If the White Light decided to help her sister there was nothing the hanyou could do to stop them from annihilating him.

He had only sense the slightest bit of the Dark Light's power and he had noticed that she was even stronger that his little Hikari. Those two together were a force to be reckoned with. Still he had no interest in the Dark Light. Truthfully the woman was stunning as well, but to him she didn't compare with Mitsuko, who seemed to draw him and make him pant in hunger.

He clenched his fists; it didn't help that she was so close by. He had been following the group for a few days already, wishing to be able to look over her. He had watched on as the angels had stopped them, asking her to go back with them.

And he had almost given up his hiding place and attacked Tomeo and Yukito when she had touched, especially when Yukito had kissed her. His blood had boiled, but her words had stopped him from attacking the Celestial Wings. She had refused to go the Heavens with them.

It meant that he still had a chance to get her.

Yet even if she had gone back with them, he would have found a way to find her. He wanted her and nothing would stop him.

After that dream, the craving for her had only increased. She might think that it was a dream, but he had a way of making everything in the dream very real. Even her delicious scent lingered around him, making him want nothing more than to go find her now and make her his. The taste of her skin lingered in his mouth, making him want more.

Feeling the familiar stirrings, he chose to quickly calm down. Sighing he closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to be able to rest for a moment.

He had promised her that he would see her soon and he was intend on keeping that promise.

* * *

Tsubasa could not believe what he was hearing. Yukito and Tomeo had arrived a few minutes prior and after relaying their message to the Goddess, they had decided to inform them of what had happened. 

He stayed silent as Yukito and Tomeo told them of the White Light's decision to not come back.

Tsubasa could not stop the painful jab in his heart and the slight fear that took hold of him as he heard the news. Mitsuko was not coming back and Akuma was still out there. Thoughts after thoughts began swirling through the Celestial Wing's head, the most prominent being Mitsuko's safety.

The White Light would not be safe as long as she stayed where she was. From what he already knew, Akuma was obsessed with Mitsuko. Akuma would not stop until he got his hands on her.

And he just couldn't allow it. He would not allow it.

"I request to go speak with Mitsuko." The head of the Celestial Wings blurted out without thinking, making the other Celestial Wings turn to gaze at him.

Apparently no one was expecting this as a heavy silence settled around them. Tsubasa was everything but spontaneous. So for him to rush blindly into something like that was very unlike him; besides…he had to protect the Goddess and that was his main priority.

However the serious look on his face made it very clear to them that he was serious about what he had said.

"Tsubasa, will all do respect…" Yukito started, but was caught off by Tomeo.

"She's not coming back. Do not force her Tsubasa." Tomeo said sternly, knowing very well what Tsubasa wanted to do.

"She will need to hear me out." The head of the Celestial Wings snapped, his temper flaring at being so rudely denied.

He couldn't understand why Tomeo would refuse, he was only doing this for the best of Mitsuko.

"Everything, you're going to tell her, we already did." Tomeo shot back, clearly not amused with Tsubasa's stubbornness.

He knew of the history between Tsubasa and Mitsuko. He understood of the bond that they had, but he didn't think it fair for Tsubasa to use that past and bond to get Mitsuko to agree with what he wanted. He narrowed his turquoise eyes at Tsubasa, who easily returned the glare.

Hiroshi must have noticed the looks, for he quickly stepped in.

"Tomeo, let Tsubasa try. Mitsuko will be safer here." The eldest of the Celestial Wing said calmly, making Tomeo internally cringe.

If there was one thing Tomeo could not do, it was disobeying or denying Hiroshi anything. Being the eldest of the Celestial Wings, Hiroshi often served as the voice of reason for the group and also the one to keep everyone in check. Even if he wasn't the head of the Celestial Wings, he still had just as much authority as Tsubasa.

"Fine…let him do as he pleases, but if he dares to force Mitsuko in any way, he will regret it." Tomeo bit out, making Tsubasa narrow his blue eyes at him.

There was certainly no lost love between the two youngest Celestial Wings. They didn't necessarily hate one another, but they didn't get along either. They were too similar in a lot of aspects and too different in many others to get along.

"So it's settled. Tsubasa will go visit Mitsuko. The two of you will try to track Akuma and the condemned beasts down and I will stay and watch over the Goddess for the time being." Hiroshi said calmly, making the other three nod their heads.

"No, you will be accompanying me. The Goddess is assigning some of the Haven knights to look after her. You will be coming with me to visit Mitsuko. I need to you to see something." Tsubasa surprised Hiroshi once again.

The Haven Knights were the next in line after the Celestial Wings, they were just as skilled, but were used mostly to guard the Heavens Gates and the outer realm. Hiroshi understood that they would be able to defend and protect the Goddess, but it was still strange for all of the Celestial Wings to leave the Heavens at the same time.

Yet he could not disobey Tsubasa's orders and there was also that note of seriousness his voice held that made him think that there might be something up with Mitsuko. He wasn't certain what he wanted him to see, but he would still go with him at least to see the young White Light again.

He missed her…and as he gazed at Tsubasa he understood that he had probably missed her the most.

"Very well." He found himself agreeing, making Tsubasa gratefully nod his head.

Tomeo and Yukito who had seen the silent exchange, were pretty clueless to what was going on, but both knew that they had a work to do. They would have wanted to ask questions, but knew that it wasn't their place.

Tsubasa was paid little heed to them as he turned and walked away. Knowing that the meeting was over, he didn't see any reason to stay any longer. Besides he needed to get ready, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Every minute wasted could mean Mitsuko's demise and Akuma's gain.

He could now truthfully say that he was satisfied with the decisions that had been taken. He was glad that Hiroshi agreed to go with him. Hiroshi was the best when it came to magic and ki. From the little he knew, he had understood that Mitsuko's power had increased very much.

The young Celestial Wing knew that such uncontrolled power could mean the owner's demise if not properly trained. He feared once again for her safety, so he needed Hiroshi's opinion on her self-control. He didn't want to discuss this particular problem in front of Yukito and Tomeo, knowing very well that they would insist that they accompany them. He needed to do this alone.

Still not even how worried he was, strangely enough he felt his heart flutter as he thought about seeing his angel once again.

* * *

Kagome could not sleep, no matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep. She had offered her sleeping bag to Rin and Shippou and had opted to sit next to Sesshoumaru instead. 

However while the others had fallen asleep, she was unable to. She felt almost sick to say the truth and slightly paranoid. She couldn't really describe the feeling. A part of her was worried sick, about what she wasn't certain, while a part of her felt this indescribable sadness.

She pulled her legs towards her chest, hoping to find some comfort as she gazed calmly at her friends. Seeing them safe made her calm down a bit…yet it wasn't enough.

She felt afraid…not afraid for herself…but for someone else. She raised her eyes to the dark sky and mentally tried to tell herself to calm down. Nothing was wrong, she kept telling herself…even if a part of her that something was really erroneous.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru's voice floated to her ears, making her turn her head sideways to gaze at him.

He gazed quietly at her and she found herself leaning towards him. He gladly complied and brought her against his chest. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his unique scent. It calmed her a bit. He sensed her distress and chose to gently ran his fingers through her hair, making her sigh.

"What ails you Kagome?" he asked once again, hoping for an answer.

He had felt her distress very clearly, but couldn't find anything in the near proximity that would cause such a reaction. Even now he could not detect anything.

"I don't know, I feel strange…almost as if afraid that something is going to happen to one of us." She whispered lowly.

The Demon Lord narrowed his eyes slightly as he heard this. He had a hunch of what she might be experiencing, but he didn't want to worry her.

"It's okay…just try to sleep." He whispered, even if her words made him slightly cautious.

She seemed to comply and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and hoping to sleep, leaving the Demon Lord to mull over his thoughts.

Some of which really bothered him. If he was right in his assumptions, they would get devastating news very soon.

Blood and bodies laid everywhere. She had seen a lot of carnage in her life, but nothing prepared her to this.

In only some mere minutes, the village had been reduced to nothing more than ashes and carnage. They had barely any time to flee before _they_ had attacked. She didn't really know what they were. They didn't feel like youkai, they weren't men.

The look in their eyes alone assured her that they had been much worse. Without remorse that had begun attacking them and without mercy they had slaughtered the villagers.

They were only three and they had been strong enough to destroy everything. Her brown eyes flew over the ruins of what had been the village and she couldn't stop the ache in her chest.

She wasn't able to help.

Some of the villagers had managed to escape to the small holy temple on top of the hill, while Kaede and she had held the creatures off with their holy arrows, but in the end it hadn't been enough. The men that had chosen to stay behind and fight, had easily been taken care off, slaughtered like animals and their blood now staining the ground below her feet.

Kikyo closed her eyes in pain; she could still hear their cries and she had been unable to do anything. Her once pristine priestess' clothes were torn and bloodied.

She had ironically survived, because she had been knocked unconscious by one of those creatures. He must have thought her dead, for he had left her there. When she had awoken she had realized that the battle had already ended and that they had lost.

The thought of not being able to help sickened her; she would have preferred to have been killed in the battle than to have been knocked unconscious like that and unable to help. Still she was wounded gravely enough as it was. The little selfish voice in her head assured her that she would be dead if she had continued fighting and that she didn't wish that.

She tried to block the voice out of her head as she continued on her way. A small whimper left her lips as she tried to make her way towards where her sister had last been. The wounds on her body protested heavily as they bled, but she needed to find Kaede.

During the battle she had lost sight of her sister as she had been attacked. Fear now settled in the pit of her stomach, the closer she got to where the old miko had last been. The blood and the bodies only seemed to increase much more, the nearer she got to the place. Even as her body protested against the movement, she kept on moving.

"Kaede!" Kikyo cried out as she increased her speed.

Despair settled over her, when nobody answered. Yet she refused to believe the worst.

"Kaede…" The word died in her throat as she came to a stop.

There a few feet away from her, lay her sister. The former guardian of the shikon felt everything shatter around her as her eyes took everything in. All the blood…there was so much blood. Her eyes watered as she took a step forward. She didn't want to believe…

It couldn't be…

Kaede was dead.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………**

Well, I'm back. I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. I know that you guys don't really want to listen to my babble, so I will only say this...my life right now is really hectic and there are too many things going on right now. I wish I could write faster, but I just don't have time.

ANyways thanks to all you of guys. Your reviews are always welcome as are you ideas, who knows maybe you will see something you suggested in a review in the story later on.

So yeah, this is a sad chapter. I killed off Kaede. However this story will not be a fairy tale, so be warned there could be more character deaths in the future. Chapter 21 will most likely be up by the end of the week.

Anyways feel free to leave your comments at my lJ. **Constructive criticism** is always welcome. And if you feel that I'm doing something wrong or maybe you would like some change, just let me know. I'm open for discussion.

So lastly, but certainly not least, **thanks to all the reviewers**: Lost Lover Of Faith, WhiteRose-Kurama, bluediamond-hime, Duzellluver, Me, sakuragurl101, Ty, stoictimer, I.N.O.F, Hikaritenshi2000, Mickiy, He-Yan, VirginiasGirl, Lilith-Goth-Fairy, Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tugal, ancient-relic, Lost Lover Of Faith, Du Weldenvarden Farcai, ILoveAnime89, lildiva, gentleillusions, fallenangel657, animecutie101, snowgoddess99, greendragon, ShadowHawk360, ptbear, Dark-Hearted-Half-Demon, XxcutiekatxX, Kagome2691, Midnight Faerie, shessomarugirl13, Shakugan no Shana, sujan, Sessluva, YoukaiTenshi, Techno's Blast, x-kags-x, Scruffy Wolf, ebonyS2, sakuragurl101, Kagome-chan, Crazy Hyper Lady, Duzellluver, Lady Lenn, Hikaritenshi2000, vampiric sesshomaru gurl, opticshade, ice princess 4 sess, Kawaii girl 4 life, cj, littlebit2004, Padfoot and Moony03, Keira Dragonslayer, ANIMEPOISON17, Kai, Dark Miko of Lightning and Fire, shessomarugirl13, myself, Kagome Lady of The Central Lands and Callea.

I offer my apologies if I forgot to mention anyone. Just pm and let me know and I will gladly add your name to the list.

Oh and before I forget a new story will be up very soon. It's called "**Eden's Goddess, Demon's Angel**".

It's Sess/Kag of course. AU and basically there will be magic and a lot more of fantasy stuff. Still it will be a bit dark.

Anyways take care everyone. CIAO!


	21. Dance With The Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.**

**Thanks to my beta dog-demon-emiko **

**The Dark Light**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 21: Dance with the Devil**

**---**

There was so much blood...too much blood. The strong coppery scent invaded the air, suffocating her. She could hear people screaming for help, but she could not see them. Sapphire blue eyes looked frantically around. Everywhere she saw there was darkness, pure and unadulterated darkness and unlike other times, this time the darkness was overwhelming and frightening.

The feeling she got was almost as if there was something hiding in that endless sea of black that wished to trap her, to ensnare her. She took a deep breath while she tried to control herself. Taking a step forward, she did her best to ignore the cries and the metallic scent of blood, even when her body and soul protested against it.

She couldn't stop herself from wishing that Sesshoumaru was there. She knew that he would protect her. A part of her protested against the fact that she needed someone to protect her. Kagome had always considered herself a strong person, with strength and iron will, but right now she felt her control and courage dwindling.

The fear was too potent, too strong and it was slowly eating her from within. She took another step forward, but she once again felt the same feeling of dread take hold of her. Biting her lower lip, she ignored everything else and took another step forward.

However a scream tore from her lips as the ground gave way under her and she fell forward. She felt her body hit some kind of liquid and she went under. Hands instinctively got slapped on her mouth, while she tried not to breathe, but it was starting to get difficult. Just when she thought she would suffocate, she fell out of the liquid, hitting hard ground or it felt like it. Gasping for breath, she was shocked at the taste of blood on her lips.

"What's going on?" Her whole body was covered by the liquid and by now she knew that it was blood...human blood.

It became hard to breath. She was covered in blood. Her mind was racing and her breath was coming in short pants. The feeling of panic was wrapping around her, chocking her and leaving her shaking. It was only getting worse by the second, as unknown feelings seemed to invade her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes trying to block everything out, but the emotions around her only increased.

Anger, fear, pain, helplessness, sorrow...she could feel them...she could taste them...she could not bear them.

Those raw sentiments cut through her like sharp glass, making her bleed and cry in despair. Kagome could feel her heart hammering in her throat, but the fear, which was the cause of it, wasn't her own.

She felt trapped and bound, her youkai instincts were scratching at the surface and wanting nothing more than to flee, while the angelic part of her shed tears of blood for the people and victims that she could not see, but could feel.

Those same lost and anguished souls wrapped around her own, desiring comfort from her. She wished to obey to their wishes, but she couldn't...not as long as their pain and anguished were ensnaring her and choking her.

Covering her ears, with her eyes still closed, she fell to her knees. She wanted to block everything out, but she wasn't able to. The emotions were in her blood...in her soul. Waves after waves of raw emotions hit her, almost knocking the breath out of her.

There was so much pain...so much agony.

So much dead. Too much dead.

"Stop...please," she whimpered, body shaking with uncontrolled strain.

It was becoming too much to stand. Tears were streaming from her closed eyes by now, but unlike other tears, these were blood tears. Tears of sorrow, tears of agony, tears of helplessness.

She could not...stand this. The screams were increasing in volume now.

"Stop it!!" she screamed.

However all of the sudden maniacally laughter echoed through all the pain and sorrow. The sound increasing in volume while ghostly fingers reached for her, wrapping around her arms and legs, sharp claws digging into her flesh.

Sapphire eyes snapped open, but all she saw was darkness, still she could feel those diabolical hands on her. Touching her, marking her, tainting her. A vile feeling rose in her throat, the urge to vomit proving almost too much.

Impure...too impure..., her mind and body screamed at her as she felt hot breath on her neck and hands running along her legs and back. Everywhere they touched her, it felt like a scorching patch was left on her skin.

A gasp left her lips as a pair of hands wrapped around her neck, claws digging into the soft flesh and making it difficult for her to breathe as the hold on her swan like neck tightened.

Fear like she had never felt before wrapped around her. Only this time it was her own.

_Where is it, we can sense it...the taint...?_

Disembodied voices kept whispering around her.

A painful cry left her lips, there was something digging in her chest and she could feel something now wrapping around her heart. Sapphire eyes grew wide, the pain becoming too unbearable.

_The taint...the taint... _

She couldn't stop herself anymore and she screamed.

* * *

It felt strange eating with the dark hanyou. It wasn't that the food was foul tasting or that he did anything, on the contrary, the food tasted exquisite and Naraku had treated like the most gracious of host. She didn't really have anything to complain...that was precisely what worried and bothered her.

It felt almost like a she was dancing with the devil himself. He knew exactly what steps to take and she was left to follow like a naive little pup. Taking a sip from the cup of tea she couldn't help, but let her gaze wonder to the enigmatic spider hanyou, who was drinking some sake.

The butterfly youkai watched almost mesmerized as those sinful lips touched the small white ceramic cup. Her eyes lowered to his pale throat and she watched in rapt attention the way his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed the hot liquid. For a moment, she could almost see herself running her lips along that deliciously long neck, but she quickly pushed the thought away and instead focused on the food in front of her.

"I've decided to surprise Sesshoumaru and the group." Naraku's voice broke through her thoughts, causing her to gaze at him.

His eyes held a certain glint that made her internally shudder. Whatever he was planning would really be bad for Sesshoumaru and the group.

"What are you planning?" she asked softly, an eyebrow raised at him.

He only smiled indulgently at her, his crimson eyes holding her amethyst ones. She refused to look away, even when she felt like she was drowning in those crimson pools. There was just something about the spider that both allured her and made her suspicious of him. The feeling was unnerving, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Her earlier thought about dancing with the devil once again passed through her mind. It was like Naraku was weaving some sort of web around her and she was slowly being ensnared by it and yet...she wasn't protesting. Focusing on him once again, she tried to follow whatever he was saying.

"I've decided to let some of the condemned beasts have some fun."

The smirk on his lips was tantalizing to say the least and once again she felt the same feeling of mesmerism come over her. Mentally shaking her head, she tried to clear her fuzzy mind. Nevertheless she noticed disturbingly that it was becoming harder and harder to keep a coherent mind when she was around Naraku. Taking hold of herself she concentrated on what she wanted to ask. The task for some reason was proving rather hard, but she quickly pushed the bothersome thought aside.

"Condemned Beasts?" she asked softly, her curiosity not fake at all.

She was truly interested in whatever he was planning. Sesshoumaru wasn't at all a easy opponent and even though she hated to admit it the Dark Light was probably the Demon Lord of the West's equal, if not even more powerful. So Naraku needed some really strong and interested allies to take them down or at least make some considerably damage.

"Yes, creatures of unmentionable strength that were sealed away by the Heavens. They have so much untapped power, you wouldn't be able to believe. "

The butterfly youkai recalled the army that he had seen. Many of his so-called soldiers were creatures that she had never seen before. She didn't know what they were capable of, but she had a feeling that these beasts were something completely different and would not be easy to take down.

"What are you planning?"

She watched as he let out a tired sigh and leaned back a bit, his whole posture radiating tiredness, but she knew that he was far from being tired. This was just a show, Naraku was an actor in some way, knowing exactly how to let his enemy think that they had won, before snapping his trap into place.

"You could say that recently one of plans hasn't gone the way I would have preferred it. An associate of mine backed out of a deal." The tone in which he spoke showed slight tiredness, but she didn't miss the angry undertones. It was clear that he wasn't pleased by the betrayal, for it was betrayal in her opinion from what she deducted. She silently wondered who had dared to defy the hanyou, but she wisely kept her questions to herself, knowing very well that she didn't want to further infuriate the spider.

Until now he had been more than civil to her and she wanted to keep it that way. Instead she decided to point out the obvious.

"You sound angry."

As she waited for his opinion she picked up her cup and took a sip from her tea. For an instant she thought she saw his eyes linger on her lips, but she blamed the assumption on her muffled mind. Rough chuckle caressed her ears and she raised her face to gaze at the amused hanyou. Yet his amusement quickly died down as he focused his red gaze on her.

"I'm not, but I do know that I have to act quick. You see it has recently come to my attention that the White Light might prove to be quite a problem to me and she needs to be taken care of. She might be strong, but she lacks the spirit and the experience of the Dark Light."

His voice was now eerily calm and for a moment you could have mistaken him for talking over the weather and not taking someone's life. Still she did not miss the change in his voice when he spoke of Kagome. She had to quickly squash the burning feeling of jealousy that threatened to take over her. She didn't really understand what the males saw in that bitch. First Sesshoumaru and now Naraku. She wondered if the woman was enchanting the males.

"It seems that you've really studied them. And yet do I detect some kind of infatuation in your voice? Do you lust after the Dark Light as well?" She had sounded colder and angrier than she would have liked, but it was already too late to take it back.

She watched in curiosity as those eyes darkened in color and for a moment she wondered if maybe she had made him mad, but her assumption was proven wrong as he offered her a small smirk.

"I lust after power, my dear, and right now Kagome is power; untapped, unrestrained and unadulterated power. She just needs someone to make that power in her bloom."

She felt something freeze in her as she saw the promise in his eyes. It was clear that Naraku was a few steps ahead of everyone.

"You know more than you let on." She made sure that her voice didn't tremble, even if she was feeling slightly scared now. Who knows what he was truly planning. Knowledge was often power and it clear that Naraku knew a lot more than any of them. Therefore he was even more dangerous than they thought.

"You have no idea."

She didn't know what else to say and she knew that even if she asked him, he would probably not tell her either what he was planning or what else he knew. However one thing was for certain that the White Light was now in deep trouble.

If Naraku wanted her dead, there would be little than anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

"I'm bored," Ciro muttered yawning, his eyes slid shut, dark red lashes brushing against high cheekbones.

It had only been a few days since Sesshoumaru and his group left, and he had been bored ever since. He knew he should be leaving to his lands, but wasn't really feeling up to it. He wanted excitement, he wished for a fight, he desired to see Kagome once again.

God, that woman was addicting. One taste and he was already a slave. His body yearned for her. Even in his dreams she taunted him. There was no sweeter fruit than the forbidden one. A tongue darted out to lick his dry lips.

"You want to follow her?" It was more of a statement than a question by the way Arashi said it, but he definitely heard the eagerness in the other lord's voice.

Eyes opening, he focused his golden eyes on the fox youkai. Being the two youngest lords, it was easy for them to get along better with one another. They even seemed to think alike in certain circumstances, just like this moment.

It was quite clear that Arashi wanted to follow the group just as much as him. Of course the fox youkai didn't really give a reason for his interest, and he wasn't about to ask him either.

"Sora, will not like this,"Ciro admitted, running a hand through his crimson hair.

"Since when did we ever listen to the old bird?"

The fire inu chuckled. It was true. They never really did abide the rules. So why should they start now?

"We'll leave in the morning," Ciro answered grinning, earning a smirk from Arashi.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

Natsuko had retired to her room, leaving Naraku to his own devices a short while ago, but it seemed that he already had another visitor.

"Hello, father."

"Hakudoushi," the spider murmured, whirling around to gaze at the youkai, who appeared out of nowhere.

Naraku's eyes momentarily lingered on Kagura, before meeting Hakudoushi's frosty gaze. Father and son gazed at one another in silence, both seizing one another. Breaking the staring contest, Naraku moved to the open window. The wind blew gently ruffling the dark locks. At the moment, he resembled more of the dark prince he truly was. Crimson eyes reflected nothing but malice and unmentionable evil.

"Your first target is Akuma, kill him," the spider hanyou muttered in a low voice.

Hakudoushi narrowed his eyes slightly at the blatant order, but decided not to say anything about it. For now he would play the good and obedient son, but the first chance he got, he would kill Naraku and claim the shikon no tama. Unlike Naraku though, he would kill Kagome and the rest of the inu-gumi. He did not need the dark light at all. To him, she was just another distraction from the main purpose. There had to be another way to harness the true power of the shikon and he would be certain to find it.

"What about the others?" he asked, without a hint of what he was truly thinking about.

Naraku chuckled, understanding perfectly well. Hakudoushi loathed the inu-gumi more than he let on and would do almost anything to see them destroyed. Of course he couldn't allow that just yet...no...each one of the group had their own purpose in his plan. They were all weaknesses to Kagome and he would exploit them as much as he could.

"One opponent at the time. I will send the condemned beasts to take out the white light. You just need to take care of the angel of death for me," Naraku replied, a smirk on his face.

"Very well," Hakudoushi answered coldly.

Without a word, he stalked out of the room and whistled for his demonic horse.

"Follow him, Kagura. Do not let him out of your sight. Hakudoushi might betray me," Naraku admonished.

"Don't you think I would do the same?" the kaze youkai shot back angrily.

"Unlike Hakudoushi, I have you heart in my hand. Hakudoushi on the other hand is only serving me at the moment, because of what he can gain later on."

"Why do you not kill him now then?" she asked softly, watching as he stalked towards her.

She tried to take a step back, but within a blink of an eye, he was already upon her. His larger frame, pressing her against the wall behind her back. She snarled at him, but he only chuckled, enjoying the anger and uneasiness that was rolling off her in waves.

"Have you ever played checkers Kagura? If you did, you would know that it's all about the moves you play. In order to gain what you want at times, you have to sacrifice something in return."

She flinched as he took hold of her chin, making her gaze into his crimson eyes. Looking into those endless depths of red, Kagura knew and understood true fear. She could practically see her own death in them. So she was more than relieved, when he finally released her.

"Now enough of your questions. Follow that son of mine and make sure he does what he's told."

She stumbled back as he freed her, but quickly composed herself. Without saying a word, she rushed out of the door, unable to be in the same room with the dark hanyou any longer. Finally gone, Naraku turned to the shadows in the back of the room.

"I want the white light killed tonight. You can do whatever you want with the others, but do not lay a hand on the dark light,"

"As you wish. The village wasn't a challenge at all to us, so we hope that this one will be different," a feminine voice whispered, the owner disappearing as the last words echoed into the otherwise silent room.

Smirking, Naraku gazed at the darkening sky outside the window.

"Moonless Night, tonight you will show your true face, angel of death," he murmured, a sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome quietly, while she carefully set up camp. He wasn't certain what it was, but there was a tenseness and tiredness to her frame that was not hard to miss. Golden gaze settled on her young face and took each and every detail in. There were dark circles under her blue eyes. She was not sleeping well.

Each night there were those nightmares that kept her awake. She would wake up screaming and it would take him quite a while to get her back to sleep. He did not know what else to do for her. He hated to admit it, but he was worried about her.

Even the rest of the group were worried about her. Mitsuko looked to be most worried. Each time Kagome would wake up screaming, the White Light would be the last go to sleep. She would make sure that her sister was soft asleep, before going back to sleep once again. He felt so powerless to help her. He would be able to deal with an life opponent, but not with something that seemed to attack her in her dreams. He was powerless there and it angered him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

A soft whisper brought him out of his thoughts. Turning at his side, he noticed Rin sitting next to him. He had been too far in his thoughts to notice the human girl. Warm brown eyes stared up at him with curiosity and concern.

"Is Kagome-chan going to be fine?" she asked in a small whisper.

He hated to lie, but the worry in her eyes was enough to undo him. A child like her wasn't supposed to be bothered by such things. He only wished for her to happy.

"Hai, she will," he answered in the same calm and unemotional voice of his.

Yet he could not stop his inner voice, which assured him that there could be a possibility that she would not be fine. He could already see the toll those nightmares were taking on her.

Closing his eyes, he tried to push the headache that was bound to come. Nevertheless a new scent caught his attention. It almost felt like burned flesh to him.

"There's something coming," Onyx growled, the furs on his back standing on end.

Teeth got beared and eyes narrowed dangerously. The scent of burned flesh and rotting blood seemed to get stronger with each passing second.

Kagome who had been standing a few feet behind Sesshoumaru felt the feeling of total dread invade her. She recognized this feeling, it was the same feeling like the one in her dreams. She watched in horror as the land in front of her, bled red. Her vision going crimson.

Not again, she screamed mentally at herself, but it didn't seem to work.

Disembodied, haunting voices invaded her and ghostly fingers once again wrapped around her body. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the screams and the anguished voices, but no matter what she did, it was only getting stronger. Her breath was coming in short pants, the oxygen not able to get in her lungs. She was gasping, her body wanting and needing air, but unable to.

Her knees gave out from under her and she fell to her knees.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, whirling around to gaze at her. Her aura was swirling around her, but there was something completely wrong. Fear like he had never felt before knocked into him, making him mentally wince. He could hear her heart beating rapidly, her short gasps of breath sounding harsh to his sensitive ears.

He tried to take a step towards her, but was halted as the presence finally enveloped the whole clearing.

"They're here," Mitsuko whispered.

* * *

Blood red eyes snapped open. He cursed himself for not having felt them before. He knew why they were here. The god of chaos hated to admit it, but Mitsuko and the rest of the gang did not stand a fighting chance against these three. He needed to get there and soon. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on his powers.

However just before he could teleport himself, he felt another presence invade his space. The thought of an unknown visitor made him growl in annoyance.

"Who are you?" The angel of death asked without even opening his eyes. .

"So, you're Akuma, the one Naraku so foolishly set free." The voice taunted, making Akuma snap one eye open.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at the youkai standing below the tree, gazing at him with clear boredom and something more in his eyes that he couldn't quite name. Another presence caught his attention and his eyes slowly diverted to the wind witch standing a few feet behind this youkai and he couldn't stop himself from wondering what the relation was between the two.

"And who might you be?" Akuma asked lazily pulling a leg up and resting his elbow on his knee, making his long dark hair cascade freely along his shoulder. The wind momentarily treaded through the silky strands, causing them to sway lightly.

A smirk tilted Hakudoushi's lips, making Akuma internally bristle. The youth was cocky and he was going to regret it soon enough. He was not one to meddle with. The thought of killing the lilac haired youkai passed his mind and he wasn't that disappointed. However he had more pressing matters at hand. He could feel the increase in dark energy increase, which meant that he didn't have much time left. Mitsuko needed him.

His blood red eyes rested on the weapon in the youkai's hand and he noted with satisfaction that the blade was rather sharp.

A smile curved his lips; maybe the youth could have proven to a challenge after all...if he didn't have something else to do. The God of Death brushed some strands behind one of his pointed ears, his claws running over the silver earrings that adorned his ear as he stared almost amused at Hakudoushi.

"I'm Hakudoushi, you can say I'm Naraku's son." He said in a silky voice that made even Akuma aware of how treacherous and dangerous he could be.

Still the competitive part of the angel of death reveled in the possibility of a good fight. His dark wings unconsciously flexed behind him as he raised his face arrogantly.

"Don't tell me you're here to avenge your father." He mocked, his voice low, making Kagura shiver.

She had seen many beautiful males in her life, Sesshoumaru being one of them, but Akuma was in another category. He oozed sexual prowess that would make even the most seasoned whore blush with just a simple look.

Her gaze shifted to Hakudoushi and she could see strain in his jaw as her brother tried to keep his temper at bay.

"Not really. However you might prove to be a problem for our plans and therefore I need to eliminate you...that is after those condemned beasts take care of the whitelight." Before Hakudoushi could even attack, Akuma had already jumped out of the tree, making the lavender haired youkai slice through the branch.

Akuma landed easily on his feet a few steps away from Hakudoushi. Yet even if he had anticipated the attack, he was still not happy. He had no time to play around with this child.

"You're fool to attack me...and you're an even bigger fool for bringing the white light into this." Akuma growled reaching for his sword, but before his hand could touch the hilt, he felt an excruciating pain go through his body, causing him to fall to his knees.

Kagura who had stood a few feet away, watched as small cuts appeared everywhere on his body. She took a step back as he coughed up blood. She wasn't certain what was happening to the God of Chaos, but it almost seemed like he was being stabbed by an invisible force.

Hakudoushi watched in sadistic glee as the angel of death was repeatedly struck by the invisible force. Raising his face to the now darkened sky, he couldn't stop the cruel smirk from appearing on his lips.

"Have you forgotten what night it is today, God of Chaos?" Hakudoushi asked softly as he lowered his face so that his eyes were boring through Akuma's narrowed ones.

The shock was brief, but it was there nonetheless on Akuma's face.

"A moonless night." Akuma managed to whisper between coughs.

"It's a night when you're the weakest and a night where you pay for all of your sins." Hakudoushi muttered in an overly sweet voice, clearly enjoying Akuma's pain and torment.

Akuma growled deep in his throat, but his attention was quickly diverted to the stabbing pain in his back. The pain was almost unbearable, making him fight to keep consciousness.

He mentally cursed himself for forgetting about this night. He should have sought out shelter or at least thrown up a barrier, but instead he had been too preoccupied with thoughts of Mitsuko.

His attention quickly diverted to Naraku's son as he once again spoke.

"Ironically you will die on a similar night on which you were born. A moonless night." With those last words, he charged at a weak Akuma that could nothing more than watch as his enemy's weapon came down on him.

* * *

"Kikyo-sama, you need to rest," one of the surviving villagers urged, but the priestess refused to listen.

Her blood soaked clothes had been discarded and had been replaced with clean ones, but even though she had cleaned and bandaged her wounds. It was clear that she still needed to rest in order to heal.

However Kikyo didn't want to. Instead she was already packing some things in order to leave once again. She needed to find Inuyasha and the others. Whatever those things were, they could be going after them now.

"Kikyo-sama!" she whirled around, brown eyes pinning the poor miko in training to the spot.

"What do you want Miyako?" she asked, hissing as she felt the wounds on her back protest against the rash movement.

"Kikyo-sama, you cannot travel like this. Your wounds will get infected if you don't take care of them properly. Or you could bleed to dead," Miyako whispered tears gathering in her eyes.

"Miyako, I need to go. My friends might be in danger."

"What about the villagers? They're scared Kikyo-sama. They need you."

"They have you. You're stronger than you know. This is just something I have to do," Kikyo answered sternly.

"Very well, but promise me, you will be careful," Miyako pleaded, her brown eyes gazing sternly at the older miko.

"I will, I promise," With that the miko, stepped outside.

She could see some the villagers gazing worriedly at her and she couldn't stop the guilty feeling for leaving them at such a crucial moment, but she knew that she had too. Bracing herself, she started walking. With each step she took, she prayed that Miyako would be able to protect the village.

However with each step she took, she hoped that she wasn't too late to warn Inuyasha and the others.

**TBC...**

**A/N: This wasn't the best of chapters, but oh well. The next one will be better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really grateful for the constant support and I'm deeply sorry for the long wait. The thing is that I'm having a bit of a problem with the story. I know how it will end, it's getting there that's so difficult. However I'm now working on the next chapter and hopefully I will be able to get back on track. Anyways thanks again for those reviews and the support!!   
**


End file.
